Abuse, Violence, and Love
by InuyashasChic612
Summary: COMPLETE!Kagome is living a hell life.Her mother died when she was 5 and now shes left alone living with her abusive father.In 7th grade another tragic story happens and she promised 2 never love again.When Inuyasha moves to town.Her whole life changes.
1. Prologue

_Hi everyone! Well MY FIC IS BACK! lol it didnt really go anywhere but all of you who were reading my fic already before i changed my pename here it is! as u all see this is my new pename! i dont share one with my bro anymore! lol_

Hey guys! Baby G here! Well this is my new fanfic. If you havent read my other one its called Lets Party. Oh yea my brother also started a new fic. Its really good. Check it out. Its called The Silent One. Yea uh we share this pename. Well heres the prologue.

**Prologue:**

"Daddy! Stop! Stop! Please stop!" a young raven haired 5 year old girl yelled. She watch as her mother was getting beaten to death by not just anyone but her father.

"Kagome sweety. Go to your room." her mother said shakily.

Disobeying her mother, Kagome ran up to her dad and jumped on his back chocking him with her arms around his neck hoping he would stop what he was doing. Instead the tall violent man grabbed her arms then threw her across the room.

"Stay out of this!" her father yelled at her. Then he quickly went back to beating his wife.

She was on the floor with cuts, and bruises all over her body covered in pools of blood. Her vision was already blurry from the loss of too much blood. Slowly her vision blackend as she closed her eyes never to open them again.

Kagome ran to her mom that had just past out and shook her.

"Mommy! Mommy, wake up. Please wake up." Kagome said crying. She choked back on a sob as she leaned over to listen to her heart. She was only 5 years old but she was smart enough to know if someone was dead.

She put her head on her moms chest and listened. Nothing. She didn't hear anything. Her body felt cold. Little 5 year old Kagome just sat their letting all the tears flow feely and sobbing.

She heard footsteps coming near her. Knowing exactly whos they were she crawled backwards untill she was stopped against a wall. Looking up she could see the angry eyes of her father. He brought his hand up up as if to smack her but instead she felt his hand grabbed her hair from the back of her head and he kneeled down in front of her.

"If you say one word about this to anyone, you will end up like her." he said.

Being to scared to say anything she just nodded and cried some more as soon as he let her go.

* * *

ok um i no if this were to really happen he would go to jail and kagome would prob be sent to a foster home or sumthin but if i did that it would just ruin the whole story. srry guys but please bear with me. well there was the prologue please review and tell me how u like it. kk? bye bye. 


	2. 11 years later

Hey guys! heres chapter 1! thanx for the reviews. um well here it is. lol oh yea this is 11 years later! Heres their stats. 

**Kagome-** 16 years old. Seniorin high school. Raven black hair, chocolate brown eyes, lives with abusive father, nice and kind and sweet. No job. No car. Trying to save money for a car.

**Sango-** 17 years old.Senior in high school. Kagomes best friend, and Mirokus girlfriend. Long brown hair. Brown eyes. Nice caring kind sweet and violent when it comes to perverted guys. No job. No car. Trying to save money for car. Has one cell phone.

**Miroku-** 17 years old.Senior in high school. Kagomes other best friend and Sangos boyfriend. Short black hair tied back into a small ponytail at the bottom of his neck. Brownish violet eyes. No job. No car. Nice and kind but can be perverted. One cell phone.

**Kouga-** 17 years old.Senior in high school. Long brown hair put in a ponytail at the top of his head, brown eyes. Obsessive. No job. 1 car. 1 cell phone. Dosent need a job. A wolf youkai. Inhereited his parents money.

**Kaede-** 63 years old. Retiring soon just not yet. Works at diner as a waitress. Long gray hair tied back in a low ponytail. Nice and caring.

I'll add new people and their stats later. Heres chapter 1 bye bye

**Chapter 1**

**11 years later**

Kagome woke up to her alarm clock.

"Another boring day at school." she said to no one.

She got up and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Her bathroom was connected to her room.

After taking a shower she got dressed and got ready for school grabbing her backpack from the floor. She went to her bedroom door and moved the chair that was under the doorknob and unlocked the door. She walked downstairs and saw her dad sleeping on the couch with several bottles of beer around him. Then walked out the front door and walked off towards her school.

She was walking and singing to herself when she saw her best friend on her porch waiting for her.

"Hey Sango. Ready for school?" Kagome said cheerfully and waving to her.

Sango was the only person that knew about Kagomes past, her father, and what had happen in 7th grade when she was thirteen.

"Hey Kagome! Come on. Don't wanna be late do you? Lets go get the perve so we can go to school." Sango said laughing a little. She walked to her friend from her porch and gave her a hug. They started walking to Mirokus house.

"So...How are things with you and Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"We're fine. But he can be so perverted sometimes. Ugh!" Sango said annoyed. Her and Miroku had been going out for about a month now.

Kagome had known Miroku since 8th grade and she had known Sango since 3rd grade. Miroku was also one of Kagome best friends. He didn't know about Kagomes past though.

The two girls were on their way to Mirokus house. This was their everyday walk. Kagome would leave her house then go to Sangos and they both would go pick up Miroku and head off to school.

They reached Mirokus house just in time. He had walked out in front door and was now walking towards them. He walked out to Sango first and gave her a quick kiss and then gave Kagome a friendly hug.

"Hi Miroku." Kagome said smiling.

"Whats up? And how are you my lovely Sango." he said wrapping his arm around her and started walking.

"Fine." Sango replied giggling.

The trio walked to school with five minutes to spare.

"Hey guys. I'm gonna go to my locker. I'll see you guys at lunch." Kagome said

"Ok. Bye Kags." Sango said.

"Bye Kagome." Miroku said waving his hand.

Kagome waved back and walked to her locker. She put her bookbag inside and took out the books she'd be needing. She was about to close her locker when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Startling her she jumped a little and turned her head to see who it was.

"What do you want Kouga?" Kagome said harshly.

"You shouldn't talk to your future mate like that, Kagome." Kouga said.

"I'm not your mate and I never will be." Kagome said glarring at him.

All he did was grin and walked off to class. Kagome closed her locker and she too went to her class. She hated first period. She didn't really talk to anyone in that class. She couldn't wait till lunch. She only had three classes with Sango which were 5th period after lunch 6 and 7th period. She also had 5th and 7th period with Miroku. So her first four classes were always boring.  
It was already 4th period and 10 more minutes till the bell rang for lunch. Kagome was bored out of her mind. She looked at the clock for about the 7th time.

The bell rang for lunch and Kagome walked out of her class and went outside to wait for Sango and Miroku at the bench they usually sat at during lunch.

The cute couple came by just 2 minutes after Kagome sat down.

"Hey Kagome. Anything interesting happen today?" Sango asked.

"Nope. Nothing really. You know boring. Just saw Kouga again." Kagome said as if she said it everyday.

"Again? Let me guess. He started the whole 'Your my future mate' thing." Sango said rolling her eyes.

"Yep. He gets on my nerves." Kagome replied.

"You know. Most girls are afraid of him because hes a youkai. Maybe he wants you because you don't show any fear of him." Miroku spoke up for the first time. He had his arm around Sango sitting on the bench.

"So? Just because he's a youkai dosen't mean I have to be scared of him." Kagome said.

"Yea well you should be after..." Sango trailed off after she realized what she was saying. She looked at Kagome who was glarring at her so she quickly thought of a save. "...after, after, the bad reputation he has." Sango finished.

Miroku looked at the girls curiously but shrugged it off. After a while of silence Sango spoke up. "You wanna go to the diner after school?"

"Sure, why not." Kagome said. At least it was better than going home. Ever since her mom had died and her dad became a drunken, she was abused by him. Whenever she did something wrong or what he thought was wrong he would slap her or kick her.

The bell rang for lunch to be over. "Ok, Meet me at my locker after last class then. Come on." Kagome said.

"I'll be in class in a bit. I gotta go use the bathroom." Miroku said.

Kagome and Sango left for class together while Miroku went to the bathroom. -At Kagomes locker after last class-

Kagome opened her locker and took out her bookbag. She put in all her books since she didn't need them for homework. She had already done most of her homework in her last class. She closed her locker when she saw Sango and Miroku walking towards her.

"Hi. Ready to go?" Sango asked.

"Yea. Come on." Kagome said.

They walked to the diner which was about 2 blocks away. Everyday after school they go there and sat in there usual booth in the back. Just talking they didn't bother to look at the menus.

"So how was your day Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Boring. How was yours?" Kagome asked.

"Same. Boring as usual. Miroku you better move your hand before I slap you." Sango said glarring at Miroku.

"I'm sorry my Sango. I didn't even notice." Miroku said and quickly moved his hand from her upper thigh.

The waitress came with a smile on her face as always.

"Well, how are my three favorite customers today?" she said. She was a rather old lady.

"We're fine Kaede. How are you?" Kagome said politly.

"Hm, I'm getting by. So, the usual? Three cheesburgers and three cokes with fries?" Kaede asked.

"Yes." they all said in unison.

Kaede left to get their orders. They sat for a while in silence.

"You guys wanna do something over the weekend?" Sango asked.

"Like what?" Miroku said.

"I dont know....How about we go ice skating?" Sango suggested.

"Um...I dont know how to ice skate. Or roller skate." Kagome said.

"It's ok we'll teach you." Sango said smiling.

"Ok. Fine." Kagome said smiling back. She never could let her friends down.

Just then Kaede came back with the food, put in on the table then left again. They all ate their food in silence and went their seperate ways home.

Kagome open the door to her house. She saw her dad in the living room watching t.v.

"Go cook something. I'm hungry." her dad demanded.

"Ok." Kagome said not wanting the consequences if she said no.

She made the food for her dad. She was so tired that she kept dazing off at the stove. Accidently she had burned the food and smoked up the whole house. Her father came into the kitchen and got mad. He walked up to Kagome from behind and grabbed the back of her hair. Throwing her on the ground he kneeled down and punched her in the stomach then on the arm. "I told you to never burn my food. One day your gonna burn the house down." her father yelled at her.

She just nodded and went to her room shuting the door behind her and putting the chair under the knob.

She couldn't wait to move out when she got out of high school. She watched t.v untill it got late and went to chang into her nightgown. Laying on her bed she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Im gonna stop it here. I no this is really boring chapter. so yea but im srry it will get better. please guys send reviews! dont worry inuyasha will show up soon k. bye bye. 


	3. Enter Inuyasha

Hey guys!! well heres chapter 2! Thanx for the reviews i really appreciate it. ok well inuyasha fans u are gonna wanna read this! k. lol heres the stats for the new characters. 

**Inuyasha-** 17 years old.Senior in high school. Long silver hair, amber gold eyes, two cute dog ears on top of his head. No job. (dosent need one. inherited money from his parents plus his bro is a lawyer) 1 car. a cell phone. nice, sweet, iggnorant. ( OOC srry )

**Kikyo-** 17 years old. (no relation to kagome)Senior in high school. Long straight black brownish hair. Brown deep and cold eyes. (scary!) No job. 1 car. No cell phone. most popular girl in school. known as a slut. and bitchy attutide.

**Chapter 2**

**Enters Inuyasha**

Kagome woke up to her alarm clock. When she sat up to go to the bathroom she winced from the little pain of the bruise on her arm and stomach from the night before. After getting over the pain she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and took a quick shower.

After her shower she dried her hair and dressed in her hip hugging light blue jeans and a wife beater shirt with a matching light blue jean jacket to cover her arms. She had a purple bruise on the side of her right arm.

(a/n...just in case you dont no its like september and school just started lets say bout 3 weeks ago and kagomes b-day is coming up soon. She has a late bday. i dunno her real bday.)

She went downstairs and saw her dad once again asleep on the couch.

'Why does he even have a bed?' Kagome thought.

She quickly left to Sangos house. 'Finally it's Friday.' Kagome thought happily and sighed.

"Hey Sango." Kagome said cheerfully.

"Hi. Come on. Let's go get the perve." Sango said laughing.

Kagome laughed.

The two girls reached Mirokus house and they saw him talking to someone. They walked a little faster to see who it was but they could only see the back of him.

"Hi Miroku. Who's this?" Sango asked.

They guy stood at 6 feet, long silvery silky hair, beautiful amber gold eyes, and two of the cutest dog ears on top of his head.

"Oh this is Inuyasha." Miroku said walking over to Sango giving her a kiss and wrapping his arm around her.

"Hi. I just moved next door to Miroku yesterday." Inuyasha said holding out his hand for Sango to shake then to Kagome.

"Hi. Im Sango, the perves girlfriend." Sango said looking at Inuyasha then Miroku then back to Inuyasha. "And this is my very available and single best friend Kagome." Sango added shoving Kagome in front of Inuyasha. Kagome winced from when Sango grabbed her arm but no one noticed.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled glarring at her then turned to Inuyasha. "Um, hi." 'Damn he's hot.' she thought.

"Hi Kagome." Inuyasha said looking her up and down. 'Holy shit. She's sexy and beautiful. Gods she smells so good too.'

Kagome blushed then looked away.

"Come on guys. We're gonna be late for school if we don't leave." Sango said.

On the way to school Kagome and Sango walked up front while the guys walked a couple feet behind them. Sango whispered to Kagome.

"Hey, what do you think of Inuyasha, hm? Hot?"

Inuyashas ear twitched at hearing his name. They didn't know about his good hearing yet so he thought he'd listen in on their conversation.

"Are you kidding. He's....gorgeous." Kagome said.

"So why don't you go for it?"

"Come on Sango. Don't even try. You know ever since seventh grade I won't go out with boys."

"But Kagome. Don't worry. It won't happen again."

"No! I don't want to..." Kagome said trailing off.

'What? What happen to her in seventh grade? Why won't she go out with boys?' Inuyasha asked himself. His thoughs were interupted by Miroku.

"Inuyasha! Earth to Inuyasha! Hello!?" Miroku said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh?"

"I asked you what you thought of Kagome but too late now. The bell just rang and I'm gonna be late for first period."

"But I gotta go to the principles office and get my schedual."

"Oh. Kagome can take you." Miroku said with a grin on his face. He turned to the girls and walked up to them quickly with Inuyasha behind. "Hey Kagome, can you take Inuyasha to the principles office to get his schedual?"

"Sure I guess. But why can't you just take him?" Kagome asked.

"Because I have a test first period and I'm already gonna be late. Bye. Oh and tell Inuyasha where we hang out during lunch so he can meet us there." Miroku said running off to his first class.

"Ok Sango. See you later." Kagome said.

"Bye Kagome, Inuyasha. Have fun." Sango said winking at her. Kagome just glarred and then turned to Inuyasha.

"Let's go." she said walking to the principles office.

It was silent for a few seconds so Kagome tried to start a conversation.

"So...Are you a youkai?" Kagome asked curiously.

"No. Im a hanyou. Half human half demon." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh ok. Um...Why did you move here?"

"No reason. Me and my brother felt like trying a new place."

"Oh...What about your parents?"

"My dad died when he was in a battle when I was really young, and my mom died giving birth to me."

"Oh I'm sorry. I know how it feels to lose a parent."

"Did one of your parents die?" he asked sadly.

"Yea...um, my mom died when I was five." Kagome said sadly trying to ignore the horrible flashbacks.

"Sorry to bring back bad memories but how did she die?"

"In a car crash." she lied. She always hated lying.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok."

They reached the principles office and went to the secretary.

"Hi Ms. Kotoko. This is Inuyasha. He's the new student and he needs his schedual." Kagome said politly.

"Oh yes. I got his schedual right here." she said going through some papers and handing Inuyasha the schedual.

"Thank you." Both Inuyasha and Kagome said.

They walked out into the hallway.

"Let me see your schedual." Kagome said holding out her hand.

"Here." Inuyasha handed her his schedual.

Kagome looked through it and smiled. "Cool. You have almost all your classes with me except for two and you have those two with Miroku." Kagome said cheerfully.

"That's good." Inuyasha said.

"Come on. Lets go to first period." she said grabbing his arm and dragged him to class.

They arrived at class and the teacher was about to yell at Kagome untill he saw Inuyasha.

"Mr. Tokashi. This is Inuyasha. He's new here." Kagome said.

All the girls in class stared at Inuyasha while the guys glarred at him. Kagome noticing this glarred at the girls.

"Ok. Inuyasha you can sit in the back seat next to Kagome." he said pointing to two empty seats in the back.

Kagome leaded Inuyasha to his seat and sat down.

The rest of the day was the same. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome in their first four classes together. Now they were just waiting for the bell to ring for lunch. Kagome was doodling and writting random things on her paper. She slammed her notebook shut, startling Inuyasha when the lunch bell rang. Kagome quickly ran out of class with Inuyasha behind her.

"I have to stop by my locker to drop off my books before we go meet Sango and Miroku. Is that ok with you?" Kagome said.

"Sure. I don't mind. Hey um...I don't have a locker yet." Inuyasha said

"Oh well you can share with me for now. If you want to that is."

"Yea that ok with me. Thanks."

"Ok then. Let's go." Kagome said and dragged him to her locker.

**-At Kagome and Inuyashas locker-**

Kagome and Inuyasha both put their books away that they didn't need and kept the ones they did need. Kagome was about to close her locker when a hand grabbed her right arm. Kagome gasped and jumped at the pain from her bruise. Inuyasha noticed and looked at her concerned then looked angrily at the person who grabbed her. He calmed himself down though.

"Hey Kagome." Kouga said.

Kagome closed her locker and walked away with Inuyasha ignoring him."Come on. Let's go find Miroku and Sango." she said.

Inuyasha didn't have time to respond.

"Hey! Kagome! Don't you ever walk away form me. You're my woman remember!?" Kouga yelled walking up to her.

Before he got to them Inuyasha whispered to Kagome. "I thought you were single?"

Kagome just sighed and turned around. "Look Kouga! I am NOT your woman! Okay!" Kagome yelled.

Not thinking Kouga grabbed Kagomes right arm which made her wince again. This time Inuyasha didn't notice though. Kouga whispered in her hear so low that Inuyasha couldn't hear but Kagome could. "You are mine. I will make that official whether you like it or not." and he walked away.

Kagome was a little scared by what he said but quickly ignored it. Inuyasha noticed her fear just for a minute by smelling her but it soon went away.

"Come on. We gotta go find Miroku and Sango. They're probably waiting for us." Kaogme said faking a smile.

"Kagome did that guy hurt you when he grabbed your arm? Because I noticed you kinda, jump. And I noticed you were scared when he whispered whatever to you." Inuyasha asked concerned.

Kagome was silent and then quickly spotted Miroku and Sango at the bench they usually sat at. 'Thank god. I didn't know what to say to him. I could've said no right?' Kagome thought. "Hey Sango, Miroku!" Kagome yelled to them ignoring Inuyashas question.

"Hey! What took you so long?" Sango asked.

"Kouga." Kagome said. One little word explained everything.

"Him again?" Miroku said. "Oh hey Inuyasha. I hope you like Ramen, because thats what I brought you." Miroku said.

Inuyasha was thinking about Kouga and what was going on between him and Kagome. He snapped back to reality when he heard Ramen.

"Huh? Ramen?" Inuyasha asked.

"I said I hope you like Ramen." Miroku repeated.

"Hell yea!" Inuyasha said grabbing the cup of noddles form him.

Everyone ate in silence until Sango spoke up quickly.

"Oh great. Little miss popular bitch is coming." Sango said sarcastically.

Everyone turned around to see Kikyo walking towards them.

"Hi, um I don't think we've met. I'm Kikyo." Kikyo said looking at Inuyasha completly ignoring the other three.

"I'm Inuyasha. That's all you need to know." Inuyasha said coldly. He didn't like her. It was just something about her that he knew he didn't like.

"Uh huh. Well whenever you decide to stop hanging out with these losers and want to hook up, give me a call." Kikyo said handing him a paper with her number.

"Kikyo why don't you go bug somebody else because it's clear that he's not interested." Kagome said.

Kikyo glarred at her and walked away.

Everyone was staring at Kagome. Then Sango quickly broke the silence.

"Ok...You guys want to go to the diner after school?"

"Sure." They all said.

* * *

Ok well im gonna stop it here. um well hmmm reviews people. please review. i would really apreciate them. ok well bye bye everyone im getting really sleepy its like 3 am here lol bye. 


	4. Movies and Ice Skating

Hi guys! thanx again for my reviews. hmm...well heres chapter 3. lol

**Sesshomaru-** 23 years old. 2nd year in college to be a lawyer. Long silver hair longer than Inuyasha, amber eyes, two red streaks on the side of his face, dog demon, Inuyasha half brother. Emotionless, can be nice when he wants to. 1 car, 1 cell phone.

**Chapter 3**

**Movies and Ice Skating**

The bell rang for lunch to be over. All four friends had the same class after lunch. Class was really boring. Inuyasha was doodling on his paper while he thought of a way to ask Kagome out. 'Should I ask her out? She said so herself that she dosen't go out with boys. But it wouldn't hurt to try, right? Wait. Why do I wanna ask her out in the first place? She's just another girl like everyone else. She's probably annoying and stupid, a wench, beautiful, smells good...ARGH! Stop thinking like that!'Miroku was busy playing with Sangos hair that fell onto his desk. They were all suppose to meet after 7th period at Kagomes locker so they can go to the diner.

**-Last class/ 7th period-**

Inuyasha was sitting in the last class next to Miroku. This was one of the classes he didn't have with Kagome. The bell rang and him and Miroku ran out the classroom headed for Kagomes locker.

They saw the two girls laughing and waiting by the locker.

Miroku came from behind Sango and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped a little then noticing it was him she turned around and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ready to go? Inuyasha do you need to put any books in the locker?" Kagome asked.

"Nope. I have homework in all my classes. Great." he said sarcastically.

Everyone giggled and headed out the school to the diner.

**-At the diner-**

They sat in their usual booth in the back. Kagome and Inuyasha sat next to eachother across from Miroku and Sango.

"Hi children. The usual? Oh, looks like a new one here." Kaede said looking at Inuyasha and smiling.

"Yea. He just moved here yesterday. Inuyasha what would you like?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know. What are you guys having?" Inuyasha asked.

"The usual. Just a cheeseburger, coke and some fries." Kagome answered.

"I guess I'll have the same." Inuyasha said looking at Kaede.

"Ok. Four cheeseburger, and four cokes with fries coming right up." Kaede said.

It was silent at the table for a while.

"So...Inuyasha, you live alone with your brother right? Where do you guys get the money to buy the house and cars and stuff?" Miroku asked curiously.

"We both inherited our money from our parents and plus my brother is like a lawyer type person." Inuyasha said.

Kaede came back with the food and set it on the table then left.

"That means you must have a lot of money right?" Miroku asked again.

"Yea, I guess. But I only use my money for important stuff or if I find something I really want."

After that it was silent. Inuyasha saw something purple at the corner of his eye. He looked over at Kagome. (a/n...ok lets just say kagome rolled up her sleeves cuz it was hot or sumthin and she forgot bout her bruise)

"What happend there?" Inuyasha asked pointing at the bruise.

"Oh this...um...I ran into the door." Kagome answered quickly not looking at him.

Inuyasha looked at her concerned but then shrugged it off. After they finished eating they just sat in silence.

"Hey, since todays friday and we have nothing better to do. You guys wanna go to the movies?" Sango asked.

"Sure." Kagome and Miroku said.

"Fine with me." Inuyasha said.

They all grabbed their bags and walked to the movies.

"Whatcha wanna watch?" Miroku asked.

"Um...How about Lord of the Rings Return of the King." Kagome suggested. She didn't know how long it was. (a/n...thats a long ass movie. its like almost 4 hours! ugh i was so bored in the theaters my bro and his friend are watching it right now and they started it at like 1 and its 3:32 right now haha)

"OK." The other three said.

They went inside to buy their tickets then went inside the theater.

It was already half way through the movie and Kagome looked at her watch for about the 5th time.

"I didn't know the movie was this long. It's almost been two hours already." Kagome whispered then sighed.

Inuyasha chuckled at her her.

Miroku and Sango we cuddled up and Inuyasha was sitting next to Kagome.

After the movie they went outside and saw that it was already dark. Kagome looked at her watch with read 8:27pm.

"I should be getting home." Kagome said.

"Yea me." Sango said. The guys nodded and they all four walked together to the first house.

They arrived at Sangos house first.

"Bye Sango. I'll call you tomarrow." Kagome said.

"Yea. Bye Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku." Sango said walking to her house after giving Miroku a goodnight kiss.

The other three stood outside of Sangos house in silence. Inuyasha was too busy staring at Kagome.

"Well, I gotta go that way so I'll see you guys tomarrow?" Kagome said pointing to the opposite direction that Inuyasha and Miroku have to go.

"Yea. We can hang tomarrow. Just have Sango call me." Miroku said. "And I can call Inuyasha."

"Ok. Bye Miroku. Bye Inuyasha." Kagome said waving and walking away.

"Kagome! It's really dark out. Do you want me to walk you home?" Inuyasha offered.

"Oh no. It's okay. Beside I wouldn't want you to leave Miroku all alone." Kagome said.

"But it's dark out and it's getting late. You shouldn't be walking alone."

"No, really it's okay. I always walk home." Kagome said trying to argue. 'Please let him leave me alone. I don't want my dad to see me walking with him. I'm not suppose to be dating with boys.' Kagome thought.

"Kagome, he's right. It's dangerous for you to be walking home alone." Miroku cut in.

"But...no I'm fine. I can take care of myself."

Inuyasha grabbed her arm which made her snatch it back and wince. "Oh sorry. I forgot you had a bruise there. Come on I'm walking you home." Inuyasha said. "See ya tomarrow Miroku."

"Bye Inuyasha, Kagome." Miroku waved.

Kagome just waved back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You didn't have to walk me home." Kagome said.

"It's ok. I wanted to." Inuyasha said. 'Why did I want to walk her home. This wench is messing with my feelings and I don't like it.'

Kagome blushed. 'Am I blushing? Oh my god. I can't like him. No! No boys. Thank god it's dark out here.' Kagome thought.

"Besides someone like you shouldn't be walking alone at night." Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean someone like me?"

"I mean, someone as pretty as you, shouldn't be out here at night all alone."

"Oh..." Kagome blushed a deeper red.

They walked until Kagome stopped at the corner of the street. Inuyasha could smell her nervousness. He was about to ask why she stopped untill she spoke.

"I live right there. So I think I can walk from here. Thanks for walking me home." Kagome said pointing to a blue house across the street.

"Ok. I'll see you tomarrow then?"

"Sure. Bye." Kagome said smiling at him under the street light.

"Bye." 'Gods she has a beautiful smile. Wait. Why was she nervous? Why wont she let me go to her front door at least? Oh well too late now.' He stood there for a while then walked on his way home.

Kagome quietly walked into her house. It was dark inside and she didn't see her dad.

"He's probably out getting drunk." Kagome mumbled. 'At least he wasn't here to see Inuyasha.'

She went upstairs to her room and changed into her nightgown. She felt really tired so she got in bed and fell asleep.

Kagome woke up the next morning at 11 pm. She got in the shower and changed into a light blue long sleeve shirt that said, Luv Me Baby, (a/n...srry couldnt think of nething else and im listenin to murphy lee right now lol) and light blue kapris. Her hair was up with two strands in each side. She went to her phone in her room and called Sango.

"Hello?" Sango answered on the other line.

"Hey Sango. I'm ready. Do you want me to come over now?"

"Yea sure. I'm almost ready. We can talk about what we're gonna do today when you get here."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." Kagome hung up her phone and looked in the mirror before she went downstairs. She looked around and didn't see her dad anywhere. 'Probably still out.' she thought as she wrote a note for him. After writing the note she left to go to Sangos house.

At the door she was greeted by Sangos younger brother Kohaku.

"Hi Kohaku. Where's Sango?" Kagome said.

"Hi Kagome. She's upstairs." Kohaku said moving to one side so Kagome could come in.

"Ok Thanks." Kagome said and went upstairs to Sangos room. She went inside after hearing a muffled 'Come in.'

Sango was sitting at her vanity mirror doing her hair. She was dressed in a blue jeans that flarred at the bottom and a grey long sleeve shirt that said, 'Do I look like I care?'

"Hey." Kagome said sitting on her bed.

"Hey. What do you wanna do today?" Sango asked finishing up her hair. It was now up in a high ponytail.

"I dont know. It dosen't matter to me." Kagome said.

"Ok. Well remember in school when I suggested that we go ice skating?"

"Yea. But Sango I dont know how to ice skate. Let alone roller skate."

"Come on Kagome. I'll help you. Even Inuyasha can help you. I bet he wont mind."

"You've been hanging with Miroku for too long. Fine I'll go. Besides Inuyasha's just a friend."

"Ok, then. You know. I think Inuyasha likes you. I mean he did walk you home last night. Oh did your dad see you. I was worried." Sango said looking at her for any new bruises. Kagomes dad didn't want her to have a boyfriend. She was lucky he let her have friends and gave her a curfew at 11 pm.

"No, he wasn't home thank god...wait, how did you know Inuyasha walked me home?"

"Miroku told me this morning." Sango said laughing.

"Oh Ok. When are we leaving?"

"Right after I call the guys." Sango said grabbing her cell phone and dialing Mirokus cell number.

"Hey Miroku. We decided to go to the movies are you ready?"

"Ok. We'll be there in a bit."

"Bye." Sango said hanging up.

"What'd he say?" Kagome asked.

"Him and Inuyasha are waiting for us. They're ready already." Sango said.

"Oh ok." Kagome stood up and walked behind Sango to the door. They left after saying goodbye to Sangos mom and brother. Her dad was at work. They walked five minutes to Mirokus house and saw the guys chatting waiting for them on the porch steps.

The girls walked up to the guys with smiled on their faces. Miroku smiled back at Sango while he got up to give her a hug and kiss. Inuyasha was once again dazing at Kagome. Kagome blushed when she noticed Inuyasha staring at her.

"Hey guys. Ready to go?" Kagome asked.

"Yea." Sango and Miroku said.

"I have a car." Inuyasha said.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Miroku said.

"I don't know." Inuyasha said shrugging.

"Great. Now we don't have to take the bus." Sango said.

"Ok well, I gotta go get my car keys. You can wait for me at my car. It's the silver one." Inuyasha said pointing to a convertible silver porche with a black top.

"Wow." was all the other three could say.

Inuyasha laughed and went inside to look for his keys. "Hey Sessh! Have you seen my keys?" Inuyasha yelled from the kitchen.

Sesshomaru was sitting in the living room working on his laptop. "They're over here on the coffee table." Sesshomaru said.

(a/n...srry but in my fanfic i think that demons have a normal humans life span u no maybe they can live up to 100 but i think that the demons lifespan is really long and confusing and stuff srry.)

"Thanks. Gotta go, be back later." Inuyasha said grabbing his keys. Sesshomaru nodded and waved at him. Inuyasha ran outside to see his friends waiting for him at his car. He pressed a button and everyone got in. Sango and Miroku got in the back while Kagome got in the front passenger side. Inuyasha again pressed another button and the top of the car came down so now it's convertible. Before backing out the drive way Inuyasha asked. "Um, how do I get to the ice rink?"

"Oh yea." Miroku said. He explained how to get there.

**-At the ice rink-**

Sango and Miroku were already on the skating rink leaving Inuyasha and Kagome behind. Kagome was standing nervously at the entrance of the rink in her skates.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh...I dont really know how to ice skate." Kagome said.

Inuyasha chuckled and held out his hand. "Come on. I'll help you."

Kagome hesitantly took his hand slowly stepping on the rink and holding the wall with her other hand. After a while she got used to it.

"You think you can let go of the wall now?" Inuyasha asked. "Don't worry. I'm here. I wont let you fall." (aww soo sweet. lol)

Kagome looked at him and smiled then slowly let go of the wall. 'I should be nice more often if I knew I was gonna get a smile.' Inuyasha thought.

**-an hour later-**

Kagome was now getting the hang of it. The dj's voice came over the speakers when the music stopped. (a/n...we have a dj at our ice rink)

"Ok guys grab your girls because this is couples skate only. This song is for all you couples out there." the dj said. Then the song 'Baby I love you' bye J Lo came on.

Of course Miroku and Sango were skating hand in hand. Kagome was about to get off the ice rink but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Would...you like to skate with me? As friends?" Inuyasha asked holding out his hand.

Kagome thought for a while and then grabbed his hand and he laced them together. "Ok."

Inuyasha smiled and they started skating. 'He looks cute when he smiles. Wait! What am I saying. I can't like him. Or do I?' Kagome thought. She was snapped out of her thoughts when Inuyasha spoke up.

"Kagome? Can I ask you something?" Inuyasha ask.

"Sure." Kagome said.

"What's going on between you and Kouga?" Kagome was a little shocked.

"He likes me and he thinks I'm his woman."

"Oh...Do you like him?"

"No way!" Inuyasha smiled and chuckled at her response.

"Um...Kagome?"

"Yea?"

"Would...you....go on a date with me tomarrow?"

* * *

srry im stopping it here. its getting long. neways will she say yes or will she say no. does she like him? lol ok well wait for the next chappie bye bye. Reviews! 


	5. Will you go out with me?

Hey guys! yay heres chapter 4! yay! lol ok well srry it kinda took me a little longer than usual i was being lazy. ok well heres chapter 4 lol.

**Chapter 4**

**Will you go out with me?**

"Would...would you...go on a date with me tomarrow?" Inuyasha asked looking down at his skates.

'Did he just ask me out? Damn it! What should I say?' Kagome thought.

'Why am I so nervous. It's never been this hard to ask a girl out before so why is it now?' Inuyasha thought.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I...I can't." Kagome said looking down at her skates too.

"Oh...ok." Inuyasha said sadly.

"Don't take it the wrong way. It's not that I don't like you. I just...can't." Kagome said.

"That's ok." 'Dammit. I should've never asked her. I just met her yesterday, but still. Do I like her that much?' Inuyasha asked himself.

-Meanwhile with Miroku and Sango-

"Yay! They're skating together. And it's for couples only." Sango said happily looking back at Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Yea. Hey Sango?" Miroku said.

"Hmm?"

"How come Kagome never goes out with guys? I mean everytime a guy ask her out she always says no. And I don't think I've ever seen her with a guy before." Miroku said looking at Kagome then back to Sango.

Sango was shocked because she didn't expect him to ask her that. She would tell him but that'd be telling her best friends secret.

"Sango?" Miroku said looking concerned.

"Oh um...She dosen't trust guys. That's all I can tell you." Sango said.

Miroku just looked at her and nodded. Then after a while of silence Miroku spoke up again. "Maybe we can get her to go out with Inuyasha. I can tell he really likes her."

"I don't know. We can try but I don't think it's gonna work." Sango said.

"Uh...I got one more question." Miroku said.

"Ok. What?"

"How come, Kagome comes to school with a lot of bruises and she never lets us come over or near her house?"

'Damn, why'd he have to ask that? Shit! What do I tell him?' Sango thought. "Miroku um, you know she dosen't have a mom right?"

"Yea."

"Well. I shouldn't be telling you this but...her dad...hits her."

Miroku was speechless. He didn't know what to say. "Why dosen't she tell the police?"

"Because if she tells the police. They would take her dad and she would have to be sent to a foster home, and she dosen't want that."

"Oh ok." They were silent for a while. After they got tired they went to a table and sat there to wait for Inuyasha and Kagome. They were cuddling when Inuyasha and Kagome came by the table.

"Hi lovebirds." Kagome said sitting down with Inuyasha next to her.

"Hi. You guys have fun out there?" Sango asked smiling at Kagome.

"Um...I have to go use the bathroom." Kagome said looking at Sango.

"Yea, I have to go to." Sango said dragging Kagome to the bathroom.

"There they go again. At lease I have you this time." Miroku said to Inuyasha who was to busy looking at Kagome walk away.

"You really like her don't you?" Miroku asked.

"Uh...yea, I guess. I don't know. It's just something about her." Inuyasha said looking at Miroku now.

"Well I can try to hook you up." Miroku said.

"I already tried asking her out for tomarrow but she said she cant."

"Oh...I can still try."

**-In the bathroom-**

The girls walked into the bathroom and looked at themselves in the mirrors.

"I think Inuyasha likes you, a lot." Sango said.

"Well...he asked me out when we were skating. But I told him I can't."

"What!? Come on Kagome. He's really cute you should give him a chance."

"No Sango. I can't. I'm scared." Kagome said as her eyes got watery and tears started flowing down.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad." Sango said hugging her friend.

"No it's ok. I'm just scared to have my heart broken again." Kagome cried in Sangos shoulder. They stood there for a while untill Kagome calmed down. She washed her face before leaving the bathroom but her eyes were still a little puffy. They both went back to the table. Inuyasha noticed the look on Kagomes face. She looked sad and smelled of tears.

"Kagome? Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

"Yea. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Kagome said faking a smile.

"Are you sure? You look like you were crying and you smell like tears." Inuyasha said.

"I smell like tears? You can smell that?" Kagome asked a little shocked. Both Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha curiously.

"Oh yea. Since I'm a half dog demon, I have really good smell and hearing."

"Oh." the other three said.

"How far can you hear?" Kagome asked.

"I can hear as far as about...50 feet. If there aren't a lot of people around and if there aren't any doors." Inuyasha estimated. (a/n...i dont know if thats right im just guessing.)

"Oh, that's good." Kagome said.

Everyone was silent for a while then you heard a sream followed by a slap and then "Pervert." from Sango.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident." Miroku said.

"So..." Sango said looking at her watch. "...it's two 'o' clock right now. Do you wanna keep skating or go somewhere else?"

"How about we go eat? I'm hungry." Inuyasha said then added, "My treat."

"Ok." Everyone said.

"Where do you wanna go? I don't really know any places around here." Inuyasha said.

"How about we go to...Chillis?" Miroku suggested.

"Ok." They all said and left the skating rink. They all got in the car and drove off to Chillis.

**-At Chillis-**

They sat in a booth next to a big window. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome across from Miroku who sat next to Sango. They all ate in silence.

"Hey Sango?" Kagome said looking from the window to Sango.

"Yea?"

"Do you think I can spend the night?" she asked.

"Sure. But why?"

Kagome stayed silent for a second then spoke. "I don't feel like going home tonight."

Sango looked at Kagome concerned at first but then she realized what she was trying to tell her. "Oh ok. Sure, We can have a girls night. K?" she said happily.

"Okay. Thanks."

'Why wouldn't she want to go home?' Inuyasha thought.

Miroku remembered what Sango had said earlier and he wondered if she didn't want to go home because of her dad. He just sat there playing with his food. Once everyone finished eating their food they all sat there in silence. Kagome was looking out the window and Inuyasha kept glancing over at Kagome. Every glance he took he blushed a light pink. Sango had noticed that and smiled.

"Lets go for a walk in the park." Sango said out of nowhere.

Everyone jumped a little then quickly turned to look at Sango.

"Yea. I could use a walk. You guys wanna go?" Kagome asked looking at the guys.

"Fine with me." Miroku said.

"Sure." Inuyasha said. 'At lease I get to be with Kagome.' he thought.

They all got up out of the booth and walked to the car.

**-At the park-**

Sango and Miroku were walking hand in hand in front blabbing about who knows what. Inuyasha and Kagome were walking a few feet behind.

'Damn! I can't belive I'm doing this again. Maybe she changed her mind. Ugh! What the fuck do I do?' Inuyasha thought in his head."Kagome?"

She quickly turned from the flowers on her left to look at Inuyasha. "Yea?"

"Um...well...I know we just met, but I really like you, and...I would really like to go on a date with you. I know you said you can't tomarrow so how about another day?" Inuyasha asked blushing. 'Fuck! Why did I just ask her? She's gonna say no again! Stupid Stupid Stupid!'

Kagome again was shocked. She didn't expect him to be saying that. What should she say? 'He likes me? He is nice and cute, but do I like him. I think so. No, I can't like him. Maybe I should listen to Sango and give him a chance. Oh god please help me!' Kagome thought. "Um...Inuyasha...I, I'll think about it." Kagome said. 'Fuck I need to talk to Sango tonight.'

"Ok." Inuyasha said. He felt happy inside. 'It'd be better if she said yes but at least she'll think about it.' After a while of walking they went back to the car. Inuyasha dropped off Kagome and Sango at Sangos house and then he went to his house with Miroku.

**-In Sangos house-**

"Hey can I use your phone?" Kagome asked as they walked in.

"Sure."

Kagome walked into the kitchen to use the phone. She dialed her dads cell phone number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" her dad answered on the third ring.

"Hi dad. Can I spend the night at Sangos house?" Kagome asked fiddling with the cord on the phone.

"Yea. Whatever. Don't come home late tomarrow. I need someone to cook dinner."

"Ok. Thanks bye." She said and hung up.

She went upstairs to Sangos room. She had a queen size canopy bed in the middle with light pink sheets. The walls were covered in white paint with some posters of movies, singers, rappers, and male models. A window that looked like it was carved into the wall about 3 feet was on the right side with pillows in front of it so you can lay there and look out with light pink curtains covering it. A dresser with a small 20 inch t.v on top was at the corner next to her vanity mirror and a closet on the left side.

"My dad said I could spend the night." Kagome said to Sango who was sitting on her bed in her night shirt and girls boxers flipping through the channels.

"Ok. Cool. Now we can have a girls night. Lets watch a movie, there's nothin on." Sango said.

"Ok. But first I need to talk to you." Kagome said sitting on the bed lifting her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around herself.

"Ok sure." Sango said.

"Well earlier, in the park, Inuyasha told me that he really likes me and he would really like to go on a date with me." she stopped real quick.

"And?"

"And, I told him that I'd think about it. But I don't know what to say."

"Ok. Do you like him?"

"I don't know. He's really nice and all but I'm still scared."

"Don't worry Kagome. If he really likes you then he would never hurt you. Just give him a chance and get to know him."

Kagome thought about it for a while. "Ok. Thanks Sango. You know for always being here for me."

"No problem. That's what best friends are for. Come on lets watch a movie." Sango said getting up and walking to her dvd stand. She was going through her dvds while Kagome changed into her night shirt and girls boxers smiliar to Sangos. Sango stopped at a movie that she knew Kagome would want to watch.

"How about the Ring? It's scary." Sango said.

"Ok."

Sango put the movie in and got into the bed along with Kagome.

Half way through the movie the girls were holding eachothers hand tightly.Then Sangos cell phone rang which made them scream and jump. "That scared me half to death." Sango said getting her phone and flipping it open. (a/n...life experience. that was scary. i was watchin the ring then all of a sudden my cell phone rang and it was like 2 in the morning and really dark in the room. lol)

"H-Hello?" Sango answered nervously.

"Hey baby." Mirokus voice said on the other line.

Sango let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Oh hey Miroku." When she said his name Kagome also let out a breathe.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. We were just watchin the Ring and when you called it scared me half to death."

"Oh sorry." Miroku laughed.

"What are you doing? And why are you calling so late, it's midnight?"

"Oh me and Inu got bored and we were wondering what you girls were up to. Well Inuyasha just wanted to know what Kagome was doing. He wouldn't stop bugging me untill I called you." Miroku said. Then on the other line you could hear a "Hey!" and a thud and ruffling untill Miroku came back on the line. "Ok. Sorry about that."

Sango laughed. "Oh, Inuyasha's there?" Sango said looking at Kagome who quickly turned to look at Sango.

"Yea. We thought we'd have a guys night since ya'll are having a girls night."

"Oh ok. Let me talk to Inuyasha." Sango said looking at Kagome who now had her eyes glued to the t.v.

"Hello?" Inuyasha voice was now one the other line.

"Hey Inuyasha. Hold on Kagome has something to tell you." Sango said and quickly handed the phone to Kagome.

"What!? Sango!" Kagome yelled before putting the phone to her ear.

"Talk to him Kagome." Sango said smiling.

Kagme glarred at her and brought the phone to her ear. "Hey Inuyasha."

"Hey Kagome. Did you want to tell me something?"

"Uh yea um...I just wanted to say that...yea, I'll go on a date with you."

"You will?! Ok. How about Saturday?"

"OK."

"Alright pick you up at five?"

"Yea. Well I gotta go. Bye."

"Ok Bye."

Kagome hung up. Sango was so happy she hugged Kagome.

"Yay! Kagome, this will be your first date since seventh grade."

"Um Sango, this will be my first date ever."

"Oh." Both girls laughed and went back to watching the movie.After it was over they both got into bed. Sango was already asleep and Kagome was starring at the ceiling thinking. 'I can't believe I'm going on a date. It's only been three years since it all happend. Well almost four years.' she thought as a flashback came back to her about the incident in seventh grade.

_Flashback_

_"Um...I...Love you." a thirteen year old Kagome said._

_"Really? I...Love you too." a fourteen year old Kouga said. They both smiled and Kouga leaned in for a kiss. After breaking apart for air Kouga said. "Kagome there's a party at Jimmys house tomarrow. Do you want to go?"_

_"Sure." Kagme said._

_"Ok. Be there at 7."_

_"Ok."_

_-The next day-_

_Kagome was walking around looking for Kouga. She couldn't find him anywhere and she was getting irritated so she went upstairs to look for a quiet room. She walked to a door that was at the end of the hall and opened it. What she saw made her gasps. She was now mixed in emotions of anger, pain, and shock. The guy she loved and she thought loved her back was in bed naked with another girl. She felt tears wanting to come out but she held them back. She wouldn't show any weakness to him, she thought._

_"What the fuck are you doing?" Kagome yelled._

_"Kagome wait. It's not what it looks like." Kouga said quickly getting up and wrapping the blanket around himself._

_"Not what it looks like?! You're fucking another girl! You said you loved me! How could you do this?!" Kagome yelled as she started slapping and punching him. Kouga was obviously getting tired and mad at Kagome punching him and so he grabbed her arm and slapped her across the face. Kagome stared at him in shock then punched him one more time so hard he fell to the ground holding his jaw and she ran off to her house. Unfortunalty this was not the best day for her because she was so mad that when she got home she had a smart mouth with her dad and pissed him off, and so she also got beaten by her dad. Since then she never trusted guys. Ever since Kouga had broken her heart._

_End of Flashback_

On single tear fell from Kagomes eye and she quickly wiped it away. After she moved to her side she went into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Aww...poor Kagome. well theres chapter 4. hope you guys enjoy it. i know some of you guys are prob like...Finally we find out what happen in seventh grade. lol well reviews people k? bye bye 


	6. The date

Hey guys! hm last thing that happen was that Kagome sed yes to Inuyasha and stuff and u guys finally found out about what happen in 7th grade! haha well i think i should respond to sum of my reviews.

**Chapter 5**

**The date**

**-Saturday-**

Kagome woke up at 10 am. This was the big day, her first date. Inuyasha had been nice to her all week. She smiled at that thought. She got up and went to take a shower. Inuyasha had told her to dress formal but she had nothing to wear. So her and Sango were going shopping before the date. She put on some comfortable sweatpants with a matching sweatshirt. She put her hair in a messy bun and called Sango. She told her she was ready and was on her way over there.

Kagome arrived at Sangos house and knocked on the door. There she was greeted by Sangos mom.

"Hi Kagome. Sango's upstairs in her room." her mom said smiling and stepping to once side so Kagome could go in.

"Ok. Thanks." Kagome said and went inside.

She went upstairs to Sangos room and went in when she heard a 'Come in.'

Sango was dressed in some sweatpants and a sweatshirt similar to Kagomes. "Hi. Ready for your big day?" Sango asked cheerfully.

"Yea. I'm kinda nervous though." Kagome said sitting on Sangos bed.

"I know. It's your first date, but don't worry. It'll be fun."

"Yea ok. I don't know what to wear. He said dress formal."

"That's why we're going shopping. Let's go." Sango said dragging Kagome out of the room. "Oh yea. My mom is letting me borrow her car so we can drive there." she said grabbing the keys off the table.

"But you don't even have your licence."

"So? I know how to drive. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No. Come on." They both got in the car and headed off towards the mall.

**-At the mall-**

"Here try this on too." Sango said opening the door to the fitting room handing Kagome another dress.

"Sango! I could've been changing." Kagome said.

"Oops sorry. Nobody's looking beside there's only women in this store."

Kagome grabbed the dress from Sango and tried it on. "What do you think?" Kagome asked twirling around. She had on a black dress that showed off her curvey figure, and went down to her knees with a slit on the left side that went up to her mid thigh, and with spagetti straps.

"That looks great!" Sango said.

"Ok. I want to get this one."

"Ok. Hurry and change. We still gotta get shoes."

Kagome quickly changed back into her normal clothes and went to the register to pay for the dress. Then they went to a different store to look for shoes.

"How about these?" Sango asked holding up some black once inch open toe heels with straps around the ankles.

"Those are pretty. I like them." Kagome said. She grabbed her size and payed for them. Then they went out into the mall and Kagome looked at her watch. "Sango! It's already 3:30. I gotta get ready."

"Oh shit. Ok come on." The girls ran to the car and hurried back to Sangos house.

**-At Sangos house-**

"Inuyasha knows to pick you up at my house right?" Sango asked helping Kagome with her hair.

"Yea."

"Oh ok." Sango finished up Kagomes hair which was now in a bun held up by decorated chop sticks and with curly strands coming out. She didn't really use any make-up, except for some natural color lipstick.

"You look really nice Kagome." Sango said.

"Thanks. Ok, he should be here any minute. It's 4:50." Kagome said looking at the clock on Sangos nightstand.

"Yea. Oh my god Kagome. I am so happy for you. You have to tell me everything when you get back."

"I know. I know. I'm getting nervous again."

"Don't worry. Inuyasha's a really nice guy and he really likes you a lot. It'll be perfect." Sango reasurred her.

"Ok. Thanks."

"Sango! Kagome! Inuyasha's here!" Sangos mom yelled from downstairs.

"Coming!" Sango yelled back. "Ok. Take a deep breath. Don't worry. It'll be great." Sango said.

Kagome took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Ok. I'm fine."

"Ok good. Lets go." Sango started dragging Kagome downstairs but stopped at the doorway. "He's gonna drop you off at my house right?"

"Yea. I don't want to take a chance of my dad seeing me dressed like this. He'll suspect something. I told my dad I'm spending the night here." Kagome said.

"Oh ok. I'll be waiting in the living room for you."

They both went downstairs to see Inuyasha waiting on the couch in some black dress pants with a dark blue dress shirt and a black and blue tie, along with a black jacket. He stood up when he saw the two girls at the bottom of the stairs. In his hand he had a half a dozen red roses and handed them to Kagome smiling. "Hi." Inuyasha said.

"Hi. Thanks for the flowers, they're beautiful." Kagome said.

"You're welcome. Are you ready?"

"Yea."

"Kagome. I can put those in water for you if you want." Sango said.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome said handing her the flowers. "Bye see you later." she said to Sango.

"Bye you guys. Have fun." Sango said.

Inuyasha smiled then waved back and left with Kagome. He opened the car door and closed it for her then got in his side and started the car and drove off.

"You look beautiful Kagome." Inuyasha said looking at the road.

Kagome turned to him and smiled. "Thank you. You look really nice too."

"Thanks."

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked looking out the window.

"You'll see."

**-At the restaurant-** (a/n...i dont feel like giving it a name.lol)

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting at a table for two next to a big window on the second floor. There was a small chandalier over the table with the lights dimed.

"This place is really nice. Are you sure it's not that expensive?" Kagome asked.

"Don't worry about it. I wanted to take you here."

The waiter came by with the food and they ate in silence. Inuyasha paid for the check.

"Ready for the second part of the date?" Inuyasha asked.

"There's a second part?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yea, you thought I'd only take you to dinner and that's it?"

"Well yea....Where are we going now?"

"You'll see."

They left the restaurant and went to the car. After driving for about 12 minutes they ended up in a parking lot. The sun was still out but it was starting to set. Inuyasha got out of his side and opened the door for Kagome.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked as he helped her out the car.

"Look." He said.

They started walking and she noticed that they were at the biggest and beautifulest (is that a word? lol) lake in town. As they were walking on the dock she had also noticed that there was a small boat tied to the dock awaiting them. The floor of the boat was covered in velvet along with the seats. There were light on the sides and it was decorated real pretty with flowers around it.

"Are we getting on that?" Kagome asked.

"Yea. I rented this boat for tonight." Inuyasha said getting on and helped Kagome on.

Kagome sat in the middle admiring the area while Inuyasha paddled further into the lake. After going in far enough he stopped and sat next to Kagome.

"Thank you for taking me here. It's really nice." Kagome said.

"No problem. I was just happy you said yes to go out with me. And I wanted to make your first date special." Inuyasha said looking at the sky.

"Wait. How did you know this was my first date?" Kagome asked.

"Uh...Miroku told me. He said that you never went out with boys for some reason."

"Oh."

"Kagome? How come you never went out with boys?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

Kagome was silent. She couldn't tell him the truth but she didn't want to lie to him either. "Um...I never trusted guys."

They were both silent for a while. "What made you say yes to me?" Inuyasha asked.

"I...I really like you and I guess I had a lot of Sangos help. She told me to give you a chance." Kagome said blushing.

"Oh. So I guess I should thank Sango huh?" Inuyasha said chuckling.

"Yea." Kagome chuckled as well.

Then again it fell silent and Inuyasha decided to break the silence again.

"Um...I got one more question." Inuyasha said.

Kagome felt a little nervous at what he was gonna ask. "Ok."

"I kinda overheard you and Sango talking, and she said something about seventh grade. What happen in seventh grade?" Inuyasha asked innocently.

Kagome was nervous now. She didn't now what to say now. "Um...well...I, told my boyfriend at the time that, I loved him, and he said he loved me back. I was happy of course. Then the next day I was suppose to meet him at a party. I went and I couldn't find him. So I went upstairs to look for a quiet room. When I opened the door...." she had stopped there trying to hold back the tears. Inuyasha noticed this and held her hand trying to comfort her. After a few seconds she continued. "...then when I opened the door, I saw him in bed with another girl. I was so mad at him and the only thing I could think of was yelling and hitting. So I yelled and hit, then out of nowhere he slapped me. I punched him one last time as hard as I could and left. Then when I got home...um that's it." Kagome finished. She had almost told him about her dad but she quickly stopped. She didn't want him knowing about her dad. She didn't even realize she was crying untill she felt two strong arms wrap around her and she found herself crying in Inuyashas arms.

'How could that fucking jackass do that to her?! Wait? Why am I so mad about this?' Inuyasha asked himself. He was mad but he didn't know why. He couldn't do anything about it. He didn't know how to confort her so the only thing he did was hug her and let her cry and he rubbed her back as if it could calm her down. After a while they pulled back from eachother.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bust out crying." Kagome said looking at the bottom of the boat.

"It's ok. I'm sorry for asking." Inuyasha said. Right now all he could think of was the basterd that ruined her life.

"Inuyasha? Can you drop me off at Sangos house? I'm sorry I forgot to tell you earlier." Kagome said.

"It's ok. But why Sangos house?" Inuyasha asked curiously. She never did let him go near her house.

"My dad's not home and I don't have my keys so I'm staying the night with Sango." she said.

"Oh ok." Inuyasha said. "Kagome, thanks for trusting me to go out with you." he said smiling.

Kagome looked up at him and smiled. Damn those lips of hers were so tempting. He couldn't resist anymore. He had to kiss her, feel her lips on his. So he did it. He grabbed her chin gently and lifted her face to his and he leaned down for a kiss. Kagome was shocked for a while but after the shock died out she closed her eyes and responded to his kiss.

Inuyasha smiled at her when she responded and licked her lips for entrance. She opened for him and he gently slid his tongue in and explored her mouth. After a minute he pulled apart leaving a shocked Kagome with her hands on her lips.

'He just kissed me. And I kissed him back.' Kagome thought.

"Sorry." Inuyasha said.

"That's ok. I...liked it." Kagome said blushing

Inuyasha smiled. "Does this mean you'll be my girlfriend?" he asked.

He got his answer when Kagome leaned in and kissed him full on the lips.

"Should I take that as a yes?" Inuyasha asked smiling.

Kagome smiled and nodded a yes. He hugged her gently around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. He tried to tighten his hold around her waist but quickly regretted it when she winced.

"I'm sorry." Inuyasha quickly said.

"No, it's not your fault." Kagome said. 'It's my dads fault.'

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked concerned.

"It's nothing. It's just a bruise." Kagome said. 'Great now I'm lying again.' she thought sarcastically. What really happen was that she had a smart mouth with her dad the day before and he kicked her in the stomach.

"A bruise? From what?"

"Uh...I ran into the dresser in the dark." Kagome said looking away from him.

Inuyasha stared at her and knew she was lying. "Kagome? What really happend?"

"I told you. I ran into the dresser." Kagome said still not looking at him.

"You're not a good liar, you know that?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome stayed silent. She didn't want to tell him about her dad. She had already told him about Kouga.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

"Huh?"

"What really happen?"

"Nothing. Just let it go, please."

Inuyasha looked at her concerned but he didn't say anything else because he didn't want to get her mad. But he wanted to find out. If not now then later. He once again wrapped his arms around her, careful of her stomach while she rested her head on his shouler. After a while of cuddling they decided to go back to the car and go to Sangos house.

**-In Sangos driveway-**

"I had a really nice time. Thank you." Kagome smiled.

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomarro?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded and he leaned in to kiss her. She responded by opening her mouth and letting him in when she felt him lick her lips. He explored her mouth tasting her. Damn did she taste good, he thought. They pulled apart for air. Kagome opened the car door and made her way to Sangos door. After making sure Kagome was safely inside, Inuyasha drove off to his house.

**-In Sangos house-**

They were in Sangos room. Kagome had changed into something confortable and they both sat on the bed now. Kagome had told Sango everything not leaving one detail out.

"You told him about Kouga?" Sango asked shocked.

"I didn't say it was Kouga but I told him what happend." Kagome said.

"Does he know about your dad?"

"No. I didn't tell him about that."

"Oh ok. But since he's your boyfriend now, how are you gonna keep him a secret from your dad? And who knows what your dad will do when he finds out." Sango panicked.

"Sango stop. You're scaring me. I don't know what I'm gonna do." Kagome said.

"Ok. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'm tired. I'm gonna go to sleep." Kagome said laying down and getting under the sheets.

"Me too. I was up waiting for you, I almost fell asleep on the couch." Sango said.

Kagome laughed and then both girls fell asleep.

* * *

YAY!! I'm done with this chapter. ok well guys wait for the next chapter. hahaha. the next chapter is kinda...sad. :-( oh well bye bye REVIEWS!!! 


	7. Suspended and beating

Heyguys! well here i am bored out of my mind so im gonna wite chapter 6.sigh hm...i gotta play my music while i write. runs to my room grabs my cd player and turns it to favorite station ok well here i go! cracks knuckles i hope yall enjoy this chappie! 

**Chapter 6**

**Suspended and beating**

**-Monday-**

Kagome was on her way to Sangos house. Sango was already waiting for her at her porch. They both walked to Inuyashas and Mirokus house.

"Hey guys." Sango and Kagome said.

"Hi." Both guys said, as they walked to their girlfriends and wrapped their arms around their waist.

"We're taking the car to school today." Inuyasha said.

"Ok." the girls said.

They all got in the car and went to school. Miroku and Sango went to their first class and Inuyasha and Kagome went to their locker. Kagome got her books out and closed her locker. She was about to walk to class with Inuyasha but a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned around and saw Kouga.

"Yes Kouga?" Kagome said coldly.

"Hey Kagome. What are you doing this weekend?" Kouga asked ignoring Inuyasha. (a/n...he dosent know Kagome and Inuyasha are together.)

"She's gonna be with me this weekend." Inuyasha answered for her putting his arm around her waist.

Kouga looked confused for a moment then the confusion quickly changed to anger. "What's he talking about Kagome!?" Kouga asked angrily.

"Kouga, Inuyasha's my boyfriend." Kagome said simply.

"Why?! You're my woman."

"No I'm not Kouga! I never was! Leave me alone!"

"I will get you back." Kouga said and walked away.

"Come on. Lets go to class." Kagome said and grabbed Inuyashas hand.

**-At lunch-**

The four were all sitting at their usual bench eating lunch. They were all silent untill Kagome spoke up and broke the silence.

"You guys wanna go to the diner after school?"

"Yea." they all said.

"Oh great. Look who's coming." Sango said sarcastically. Everyone turned to Kikyo who was coming toward them.

"Hi Inuyasha. You haven't called me. I thought you were done hanging with these losers." Kikyo said sitting next to Inuyasha, getting a little too close.

"I haven't called you because I'm not interested. And I already have a girlfriend." Inuyasha said scooting away from her and putting his arm around Kagome.

"You're going out with her!?" Kikyo shouted surprised.

"Yea he is. You got a problem with that?" Kagome said glarring at Kikyo.

"Yes I do, because I want him and I always get what I want." Kikyo said standing up.

"Well maybe this time you wont get what you want because he's not interested." Kagome said standing up to stand in front of her.

Kikyo was clearly mad and slapped Kagome. "Nobody talks to me like that!" Kikyo yelled.

Kagome was also mad now and she punched Kikyo making her fall back to the ground. "Nobody slaps me like that!" Kagome yelled.

The other three friends were staring with wide eyes shocked. Then they saw the security guard coming.

"Kagome, Kikyo. Principles office now." he said.

"Yes sir." both girls said as they walked to the principles office with enough distance so they wont start another fight.

**-At the principles office-**

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku skipped class waiting for Kagome to come out of the principles office. Once she came out she grabbed Sangos arm and ran into the girls bathroom leaving behind a confused and concerned Inuyasha and Miroku.

**-In the bathroom-**

Kagome sank to the floor and started crying. Sango quickly kneeled down and hugged Kagome trying to confort her. After Kagome calmed down a little she spoke up but still cried.

"I'm suspended for two days and they're gonna call my dad. Sango, I can't go home. I'm so scared. What am I gonna do?" Kagome said as she chocked back a sob.

"I don't know Kagome. I'm sorry but you have to go home. I know you don't want to but if you ignore him he'll probably just make thing worst." Sango said trying not to cry herself. Kagome just cried in her friends shoulder.

"Kagome!? What's wrong!?!" Inuyasha yelled on the other side of the door.

"Don't worry. I'll go talk to him." Sango said.

"Don't tell him about my dad." Kagome said.

"I know." Sango said walking to the door.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"She's fine. Don't worry. Inuyasha can I borrow your car? I need to drive her home." Sango asked.

"I can take her." Inuyasha said.

"No! Well you see, she wants me to be there when she tells her dad to help her explain everything." Sango lied.

Inuyasha eyed her curiously. "Fine. Don't mess up my car. I'm just doing this for Kagome." Inuyasha said handing her the keys.

"Thanks. You guys should go to class now." Sango said.

"But I want to see Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"No, you should really go to class. Besides we'll probably be in there for a while." Sango said.

"No! Let me see her! I want to see if she's ok." Inuyasha said.

"She's fine. Just go to class. She'll call you later." Sango said.

"But. I want to see Kagome."

"She'll be fine Inuyasha. Go to class!" Sango yelled getting furious.

"Ok ok. But tell her to call me later."

"Ok. Bye guys."

Both Inuyasha and Miroku walked off to class. Sango went back inside the bathroom.

"Ok. I got rid of them and I got Inuyashas car keys." Sango said.

"How'd you get his car keys?" Kagome asked washing her face.

"I told him I needed to drive you home and he said he's only doing this for you. He really likes you." Sango said.

"Oh." Kagome took a deep breathe then let it out slowly. "Ok. I'm ready."

Sango looked worried as they made their way out the bathroom and to the car.

**-At Kagomes house-**

"Ok. I'll see you Thursday. I hope." Kagome said.

"Don't worry." Sango said. "Good luck."

"I'll be needing it." Kagome said and got out. Once she walked inside Sango drove off and then she let out all the tears she was holding in. Mostly for fear of her best friend when she was gonna see her on thursday.

Kagome walked into her house.

"Kagome!" her dad yelled angrily form the living room.

"Y-Yes dad?" Kagome stuttered.

"What did you do to get suspended today!?!" he asked walking up to her. Kagome kept backing up untill she was stopped against the wall and her dad was now right in front of her; his eyes filled with anger.

"I asked you a question!" he said as he slapped her hard across the face. It was obvious he'd been drinking because of his breath.

"I-I got in a fight." Kagome said trying to hold back her tears and rubbing her cheek.

"And why did you get in a fight!?!" her dad yelled as he now punched her and she fell to the ground holding her face.

"I asked you a question dammit! When I ask, you answer!" he yelled again as he kicked her multiple times in the stomach.

"Because she slapped me." Kagome said biting her lip to keep her tears in. Her dad didn't say anything. He just punched her in the face in the same spot two more times.

"Go to your room and stay there!" he yelled. Kagome didn't move at first. Her dad kicked her again and Kagome quickly got up and went to her room.

Once in her room she locked the door and put the chair under the doorknob. Then she ran into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. A black eye was already forming on the left side of her face and blood trickled down the edge of her lip and her nose.Then she lifted her shirt carefully, but kept wincing at the pain. Her eyes filled with tears and she now let them out freely as she saw her stomach. It was red and bruising already over the other bruises she had there. She fell to the floor crying holding her face in her hands and sobbing.After a while she went to her bed and fell asleep.

**-At school-**

The bell just rang for school to be over. Inuyasha was waiting for Sango and Miroku by his car. Sango still had his keys.

'I hope Kagome's alright. Why didn't she want to see me earlier? Why was she crying?' Inuyasha was quickly snapped out of his thoughts by Sango.

"Hey Inuyasha! Here's your keys." Sango said handing him the keys.

"Oh ok. How's Kagome?" he asked.

"You guys wanna go to the diner?" she asked ignoring Inuyashas question.

"Sure." Miroku said. He knew what happen with Kagome. He didn't want to ask if she was ok because he knew she wasn't.

They all got in the car. Inuyasha drove, Miroku was in the passenger seat and Sango was in the back.

When Inuyasha looked at Sango in the rearview mirror she looked worried and sad. He then wondered if it had to do with Kagome. "Hey Sango. How's Kagome? Did she get grounded?" Inuyasha asked again.

"She's fine. Yea she grounded. Don't go see her ok?" Sango said. 'I hope she's ok. If she got really beat up then if Inuyasha goes see her, her dad would find out about Inuyasha then...' she stopped not wanting to finish the thought. Thinking that she felt a single tear run down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away.

After they all ate Inuyasha dropped off Sango and Miroku at Sangos house. He was on his way to his house. 'No matter what I do I can't stop thinking about Kagome. I have to see her, but Sango said don't go.' he thought.

**-At Kagomes house-**

Kagome had woken up from her nap. It was still early. She looked at her clock on her night stand that read 4:02.

'Inuyasha and the others got out of school just an hour ago.' she thought.

She felt worst as ever. She was hungry so she went downstairs to find something to eat. She didn't see her father anywhere so she just thought he went out again, she made some Ramen and was now sitting at the table eating. That's when she noticed a note on the table.

_-Kagome,_

_I'll be gone untill Friday. Go back to school on Thursday. Don't do anything. You know the consequences._

_-Dad_

Kagome let out a sigh of relief. She was about to go back to eating when she heard a knock on the door. "Who would come to my house?" she asked herself.

She went to the door forgetting about the peep hole. She opened the door and quickly closed it so fast the person didn't even say anything.

* * *

Hmmm i think i'll stop it here...hahaha....who could be at the door huh???? i dunno.well yall gotta wait till next chappie to find out. this was shorter than the others srry! i hope yall liked this well except the whole beating thing...poor kagome! :-( well please give me reviews guys!!! 


	8. Secrets out

Hey guys chapter 7 is here! omg i was soooo mad at my comp last night! see i would've already updated last night but my comp was being gay and it froze so then i had to start all over cuz it never saved it so here i am...ok well hope u like it. 

**Chapter 7**

**Secret's out**

She went to the door forgetting about the peep hole. She opened the door and quickly closed it so fast the person didn't even say anything.

'Oh my god! Inuyasha!? What are you doing here!?' Kagome thought.

"Kagome!? What the hell happen to your face!? Open the door!" Inuyasha yelled. 'Shit! What the fuck was that!? I know Kikyo didn't do that. Why are there bruises all over her face!?'

"Inuyasha!? What are you doing here!?" Kagome yelled back.

"I wanted to see you and see how you are! What happen!? I know Kikyo didn't do that to your face! What happen Kagome!? Open the damn door!"

"Inuyasha! I'm fine! Just go home, please!"

"No! I'm not going home untill you open this fuckingdoor!"

"Please Inuyasha! Just leave! Please leave!"

"No! I'm not leaving! Open this door or I will break it down!"

"No! Go away!"

"Damn it Kagome! Fine! Open now! Or I suggest you move out of the way!"

Kagome stayed silent. Damn he wouldn't leave. Now she had no choice but to open the door. So she slowly walked to the door and opened it. Inuyashas eyes widen at what he saw.

"Kagome? What happen? Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked concern cupping her face gently. 'Geez! What the hell is wrong with me!? I never cared so much about a stupid girl before. Why her?'

Kagome held his hands. "I'm fine." then she walked to the couch.

After closing the door he followed behind her and sat on the couch next to her holding her hand. "What happen? Who did this to you?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise you wont tell anyone."

"Ok. I wont tell anyone."

"Promise me Inuyasha."

"I promise."

"Ok...my...dad did this to me." Kagome said tears welling up in her eyes but she refuse to let them fall.

"WHAT!? Your dad? Why the fuck would he do this to you?"

"Because I got suspended. He always hits me when he thinks I did something wrong. Ever since my mom died when I was little he hits me. That's how my mom died. She didn't die in a car crash she died because he beat her to death. Right in front of me. I was right there watching him beat her to death." Kagome said as she now burst into tears not holding them back.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her gently, being careful of any injuries she has and he let her cry into his chest. After he felt that she calmed down he decided to speak.

"How come you never told me?" he asked with her face still buried in his chest.

"I didn't want anybody to know. Only Sango knows and I thought that you would probably leave me." she sobbed. Inuyasha gently pushed her back to face him. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face.

"Kagome. I would never leave you. Don't even think that." he said. She smiled and he leaned in for a short but passionate kiss. "Kagome. My brother is a lawyer. Maybe he can help you."

"No. If my dad goes to jail then I will be sent to a foster home and I don't want that. Please Inuyasha don't say anything. I'm saving money to move out right after high school."

Damn, she had a point there. He didn't want her to be sent to a foster home either. Right now all he wanted to do was kill her dad. But he couldn't do that. No.

"Where else did he hit you?" Inuyasha asked.

"He kicked me in my stomach."

"Can I see your stomach?"

Kagome hesitated then sat up and slowly lifted up her shirt a little. It was bruised all over. Once Inuyasha looked at her stomach he felt more anger pulsingthrough his body. Kagome again started crying when she saw her stomach.

"Where is your dad now?" Inuyasha asked wrapping his arms around her again.

"I don't know. He left a note saying he wont be back untill Friday." Kagome said between sobs.

He layed down and let her cry untill she fell asleep on top of him. He looked at the clock which read 7:00 pm.

An hour has past and Kagome began to stir. Inuyasha had been up the whole time letting Kagome sleep on top of him while he tried to think of an idea. But he couldn't think of anything. Not when he was that mad. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked

"Fine. How long was I asleep?" Kagome asked rubbing her eyes.

"About an hour."

"Oh. Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Do you want some Ramen?"

"Like I could ever turn down Ramen." he said chuckling.

Kagome giggled and got off of him to go to the kitchen. After making the Ramen she came back to the living room with two bowls. "Shouldn't you be getting home? You have school tomarrow. And I don't want you to be late." Kagome said. (a/n...kagome's suspended in case you dont remember)

"Yea. I'll leave after I eat." Inuyasha said and quickly scarfed down his Ramen. He put his empty bowl on the coffee table. "Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yea. I'm fine." Kagome said. They both got up and walked to the door. At the door he leaned in for a goodnight kiss. They broke apart for air.

"Bye. I'll see you tomarrow." he said.

Kagome smiled. "Ok. Bye." she said and closed the door once he started walking to his car. She went to her bathroom and took a quick shower then she got in bed and fell asleep.

**-Wednesday-**

Kagome woke up a around noon. She went downstairs to watch t.v not even bothering to change out of her pj's; which were a pink tanktop with a teddy bear on it and matching pants with smaller teddy bears all over. She waited on the couch for Inuyasha. He told her he would come over right after school.

Two hours had past and Kagome was still in the same spot of when she woke up on the couch. She had watched Jerry Springer, Maury, and now she was watching Ricky Lake. During the commercials she heard the door bell. She looked at the clock on the wall that read 2:10 and smiled knowing who was at the door. She quickly got up to open it.

"Hey!" Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around Inuyashas neck.

"Hey baby. Someone's happy to see me." he said wrapping his arm around her waist.

Kagome pulled apart and they both went inside.

"Why wouldn't I be happy?" she said laughing.

They sat on the couch and Inuyasha pulled Kagome onto his lap before giving her a kiss. She melted into his kiss and she opened for him when his tongue glided over her lips. Their tongues battled for dominance, untill they pulled apart for air breathing heavily. She leaned her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her leaning his head ontop hers.

**-Elsewhere-**

"Kagome. You are mine. I will get you back from that pathetic hanyou." Kouga said through his clenched teeth, sitting on a bench in the park.

"So you want Kagome to yourself don't you?" a female voice said.

"Who said that?" Kouga asked standing up.

"Kouga, it's just me." she said stepping from behind a tree.

"What do you want Kikyo?"

"Look, you want Kagome and I want Inuyasha. I want revenge for Kagome. Nobody hits me and gets away with it."

"What are you planning?"

"I don't really know yet. But I have an idea. My half brother is a half demon, but he can do some good stuff. This is what I'm saying. He can put up a miasma around Kagome. She'll fall unconsious and then you can take her and make her yours. Once she's gone. I can have Inuyasha."Kikyo explained.

"Who is your brother?"

"Half brother. His name is Naraku." (eww...not a good siblings match. Oh well.)

"Are you sure it'll work?"

Kikyo nodded.

"Fine. I'll do it." Kouga said.

"Ok. I'll call you when we're ready to do this." Kikyo said and recieved a nod from Kouga.

**-Inuyasha and Kagome-**

Kagome was asleep in Inuyashas arms. He looked outside and noticed how dark it was. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 9:48. Picking up Kagome gently bridal style he went upstairs to her room and put her in the bed. He kissed her forehead before he left. Then he went to his car and went home.

**-Inuyasha-**

Inuyasha walked into his house quietly hoping Sesshomaru wasn't awake.

"You're late. You have school tomarrow." Sesshomaru said from the living room.

"Yea yea. I know." Inuyasha said and went to his room. He changed into his blue boxers and got in bed not yet falling asleep.

He looked at his clock for about the 5th time. 11:18pm. For the past hour he had been starring at the ceiling thinking about Kagome.

'Damn. Why can't I fall asleep? Do I care about her that much? What the fuck iswrong with me? No other girl has affected me like she has before. Andhow the fuck can I get her out of that hell life? I need to help her but how? I can't just let her dad beat her untill one day he goes crazy and kills her like her mother. No! She means to much to me to lose her. Whoa! What? Does she really mean that much to me? I mean, I do love her right? Wait! Love? No! I can't. She has really messed up my feelings. Ok maybe I do a little. No! Yes! No! Yes! Argh! I don't know! I can't think about love right now! I have to find a way to help her.....................I can't think of anything! Fuck! Her dad is coming back the day after tomarrow. Damn! I'll just talk to her tomarrow in school. Yea.' Inuyasha argued and argued with himself untill he fell asleep.

* * *

hmm...i'll leave it here. srry....its kinda short but they will get better! lol thats kinda funny how inuyasha is arguing with himself. ok guys REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Kidnapped

Hey guys! Baby G here!! Heres my story! 

**Chapter 8**

**Kidnapped**

**-Kagomes house the next morning-**

Kagome woke up to her alarm clock. She turned it off and went to the bathroom. Today was Thursday, the day she went back to school. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her left eye was still a little bruised, enough for people to notice it.

'Great. Now everyone in school are gonna see my black eye and ask questions or start rumors.' Kagome thought sarcastically.

She got in the shower and then got dressed in some sweat pants that weren't too tight around her bruised stomach and a long sleeve baggy shirt covering her barely bruised arms. She brushed her hair leaving it silky and wavy. Usually she would put her hair up in a ponytail but today she would leave it down. She left her house and started walking to Sangos house. She saw Sango sitting on the porch. Kagome was happy to see her although she just saw her on Monday. Sango ran up to Kagome when she noticed her walking.

"Hi Kagome! Are you ok? What happend?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Hi Sango. I'm fine now." Kagome replied.

Sango froze when she saw Kagomes black eye slowly going away. "Oh. He punched you pretty bad. What else did he do?" she asked concerned.

Kagome decided to answer that by lifting up her shirt a little to show Sango her bruised stomach. "Oh my god. I'm sorry Kagome. He's such an ass."

"It's ok....Did Inuyasha tell you?" Kagome asked.

"Tell me what?" Sango asked as they started walking to Mirokus and Inuyashas house.

"Well on Monday after school Inuyasha came over my house and saw me after my dad hit me." Kagome explained.

"What!? I told him not to come over you house! Asshole dosen't know when to listen dammit. Did your dad see him?"

"Sango calm down. No my dad didn't see him. My dad left somewhere and he's not coming back untill tomarrow."

"Oh ok. So Inuyasha also knows about your dad."

"Yea."

"Um...I have to tell you something." Sango said nervously.

"What?"

"Well...Miroku kinda knows about your dad too."

"What!? How does he know?"

"Um...When we were skating last week he asked me why you always come to school in bruises and why you never let us come near your house, so I told him. I'm so sorry Kagome. I didn't know what else to say. I'm sorry for telling him."

Kagome was silent for a while. "Well...It's okay. I don't mind if Miroku knows."

Sango smiled. They arrived at Inuyasha and Mirokus house and they only saw Miroku sitting on the porch.

"Hey Miroku. Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I think he's still inside. Kagome what happen?" Miroku asked concerned.

"Monday. Suspended. My dad got mad." Kagome said simply.

"She knows you know about her dad." Sango said.

"Oh." Miroku said.

"I'm gonna go get Inuyasha. He's probably still sleeping." Kagome said walking next door to Inuyashas house. She knocked on the door and Sesshomaru answered.

"Um, Hi. Is Inuyasha here?" Kagome asked.

"He's still in his room. Up the stairs, second door to your right." Sesshomaru said moving out of the way for her to go in.

"Thank you." Kagome said and went to his room. She knocked on his bedroom door lightly. No response. She opened the door and saw that Inuyasha was still in bed sleeping. She walked over to his bed and sat next to him. 'He looks so cute when he's sleeping.' "Inuyasha sweety. Wake up. We're gonna be late for school." Kagome said and shook him gently.

He mumbled something in his sleep and turned around facing away from her pulling the covers over his head. Kagome sighed and stood up. She smiled at him and grabbed his blankets pulling them off him and threw them on the floor. She blushed when she noticed that he was only in his boxers. Inuyashas hand wandered behind him looking for the blanket. He sat up when he couldn't find it.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked confused.

Kagome stared at his chest now that he was facing her. 'Damn he is so sexy.' she thought.

"See something interesting?" Inuyasha asked her in a cocky tone.

"Haha. Get dressed we're already late for school. Didn't you set your alarm clock?" Kagome said and turned around so he wouldn't see her blush.

Inuyasha smiled when he saw her blush even though she tried to hide it. He grabbed her around the waist from behind pulling her onto his lap. Kagome gasped and he pulled her closer to his chest making her blush even more. "What are you so embarresed about?" he asked her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Kagome melted into his kiss. They broke apart for air.

"Inuyasha. We're late for school. Hurry up and get dressed." Kagome said getting up from his lap.

"Alright alright." Inuyasha groaned.

"We'll be waiting outside." Kagome said and left his room after giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"What took so long?" Miroku asked with a grin on his face.

THUD "Stop being such a pervert." Sango said after slapping him behind the head.

"He's getting ready right now. He was still sleeping when I went in there." Kagome said.

"Well, we're late for our first class." Sango said looking at her watch.

"Yea. My first day back after being suspended and I'm late for my first class." Kagome laughed.

"Alright! I'm ready." Inuyasha said walking out of his house in a red baggy shirt with a black jacket and black jeans.

"Hey. What made you sleep in?" Miroku asked.

"I'll tell you later." Inuyasha said. They all got in his car and went to school.

'Damn. Kagome looks good in anything she wears.' Inuyasha thought as he kept glancing at her while driving.

They arrived at school and went to their classes even though they were 15 minutes late. Luckily the teacher was in a good mood so Inuyasha and Kagome got away safely with no detention.

**-Lunch-**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were sitting at their usual bench.

"Ugh. I can't wait for schooll to be over. Everyone keeps staring at me and asking questions about my eye." Kagome said annoyed.

"Just ignore them." Sango said.

"Hey Inu. When are you gonna tell me what kept you up all night?" Miroku asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later." Inuyasha said.

Kagome and Sango eyed him curiously. "What do you guys wanna do today after school?" Sango asked.

They all thought for a while. "How about the movies?" Kagome said.

"Ok." Sango said. The guys nodded.

**-After school-**

Inuyasha was waiting by his car when he saw Miroku walking up to him.

"What's up man." Miroku said.

"Nothing just waiting for you guys. Where are the girls?"

"They had to use the bathroom."

"Oh right."

"Hey are you gonna tell me now what kept you up all night?" Miroku asked.

"Uh...Kagome."

"What!? Kagome!"

"Not like that pervert. I was thinking about her all night."

"Oh."

"And I have come to conclusion that I have fallen for her."

"Fallen for her? You mean like-"

"Love? Yea. I love her." Inuyasha said.

Miroku stayed silent for a while. He thought about how Inuyasha just met Kagome a little more than a week ago and he has already fallen in love with her. It took him 2 months to realize his love for Sango and he still hasn't told her. "Well if it makes you feel any better. I love Sango and I haven't told her yet." Miroku said.

They both fell silent when they saw the girls walking up to them.

"Hey guys." Kagome and Sango said giving their boyfriends a peck on the lips.

"Hi." both guys said. They all got in the car and went to the movies. On they way there the only thing that was heard was a slap followed by a pervert.

**-At the movies-**

"What do you want to watch?" Kagome asked while everyone looked at the showtimes.

"How about 'White Chicks?'" Miroku asked.

"Ok." The other three said. They all bought their tickets and went to the theater. (a/n...that movie is sooooo funny. lol i was laughing the whole time. Anyone see anchorman??? i watched that on sunday and i thought it was gonna be funnier but it kinda sucked. lol oh well)

After the movie ended they all got in Inuyashas car and went to Sangos house. Kagome said she would spend the night with Sango since her dad wont come home untill tomarrow and she didn't want to be home alone again. Once in Sangos driveway the girls gave their guys their goodbye kisses and went inside the house. Sango and Kagome went up to the room and changed in their pj's.

"So Kagome? How's the dating life treating you?" Sango asked.

"Great!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"You sound happy about it."

"Yea I guess. I really like him. He's so nice and sweet. I just hope it dosen't turn out like what Kouga did."

"Don't worry. That wont happen. He's too nice to do something like that to you. And besides he acts like he really likes you a lot."

"Hm...well we better get to bed. We have school tomarrow." Kagome said getting under the covers.

"Yea, great." Sango said sarcastically and got in bed also. Soon sleep claimed them.

**-Next day, (Friday) after school-**

The day had gone by quickly and boring just like the other days.Everyone was happy that it was finally Friday. But for Kagome, this was the day her father came back from wherever he went. Kagome was surprised that Kouga hadn't bothered her since she came back. Right now the four friends were standing besides Inuyashas car.

"What are we gonna do today?" Sango asked.

"How about we go for a walk in the park?" Kagome suggested.

"Ok. It's a nice day out today." Sango said. Inuyasha and Miroku nodded and got in the car.

**-At the park-**

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting on a bench while Sango and Miroku walked around hand in hand. Inuyasha had his arm around Kagome, his jacket keeping her warm, while her head rested on his shoulder. They both stayed silent not knowing what to say. Inuyashas ear twitched when he heard some rustling in the bushes but decided it was just a squirel. But what the couple hasn't noticed is three mysterious figures watching them from a safe distance. The wind was blowing too much for Inuyasha to pick up any scent but all he focused on now was breathing in Kagomes sweet scent.

"You ready?" the first mysterious figure asked.

"Yea." the second one said.

"Go. Do it now." the first one said to the third one.

The third one nodded and walked away slowly towards the couple.

Inuyasha was about to open his mouth and say something when he heard some more rustling in the bushes. He stood up and sniffed the air trying to pick up any scent.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know." Inuyasha said.

He fell silent when a strong scent hit his nose and in one second they were surrounded by a purple mist. His eyes started to burn from the mist and all he saw was a black blur go past him over to where the Kagome was on the bench.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" Kagome screamed.

* * *

sorry guys but i'm gonna stop it here. im so sorry its a cliffhanger. but you have to wait till next week. bye everyone see ya in a week!! REVIEWS!! 


	10. Almost raped

Hey guys!!! 

**Disclaimer:** No! I dont own Inuyasha!!! :-( (sniffs)

**Chapter 9**

**Almost Raped**

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Kagome screamed peircing Inuyashas ears.

"Kagome! Where are you!!??" Inuyasha yelled covering his nose.

He got no reply. As soon as the purple mist was there, it was quickly gone. Inuyasha stood there still with his hand over his nose.

"Kagome!? Where are you, Kagome!!??" he yelled searching the area like crazy. He sniffed the air but wasn't able to pick up her scent.

He quickly left looking for Miroku and Sango. He found them walking hand in hand not to far away. "Miroku! Sango!" he yelled as he ran up to them.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Miroku asked.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I don't know! Someone took her! We gotta find her!" Inuyasha panicked.

"Ok. Do you have any idea where she is?" Miroku asked. Sango stared in shock at Inuyasha still taking in what he had said.

Inuyasha sniffed the air, trying to pick up any scent. He smelled Kagomes scent but it was really faint. He tried to pick up any other scent. What he smelled started to make his blood boil.

"Kouga! He took her! And Kikyo is with them too!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to follow Kagomes scent.

**-Kagome-**

Kagomes eyes fluttered open to an unfamiliar room. The room was dark and she found herself laying on a bed. She quickly sat up as she remembered what happend. The last thing she remembered before passing out was a purple mist and someone grabbing her then running off.

"I think I probably fainted from the purple mist.' she thought.

"I see you're finally awake." a familiar voice said.

Kagome turned around to see Kouga sitting in a chair next to the bed. He had a peoples magazine on his lap. "Where did you take me!?" Kagome yelled.

"No where special. Just my house." Kouga replied.

"Your house? Why did you take me here?"

"Because, today is the day you will become my mate." He said standing up from his chair and walking towards the bed.

"Don't come near me!" Kagome yelled.

"Now...we can do this the easy way...or the hard way." Kouga walked over to his nightstand and picked up some ropes.

"You wouldn't."

"I told you I was gonna make you mine. Now once you become my mate. No one can have you. Not even that filthy hanyou." Kouga said sitting on the bed next to her with the ropes in his hands.

"Kouga! Stop! Please don't do this!" Kagome yelled as she jumped off the bed and started backing up. Kouga also got off the bed and started walking towards her. Kagome kept walking backwards untill she was stopped by a wall. Kouga put both his arms on the wall on both sides of Kagome so she wouldn't be able to escape.

"You are mine, and that's how it's gonna be." Kouga said as he closed the gap between them and kissed her on the lips. Kagome pushed him away from her with her arms.

"Stop it Kouga!!" Kouga came back to her. His face so close to hers she could feel his breathe on her face. "Don't you ever push me again." he said. He lifted his hand up and slapped her hard across the face. Then he leaned back in to kiss her again forcing his tongue into her mouth.

Kagome closed her eyes tight in disgust. 'Inuyasha! Please help me! Inuyasha!'

**-Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango-**

Inuyasha was running as fast as his legs would go. He had been following Kagomes and Kougas scent.

Miroku and Sango were following behind in the car. After they lost sight of Inuyasha they just drove around looking for any clues.

Inuyasha had been running for about 30 minutes now. At first Kagomes scent was faint. As he followed it, it kept getting further away but now with every step the scent came closer. He knew he was getting close. His rage grew when he still smelled Kougas scent and fear mixed in Kagomes scent. 'Don't worry Kagome. I'm coming. Just please be okay.' Inuyasha thought.

**-Kagome-**

Kagome was now on the bed, her hands tied behind her back. Her body was now covered in more bruises than before from Kougas punching and kicking. Blood trickled down from the edge of her lips and she lay on the bed in just her bra and panties. She closed her eyes tight when she felt Kougas hands slide up her sides to unclip her bra. Kouga gazed down a few seconds at Kagomes body. He questioned himself about the bruises she had on her stomach but quickly shoved them away like he didn't care. He kissed her on the lips again. Kagome felt like she wanted to puke.

'Inuyasha, please hurry!' she thought. She turned her head away from Kouga. "Kouga, please stop!" she yelled.

Ignoring her he just grabbed her chin with his hand and faced her to him. He kissed her again except this time forcing his tongue into her mouth. She bit his tongue only to recieve another punch from him. "Bitch! I told you not to hurt me!" Kouga yelled.

He continued to kiss her. Just this time he didn't kiss her lips, just her neck. He trailed kisses down her collarbone untill he reached the valley between her breast.

**-Inuyasha-**

Inuyasha followed Kagomes scent to a small house. "She's inside! Kagome!?" he yelled breaking down the front door.

Kouga stopped when he heard a bang at the front of the house. "Shit! Fucking Dog turd." Kouga whispered.

Kagome heard him and took this as her chance. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!!" she yelled. She was stopped by Kougas fist once again coming in contact with her face.

Inuyasha ran to the back of the house from where Kagomes scream came from. He knocked down the door. His blood boiled when he saw Kagomes face collide with Kougas fist while she lay naked on the bed.

"You fucking basterd! You're going to pay!!" Inuyasha yelled and lunged forward to punch Kouga. Kouga jumped out of the way and Inuyashas fist collided into the wall.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled which was now covered by the sheets.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Inuyasha asked glarring at a half dressed Kouga. (he still had some pants on.)

"Y-Yea." Kagome stuttered.

Inuyasha once again lunged at Kouga, this time being able to punch him. Kouga fell back a few feet but quickly regained his balance.

"Go away dog turd! Kagome is mine!" Kouga yelled and managed to punch Inuyasha in the stomach.

"Argh. No! Kagome is not property! You will pay for what you did to her!" Inuyasha punched Kouga in the face again and then kicked him in the stomach. Kouga fell back but pushed himself off the wall kicking Inuyasha in the stomach. Inuyasha fell back holding his stomach and groaned. "Ha! Is that the best you've got!?" Inuyasha yelled and jumped back onto his feet. "Take this!" Inuyasha punched Kouga in the stomach and kicked him in the face.Kouga fell to the ground and Inuyasha kicked him once again. He stopped when he noticed that Kouga was knocked out. Inuyasha ran to Kagome on the bed. "Kagome. Are you ok? What did he do to you?" he asked worriedly as he untied her.

"I'm fine. He just hit me a couple of times." Kagome said.

"He didn't...?"

"No. He almost did. Thank you Inuyasha. Thank you so much for coming. I was so scared." Kagome said tears flowing down her cheeks. He hugged her gently.

"It's okay. I'm here now. I'm gonna protect you." he blushed when he noticed she was only wrapped in a blanket. "You should get dressed so we can leave."

"Oh um...yea." she grabbed her clothes and quickly dressed.After she was done Inuyasha turned around and picked her up bridal style.

"Lets get out of here." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha...Can I...stay over your house? Please? I don't want to go home. My dad will be really mad since he came back today and I'm not there." Kagome asked. Inuyasha smiled at her and nodded a yes.

**-Inuyashas house-**

Once they got in the house Kagome called Sango and told her she was alright. Inuyasha was in his bedroom waiting for her to get off the phone. Sesshomaru wasn't home. He was laying on his bed thinking when Kagome knocked on the door.

"Come in." he said. Kagome opened the door and walked in.

"Hey. Can I use your shower?" she asked him.

"Yea, sure. You can use my bathroom." he pointed to a door on the right side of his room. Kagome went to the bathroom and filled the tub and got in.

Inuyasha went to the kitchen to make some Ramen. He heard his front door open and knew who it was.

"Hey! Sessh! Come here!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. "What do you want brother?" he asked.

"I need your help. My girlfriend almost got raped tonight. Your a lawyer right?"

Sesshomaru was surprised Inuyasha asked him for help. He thought for a while. "Ok. Do you know who tried to rape her?" he asked ignoring Inuyashas question.

"No. Not really. But Kagome knows him."

"Then I'll have to talk to her."

"Ok. I'll let her know when she gets out the shower."

"Ok. Yea. What? She's here?!"

"Yea. She's gonna spend the night."

"Fine. Whatever." Sesshomaru said and went to his room.

Inuyasha grabbed both bowls of Ramen and went to his room. He somehow managed to open the door not dropping the bowls. His eyes widened and he blushed when he was Kagome sitting in the bed in just a towel. He walked to his desk and set the bowls down.

"Um...Can I borrow some clothes to sleep in?" Kagome asked.

"Y-Yea. Sure." Inuyasha said and walked to his dresser. He took out a plain red t-shirt and his smallest black boxers. Kagome went into the bathroom and changed. She dried her hair using Inuyashas hair dryer. (Inuyasha with a hair dryer! LMAO! lol!) After she was done she went back to his bedroom. He was already in bed with just some boxers on. She blushed when she saw him shirtless. Then she walked over to the bed and got under the covers next to him. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Kagome. What will happen when you go back home?" Inuyasha asked.

"My dad...will hit me." she answered. They both stayed silent for a while enjoying eachothers company.

"You should tell the cops about your dad. Listen my brother is a lawyer. He can help you. You don't have to keep living this life." Inuyasha broke the silence.

"No. If I tell the cops, they will put me up for a foster home and I don't want that. I don't want to leave."

"Then if you have nowhere to go...move in with me"

* * *

ok guys! this chapter is done! will Kagome move in with him? i dunno! oh well gotta wait till the next chappie!! okays!!!?? bye bye REVIEWS PLEASE!!! 


	11. Mall!

Hi!!!!!!! ok well heres chapter 10! ok wel here are my review responses! 

**Disclaimer:** No! I dont own Inuyasha!!!

**Chapter 10**

**Mall!**

"Then if you have nowhere to go...move in with me." Inuyasha said. Kagome lifted her head from his chest to look at him in confusion.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"Move in with me. I can take care of you untill you are ready to find your own place."

"But...move in? I'm only 16, and what about your brother?"

"He won't mind. We could really use a woman around the house. I promise I'll take care of you. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I have to think about this."

"It's okay. Go to sleep. You look tired." Inuyasha said. She put her head back down on his chest and soon after she fell asleep.

"I love you Kagome." He whispered to her sleeping form knowing she couldn't hear him. Soon after sleep claimed him as well.

**-Next morning/Saturday-**

Kagome woke up at around 10:30 am. She slowly got off Inuyasha as to not wake him and made her way to the kitchen. When she got there she saw Sesshomaru sitting in the kitchen sipping some coffee in his buisness suit.

"Hi. I'm Kagome. Inuyashas girlfriend." Kagome introduced herself. They haven't really met before.

"Hi. Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said ignoring her bruises. "Inuyasha must really like you. He never brought any of his other girlfriends home."

"Oh...um...I had a bad night."

"I know. That's another reason why he must like you a lot. He asked me for help last night. Knowing Inuyasha, he never asked me for help before."

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me, you almost got raped last night. Is that true?"

"He told you about Kouga?"

"So Kouga's his name? I will need to talk to you later. I have to be off to work now." he said and stood up. He put his cup in the sink and then left for work in his Tahoe.

Kagome went to do what she was gonna do. She brought out a pan after looking for it and searched through the fridge. She found some eggs, bacon, and some pancake mix.

Inuyasha woke up to the smell of bacon. He looked at the clock that read 11:08.

'Sesshomaru left for wok already. It's probably Kagome cooking.' he thought. He got out of bed, not bothering to put a shirt on, and walked to the kitchen.

"G' morning." he said when he saw Kagome.

"G' morning sleepyhead." Kagome said. She blushed when she noticed he was wearing no shirt and quickly turned back to the stove.

"What're you making?" Inuyasha asked sitting on a chair.

"Pancakes, Bacon, and eggs. I'm almost done."

"Okay. Smells good."

After Kagome was done cooking they both ate in silence. Then they went to the living room to watch t.v. Inuyasha layed on the couch on his back while Kagome rested her head on his chest.

"You told Sesshomaru about Kouga?" Kagome asked.

"Yea. I'm not letting that basterd get away with what he did to you."

"Sesshomaru said he wanted to talk to me later."

"Ok. He dosen't get home till 7."

"That's okay."

"Are you gonna go back home?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"I...I don't know. If I go home...well, you know what'll happen." Kagome said sadly.

"No. I wont let that basterd hurt you. You don't deserve that. Kagome, you have to tell the police. Listen, if you don't feel like you're ready to move in with me then I'll lend you some money to buy your own place. My parents left me their money so I'm rich."

Kagome was shocked he said that. 'Does he like me that much? He'll do all that for me?' she thought. "No. I don't want you to waste your money on me. I guess I can stay here till I decide what I'm gonna do."

"Ok." They layed there in silence watching Jerry Springer.

DING DONG

The door bell rang. Inuyasha looked at the clock that read 12:49.

"That's probably Miroku." he said. He stood up after Kagome got off him and went to open the door. Miroku and Sango were waiting there looking worried. Well Sango was looking worried.

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked not saying hi.

"She's in the living room." Inuyasha said. Sango pushed Inuyasha out of the way and darted into the living room. Inuyasha and Miroku followed after her.

"Kagome! Are you ok!?" Sango asked.

"Hi Sango. I'm fine." Kagome said.

"What happen? What did Kouga do to you? I can't believe he did that."

"I can't believe it either. He didn't do anything bad, except hit me. If Inuyasha didn't come he would have raped me." Inuyasha did a low growl when she mentioned the word rape.

"Kouga is such an asshole. You're not gonna let him get away right?" Sango asked.

"Hell no! He's not getting away with that shit! My brother's a lawyer. I already asked him for help." Inuyasha said. Kagome stared at him. "What?" he said when he noticed her staring.

"Why did you ask Sesshomaru for help? He told me that you never, never ask him for help." Kagome said. This time everyones attention was on Inuyasha and he blushed.

"That's true. I never do ask him for help. But Kouga went to far and he's not getting away with it." Kagome smiled and kissed him gently on the lips.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said after she pulled apart.

"Hey Kagome. You want to go to the mall?" Sango asked.

"You know the answer to that. I never turn down a chance to go to the mall. Even if I look like shit like I do now." Kagome said.

"You don't look like shit to me. You're beautiful." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled and blushed.

"What are you gonna wear? Have you even gone home?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Um...no. Can I borrow some clothes?"

"Sure."

"I'll give ya'll a ride." Inuyasha said.

**-Sangos house-**

Inuyasha and Miroku were waiting for the girls in the living room.

Sango was dressed in some long hip hugging pants and a short sleeve white shirt. "Hey Kags. Your birthday is in two weeks." Sango said.

"Yea. I know." Kagome said. She was wearing similar blue hip hugging jeans, low rise, and a short sleeve v-neck pink shirt.

"Are you gonna do anything? Like a party or something?"

"I don't know."

"Ok. Think about it. Lets go to the mall now. The guys are probably tired of waiting for us." Sango and Kagome laughed. They both went downstairs to find the guys slouching on the couch.

"We're ready guys." Sango and Kagome said.

"About time." Inuyasha muttered.

"Lets go." Miroku said.

**-Mall-**

The guys and the girls went their seperate ways. Kagome and Sango were in Charlotte Russ.

"Sango? Um...Inuyasha asked me to move in with him." Kagome blurted out.

"What!? Move in with him? You're only 16." Sango said.

"I know. I know. He told me he dosen't want me to go home because of my dad. He also told me that if I don't want to move in with him then he would lend me some money to buy my own place untill I can settle down."

"Oh. Wow. He must really really like you. But that's not a bad idea. You should really tell the police about your dad. You don't have to keep going home to that."

"So, what are you saying? I should move in with him? Or take his money and buy my own place? But I can't just take his money like that."

"Hmm...then move in with him. You're almost 17. You could get a job, and go on from there."

"Ok. I guess so."

**-Inuyasha and Miroku-**

"You asked her to move in with you!?" Miroku said.

"Yea. She shouldn't be going home to that basterd who hits her everyday."

"What'd she say?"

"She said she'll think about it."

"You know her birthday is in two weeks. On October 16."

"It is? She never told me anything."

"Are you gonna get her anything?"

"Of course. Hey, I got an idea. Lets have a surprise party for her." Inuyasha suggested.

"Ok. I'll tell Sango about it later."

"Alright. We gotta go meet the girls at the food court. Come on." Inuyasha said looking at his watch.

**-Food court-**

Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting at a booth waiting for the girls.

"Here they come." Miroku said.

"Hey guys." Sango and Kagome said.

"Hi."

"What'd you guys get?" Kagome asked noticing they had 1 bag each.

Inuyasha was about to open his mouth but someone from a couple feet away interrupted him.

"Kagome! Sango! Miroku!"

* * *

Hmm...who is this person? how do they know Kagome Sango and Miroku?? oh well gotta wait till next chappie. bye guys i gotta go for my job interview now!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


	12. Questions

hi everyone! well heres chapter 11! hope yall like it. 

**Disclaimer-** I do NOT own Inuyasha!!....I wish!

**Chapter 11 **

**Questions**

"Kagome!? Sango!? Miroku!?"a female voice yelled. They all looked up and Kagome and Sango squeeled.

"Rin!" they both quickly got up and hugged Rin.

**Rin-**20 years old. No job yet. Just moved back from Kyoto. Best friends with Sango and Kagome. Only other person that knew about Kagomes life. Rin met Sango and Kagome and Miroku when they were in 6 grade and she was in 8th grade. They became close friends. Then when she was in 11 grade she moved out of Tokyo to Kyoto for a short time, and now she came back. Long brown hair, brown eyes, nice, sweet, jumpy.

"Hey! It's been a long time. I thought you moved." Kagome said.

"I did, but we came back. My mom didn't really like it over there. I missed you guys so much." Rin said.

"We missed you too. I am so happy you came back. So how's life? Any boyfriend? You graduated from high school right?" Sango asked.

"Yea I graduated 2 years ago. Nope no boyfriend. What about you guys?"

"Same old. Me and Miroku are a couple now!" Sango squeeled.

"Really? The perve? I never thought that would happen."

"Yea. well he's still a perve. Kagome has a boyfriend too!"

"You have a boyfriend!? I thought you were the one who said you were over with guys."

"Yea. He's my first boyfriend since the whole thing in seventh grade. Sango told me to give him a chance so I did."

"Oh. So, do you love him?" Rin asked both Sango and Kagome.

"I don't know." Sango replied.

"Uh...no. No love. I just started going out with him. I really like him though." Kagome whispered.

"Oh ok. Well I got to go. My mom's waiting for me by the car. Here's my number. Call me. Bye guys. Nice seeing you again." Rin said handing Kagome a peice of paper with her cell number on it then walked away.

"Bye!" Kagome and Sango said and sat back down.

"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"An old best friend from middle school." Kagome said smiling.

"Ok. Well me and Miroku still have to shop around for one more thing." Inuyasha paused to look at his watch. "We'l meet back here in about an hour? 5:00?"

"Ok." The girls nodded. Once again the guys and girls left their seperate ways.

**-Inuyasha and Miroku-**

"So...What are you gonna get Kagome for her birthday?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know. Something really nice." Inuyasha said looking for a store. He spotted a jewelry store and went inside and started searching for something really nice.

_30 minutes later..._

"Ok. I'll get this one." Inuyasha said holding up a box with a gold necklace in it. On the gold chain there was a heart locket with the words 'I love you' carved in pretty script letters. Inside the locket were two places to out two pictures on each side. In the same box along with the heart locket were two matching heart earings.

"Finally. That's nice. Alright let's go. I need to get her something too." Miroku said.

"Feh. What are you gonna get her?" Inuyasha asked as he payed for the necklace and earings.

"I don't know. She's one of my best friends so...I don't know." Miroku shrugged.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and they walked out of the store into the mall searching the stores as they walked. They stopped and entered a music store.

"I'll just get her this. She's been dying to have this cd." Miroku said holding up the Usher cd.

"Alright. Lets go it's already 5:00. The girls are probably waiting for us."

"It's not my fault. You're the one who took forever." Miroku said and payed for the cd.

**-Food court-**

"There they are." Kagome said when she spotted the guys walking up to them.

"Hi." Kagome and Sango said smiling.

"Hi." Inuyasha and Miroku said.

"You girls ready to go now?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea. I ran out of money." Kagome said. Sango laughed.

They all left in Inuyashas car and drove off. Inuyasha dropped off Sango at her house then he drove back to his house. Miroku walked home since he did live next door to Inuyasha.

Kagome and Inuyasha were in his room watching t.v. Kagome had changed into her new pijamas she bought at the mall since she probably wont be going home anytime soon. She had on some short girls boxers with small white puppys on them and a light blue tanktop shirt with a larger same white puppy on it. Inuyasha wore some red boxers with no shirt. He layed under the covers while Kagome sat next to him on the bed painting her toe nails.

"Sesshomaru should be coming home soon. He will probably ask you questions about Kouga." Inuyasha said looking at his watch that read 7:05.

"Ok. You didn't tell him about my dad, did you?"

"No. Not yet."

"Ok...Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"I've decided...um...I will move in with you."

"You will? Really?" Inuyasha asked excitedly as he sat up on the bed.

Kagome smiled and nodded. Inuyasha suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips against her causing her to fall on her back with Inuyasha on top of her. She was a bit startled by the sudden kiss but quickly responded. He licked her lips for entrance and she granted by parting her lips and letting his tongue in to explore her mouth.

**-Sangos house-**

Sango was on her bed watching t.v when her cell phone rang. She lazily picked it up off the nightstand and brought it to her ear.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey baby." Mirokus voice said on the other line.

"Oh. Hey Miroku. What's up?"

"Nothing. Remember Kagome's birthday is in two weeks."

"Yea I know. I still gotta get her something."

"Ok. Well I got her the Usher cd earlier with Inuyasha at the mall. He suggested that we have a surprise party for her. You in?"

"Yea of course. That's a good idea. I'm gonna call Rin right now and let her know just in case she wants to come. Ok?"

"Ok Bye."

"Bye." Sango said and hung up. She dialed Rins number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" Rin answered.

"Hi Rin. It's Sango."

"Oh hi what's up!?"

"Nothing much. Kagome's birthday is in two weeks and we're gonna have a surprise party. You wanna come?"

"Yea sure of course!"

"Ok. This is gonna be so much fun! She will be so surprised!"

"Yea. Oh yea I was gonna ask you earlier at the mall but I forgot. Who was that guy or demon with you at the mall earlier? He's kinda cute." Rin asked.

"Yea well he's off limits. That's Kagomes boyfriend. He's a half demon." Sango laughed.

"Oh. Hm...does he have a brother? Kagome has good taste." Rin laughed again.

"Yea he has a half brother. He's a full demon. But Inuyasha says that he's really stuck up."

"Oh. Oh well. I got kinda curious earlier. Um...those bruises Kagome has...are they from her father? Does he still hit her?"

"Oh um...well some are from her father and some are from...Kouga."

"What!? Kouga!? The basterd who broke her heart!?" Rin yelled

"Yea him. Well this is what happend." Sango explained everything about Kagome getting suspended then about Kouga almost raping her, and about Kagome moving in with Inuyasha.

"Oh my god. Kouga is the biggest asshole ever. Good thing Inuyasha found her in time. Damn. Well I got to go. My dad wants to use the phone. Bye!"

"Ok Bye! I'll call you tomarrow about the surprise party."

"Ok."

**-Inuyasha and Kagome-**

The two lovebirds were still on the bed kissing. They had stopped eventually to catch their breaths but then they would just go back to kissing eachother. Kagome had her arms wrapped around Inuyasha neck while laying on her back with him on top of her. He was just about to slide his hand up her shirt but stopped when he heard a knock on the door. He pulled away from Kagome slowly and growled and then went to open the door.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"Did I interrupted something?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yea you did."

"Well...I was just gonna tell you that I'm ready to ask Kagome questions about the raper guy. When you two are ready I'll be waiting in the living room." Sesshomaru said then walked away.

Inuyasha closed the door and turned to Kagome. "Ready?" he asked her. She just nodded and stood up. They both walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch. Sesshomaru was sitting on the La-z-boy chair with his laptop in his lap.

"Allright Sessh. Do what you gotta do." Inuyasha said.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha before asking his first question. "Kagome. You said that you know the guy who kidnapped you right?"

"Yes. His name is Kouga Kotashi."

"Ok. How long have you known him?"

"Um...since, 6th grade."

"Alright. Now what exactly happen last night?"

Kagome explained everything that happen calmly. Inuyasha held her hand the whole time.

"Has he done anything violent towards you in the past?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome hesistated but told him anyways. "Y-Yea. In seventh grade. He punched me."

"Why?" Kagome once again explained what happen in 7th grade.

"What!?That was him!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yea." Kagome said gripping Inuyashas hand tightly.

"That mother fucking basterd, peice of shit." Inuyasha mumbled.

"I see he hit you a lot since you have a lot of bruises and a black eye." Sesshomaru said.

"Uh...well...I sort of had some bruises already before he kidnapped me." Kagome said. Sesshomaru looked at her confused. "My...my dad hits me."

"Oh. What about your mom?"

"She died when I was five. My dad beat her to death." Kagome said holding back her tears. Inuyasha noticed this and squeezed her hand then put his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Your dad can go to jail for child abuse. Have you told anyone?"

"N-No. I didn't want to be sent to a foster home."

"That's why she's gonna move in with us." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru looked at him shocked then made a mental note to have a talk with Inuyasha later.

"Well I need to take pictures of your injury for proof." Sesshomaru said pulling out his camera. (i dont know if u really need pictures for court and stuff but oh well...actually i saw pistures being used at proof on peoples court. lol)

"I can take the pictures." Inuyasha said grabbing the camera from him.

"Fine. I'll be in the kitchen. Call me when you're done." Sesshomaru walked away into the kitchen.

Inuyasha took pictures of Kagome bruised arms, face, stomach, and legs. When he was done he called Sesshomaru.

"Ok. That's all for tonight." Sesshomaru said.

"Ok. Thank you." Kagome said. Kagome and Inuyasha went back to the room and put in the movie 'Blue streak.' They both got in bed; Kagomes back against Inuyasha while he hugged her close around her waist.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Anytime." Inuyasha said kissing her neck a couple times which sent a shiver down Kagomes back. After the movie they eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Well guys there's chapter 11. kinda boring but oh well. REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!PLEASE!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Court and a special surprise

Hey guys! OMG!! I'm sooooooo sorry it took me forever to write this chapter. I've been a little busy lately. I'm so sorry everyone! Please forgive me! Todays Saturday and my last day of freedom!! no!! i start skool on monday!!! :-( oh well. i prob wont be updateing as much as i used to since im going back to skool. srry guys but i will try to update as much as i can. ok heres chapter 12. 

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!!.......(sigh) I wish!

**Chapter 12 **

**Court and Surprise!**

**-A week and 3 days later-**

"Alright. I talked it over with the lawyers. The court will take place Thursday at noon. So both of you, Sango, and Miroku will have to be there. Kouga and your dad will be there too, we got a hold of them." Sesshomaru explained to Inuyasha and Kagome who had just walked in the door from school.

"Ok. Thank you." Kagome said. Inuyasha and Kagome walked to their room and threw their bookbags on the floor.

"Hey Inuyasha? Can I go to my house and pick up my things? I'm kinda tired of borrowing Sangos clothes everyday." Kagome said sitting on the bed.

"Yea sure, but isn't your dad home?" Inuyasha asked sitting next to her.

"Oh. I don't know. He's usually not ever home at this time."

"It's ok. Lets go. I'll be there if he trys to hit you." Inuyasha said clenching his teeth together.

"...Ok..." Kagome said and stood up.

**-At Kagomes house-**

Kagome slowly walked to her front door with Inuyasha behind her. Slowly and nervously she opened her front door only to be greeted with the smell of wine and weed, and to find bottles of beer all over the floor and the place looking a mess.

"KAGOME!?" Her fathers angry voice was heard. Inuyasha clentched his fist and tried very hard to keep his control and not attack the man.

'If he lays one hand on Kagome, Kami I swear he will pay.' Inuyasha thought.

Her father walked up to them looking like an old drunk bum ignoring Inuyasha and staring angrily at Kagome.

"Where the fuck have you been!? You've been gone for more than a week!? And you come home with a fucking guy!?" her father yelled at her.

Kagome was about to open her mouth to speak but it immediatly shut when her dads fist collided with her chin. That was when Inuyasha lost control. He stood directly in front of her father and punched him hard on the face. Her dad fell to the floor holding his face.

"That was for punching her just now! And this is for all the other times you've hit her!" Inuyasha yelled as he began kicking him in the stomach multiple times before kneeling down and punching him. After he did some punching and kicking Inuyasha lifted him up by the neck against the wall. "I'll see you in court on Thursday. If you don't come, I will find you, and drag you there if I have to. Got it?" Inuyasha asked. Kagomes dad nodded and Inuyasha let him go. He turned to Kagome who was watching the whole time against the wall holding her chin. "Baby? Are you ok?" he asked her.

Kagome nodded. "I'm fine. I'm used to it by now."

"Come on. Lets go get your stuff." She nodded and they both went upstairs leaving her father beaten up in the living room.

Kagome was packing all her clothes and other stuff quietly in her luggages. Inuyasha noticed the sad look on her face while he was sitting on her bed.

"Kagome? Are you ok?" he asked. She just nodded not being able to trust her voice and gave him a fake smile. Inuyasha stared at her for a while. "No you're not. What's wrong?" he asked again standing up from her bed and walking up to her. "Kagome? What's wrong?" he asked again when she didn't answer. He cupped her face in his hands and looked down at her. Once she looked at him she couldn't help it. She fell into his chest and cried. He wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her back untill she calmed down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry like that." Kagome said.

"It's ok. But why are you crying?"

"I...I don't know. I guess it's the fact that my dad hits me and the fact that I miss my mom and I'm moving from the one place where I spent my whole life at. I don't know."

"It's alright. I'm here now." Inuyasha said and hugged her tight.

Kagome continued her packing for a while. Then she remembered something. She walked over to her bed and kneeled down reaching under it. She pulled out a white square box with floral designs on the edges.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked when she put it on the bed.

"It's memories of my mom and what's left of her." Kagome said wiping off the dust and opened it. Inside were pictures and jewelry. "My mom gave this to me before she died. She told me to keep it safe." Kagome said. She then pulled out a beautiful gold ring with three square diamonds on it. "This was her wedding ring."

"That's pretty." Inuyasha said. He looked in the box and picked up a picture that caugh his attention. The picture looked really old; in it were two people; one was anolder women. Her hair was short and she had chocolate brown eyes. The other person was a young girl about the age of 4 or 5 with long raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Both girls were smiling while the older women held the younger one in her lap.

"That's me and my mom. I was about 4 in that picture." Kagome said.

"You haven't changed. You're still the cute and beautiful girl." Inuyasha said. Kagome blushed and smiled. After they finished all the packing Kagome had about four bags of clothes, shoes, accesories, etc. They left in Inuyashas car and drove back to their home. At first Sesshomaru didn't approve of Kagome living there but with a little of Inuyashas begging (yea he begged lol) helped him change his mind and now Kagome and Sesshomaru became close like siblings. Once they got there Kagome unpacked and put all her clothes in her new dresser that Inuyasha bought for her. Kagomes birthday was on Saturday and everyone decided to have a surprise party at Inuyashas house. The plan was that Inuyasha would take her to an early dinner while everyone else decorated the living room for her and when she got home...well she will be surprised.

**-Thursday/ Court day-**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and her lawyer were all sitting at the table in the front at the court room. On the other side sat Kouga and his lawyer with two police men beside him. Sango and Miroku were behind Kagome and Inuyasha and Kagomes father was on the other side behind Kouga with two police at his side. (if your wondering about Kikyo and Naraku they didnt come because nobody found out about them.) The judge came in and sat down. Sesshomaru handed the officer some papers who handed them to the judge. Everyone was quiet while the judge looked through the papers.

"Kagome Higurashi?" the judge asked.

"Right here sir." Kagome said raising her hand.

"You are here for kidnap and rape?"

"Yes sir."

''Explain what happen."

"Ok. About two weeks ago on a Friday me and my friends were walking in the park. We went different ways and I ended up going with my boyfriend. Inuyasha and I were sitting at a bench when a purple smoke surrounded us and we couldn't see anything. I fell unconcious, but before I did I felt someone grab me and started running. Next thing I know when I woke up I was on a bed in Kougas house. He told me that he was going to make me his officially. Then he started to do sexual things and I kept trying to stop him. Everytime I tried to stop him though he hit me. Then he said "We can do this the hard way, or the easy way." I didn't say anything and he pulled out some ropes and tied me up. He was going to rape me but Inuyasha came. Inuyasha was mad and he started hiting Kouga. Kouga fought back but eventually Inuyasha won and knocked him out. That's when we got out of there." Kagome explained.

The judge nodded. "These are pictures of your injuries?"

"Yes."

"They look pretty bad."

(ok blah blah blah they ask more questions i think this is boring so im gonna skip part of it.)

The judge came out after talking to the lawyers in a back room. "Kouga is considered...guilty."

"I'm gonna get you back Kagome." Kouga said through clenched teeth. Kouga was handcuffed and taken through a door by the police.

"Now we will deal with your other case of child abuse. Explain." the judge said looking at Kagome.

"Yes. My dad has been hitting me ever since I was five years old."

"What happen to your mother?"

"She...my dad beat her to death."

"Uh huh. Mr. Higurashi do you have anything to say?"

Mr. Higurashi looked over at Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha sent him a death glare and he nodded no.

"Have you told anybody about your father?"

"The only people I ever told were my two best friends Sango and Rin."

"Ok. Where are Sango and Rin?"

"Sango is right here. Rin isn't here, she was busy today." Kagome pointed to Sango behind her.

"Sango? Have you seen her with injuries often from her father?"

"Yes sir. I'd say about every week she'd have a new bruise on her."

"Ok. I'll be right back." The judge went to the back with the same lawyers to talk everything out. Kagome was really nervous and Inuyasha held her hand. After about 15 minutes the judge and lawyers came back out. "Mr. Higurashi is considered...guilty." The police came and took him away in handcuffs. Kagome watched the angry face of her father leave sadly but inside she felt happy and free. She could finally live a normal life. Everyone left the court room and went to Kagome and Inuyashas house.

**-Saturday-**

Inuyasha woke up at 11:18. He looked at the woman in his arms and smiled. 'I could get used to waking up to this every morning.' Giving her a kiss on her forehead he got up carefully and went to dress and take a shower for Kagomes big day. Once he got out of the shower he got dressed in some black jeans and and a red t-shirt. It was still to early to dress up for dinner. Kagome was still sleeping in bed so he went over to her and layed down ontop of the covers and waited untill she woke. About 15 minutes later she started to stir.

"Kagome?" he whispered.

Kagome mumbled something in her sleep and then open her eyes to be greeted by Inuyashas amber eyes. "Morning."

"Morning. How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"Good. You should feel good. Todays your big day. Happy birthday honey."

"Thanks."

"I hope you have something nice to wear."

"What do you mean?"

"We're going to dinner later on."

"The only nice thing I have is that dress that I wore on our first date." Kagome smiled at the thought of that and Inuyasha smiled too. "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Ok." Kagome got up and went to the bathroom. Inuyasha waited for her on the bed. Kagome took a quick shower and came out wearing some light blue jeans and a black sweater.

"What are we gonna do untill dinner time?" Kagome asked drying her hair with a towel.

"Anything you want. Today's your day." Inuyasha replied staring at her body.

"Really?Hm...how about we go to the mall. I want to buy something nice for dinner."

"T-The m-mall?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"Yea. Come on. It's my day. I can do whatever I want right?"

'Damn. Now I gotta go to the mall with her. Damn Damn Damn!' he thought. "Sure baby. Lets go."

**-The mall-**

Kagome had probably been to 20 different stores and tried on 100 different dresses in the whole mall in 3 hours. Inuyasha sighed as they entered another store and Kaogme picked out 3 different dresses. He sighed again while he was waiting for her while she was in the fitting room. He looked at his watch.

'It's already 4:00. Damn she better hurry up.' he thought. "Kagome? Are you almost done? Come on, you've tried on like 500 dresses already."

"Hold your horses. I'm almost done. Don't you want me to look good for tonight?" she yelled back.

"You always look good." he said. Kagome blushed and tried on the last dress.

"I found one I like!" Kagome yelled. She was wearing a sky blue halter dress, v-neck. The top half had a lacy white fabric that covered the blue fabric. It went down knee lenth and on the right side of the dress was a glittery silver rose. She decided to make Inuyasha wait untill later to see it on her. Since she already had some white heels that she borrowed from Sango, she didn't have to buy any. Plus she had a perfect white jacket to wear. After she dressed in her normal clothes she went to pay for it, although Inuyasha ended up paying for it. He said she shouldn't waste money on her birthday.

**­-Inuyashas house­-**

Kagome was in her room getting ready for dinner. She had to kick Inuyasha out after he got ready. She dressed in her sky blue dress along with her white heels and white jacket. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and with two strands at the front that were curled. Her eyelids had a light blue eyeshadow. After she finished everything she walked out to the living room where Inuyasha was waiting for her with Sesshomaru.

"I'm ready." Kagome said.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned away from the t.v to look at her. "Finally. Lets g-" Inuyasha stopped when he noticed how she looked. He stared at her with his mouth open; and his eyes scanning over her body.

"You look nice Kagome. Inuyasha, please don't drool on my carpet." Sesshomaru said with his serious emotionless face.

"Thanks Sessh. Are we leaving?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha.

"Huh? Oh um yea. Lets go." Inuyasha said and snapped his mouth closed. He was wearing some black dress pants and a blue button up shirt with a black jacket over it. He grabbed her hand and they walked out to the car. Once they both got in the car Inuyasha leaned over and took Kagomes lips in his. She was a little startled by the sudded kiss but responded immediatly. He licked her lips for entrance and she granted. For a while they battled over dominance untill they broke apart for air. The whole time he kissed her hard, hungrily and passionatly.

"What was that for?" Kagome asked after they pulled apart.

"I couldn't help it. You just look so beautiful right now." he said.

Kagome blushed. "Oh. Thanks. You look nice too."

**-Mirokus house-**

Miroku, Sango, and Rin sat at his window in the living room watching Inuyasha and Kagome leave.

"Wow. Kagome looked really beautiful." Rin said.

"She wore my shoes! Those were my shoes! Where did she find that dress though it was so pretty." Sango said. Rin and Miroku laughed.

"I guess we should get started on the decorations." Miroku said getting off the couch and picking up the bags with the decorations in them.

"Yea. I'm gonna get the cake out from the fridge. Tell Sessh we'll be right there." Sango said.

Miroku nodded and left the house. Sango and Rin went into the kitchen and took the cake out of the fridge. "Who's Sessh?" Rin asked.

"Oh! That's Inuyashas older brother. You should get to know him. You asked me before if he had an older brother well you're about to meet him. Just one thing. He's kinda...serious looking." Sango said excitedly.

"Is he cute?" Rin asked.

"I dunno. You can be the judge on that."

Rin smiled and they both went to Inuyashas house to get ready for the party.

**­-Inuyashas house-**

Miroku and Sesshomaru were sitting on the couch waiting for the girls. They turned when they heard the door open. Rin was second to walk in and Sesshomaru and her immediatly locked eyes.

'Wow. He is cute!' Rin thought.

'Wow. She's...beautiful. Wait!? Did I just call her beautiful?' Sesshomaru thought.

"Hi Sessh. This is Rin. Kagomes other best friend. Rin this is Sesshomaru, Inuyashas brother." Sango introdused them.

Sesshomaru walked up to Rin and shook her hand. "Hi." Sesshomaru said.

"Hi Sesshomaru. Nice to meet you." Rin said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you too." Rin smiled.

"Um...Rin can you help me in the kitchen." Sango said giving her the girl-to-girl-conversation-now look.

"Ok." Rin followed Sango to the kitchen and sat on the chair. She knew Sango didn't need any help she just wanted to talk. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"So? Sesshomaru? What do you think?"

"He's...cute." Rin blushed.

"I think he likes you."

"I just met him."

"Still. He may look like he dosen't ever show his emotions but I could tell by the look in his eyes, and he kept staring at you."

"Whatever." Rin blushed again.

"Whoa. Since when did you ever blush over a guy?"

"I'm not blushing." Rin said turning away from her.

"Yea you are."

"No I'm not."

"Whatever."

"So? What you think of Rin?" Miroku asked Sesshomaru.

"I don't think nothing of her." Sesshomaru glared at Miroku.

"Yea right. You like her." Miroku said. Sesshomaru didn't answer he just glared again. "I know you like her." And again he glared. "I could tell by the way you looked at her. You just wont admit you like her."

"Dammit. Ok I think she's pretty. Happy?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yup."

Rin and Sango came back a while later and all four started decorating. Sesshomaru and Rin got to know eachother a lot better than before while they were decorating.

**-Inuyasha and Kagome-**

Inuyasha had taken Kagome to her favorite restaurant thanks to Sangos help. She smiled brightly when she realized where they were. They sat at a table for two by a window.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said after they got their food.

"For what?"

"For taking me here. For paying for everything. For letting me move in with you. For helping me get out of my hell life. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. You deserved it."

Kagome smiled. They ate their food in silence and then went to the car when they were done. Inuyasha looked at his watch. It was already 7:25.

"Are we doing anything else?" Kagome asked once they got in the car.

"Nah. We're just gonna go home and watch movies the rest of the night."

"Oh ok." Kagome said with a little disapointment in her voice.

**­-Inuyashas house-**

Everything was ready. Inuyasha said he'd be there at 8:00 and now it was 7:45. Everyone was waiting for the birthday girl to come home. When they saw Inuyashas car Sango quickly shut off the lights and everyone hid.

Kagome and Inuyasha got out of the car and walked hand in hand to their front door. "Here." Inuyasha said handing Kagome the house keys. "Open the door." he added when Kagome looked at him confused instead of taking the keys. Then she grabbed the keys and opened the door. It was dark inside so she turned on the lights. At that second all her friends popped out of their hiding spaces yelling.

"SURPRISE!!"

Kagome jumped and looked at everyone and the decorations. "Um...Thanks guys."

The living room had balloons and streamers all over. Colors of red, blue, white, pink, green, yellow, and purple. On the coffee table were her presents from her friends.

"Happy birthday!" Sango and Rin said and hugged Kagome.

"Thanks."

The rest of the evening they danced and ate the cake untill it was time to open the presents.

"Here. This is from Rin." Sango said and handed her a box. Kagome smiled and opened it. Inside she saw a new diary and a new light blue purse.

(uh oh DISTRACTION DISTRACTION!!! ill bbl. Inuyasha is coming on! lol) (Commercials :-( hurry up!)

"I love it! Thank you Rin!" Kagome smiled.

"You're welcome."

"This is from Miroku." Sango handed her a thin small box shape. Kagome opened it and saw it was the new Usher cd.

"Thank you Miroku!" Kagome smiled.

"You're welcome."

"This is from Sesshomaru." Kagome opened it and saw a new book that she wanted.

"Yes! Thank you Sessh!" (uh oh Inuyashas back!! Commercials are over)

(Aw man! Its over! now i gotta wait till next week. lol ok well back to the story)

"You're welcome Kagome."

"And this is from me." Sango said and handed her two square boxes. One was big and the other was small. Kagome opened the first box and saw two new shirts. Then she opened the smaller one and saw a friendship charm bracelet.

"Oh my gosh. Thank you Sango." Kagome smiled brightly.

"You're welcome." Sango smiled. "You still got one more." Sango said and looked at Inuyasha. She knew he was nervous. Kagome turn to Inuyasha and smiled at him. Inuyasha reached into his pocket and handed Kagome a small square box. She opened it and gasp. In it she saw the two heart shaped earings and the locket. But what really caught her attention was what was written on the hear locket. There it was. The words I love you written on it. She stared at those words with wide eyes.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said and grabbed her hand. He continued when she looked up at him. **"I-I love you."

* * *

**

CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hahahahahahahahahaha!! gotta wait till next chapter!!! what will she say?? huh??? will she say it back? i dunno. this chapter is kinda long but i made it that way since i havent updated in a while. Im srry for not updateing. my hands are really tired right now and the whole time i wrote this i was thinking. 'I'm doing this for my fans. I'm doing this for my fans.' yup and thats what kept me going cuz I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. A Song for you

He guys! . im updateing before i have to go to sleep so if its not up by tonight then its 100 chance my mom made me get off to go to sleep but im trying to type as fast as i can. THANKS YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!

**Chapter 13**

**Song for you**

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said and grabbed her hand. He continued when she looked at him. "I-I love you." There. He had said it. In front of eveybody. Damn was he nervous. What was she going to say? How come she's just staring at him? Why isn't she saying anything? He was beginning to panick. Everyones eyes was now on Kagome, waiting for her to say something. Anything. She's just sitting there staring at him.

'Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!' Kagome thought. She stared at him for what felt like an eternity before pulling her hand away from him and standing up to just run out the front door. Sango and Rin quickly got up and ran after her. Inuyasha stared blankly at the spot Kagome had just been sitting in, taking in what just happen. Why did she run? Out of all the things, she's gonna run? Inuyasha felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Miroku look at him with sorry eyes. No. He didn't want anyones pity. Not now. He stood up and headed to his room. Once he got in there he slamed the door shut and punched the wall as hard as he could making a huge hole in it. His hand started to bleed at the knuckles but he ignored the pain and layed on his bed with the necklace in his other hand. 'Damn. She dosen't love me back. How stupid could I be. Why would she love me anyways? I'm iggnorant, stupid, conceited and an ass.'

Kagome ran down the sidewalk not even knowing where she was going. She couldn't believe what just happen. Inuyasha told her he loved her! Why did she run though? She couldn't help it. When he said those words she felt the urge to run; because she was scared. Scared that she would get her heart broken again. Just like the time in seventh grade when she told Kouga she loved him. Not even realizing where she was going she was getting tired, and running in heels wasn't helping. She tripped over a rock on the ground and fell to the floor scraping her elbows. That's when she noticed that Sango and Rin were yelling her name and running up to her. When they approuched her she burst out crying. Sango held her in a sisterly embrace. After a while Kagome calmed down a little but was still sobbing softly.

"Sango? Can I...stay at...your house? Please?" Kagome asked between sobs.

"Yea sure. Come on."

Kagome, Sango, and Rin walked to Sangos house with one breakdown from Kagome. After about 5-7 minutes they arrived in Sangos room. All three of them were sitting on the bed while Kagome took deep breathes to calm down. When Sango was convinced she was calm enough she started to talk.

"Kagome? What happen?" Kagome sighed and closed her eyes trying to keep back the more tears threatening to fall. "What's wrong hun? Are you ok?" Sango asked again.

"I'm fine." Kagome said.

"Why did you run?" Rin asked.

"I don't know...I...I was scared." Kagome said taking interest in her hands.

"Scared of what?" Sango asked.

"That...that I was gonna get my heart broken again. Last time someone said they loved me...you know what happen. I'm just scared. I don't want to go through that pain again."

"Kagome. Inuyasha's not like Kouga. Inuyasha really loves you. Kouga was an ass and he still is. Inuyasha is different. He wouldn't hurt you or cause you pain. And if he did then just tell me and I'll kick his ass for you." Sango said trying to cheer her up.

Kagome chuckled a bit and stayed silent for a while. "Kagome. Do you love him?" Rin asked.

"Yea. I do. I love him so much." Kagome confessed.

"Then tell him."

"I don't know how. I get nervous when I try to say it." Kagome said. Sango and Rin looked at eachother as if they were talking to eachother in their minds. Then Sangos face lit up followed by Rins lit up face. Kagome stared at them.

"I know what you can do!" Sango screamed.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"You know how you love to sing right?" Rin said then added. "And you have a beautiful voice."

"Where are you two going with this?" Kagome asked.

"What we're thinking is...since there's a talent show this Friday at school. Maybe you can try out on Monday and sing him that song you really like. You know what song im talking about. Your favorite song in the whole world and then it would be perfect." Sango said with a lot of excitement in her voice and smiling like a maniac.

"No! Im not going to sing in front of the whole school!" Kagome scream.

"Come on Kagome! You have to! It'll be perfect!! Unless you want to just tell him face to face and get all nervous and probably shit your pants." Rin said laughing.

"Ok Ok. Fine. Whatever." Kagome said. Sango and Rin smiled brightly. After they got dressed in their pj's they all got in bed and went to sleep.

**-Meanwhile with Inuyasha-**

Inuyasha layed in his bed staring up at the ceiling. What had he done wrong? Miroku had tried to come in his room and talk to him but Inuyasha just ignored and locked his door. Eventually Miroku left and tried calling Inuyashas cell phone but that didn't work any better either.

Sesshomaru past by the room and asked, "Inuyasha? Do you want a drink or something to eat? You can't stay in there forever." Inuyasha ignored him and turned his attention to the hole he made in the wall. "Look Inuyasha. I'm sure she loves you back. Just give her some time to think. Ok?"

"If she loves me back, why did she run away?" Inuyasha spoke for the first time since Kagome left.

"She's probably confused. Just give her some time to think. Everything will be fine soon." Sesshomaru said then walked away when Inuyasha again ignored him.

He reached over to his nightstand next to his bed and picked up the necklace. He stared at it for a while thinking why had she run. 'Kagome, please come back to me. Don't leave me please. Please come back.' he thought and closed his eyes. He rolled over on his side and tried to fall asleep. But he couldn't, it felt weird without Kagome there with him in his arms.

**-Monday Morning-**

Kagome woke up next to Sango. She went to the bathroom in the hallway and brushed her teeth, washed her face and got dressed. When she came out of the bathroom Sango was walking out of her bathroom in her room already dressed and ready for school. Kagome hadn't seen or spoken to Inuyasha all day yesterday since she ran and she felt kinda guilty. She knew he must be miserable right now. All she wanted to do is go up to him and tell him how much she did love him but Sango and Rin would be mad because they want her to sing for him at the talent show. Sure she wanted to do that too but then she would have to wait 5 more days to tell him since the talent show is on Friday. Now thats she's going to school, and she has most of her classes with him, that's going to be hard. Being in the same room but not being able to talk to him was hard enough to think of and she has to go through it. She couldn't wait to sing him that song on Friday. Sango and Kagome were going to the try outs during lunch. Together they walked to school. Kagome noticed Inuyashas car still in his drive way and Miroku sitting on his porch steps. Kagome didn't like the look on Mirokus face when he was walking up to them.

"W-Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked a little scared.

"He's not coming to school. There's no way he is leaving his room today. He locked himself in there." Miroku said with a sad face. "He really loves you Kagome."

Kagome dropped her head and tried to keep in the tears. Sango noticed and spoke to Miroku telling him about their plan for the talent show while they walked to school.

"You're gonna sing him a song at the talent show?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded yes. "Oh. Well...that'll make him feel better."

"But how are we going to get him to go to the talent show? It's this Friday at 6:00pm." Sango asked.

"I'll find a way." Miroku said.

**-Friday-**

Today was the day. The day Kagome finally told Inuyasha how much she loves him. The day she sings for him. The day of the talent show. All week Inuyasha hadn't come to school. He finally came when Sesshomaru dragged him out of his room and to school on Thursday but when he noticed Kagome avoiding him all day he didn't come back on Friday. She felt so bad right now and she wanted to foward time to the talent show. It was almost time though. She had 1 hour till the show starts. Being the forth person to try out, she is the forth person to go up on stage. She was nervous that Inuyasha wasn't going to show up. If he wouldn't leave his room, he definatly wouldn't come to a talent show. Miroku said he had a plan to get him there but she still didn't think he would come. She had been excited and nervous all day through school. Now she was at Sangos house sitting on a chair at Sangos vanity mirror while Sango did her hair. She had on a plain black dress with short sleeves and went down to her knees, with some black heels. Sango had finished her hair. It was down and curled a bit. The show started at 6:00 and it was now 5:07.

"Should we get going now?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded yes. Sango gave her a reasurring look. Kagome ignored her and walked out the room to the car. Sango borrowed her moms car so she wouldn't ruin her heels. They made their way to the school in silence.

**-Meanwhile-**

Inuyasha was laying on his bed when Miroku came busting into his room all of a sudden. 'I must've forgot to lock the door.' Inuyasha thought.

"Uh...hey Inuyasha. What's up buddy?" Miroku said.

Inuyasha glared at him. "Leave me alone. Get out!"

"Wait! I wanna ask you something since you didn't come to school again."

"What?"

"You wanna go to the talent show?" Miroku asked simply.

"Why would I wanna go?"

"Because...it'll get your mind off Kagome." 'Not.' He added in his head.

"I can't get my mind off her."

"Ok. Look you HAVE to go to the talent show. Please. You really really really have to go."

"Why? Just so Kagome could avoid me just like in school. I know she'll probably be there."

"She...she wont avoid you. Come on!! Please! You have to go!!" Miroku begged.

"No!!! I'm not going!"

Miroku looked at his watch. '6:00 already! Shit! We're late! Plan A: begging. Didn't work. On to Plan B.' "Ok fine. If you don't want to go...I wont make you go." Miroku said and walked out of Inuyashas room. Inuyasha though he left and locked the door. Once again he layed down on his bed to think.

' Why would I want to go anyways? Kagome would just avoid me like she did yesterday at school. It hurts to much to see her.' He was too busy in his own thoughts he didn't hear the click of his door unlocking and then in came Miroku with Sesshomaru behind him.

"What're you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"If you don't want to go to the talent show, I wont make you. But he will." Miroku said pointing to Sesshomaru.

"Feh. He can't make me go. Why do you want me to go so bad anyways?"

"You just have to go ok. You'll see. Sesshomaru hurry yp. We're late." Miroku said looking at his watch. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"I'm only doing this for you know who. Don't think you could boss me around like that Miroku. Lets go little brother." Sesshomaru said and dragged Inuyasha to the car by the ears.

"Ow! Let me go dammit!! I wont go! I'm not going!"

They made their way to the school speeding with a lot of Inuyashas complaining in the backseat.

**-Backstage-**

"He's not coming." Kagome panicked looking at the audience from backstage.

"Don't worry he'll be here." Sango said.

"What's taking them so long?" Rin asked Sango. Sango looked at her watch and shrugged.

"Sango, Rin, he's not gonna be here." Kagome said.

"Yes he is!" Sango said.

"He's probably in the audience somewhere. He'll be here." Rin said. 'Dammit Miroku. You guys are late. I knew his plan wouldn't work, whatever it was.' Rin thought.

"That was Mioki Kohatu. Great job Mioki!....And our next performer is Kagome Higurashi. Miss Higurashi will be singing a special song to someone this evening. Please take the stage Miss Higurashi." the announcer said.

"No! He's not here!" Kagome yelled.

"Just go Kagome. He's in here somewhere don't worry." Sango said.

Kagome walked out to the stage letting a single quiet tear roll down her right cheek. She sat on her chair and brought the microphone to her level. She was about to speak into the microphone when there was a big crash in the distance on the other side of the auditorium and some yelling. Then an angry Inuyasha being dragged by Miroku and Sesshomaru came in the double doors. Kagome smiled and locked eyes with Inuyasha. Inuyashas anger quickly went away when he saw Kagome smile at him.

"Tonight I'm singing a special song for someone. I made a mistake and I want to make it up to him. This song is for you, you know who you are." Kagome said. Students and teachers, and other people on the audience started whispering. Inuyasha stared at her in confusion. Then he noticed that she looked backstage and motion for someone to do something. He didn't notice the song that was playing but locked eyes with her again.

_Late at night when all the world, is sleeping, I stay up and think, of you, And I wish on a star, That somewhere you are, thinking of me too,_

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight, Till tomarrow, I'll be holding you tight, And there's nowhere in the world, I'd rather be, Than here in my room, dreaming about, you and me_

_I wonder if you ever see me, And I, wonder if you know I'm there, If you looked in my eyes, Would you see what's inside Would you even care,_

_I just want to hold you close, But so far, all I have are dreams of you, So I wait for the day, And the courage to say ............_

Kagome stopped along with the music and smiled at him. Then a second later the music started playing again.

_How much, I love you, yes I do,_

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight, Till tomarrow I'll be holding you tight, And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be, Then here in my room, Dreaming about you and me_

_Late at night when all the world, is sleeping, I stay up and think, of you, And I still can't believe, That you came up to me and said, I love you...I love you too_

_Now I'm dreaming of you tonight, Till tomarrow and for all of my life, And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be, Than here in my room, Dreaming with you, in my sleep_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be, Than here in my room, Dreaming with you, in my sleep_

Kagome finished singing and everyone clapped and cheered. A couple people standing and clapping. Some people whistling. "Thank you." she said. She looked over to where Inuyasha was but he wasn't there. In a blink of an eye he was running to the stage and jumping up to stand in front of her. He looked in her eyes before taking her in his arms and kissing her passionatly. Oblivious to all the stares he deepend the kiss. The audience was still cheering and clapping. Some girls from school were saying 'aww.' Kagome pulled apart for air and when she noticed everyones eyes were on them she blushed and Inuyasha grinned.

"That was a very nice moment. Young love...isn't it great!? Sorry guys but you're gonna have to get off the stage so we can continue with our show and not run late. Good luck!" the announcer said smiling at them. Kagome smiled back blushing and walked off stage with Inuyasha hand in hand.

"Kagome! That was great! I told you it'll be perfect!" Sango yelled excitedly.

"Yea! You have a great voice Kagome! That was awsome!" Rin yelled.

"Thanks guys."

"So? Does this mean you wont stay over my house anymore?" Sango said putting on a fake sad face.

"Sorry to break it to you Sango. I guess not. I'll be moving back in to Inuyashas- our place." Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled when she called his home, their home.

"Ok! Hey!? Where's my perve?!" Sango asked referring to Miroku. She turned around when she felt a hand squeeze her ass, and not to her surprise there was Miroku behind her.

"Looking for me?" Miroku asked. A second later he was on the floor with a red handprint on his face.

"How many times do I have to tell you!? Just because I'm your girlfriend dosen't mean you can grab my ass whenever you feel like it!" Sango fumed.

"Where's Sessh?" Inuyasha asked.

"Right here. What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked popping out from behind the door.

"Just asking where you were. Damn." Inuyasha said.

"Hey Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"Hey!" Rin said cheerfully and blushed a light pink. She turned her head so no one could see, but failed because Sango and Kagome saw her. They looked at eachother and smiled. Giving eachother the time-to-play-the-hook-up-game look.

"You guys wanna go dancing at that new club? Todays Friday." Sango asked randomly.

"Sure!" Kagome and Rin said. They guys nodded and left with the girls strolling behind them while they chatted.

* * *

There's chapter 13! Im sorry it took forever to update again! really im soo sorry but i went to virginia beach over the weekend and i've bin busy with skool and stuff. -- but i will try, i repeat TRY to update, asap. REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Dancing

Hey you guys!!! wel not much to say but hm...heres chapter 14!!! 

**Chapter 14**

**Dancing**

"Hey Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"Hey!" Rin said cheerfully and blushed a light pink. She turned her head so no one could see, but failed because Sango and Kagome saw her. They looked at eachother and smiled. Giving eachother the time-to-play-the-hook-up-game look.

"You guys wanna go dancing at that new club? Todays Friday." Sango asked randomly.

"Sure!" Kagome and Rin said. They guys nodded and left with the girls strolling behind them while they chatted.

**-Inuyashas house-**

Kagome, Sango, and Rin were in Kagomes/Inuyashas room trying on all different types of outfits for the night. Finally they decided on what to wear.

Kagome had on a silver tank top with spaggeti straps that cut off in a triangle in the front part showing of most of her tan stomach. Along with that she had on a black mini skirt with a silver rose on the side in glitter. She had some black heels with silver glitter on them. To add on some make-up, she had black eyeliner on the bottom of her eyelids and silver, glittery eyeshadow. They all decided to be sexy so Sango painted a cute design around Kagomes belly button in silver glitter and paint. To top it off she added a little bit of shiny lip gloss and glitter to her curled hair.

Sango wore a light purple tanktop that went to her mid stomach. A white mini skirt with some light purple designes on it matched her top, and with some white heels. Her make up was like Kagomes. She had black eye liner and some light purple eyeshadow with shiny lip gloss and glitter in her hair that was up in a ponytail with some strands coming out the sides. She did the same design around her bellybutton that she did around Kagome but hers was in silver and purple.

Rin was the last to get ready. She had on a red tank top that stop right below her breast showing off her whole stomach with two long thin strings coming from the back of the shirt around her waist in an x than tying behind her back. Along with that she wore a black mini skirt with a red dragon on the side. Her eyes had black eyeliner on them with some glittery eyeshadow and shiny lip gloss on her lips. She wore that with some black heels, her hair straightened and down with glitter on it. Sango also had painted a cute design around her belly button in red and black paint with glitter around it.

They all looked at eachother and smiled. This was going to be a tough night for the guys. They looked beyond sexy. They were like...goddesses! Just wait untill the guys saw them. They had been complaining about waiting for 3 hours but they will see how much the girls did for them. Kagome glanced over at the clock. It was now 10 a good time to go clubbing.

"Ready?" Kagome asked.

"Ready." They both responded just waiting to see the look on the guys faces. They walked out of Kagomes room and to the living room to find the guys watching t.v with their backs turned to them. No one had noticed the girls had came out. They all saw that they were dressed up pretty nice.

Inuyasha had on a short sleeve navy blue button up shirt with shiny lines going down and some dark blue jeans. His hair tied back in a low ponytail.

Miroku had on a short sleeve black shirt with one silver strip going down from each shoulder. Black pants went along with it and his hair as always tied back in a small ponytail.

Sesshomaru had on a silver and red short sleeve button up shirt and some black pants to go along. His hair was also tied back in a low ponytail.

"Guys we're ready to go." Sango said.

All three guys turned around and stared directly at each of their girlfriends. Well since Sesshomaru dosen't have a girlfriend, lets just say he locked eyes with Rin. Their eyes bulged out of their sockets and their mouths hung open with drool about to drop out. Even Sesshomaru was surprised at the view they just got. The girls were...beautiful. No, no...that's not good enough. They were outstanding, sexy, hot...perfect! Inuyasha and Miroku had never seen them like this before. This was different. But hell did they like it! All three guys eyes moved from the girls faces down their breast down their stomach stopping at the design they each had around their belly button for a while then all the way down to their legs then back up again.

Sango and Kagome smiled and Rin blushed. Sesshomaru was definatly checking her out.

"So? Are we going to leave anytime soon?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru nodded stupidly and followed the girls when they walked out to the car staring at their asses when they walked. They all got in Sesshomarus SUV so they could only take on car with them.

**-At the club-**

All six of them finally got in the club after waiting for about 45 minutes outside. Tonight was teen night club when only teenagers between the ages of 14 and 20 showed up.  
The name of the club was called Dream. The place was HUGE. They had a huge dance floor on the first level surrounded by chairs and tables. On the other side of the dance floor on the first floor was a long bar where they handed out drinks but since everyone would be under the age of 21 tonight then only sodas were being handed out. The second floor went around the first floor making it look like a huge hole in the floor where you could see people dancing on the dance floor on the first floor. The upstairs was a little quieter but you could still hear the music blasting. There was couches and chairs and tables everywhere where people could just hang out. Both floors had disco lights flashing all around of colors blue, green, red, yellow, orange, red, purple, etc. The walls on the second floor weren't just walls but they were mirrors. Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting on the couch upstairs. Miroku and Sango sitting on the other couch next to them and Rin and Sesshomaru sitting on another couch across from them. They were talking and drinking soda.

"Ok guys! Hope everyone is having fun! Our next song is kinda wild so all the wild dancers get out here on the dance floor. Here's Janet Jackson; All Nite." the DJ said from downstairs.

Kagome gave Sango THE look and she immediatly knew what she was thinking. It was time to play the hook up game.

"Lets go dance!" Kagome yelled over the music when she heard one of her favorite songs come on. Sango nodded and they both grabbed their men dragging them downstairs to the dance floor just in time for the song to begin.

_This is sick _

Kagome got ready and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha. Sango did the same.Sesshomaru stared at Rin debating with himself to ask her to dance or not.

_Work it like you're working a pole _

_Shake it 'til you're shaking the floor _

_Pop it like you're poppin' a cork _

_Don't Stop, Don't Stop _

_Jerk it like you're making it choke _

_Break it like you're breakin' a code _

_Drop it till you're taking it lower_

_Drop it, drop it..._

Kagome started to move slyly against Inuyasha side to side. His hands on her bare waist. She starts to grind her hips against his. Something not so different is going on between Miroku and Sango. Back with Sesshomaru and Rin. He finally made up his decision. "Rin? Do...you wanna dance?" Rin smiled brightlyand nodded a yes. He gave her his hand and she took it both of them walking down to the dance floor. Soon enough they were in the same position as Inuyasha and Kagome.

_This is serious _

_I'm delirious _

_So oblivious _

_I could dance all night_

_With you As long as its funky _

_This rhythm just makes me high _

_I'm like a junkie I could dance all night_

Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru and Rin then at Sango. Sango looked at her and they smiled. Then she went back to dancing with Inuyasha. Only this time she turned her back to him. He pushed himself up against her running his hands up and down her thighs. She brought her hands over her and around his neck moving to the beat.

_Work it like you're working a pole _

_Shake it 'til you're shaking the floor _

_Pop it like you're poppin' a cork _

_Don't Stop, Don't Stop _

_Jerk it like you're making it choke _

_Break it like you're breakin' a code _

_Drop it till you're taking it lower_

_So intoxicated _

_I'm so stimulated _

_Fell so X-rated _

_I could dance all night_

_As long as it's funky _

_This rhythm just makes me high _

_I'm like a junkie I could dance all night_

Rin started moving to the beat swaying her hips from side to side. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and he had his hands on her bare waist. He wanted to slide his hands all over her body.

_Work it like you're working a pole _

_Shake it 'til you're shaking the floor _

_Pop it like you're poppin' a cork _

_Don't Stop, Don't Stop _

_Jerk it like you're making it choke _

_Break it like you're breakin' a code _

_Drop it till you're taking it lower_

_Everybody on the floor (Let's go)  
Let's get hardcore (Get low)  
Make my sweat pour (Oh no)  
Don't stop (Gimme some more)  
Ooh my body's yours (spank that)  
Spank that back door (like that)  
Drive me like a Porsche' (yea)_

Rin pushed her body up against his and he started to move his hands sliding them from her waist to her hips. I could dance all night

_Can we take this party higher?_

_Now just put your hands to the sky and_

_Clap, clap, clap, clap_

_I could dance all night_

Inuyasha felt the sensation of Kagomes body on his grinding back and forth. He leaned down to her neck and started nipping at it.

_Work it like you're working a pole _

_Shake it 'til you're shaking the floor _

_Pop it like you're poppin' a cork _

_Don't Stop, Don't Stop _

_Jerk it like you're making it choke _

_Break it like you're breakin' a code _

_Drop it till you're taking it lower_

The song ended. Everyone pulled apart and waited for the next song. The lights turned on to where the DJ was. "This time we're gonna play some slow songs for all you couples out there. So guys grab your girls and start dancing. Heres Kaci and JoJo; All My Life"

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagomes waist and she did the same around his neck. Sango and Miroku did the same as well.

_I will never find another lover _

_Sweeter than you, sweeter than you _

_And I will never find another lover _

_More precious than you More precious than you_

"Do you still want to dance?" Sesshomaru asked Rin. She nodded. He put his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Girl you are Close to me, _

_you're like my mother _

_Close to me, you're like my father _

_Close to me, you're like my sister _

_Close to me, you're like my brother_

'Damn. I am so happy right now.' Inuyasha thought. He leaned down to Kagomes ear and whispered in it. "I missed you so much this week. You have no idea. I love you."

Kagome smiled and whispered back. "I love you too Inuyasha. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For running out on you. I'm sorry but I was scared."

"It's ok. As long as you're here with me now. That's all that matters." Kagome smiled and leaned her head on his chest. "Did I tell you how beautiful and sexy you look tonight?"

"No but I think I figured it out when you wouldn't stop staring at me and my design on my stomach." Kagome laughed.

"How did you do that anyways? It's kinda cool."

"Sango drew it."

"Oh. I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled and he leaned down for a kiss. She parted her lips when she felt his tongue on her lips.

_You are the only one _

_You're my everything _

_And for you this song I sing _

_All my life I prayed for someone like you _

_And I thank god that i That I finally found you _

_All my life I prayed for someone like you _

_And I hope that you Feel the same way too _

_Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

"At least they're happy now." Sango said into Mirokus ear leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Yea...Hey Sango"

"Yea?"

"I...um...IknowIcanbearealpervertandjerkbutIhaveknownthisforalongtimethatIloveyousomuch." Miroku said really fast.

Sango pulled back from his shoulder to look him in the eye. "Wait. What did you just say? That was too fast"

"I said, that, I know I can be a real pervert and jerk but I have known for a long time that...I...love you so much." Miroku confessed. Sango stared at him with tear beginning to form in her eyes.

"Y-You do?" He nodded. "Oh Miroku! I love you too!" Sango said hugging him tightly. He smlied and hugged her back. He pulled her back and put his hand under her chin. Then he leaned in to kiss her and she responded by parting her lips for his tongue to enter.

_I said, you're all _

_That I'm thinking of _

_Said I promise to never _

_Fall in love with a stranger _

_You're all I'm thinking of I praise the lord above _

_For sending me your love I cherish every hug I really love you so much_

"Rin? Do you think you could go on a date with me tomarrow? To get to know eachother? Because I really want to get to know you." Sesshomaru asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes! I want to get to know you too." She smiled.

'She has a really pretty smile.' he thought.

_All my life I prayed for someone like you _

_And I thank god that i _

_That I finally found you _

_You're all that I ever know _

_When you smile on my face _

_All I see is a glow _

_You turn my life around _

_You picked me up when I was down _

_You're all that I ever know _

_When you smile my face glows _

_You picked me up when I was down _

_You're all that I ever know _

_When you smile my face glows _

_You picked me up when I was down _

_And I hope that you _

_Feel the same way too _

_Yes I pray that you _

_Do love me too _

_All my life I prayed for someone like you _

_And I thank god that i _

_That I finally found you _

_All my life I prayed for someone like you _

_Yes, I pray that you do love me too _

_All my life I prayed for someone like you _

_And I thank god that i _

_T__hat I finally found you_

Everyone danced for the rest of the night untill about 2 in the morning. They were all tired to death. Kagome, Sango, and Rin took of their heels and walked barefoot. Sesshomaru dropped off Sango and Rin at their houses. Then went to their house. Miroku walked home since he lived next door. The rest of the night everyone was happy. Even Sesshomaru? Yup he was. Just didn't show it to much but Kagome saw through him.

Inuyasha waited for Kagome to get out the shower. He was shirtless with some black boxers under his covers watching music videos on MTV. He tried anything to get his mind off of Kagome in the shower but who could blame him. After the way she looked tonight and the way they danced, he couldn't help it.

Kagome walked out in her pijama shorts and tanktop. She walked over to the bed and got under the covers with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"I missed you." He said bringing her closer.

"I missed you too." Inuyasha smiled and kissed her.

"Do you still want your necklace and earings from your birthday"

"Sure. Only if you still want me to have them"

"Of course I want you to have them." He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed the necklace from it's box. She sat up and he put it on for her. After he put it on they layed back down.

"Goodnight Inuyasha"

"Goodnight, my Kagome."

* * *

Well guys!!! There's chapter 14!! Hope you enjoyed it!!!! Now please REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	16. Sesshomarus first date?

Hey eveyone!!! heres chapter 15! hope you all like it!!!! 

**Chapter 15**

**Sesshomarus First date?**

**-Next Morning/Saturday-**

RING RING RING RING

Inuyasha opened his eyes and hit his alarm clock.

RING RING

Wait? Didn't he turn of his alarm clock? He turned around carefully not to wake Kagome who was still sleeping on his chest and grabbed his cell phone. Looking at the caller ID he didn't reconize the number.

"What?" he answered sleepily.

"Hi Inuyasha! It's Rin. Can I talk to Kagome?" Rin asked cheerfully on the other line.

Inuyasha looked down at his chest and saw Kagomes eyes still closed. "She's still sleeping."

"No I'm not. Who is it?" Kagome asked looking up at him.

"Oh nevermind. She's awake. Here." Inuyasha handed the phone to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her waist going back to sleep.

"Hello?" Kagome asked.

"Hey Kags. It's Rin."

"Oh hey Rin! What's up?"

"Not much. Guess what!"

"What?"

"Well...last night when we were dancing at the club...um.."

"Yea?" Kagome asked impatiently.

"Ok, ok. Sesshomaru asked me out on a date for tonight."

"Oh my gosh! He did!?"

"Yea! I don't know what to wear today! I really like him." Rin panicked.

"Don't worry. I'll be over there later. Let me just get ready."

"Ok thanks. Do you need me to pick you up?"

"Na. I'll get Inuyasha to give me a ride."

"Ok Bye."

"Bye." Kagome closed Inuyashas flip phone and put it on the nightstand. She turned to Inuyasha and saw he was sleeping. 'Sleepyhead' She thought."Inuyasha? Wake up sweety." Kagome said in his ear.

"I'm already awake." Inuyasha said opening his eyes.

"Oh. Well get ready. I want to go to Rins house and I need a ride."

"But I don't wanna get up. I wanna stay here. With you." Inuyasha whined.

"Maybe later. I have to help Rin get ready."

"For what?"

"She has a date with Sesshy later."

"Sesshomaru? You mean _my_ brother, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked shocked.

"No. I mean Sangos brother." Kagome said sarcastically. Inuyasha looked at her confused for a while. Kagome sighed and giggled. "Yes your brother. Dummy."

"Oh...hey! Whoa this is weird. Sesshomaru going on a date? That's a first. But really I think it's his first date...ever." Inuyasha said looking really confused. Kagome laughed and kissed him on the cheek. He looks so cute when he's confused! (haha he really does!! I love it when hes confused!!) Then she stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. Inuyasha was still tired so he rolled over and went back to sleep while Kagome took a shower.

Kagome came out the bathroom 30 minutes later. She was dressed in some tight blue jeans and a tight black sweater. She looked at the bed and saw Inuyasha under the covers...sleeping. 'Argh. I told him to get ready.' Kagome thought angrily. She walked over to the bed and jumped on it next to him. "Inuyasha! Wake up!" Kagome yelled jumping on the bed. Inuyasha eyes shot open and he looked at Kagome.

"You're gonna regret that." he threatened.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Kagome asked and stuck out her tongue. He grinned at her and then he grabbed her legs making her fall on her butt. Then in a blink of an eye he got on top of her pinning down her legs with his weight and holding both her hands with one hand over her head. The room was filled with laughter when Inuyasha started tickling her.

"Now say sorry." he said.

"For...what?" Kagome asked laughing.

"For waking me up so rudely."

"No!" Kagome yelled.

"Have it your way." Inuyasha said and tickled her harder.

"Ok...Ok! I'm...sorry." Kagome yelled. Inuyasha though wasn't satisfied.

"Now tell me you love me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I...I love...you!" Kagome yelled tears coming down her face from the laughter. Inuyasha stop and kissed her on the lips.

Kagome pulled away when she needed to catch her breathe. "Get off me. You have to get ready." Kagome said.

"But I don't feel like getting ready." Inuyasha whined and layed his head on her chest instead of getting off.

"Fine. Then I'll go by myself." Kagome said and pushed him off of her grabbed his keys and slipped on her shoes.

"But you don't know how to drive. You can't go."

"I can learn. It dosen't look so hard. If I crash and die, oh well. Life's too short anyways." Kagome joked.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Ok! Fine, I'll take you. Just don't try and learn how to drive by yourself. I'll teach you later." Inuyasha said then put his hand over his mouth when he realized what he just said.

"Really? You'll teach me?" Kagome asked excitedly.

'Damn what did I just get myself into?' Inuyasha sighed. "Yea."

"Ok! Get ready we're going to Rins house." Kagome said and walked out the room. Inuyasha groaned and decided to get ready or else Kagome would kill him.

Kagome went to the kitchen and decided to make breakfast for everyone. It was still 11:30 am, kinda early. She pulled out some pans and eggs and bacon. A few minutes later Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen. "Morning Kagome." he said.

"Morning Sesshy. Ready for your big day?" Kagome asked smiling. She was one of the only people in the world that would get away with calling him 'Sesshy' She has become close to him like a sister.

"You know?" He asked surprised that she knew already.

Kagome nodded. "Yea." She put three plates of food at the table. She and Sesshomary ate in silence. Inuyasha walked in a while ago and ate with them in silence then they left to go to Rins house.

**-Rins house-**

Inuyasha dropped off Kagome and decided to go to Mirokus house. Kagome told him to pick her up at 4:30. Kagome and Rin were upstairs in Rins room searching for clothes in her huge walk in closet. To say the least her house was huge because her parents were rich and she was well...spoiled and an only child.

"How about this?" Kagome asked holding up a dress.

"No. Too prepy." Rin said and started looking for more clothes.

"This?"

"Na. Too gothic."

"Ok. This?" Rin looked at the dress and thought about it.

"Yes! Perfect!" Rin squeeled. She went to her room with the dress and put it on while Kagome looked through her hair supplies. The dress was red and long that it went down to her feet with a long slit on the side. It had two spaggetti straps on each side and was a v-neck. She wore some black open heeled black shoes with it.

"That looks beautiful. Ok, now I gotta do your hair. You're gonna be so pretty he'll fall in love with you." Kagome said excitedly. Rin laughed. Kagome brought out the hair curler and curled Rins hair. She put two rose clips in her hair on each side so her hair wont get in the way when she ate. Then she went on to her make-up. She had some black eyeliner and shiny lip gloss. By the time Kagome was done Rin looked...gorgeous! Kagome was so proud of her work.

BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

Kagome glanced at the clock and saw it was 4:28. Sesshomaru was gonna be there in half an hour. "Looks like Inuyashas here. Have fun tonight!" Kagome said.

"Ok. I will. Thanks Kagome." Rin said smiling. Kagome smiled back and waved before going out the door to meet Inuyasha at his car. She was surprised when she saw Miroku and Sango in the backseat.

DING DONG

Rin smiled at looked at the clock. 5:00. Sesshomaru was here. She grabbed her purse and jacket then went to open the door. He was there in some black dress pants and a dark gey button up shirt holding some red roses in his left hand. When he saw Rin he was shocked. She looked beautiful.

"H-Hi. You look really nice. These are for you." He said and handed her the flowers.

"Thank you. I'm gonna go put these in some water. You can wait on the couch if you want." Rin said. She left after he nodded. A few minutes later she came back and they went to their date. They arrived at a beautiful restaurant and sat at a table for two. Soft instumental music played in the backround and the place was dimly lit. "Wow. This place is beautiful. Thank you for taking me here."

"You're welcome." They both ordered their food when the waiter came and talked to eachother about themselves while they waited. After they ate they left and Sesshomaru took her to the lake.

**-Inuyasha and the gang-**

After Inuyasha picked up Kagome at Rins house they decided to go to the diner and visit Kaede. They sat in their usual booth in the back. Kaede saw them and came over to take their order. "Hi children. Long time no see." Kaede said.

"Yea. How are you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm good. So, the usual?" Everyone nodded and she went to get their orders.

**-Meanwhile outside the diner-**

'That bitch Kagome is in there!' Kikyo thought angrily as she glared at Kagome from her car. She pulled out her cell phone and speed dialed a number.

"What?" A deep voice answered on the other line answered.

"I need your help." Kikyo said.

"With what and what will I get in return?" he asked.

"Dammit Naraku! I just need your fucking help!" Kikyo yelled. He didn't say anything. "Fine! I'll do your chores for a month."

"Hm...I don't know."

"Ok. I'll pay you 20 bucks."

"Well...I'm thinking more like 50."

"Ok Deal."

"What do you want?"

"Well I saw Kagome over here at the diner on 54th street. I want my revenge! She humiliated me in front of the whole school!" Kikyo said clenching her fist together.

"Than what do you need me for?" Naraku asked.

"I need you to get her away from the others and make her unconsious or something. You know what to do."

"Alright. Just call me when you get them alone. I can't do it in public. Follow them or something. I'll be nearby."

"Ok." Kikyo said and hung up. She stayed inside her car and kept an eye on the four while they chatted and laughed. 'You wont be happy and laughing soon Kagome. So have your fun now.' Kikyo said in her head. She smiled evily. She saw them talking after they finished eating. Kagome said something to Inuyasha and everyone nodded then got up. She watched as they walked out to Inuyashas convertible silver car and drove off to their house. They never noticed a black car following them the whole time and parking across the street from Inuyashas house.

**­-Sesshomaru and Rin-**

The car arrived at the lake. Everyone went their when they were on a date. It is called Sunshine lake but was given the nickname of 'Love spot' It was really pretty to watch the sunset and sit on the benches watching the geese being fed by kids and fish jumping in the water. There was a couple of other couples walking around hand in hand. Sesshomaru and Rin walked untill they reached the dock. They sat at the edge and Rin put her feet in the warm water while they talked. They talked about their past and their hobbies, etc.

"Can I ask you a question?" Rin asked.

"Sure." he said.

"Well...why did you ask me out?"

Sesshomaru was slightly taken aback by that question. "'Cuz I wanted to get to know you better. And I think you're really pretty." he said blushing a very light pink. Rin blushed and smiled. 'Her smile is so pretty.' he thought. Rin blushed a deeper shade of red when she felt his arm wrap around her shoulder but she smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder and they watched the sunset.

**-Outside Inuyashas house-**

Kikyo was sitting in her black car across the street from Inuyashas house. "Damn. How am I gonna be able to get Kagome if she's inside. I need to think of a plan." Kikyo said to no one.

**-Meanwhile inside Inuyashas house-**

Kagome was sitting on one end of the couch with Inuayshas head on her lap. She massaged his ears while they watched movies. Miroku and Sango were cuddled on the other couch with his arms around her waist and she leaning against him. Then Kagome remembered that she left her purse inside Inuyashas car in the drive way. She gently lifted his head of her lap. That's when she noticed he had fallen asleep.

"Where are you going?" Sango whispered noticing Inuyasha was asleep.

"I'm just gonna get my purse from the car. I'll be right back." Kagome whispered back. She walked out of the house with the keys to the car.

Everyone was quietly watching the movie. Then Inuyasha eyes shot open and he sat up when they heard a big BANG!

* * *

OMG!! What the hell happen!!!?? Oh wait? I already know what happen. I'm the one writing this damn story! haha. ok anyways if you guys want to find out what happens well then SO GUYS PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. Hospital

Hey everyone! Srry i am taking forever to update but i have been readin this story called **"Dead Famous".** OMG!!! It's soooooo gooooooood. If you want to read a story that is funny, sad, scary, and kinda romantic but not really, read that story!! it has really looooong chapters too. but that story is sooooo goooooood. the best story! a lil summary is like inuyasha is the most famouse guy in the world...or japan w/e. and every girl drools over him except for one...kagome. so one day kags friends yuri, and the others, 4got they're names but yea anyways they sign kags up into a contest w/out her noing and kag wins the contest to spend one week with inuyasha. she finds out hes a jerk and takes drugs and smokes and stuff and she trys to change him i guess kinda and he is sooo depressed bcuz of what happen to him in **1992**...hm...**1992 WAS HORRIBLE!!!!!! OMG!!!** but if u wanna find out what happen in 1992 then u gotta read and find out. that story almost made me cry!! i think i actually had tears welling up in my eyes for a while. **1992 WAS SOOOOOOO HORRIBLE AND TERRIBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** ok im done with that story and moving on to mine!! 

**Chapter 16**

**Hospital**

They all stood up from the couch and looked around.

"What was that?" Sango asked.

"Sounded like a crash." Miroko said moving to look out the window. He didn't reach the window because Inuyasha yelled out something that alarmed everyone.

"Where's Kagome!?" Before anyone could actually answer him he was out the door looking around. There was a black car speeding away in the distance but before he could catch the licence plate it was gone. Black tire skid marks were left on his driveway and on the street. He was hoping it wasn't what he thought happend. He couldn't see anything yet but his car was blocking his view from the driveway. He moved around the car and froze imediatly. His heart stopped beating and his breath caught in his throught. "K-Kagome? Kagome!?" He yelled and ran over to her bleeding lifeless body on the ground. 'No! This can't be happening! She's going to be fine!' he thought.

"Inu...yasha?" Kagome asked weakly. Her eyes slightly opened.

"Kagome? Kagome, baby, you're alive!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Get....am...bulance." Kagome whispered before she let conciousness take over.

"Kagome! What happen!?" Sango yelled running to them with Miroku behind him.

"I think she got hit by a car. Call an ambulance! She's still alive." Inuyasha said. Miroku pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"Kagome. Please be okay." Sango whispered holding her bloody hand.

'Don't leave me Kagome. Please don't leave me.' Inuyasha begged in his mind holding her bleeding body close to his. The ambulance arrived about 5 minutes later. Two paramedics pulled out the stretcher from the truck and carefully put Kagome on it and put her in the truck before they rushed off to the hospital. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango followed after them in Inuyashas car. There was just a small dent on the driver side but it didn't look like the person hit Kagome that hard.

**-Hospital-**

Inuyasha paced back and forth in the waiting room. Sango sat in the corner hugging her knees with her head buried in her arms. Miroku sat next to her with a comforting arm around her. She was shaking slightly so he knew she was crying. Every minute Inuyasha would glance at the door with the light that said "Operation in progress". It had been 1 hour already and he wasn't leaving untill he saw her awake, alive, and alright.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Sango's muffled voice was heard. She didn't bother to pick her head up.

"She'll be fine Sango. Don't worry." Miroku said. She didn't reply.

"She will be fine! She can't leave me!" Inuyasha yelled and glanced at the doors and the clock. Damn, nine 'o' clock already? 'She will be fine. She'll be okay. Damn it to hell who ever did this to her. I will find out and kill them!'

"We should let Rin and Sesshomaru know about this." Sango said still not picking up her head.

"I'll call them." Miroku said and pulled out his phone.

**-Sesshy and Rin-**

"I had a very nice night. Thank you." Rin said when she got into the car.

"Me too. I'm glad you had fun." Sesshomaru said and started his car leaving the lake. "Um...Rin?"

"Yes?"

"Would....would you like to be my girlfriend?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin stared at him in shock at first. Then she smiled and nodded. "Yes! I will!" she yelled excitedly. He leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Slowly but passionatly they shared their first kiss together. Untill....

RING RING RING RING

Sesshomaru growled and pulled away from Rin reluctantly. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and answered it on the fifth ring. "Hello?"

"Sessh, are you still with Rin?" Miroku's voice asked on the other line.

"Yea. Why?"

"You two might want to come to the hospital." Miroku said.

"Hospital? Why? Is everyone ok?" He asked. Rin snapped out of the daze she was in and stared at him.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru didn't answer her but listened to what Miroku was saying.

"Well, you see. Someone hit Kagome in the driveway with their car and now she's getting operated right now." Miroku said sadly.

"We'll be right there!" Sesshomaru said and flipped close his phone. He quickly started speeding without caring if there were any cops around.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked.

"Kagome got hit by a car and now she's getting operated on." Sesshomaru told her. She looked shocked.

**-Hospital-**

Inuyasha was still pacing back and forth. Sango was still curled up in a little ball and Miroku was still trying to confort her. Inuyasha stopped walking and looked at the entrance. Sesshomaru and Rin came running inside.

"Is she okay!? Where is she!?" Rin asked.

"She's in the operating room." Miroku said pointing to the double doors.

Rin stared at the doors for a while before looking at Sango curled up in a ball. Then she couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst into tears right there. If Sesshomaru hadn't put his arms around her she would've fallen to the ground. He helped her over to the chairs and sat her down hugging her while she cried.

_Four hours later..._

Inuyasha finally decided to sit down after the first hour and a half. The only thing is that he never took his eyes off the double doors. Sango had stopped crying and fell asleep on Miroku's lap. Rin also fell asleep on Sesshomaru's shoulder­. Inuyasha stood up quickly when he saw the light go off and then a few seconds later a doctor walked out. Inuyasha didn't say anything to the doctor. He waited untill the doctor said something but the sad look on his face was making him really nervous. 'She can't be. No.' he thought.

"We've tried everything we can, but for now she will be in a coma. We don't know when she will wake up. She is very injured and lost a lot of blood. I'm sorry." he said sadly. Inuyasha stared at him blankly taking in everything.

"Can we go see her?" Miroku asked the doctor from the chairs still holding Sango in his lap.

"Only two people can see her at a time. I can only let one of you stay overnight if you want."

"I'll stay with her." Inuyasha said quickly. "Where is she?"

"She's in room 261." The doctor said. Inuyasha was quickly gone and headed for room 261. Once he found the room he stared at her. She had so many bandages and was attached to so many wires. She looked so weak and helpless right there. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was wearing a hospital gown. Her chest moved slowly up and down. Seeing a chair near the bed he went over to it and turned it around to face her right next to the bed. He grabbed her limp and cold hand gripping it gently and giving her a quick kiss on the back of her palm.

"Please don't leave me Kagome. You have to come back. I love you so much, you can't leave." Inuyasha said. He stared at her face. Her brows srunched together and her lip trembling. She looked like she was having a nightmare. He wish he could just shake her awake right now and hold her close telling her everything will be ok. But she didn't move at all.

After Inuyasha left the doctor told Miroku and Sesshomaru one more person can go into the room to see Kagome. Miroku looked at Sango and thought he should tell her. Shaking her gently he tried to wake her up.

"Sango. Honey wake up." He said.

Sango's eyes opened slowly adjusting to the brightness of the room. She rubbed her eyes then realized where she was. "Kagome!?"

"Shh. Sango, she's out of the operation but..." Miroku said trailing off.

"But what? Is she ok? Where is she?" Sango asked impatiently.

"She's in a coma right now."

"I wanna go see her. Where is she?"

"Room 261."

_Two weeks and four days later..._

Inuyasha still sat by Kagomes side. She hasn't moved at all or given any sign of waking up for the past two weeks. Miroku and Sango were in school right now. Inuyasha wouldn't leave no matter what anyone told him. Sesshomaru was in college/work. He had 2 more years of college left. Rin was either at home or at work. She's worked as a waitress at Rainforest Cafe for the past week.

Everyday Inuyasha would be there by her side watching t.v or reading magazines. Miroku and Sango would come over after school everyday. Rin would stop by everyday after work for a little while and Sesshomaru would stop by every now and then. After the first week the doctor let all of them in the room. Inuyasha glanced at the clock on the wall. It was one thirty. Sango and Miroku would stop by at two thirty after school.

He sat in the chair he always sat in with a car magazine in his lap. With his left hand he held Kagomes hand. He was looking at a silver 2003 porche when a slight movement in his left hand distracted him. His head shot up and looked at Kagome. No movement in her face. Maybe he was just imagining things. He wanted Kagome to wake up so bad right now. Flipping the page in the magazine he went back to looking at cars.

Then there it was again. A movement. This couldn't be his imagination. He once again looked at her face but nothing was moving. His grip on her hand tightend. Kagomes hand started to move and grip back but was to weak. She was moving! Her hand was moving right there in his hand!

"Kagome? Are you awake?" Inuyasha asked. It took her a while but she slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was breathing heavily then relaxed a little and smiled weakly when she saw Inuyasha. "Kagome! You're awake! Thank god!" Inuyasha yelled and scooped her up in his arms. He pulled away reluctantly and kissed her on both cheeks and her forehead. "Are you ok? How are you feeling?"

"Inu...yasha. Where...am I?" Kagome asked softly, and breathlessly.

"You're in the hospital. Someone hit you in our driveway and you've been in a coma for two weeks and a half. Are you ok?" Inuyasha explained.

"I'm...fine. I...can't really....remember...anything." Kagome said taking deep breaths.

"I'm so happy you're awake. I was scared Kagome." Inuyasha admitted.

Kagome smiled and put her hand on his cheek. "Where...is everyone?"

"Sango and Miroku are in school. Sessh and Rin are at work."

"Oh." Kagome said. Then she realized something. "Shouldn't you be...in school?" she asked.

"Uh...yea. But I didn't want to leave you." He said as an excuse.

Kagome laughed slightly. "Ok. I love you."

"I love you so much Kagome. Don't scare me like that again." Inuyasha said. He leaned in and started kissing her passionatly. She pulled apart when she needed air. Inuyasha noticed how she was moving over to the side. Before he could say anything she grabbed his hand and motioned for him to lay down next to her. He did just that and wrapped and arm around her kissing her on the temple a couple times. They started watching t.v but ended up in a make out session when Kagome started feeling better.

It was two thirty five so Sango and Miroku should be coming to the hospital soon and they expected Kagome to be asleep...well still in a coma. They walked down the hallway of the hospital and arrived at room 261. What they saw was very unexpected. Inuyasha was lying in bed with Kagome and it looked like they were having a make out session. Sango did what she's been wanting to do for the past two weeks.

"Kagome! You're awake!" Sango yelled startling the two people that were just kissing and pull apart quickly. She ran over to the bed and pushed Inuyasha out of the way and he ended up on the floor. She gave Kagome a huge hug.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled from the floor. Everyone ignored him.

"Kagome! You're ok! How are you feeling?! Are you ok?!" Sango asked.

"Hi Sango. I'm fine now. Hi Miroku." Kagome said.

"Hey Kagome. Glad to see you awake." He said giving her a friendly hug.

"So are you gonna get out of here anytime soon or what?" Sango asked.

"Um...well...I don't know. I haven't told the doctor I'm awake yet." Kagome said blushing slighty.

"And when did you wake up?" Sango asked eyeing her.

"About an hour ago."

"Let me guess. You and Inuyasha were too busy making out to go tell the doctor that you were awake? Am I right?" Sango asked.

"That's not all we were doing!" Kagome defended blushing madly.

"Oh? So what were you doing?" Miroku asked pervertivly.

"Not that pervert!" Inuyasha yelled now sitting on the chair. "We were watching T.V."

"Ok. I'll go get the doctor." Sango said.

"I'll come with you." Miroku said. They both left to search for the doctor. Inuyasha layed back in bed with Kagome.

"I can't wait to go home." Kagome said.

"Me neither. I missed you so much. And that chair isn't really comfortable."

"You didn't have to stay here all night. You could've gone home to sleep."

"It's ok. I wanted to be here with you just in case you woke up. Besides I probably couldn't sleep at home knowing you are here in a coma."

Kagome smiled at him. "Thank you Inuyasha. For staying with me."

He smiled back. "Always and forever." Then he leaned in and kissed her passionatly again.

"Ahem...We found the doctor." Sango said. Kagome and Inuyasha imediatly pulled away and blushed.

"Ms. Higurashi? How are you feeling?" the doctor asked.

"I'm fine. Can I go home anytime soon?" Kagome asked.

"Well, first you have to get a check up then if you're all fine then you can go home today." the doctor explained.

"Ok."

"I'll send a nurse up in about fifthteen minutes."

"Ok. Thank you." Kagome said. The doctor left in search of a nurse to do the check up.

**-After the checkup-**

"Well Ms. Higurashi. You are free to go home." the nurse said. "But before you go. Take these." She handed Kagome 2 small orange bottles with pills in it.

"What are these for?" Kagome asked.

"Take one every night before bed so you don't get dizzy. If you feel drowzy over the afternoon or morning take one right away. If you still feel bad come and see me. You should get a lot of rest when you go home."

"Ok. Thank you so much."

After that everyone got in Inuyashas car and drove home.

* * *

ok guys! im srry but im gonna stop it right here. one bcuz im really tired and about to fall asleep and 2 bcuz my hands are very tired. lol please give me some more reviews!!!!!!!!!!** REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!!!**


	18. Driving Lessons

Hey guys! thanks everyone for reviewing! i jus got back from school and im really tired. u guys are lucky cuz i wouldnt be doing this if it wasnt for u guys!! lol ok well heres chapter....(i 4got wat chapter this is lol) ...uh...17!! lol 

**Chapter 17**

**Driving Lessons**

"Finally! Home sweet home." Kagome yelled looking out the window at her and Inuyashas home. Everyone laughed.

They all got out the car and went to the front door. Inuyasha opened it and froze. "Eww!!! Get afucking room!"

Sesshomaru and Rin quickly jumped away from eachother. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha for ruining his make out session with Rin. Oh yea. He was gonna get him back. Rin blushed. Then she looked at everyone and gasp when she saw Kagome. Rin jumped up off the couch and ran to give Kagome a hug.

"Oh my god! Kagome, you're awake! Thank god! Are you ok?" Rin yelled cheerfully holding Kagome in a death hug.

"Rin...I don't think she can breath." Miroku said laughing.

Rin pulled away from her and blushed. "Sorry. So how are you!?" she asked returning to her cheerful self.

"I'm fine. I feel better just a little bit dizzy." Kagome said.

"Oh ok. I'm glad you're awake. We missed you."

"Thanks." Kagome smiled.

"Glad to see you're awake Kagome." Sesshomaru said from the couch.

"Thanks Sesshy." He winced a little at the newly found nickname by Kagome and Rin but let it slide.

After greeting Rin and Sesshomaru went to his room to do whatever. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were all sitting in the living room. It was silent and was getting uncomfortable. Kagome sighed but no one said anything.

Then Sango decided to break the silence and ask something that's been on her head. "Kagome? Do you remember anything from the day you got hit? It's kinda weird for someone to get hit that bad in a driveway of a quiet neighborhood."

"Yea it is weird. But I don't really remember much. Just that I left the house to get my purse from Inuyashas car. Then when I closed the door to the car I turned around and saw something black, probably a black car, then I guess that's when I got hit." Kaogme explained.

"So you have no idea who hit you?" Miroku asked tightening his hold around Sangos waist. Kagome nodded no and bent her head down. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her tighter and kissed the back of her neck a couple times.

"Do you think it was just an accicent? Like a hit and run?" Sango asked.

"Of course it wasn't an accident!" Inuyasha said angrily. "Who is gonna accidently hit someone in a driveway on a 25 mile road? That was no accident."

"He's got a point there." Sango said.

"Yea and then it sounded like whoever did it, did it on purpose because remember there was a car speeding off right after." Inuyasha made his point again.

"Ok...but, who would want to hit me?" Kagome asked.

Everyone shrugged. "Does anybody have some kind of grudge against you?" Miroku asked.

"No. Not that I know of."

"I'll find out who did this. They wont get away with it." Inuyasha clenched his fist. It was once again silent. Sango was thinking and then her face lit up like when you thought of a good idea and a light bulb appeared on top of your head.

"Kagome, since you haven't been to school for the past two weeks...and neither have you so I doubt you know..." Sango said referring to Inuyasha. "...anyways there's a Cristmas dance the night before we get off of winter break. On December 23. You guys wanna go?" Sango asked eagerly.

"Yea sure! I love dances. But I don't have anything to wear!" Kagome said. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at eachother with the oh-shit look.

"Shopping!" Both girls yelled at the same time.

**-Saturday-**

Kagome woke up early. Her and Sango had planned to go to the movies or something. It was Saturday but it felt just like every other boring day. She almost screamed when she felt two arms tighten around her waist. But then she realized it was Inuyasha so she relaxed. Thinking she would let him sleep for a while longer she slowly got out of his embrace and went to take a shower. After getting out of the shower she dried her hair and got dressed in some tight hip hugging blue jeans and a red sweater. She walked out of the bathroom expecting Inuyasha to be awake watching t.v on the bed but he was surprisingly...still sleeping. She walked over to the bed and layed down on top of the covers next to him.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha?" She whispered in his ear. He mumbled something in his sleep and opened his golden eyes to be greeted by a smiling Kagome. "Morning sleepyhead. It's 12:30 already."

"Argh! I'm tired. Let's go back to sleep for 10 more minutes." He said burying his face into her neck.

Kagome sighed and kissed him on the cheek. "Ok. Fine. You can go back to sleep. I'm gonna walk to Sango's house."

At the mention of Kagome walking to Sangos house he quickly sat up and grabbed her hand before she could move. "Wait! No you're not! You are not going anywhere by yourself!" Inuyasha yelled standing up to get ready even though he didn't feel like it.

"Inuyasha! It's not even dark outside! It's bright and early!! I'm not gonna get raped or anything!!!" Kagome argued back.

"So!? It was light out when you got hit with the car! I'm not letting you go anywhere by yourself! And besides there are people out there crazy enough to rape someone as beautiful and sexy as you in broad daylight!" Inuyasha argued back at her. He knew she wouldn't stay mad at him anymore for the last line he added in.

Kagome sighed. She knew she should be mad at him but how can she be. He always knew what to say. He can be such a jerk but then again he can be sweet when they're argueing. Then an idea popped in her mind. "Then why don't you just teach me to drive so I wont have to walk." she asked sweetly.

"Fine then. I'll teach you later." He said.

"Really?" Kagomes face brightened.

Then he realized his mistake. Oh well. "Yea yea whatever. Later though." He went to take a shower and get dressed.

_Meanwhile...._

Kaogme grabbed Inuyashas cell phone while he was in the shower and dialed Sangos number. She waited patiently for her to answer.

"Hello?" Came Sangos voice on the other line.

"Hey Sango! Guess what!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"What? It has to be good news. You sound happy."

"It is! I am!"

"Well what is it then?" Sango asked now getting impatient.

"Oh yea. Inuyasha's gonna teach me how to drive!"

"Oh yay! But you don't even have your permit."

"So? I'll get one."

"Ok. Whatever. Are we still going to the movies or what? I'd rather see you drive. Why don't we go to the school? It's always empty in the parking lot on Saturdays. You can practice there."

"I guess I can practice there. Are you gonna come over?"

"Yea. I'll be there in a little while. Bye."

"Bye." Kagome said and hung up. Then a couple minutes later Inuyasha walked out the bathroom in some dark blue baggy jeans and a black baggy hoodie. His long silver hair looked like snow against his black hoodie. She had to admit. He looked good in whatever he wore. Heck he was HOTT!

"Alright. I'm ready." Inuyasha said.

"Great! Now you can teach me to drive!" Kagome said cheerfully grabbing his car keys.

"What? I thought you were going to Sangos house?" He asked stupidly.

"Nope! She's coming over here. And you're gonna teach me to drive."

"But you don't even have a permit. What if you crash? You can go to jail because you didn't have permission to drive in the first place." Inuyasha tried to argue.

"I wont crash! Please!? Please baby please!?" Kagome asked walking up to him and started kissing his neck.

"F-Fine." Inuyasha moaned out. Kagome squeeled and pulled away already racing for the bedroom door. That is, untill Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. She gasp and he took anvantage of her and slipped his tongue in. Kagome relaxed and quickly responded to the kiss. They pulled apart shorty after. Kagome giggled and walked out the room with Inuyasha trailing behind.

In the living room they saw Sesshomaru sitting on the couch talking on the cell phone and on the computer, probably working on a case. He was a lawyer in training.

"Honey let me call you back. I have to talk to Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said into the phone. He hung up and put the phone on the coffee table.

"Guessing that was Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea. Good morning Kagome. I'm sorry but can I talk to Inuyasha alone?" he asked.

Kagome smiled. "Sure! But make it quick! See ya later!" Just then the doorbell rang. "Oh that's probably Sango! We'll be waiting in the car." Kagome said everything very cheerfully. She went to answer the door and waited outside.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked once Kagome was out of earshot.

Sesshomaru glared at him. "Why is Kagome so happy?" he asked.

"That's what you wanted to talk to me about?" Inuyasha asked irritated.

"No. I was just asking. Why is she?"

"Because I'm teaching her how to drive." Inuyasha said simply.

Sesshomaru chuckled a bit. "Oh. Well you know what tonight is right?"

"Duh. How could I forget a night as stupid as tonight?" Inuyasha asked growing more irritated.

"Does Kagome know?"

"No. She'll find out sooner or later. I didn't tell her last month, she didn't see me."

"You better tell her soon. Before sunset."

"Yea yea. I know I know." Inuyasha waved and left to the car. He saw Kagome in the front seat on the passenger side and Sango and Miroku in the back. With a sigh he opened his car door and got inside. "So where are we going?" Inuyasha asked.

"To the school parking lot. It's empty on Saturdays so you can teach me there." Kagome said.

"OK." He started his car and drove off to the school parking lot.

**-At the school parking lot­-**

"Ok. Now, press on the glass slowly." Inuyasha said after they both switched positions.

"Ok." Kagome pressed on the gas slowly and nervously.

"Don't be nervous. Just relax." Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded and tried to relax. She was doing good so far.

"You could go a little faster honey." Inuyasha said.

"Oh yea." Kagome said. She pressed on the gas to go a little faster. Bad move. She ended up pressing it too much and the car jerked forward. Miroku and Sango who were in a small make out session in the back of the car jerked forward and hit their heads. Inuyasha jerked forward too. Kagome got scared at the newly found speed and slammed on the breaks. Everyone slammed back into their chairs. "Sorry." she said nervously.

"Damn Kagome." Sango said laughing.

_Three hours later..._

"Alright. You got the hang of it. Now try to park again." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked for the perfect parking space and parked. "Ok. That's good. Now Let's go home. We can practice more tomarrow."

"Ok. Can I drive home?" Kagome asked sweetly.

Inuyasha sighed. Something he's been doing a lot today. "Alright alright."

Kagome squeeled. She looked in the rear view mirror. There was a car behind them that looked like a teacher was inside and not just a car but Sango and Miroku shoving their tongues down eachothers throat. She was getting really irritated watching them too. Then a funny idea popped in her head. She drove the car a little faster and then slammed on the breaks watching the reaction on the faces of the making out couple in the back.

"Damn! Why'd you stop!?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because Sango and Miroku wont stop shoving their tongues down eachothers throat and it's getting very annoying." Kagome complained. Inuyasha busted out laughing.

Miroku grinned lecherously and Sango blushed. "Well sorry! I don't interupt you when you're kissing Inuyasha!" Sango snapped.

"I don't shove my tongue down his throat when you're trying to concentrate like I am!" Kagome snapped back.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said when he stopped laughing.

"Well you didn't have to look back here!" Sango snapped again ignoring Inuyasha.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said again.

"I couldn't help it! You are in my rear view mirror! I have to look back here when I'm driving!" Kagome yelled.

"KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"WHAT!!!???" Kagome asked angry that he interupted her fight.

"The car behind us wants to get out."

Kagome noticed that she was still at the entrance of the parking lot. Then she heard the car behind them beep. "Oh. Oops." She drove out of the parking lot and drove home, all the time her and Sango laughing at the stupid arguement they had. But what's the point of having friends if you can't have stupid arguements then be laughing at them 10 minutes later. That's what true best friends are.

* * *

Ok guys! theres chapter 17! hope u all like it. oh and for u people out there that like lemons! well theres one in the next chapter! okays! i need reviews if u want to read it though! i know some people have been waiting for me to write a lemon well here it comes!! next chapter!! now i need reviews reviews and uh oh yea more reviews!!!! 


	19. Human for the night

Hey you guys! Well u should all be happy cuz this is my 3rd time updateing this week!! lol. now all i need is my music to write extra good!! lol ::puts in Usher cd into the stereo turns volume ALL the way up:: yes! now i can get started!! 

Disclaimer: before i forget **INUYASHA IS NOT MINE!!!** ::whimpers:: allthough i wish he was. lol

Now onto the the story! Thanx to all my reviewers for reviewing!  
**Warning!! Lemon!!!**

**Chapter 18**

**Human for the night**

"Bye Kagome, Inuyasha." Sango and Miroku waved.

"Bye!" Kagome waved back then shut the door. She turned to see Inuyasha behind her but he was already on his way to his room. She raised her eyebrows and followed him to the room. Once in there she closed the door and locked it, while he just lay on his back on the bed. "Inuyasha?" She walked over to the bed and lay next to him. "Are you ok?" she asked noticing the worried look on his face.

"I'm fine." He said a little bitterly. (is that a word?)

"Then why do you look so worried?" She asked him.

Inuyasha stayed silent for a while then he turned on his side and looked her in the eyes. "I have something to tell you."

"Ok. What?" Kagome asked cupping his cheek in her hand.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand with his and sat up. She followed him and sat up to. "Um...I...promise you wont be mad." he asked her still holding her hand.

"Ok. I promise. Tell me what's wrong."

"Kagome...tonight....uh..tonight's the new moon...and..." he trailed off trying to think of a way to tell her.

"And...? Inuyasha?" Kagome asked grabbing his other hand to hold.

"Since tonight's the new moon...and I'm a half demon, half human, well every half breed has a time when they lose all their powers and features and turns human..." He stopped and looked at Kagome. She gave him a confused face and signaled him to go on. "...the new moon...is my time of the month. When the sun sets...I...turn human."

Kagome stared at him with eyes wide taking all this in. How was that possible? Inuyasha turning human? How was it possible for anyone to change how they are or the way they look in just a couple minutes? "So? When the sun sets...you turn human? Every new moon?" Kagome asked making sure she had heard right. He nodded at bent his head. She knew he hated being human so does this mean that he hates this night? Because he turns human? She looked at him and saw his head down. Taking his chin in her hand she lifted his head and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer her. But he froze and his face paled. That all too familiar feeling came to him. He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath still holding Kagomes hands in his. In a matter of seconds his silky and long silver hair turned long and black. His eyes which were once a golden color where now a dark brown, and he had no fangs. His long claws shorten and turned to human hands. Once everything was over he open his eyes and let go of the breath he was holding. Kagome was staring at him with eyes wide and mouth dropped. "You hate it. Don't you?" Inuyasha asked her bending his head down.

Kagome snapped out of her trance and stared at him in confusion. She lifted his head again with her hand and looked into his now brown eyes. Hate it? How could she hate this? He was still him, heck he was still cute and sexy! How could he ask her if she hated this? "Inuyasha, I don't hate you. Don't even think that. You're still you. Human or half, you're still you. And I love you for that, for who you are, not by how you look, I love you for you." Kagome said cupping his face in her hand.

Inuyasha put his hand on hers and smiled. "Kagome." He said before leaning in to kiss her. His tongue past his lips and stopped at hers, asking for entrance. She opened her lips for him and let his tongue slip through. After his tongue found her they battled eachother trying to be the dominant one. None won when they both pulled apart for air. "I love you." Inuyasha said and kissed her again. She smiled into his mouth then responded by kissing him back. For a while they kissed passionatly and gentle but when they pulled apart for air again they looked into eachothers eyes for a while and he kissed her again. This time the kiss wasn't gentle but hard and filled with hunger for eachother. Kagome didn't notice when Inuyasha layed her on her back and she didn't notice when he got ontop of her.

Kagome felt him kiss her hungrily and she responded with just as much passion. She felt him pull away from her and that's when she noticed they were laying on the bed with him ontop of her. She didn't mind though. She had dreamed about this day for a while and she knew she was more than ready. She gasp for air while he kissed her neck lightly sucking on it.

Inuyasha kissed her neck leaving a mark there. (a hickey for the dense people out there!) Seeing as how she wasn't protesting he decided to take it further. His hand slid up her hips and to her waist where her shirt was. His hand slid under her shirt and felt the soft and warm flesh of her stomach. She still didn't say or do anything to stop him so he went higher and higher untill he reached her breast. He squeezed it lightly and heard her moan quietly.

Kagome felt a knot tighten in her stomach when she moaned. She could feel her arousal getting stronger by every movement he did. Gods, she needed him now. His lips were still glued to her neck while he kept squeezing her breast. Then his hand left her breast and started lifting her shirt. Soon her shirt was off and forgotten leaving her in only a red lacy bra and some jeans. She took this as her turned and slid her hands up his shirt. Her fingers traced around his muscles and carressed his abs. Her other hand unbuttoned them and not long after she slid his shirt all the way off and it was forgotten on the ground along with her shirt leaving him bare.

Inuyasha stopped kissing her neck and kissed her on the lips passionatly. All he wanted to do was rip her clothes off and thrust into her and hard as he could but he knew she was a virgin and he had to take it slow. Still kissing her, his hand slid down her breast and down her stomach till it reached her jeans. He unbuttoned them easily and started sliding them off. Now she was left in just her red lacy bra and panties.

Kagome slid her hands down his chest down to his jeans. Easily she unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. He helped her slide them off and threw them on the floor along with hers. He was left in just his boxers. With much hesitation he left her lips and looked down at her. Kagome noticed him staring at her and blushed a deep shade of red. She looked away from him so he wouldn't notice. His eyes scanned over her perfect shaped breast and her flat stomach to her red panites and legs. He grinned and leaned down to her ear. "You're beautiful." He said.

Kagome turned to him still a shade of red and smiled. She leaned forward for yet another kiss. His hand roamed her breast untill he found the clip at the front of her bra. Easily and quickly he unclipped it and threw her bra to the floor. Now he just needed to discard her of her panties. Without any protest from Kagome he slid off her panties while she slid off his boxers. They stopped kissing to look at eachother. Kagomes eyes widen at his size. Ok well maybe she hasn't seen one before right in front of her face but she always saw it in health class. But the ones in health class were nothing compared to Inuyashas size. Her other friends told her the ones in health class weren't the average size they were just examples and stuff but she never thought that, _that _was the average size of all men. Was that thing suppose to go inside her?! She wasn't that nervous before but now she was.

Inuyasha sensed her nervousness when she saw his size and couldn't help but grin to himself. "It's ok. Relax." He whispered into her ear. Kagome felt shivers go down her back when she felt his warm breath on her ear. She did what he asked and relaxed. She knew he would be gentle with her. She could trust him. She felt him kiss her neck again. His lips trailed down her neck across her collar bone and then to her breast. Kagome moaned and arched her back when he started nipping on her breast. Her hands ran through his black hair then rested on his shoulders. She needed him now. Her arousal was getting the better of her and she couldn't take it anymore. "Inu...yasha." She panted. He stopped nipping her breast and looked up at her. Kagome stared at his brown eyes. "I need you." She said.

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her. After they broke apart he whispered in her ear. "I need you too." That sent shivers down her spine. But before he did anything he remembered something important. He leaned over her and opened a drawer from his nightstand. Kagome looked at him confused then blushed when she saw him pull out a condom from the drawer. How could she have forgotten about protection? Good thing Inuyasha remembered. He sat up and opened it. In less than a minute the condom was on and he was back on top of her. She gasp when she felt his fingers inside of her. Inuyasha felt her warm and ready for him. He slid his fingers out of her and looked her in the eye. She was panting slightly. "Are you ready?" He asked to make sure.

Kagome nodded not able to trust her voice. He positioned himself over her ready to thrust in. He slid in far enough untill he stopped at her barrier. He looked at her one more time and she nodded. In a quick second he thrust into her. She dug her finger nails into his back and bit her bottom lip. A few tears slid down her cheek but Inuyasha kissed it away. "Shh, it's ok. Just wait a few seconds." She heard him say. After the pain went away and she adjusted to his size she nodded for him to continue.

Inuyasha started thrusting into her slowly at first. Kagome didn't want him to be careful, she wanted him to go faster. "Inuyasha...please." She panted. He looked at her desire filled eyes and knew she wanted him to go faster. Her legs wrapped around his hips and her arms around his neck. Now it was time to use his strength. He started thrusting into her faster and harder each time. He was thrusting into her at an amazing speed for a human. She was close to her climax and he was to. But he wasn't gonna let go untill she did.

Kagome felt a knot tighten in her stomach. How could anything feel so good? She felt like she had died and gone to heaven. With each thrust she was getting closer to having her first orgasm. "Inuyasha!!" She screamed outas she fell over the edge."Kagome!!" Inuyasha came short after with his climax. With a last hard thrust he collaped at her side both of them gasping for air. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Kagome." He said after catching his breath.

"That was...wonderful." Kagome blushed. Inuyasha laughed and kissed her. "I love you." Kagome said smiling closing her eyes leaning into his warmth.

"I love you too Kagome. More than anything." He said. They both drifted off to sleep soon after in eachothers arms.

**-Next morning-**

Inuyasha and Kagome slept in later than usual. Inuyasha woke up first in his hanyou form. He looked at Kagome who was still sleeping and smiled when he remembered the night before. He watched her sleep for a while not wanting to let go of her.

About thirty minutes later Kagome started to stir. She opened her eyes slowly and saw Inuyashas golden eyes staring at her. She smiled and then blushed when she remebered what happend the night before.

"Morning baby." Inuyasha said and smiled.

"Morning. What were you doing?" She asked.

"Watching you sleep."

"Oh." She yawned and stretched. Damn she was so tired. Her legs felt sore. "I'm to tired to move."

Inuyasha laughed. "Guess I did a good job then."

Kagome blushed and rolled her eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's 12:40." He said.

"What!!?? Already!?" Kagome yelled getting up quickly taking the sheet with her to wrap around herself.

"What?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Sango's gonna be here in twenty minutes to go to the mall. I'm gonna go take a shower." Kagome said and went into the bathroom.

Inuyasha laughed. He picked up the blanket that they threw on the floor the night beforeandput it over himself.Turning on the t.v he flipped through the channels. There was nothing interesting on. He got up and went to the bathroom. Already naked he walked to the shower and pulled the curtain aside getting in behind Kagome. She hadn't noticed untill he wrapped his arms around her waist. She squeeled and jumped slightly but relax when she saw Inuyasha.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Taking a shower." He said simply.

"Couldn't you just wait untill I got out?"

"Why? I saw it all last night. Besides, it's saving water and time."

Kagome blushed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said. Inuyasha's hands started to roam her body but she slapped him away. "Inuyasha. Not now I have to get ready."

Inuyasha made his best puppy dog face but Kagome nodded no. "Fine." He grumbled. She washed out the rest of the shampoo from her hair and got out.

DING DONG

Sesshomaru stood up from the couch and went to the door.

"Hey Sessh! Is Kagome here?" Sango asked.

"She should be in her room. I wouldn't be surprised if they were still sleeping." He said.

Sango arched an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Lets just say they took their relationship to the next level last night."

Sangos eyes widen. She made a disgusted face at the mental image and laughed. "Ok." She went up the stairs to see if they were awake.

Kagome was just getting out the shower when she heard banging on the door. She went to open it and saw Sango standing there. "Uh...Hi Sango." Kagome said.

"Hey Kagome. I thought you were still sleeping."

"I just got out of the shower." Kagome said tightening her hold on her towel.

"Oh where's Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Kagome made a nervous laugh and looked at the bathroom door. "I wont even ask. I'll be waiting downstairs."

"Ok." Kagome said. She closed the door and turned around. Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Kagome blushed and looked away walking toward their walk in closet.

"Who was at the door?" Inuyasha asked tying his wet hair in a ponytail.

"Sango. She's gonna be waiting downstairs." Kagome said putting on a black bra and panties. Inuyasha stared at her while she got dressed. "Will you stop staring." Kagome said.

"Sorry. I couldn't help it. You're beautiful." He said. Kagome blushed and smiled. He quickly put on some boxers and some jeans over them. He put on a black t-shirt and a black hoodie over that. It was November 15 and it was starting to get chilly outside.

Kagome dressed in her tight black pants and a white long sleeve shirt. She grabbed her black jacket and tied her hair up in a messy ponytail. "Um...Inuyasha?"

"Yea?" He asked tying his shoes.

"Uh...Can I drive to the mall with Sango?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"No. You're not experienced enough yet." Inuyasha said.

"But. Please. Please baby."

"Nope."

"I love you."

"I love you too. I love you so much that I'm not letting you risk getting in a car accident. You're not experienced enough yet and people these days are crazy drivers. Plus you don't even have your license or permit. I can take you to the mall."

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Fine."

Inuyasha laughed at her. "You know. You look so cute when you do that." Kagome blushed. They both left to the living room. Sango waited on the couch with Rin and Sesshomaru.

"Hey Rin. When did you get here?" Kagome asked.

"Just now. Me and Sesshy are going to the movies. He wanted to go." Rin said.

"I wanted to go to the movies?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Ok ok. I suggested to go. But you didn't disagree."

"So?"

"Ok well. Me and Sango are going to the mall to buy dresses for the Christmas dance at school." Kagome said.

"Ok bye guys! See you later." Rin said.

"Bye!'' Kagome and Sango waved. They followed Inuyasha to the door. Inuyasha opened the door and froze when he saw Miroku standing there with his hand up looking like he was about to knock.

"Uh. Hey Inu? How did you know I was here?" Miroku asked.

"I didn't. We were about to leave to the mall. You wanna come? They're gonna buy some dresses for the dance." Inuyasha said.

"Ok." They all left and got in the car driving to the mall.

* * *

OK! GUYS! hope you all liked this chapter! now all you gotta do is **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND..........REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	20. Skipping Scool

Hey guys! Well i read my last chapter and i realized that my lemon SUCKED!! I mean i could've done A LOT better than that! Eww! In my next lemon I will try to do A LOT better than that. It jus sucked ass! Lol ok anyways i hope you guys like this chapter. 

**Chapter 19 **

**Skipping school**

"Hey, what's that on your neck?" Sango asked searching through different dresses.

"Um, I don't know. What do you think about this dress? Nice?" Kagome asked trying to change the subject about the huge hickey Inuyasha left the night before.

"Yea that's nice. So, what happen last night?" Sango asked. She was gonna get Kagome to say it. She will.

"Oh, nothing. Just watch movies." Kagome said blushing.

"Just watch movies? You didn't do anything else?"

"N-No. Nothing." Kagome stuttered.

"Like nothing else?" Sango asked eyeing her.

"You know don't you." Kagome asked blushing.

"Yea I know. So, you guys used protection right?"

"Of course we did. But I almost forgot about it. Inuyasha was the one who remembered."

"What? You forgot? How could you forget that!?"

"Sorry! I just forgot. But wait, how did you know?" Kagome asked.

"Oh well Sesshomaru told me."

"How did he know?!"

"Lets just say he heard some stuff with his demon ears."

"Oh." Kagome blushed a deep shade of red as she thought about Sesshomaru hearing them. He was like a brother to her and it was really embarrasing. Then Sangos voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Did it hurt?" Sango asked. "I heard it hurts the first time. A lot."

"Yea it did. But just a little. I thought it would hurt more but Inuyasha was careful."

"Oh ok." Sango said and put her finger on her lips as if she was debating whether to ask something. "How'd it feel?"

Kagome quickly turned towards Sango. "Sango!"

"What? I was just wondering." Sango defended.

Kagome rolled her eyes. Miroku was starting to rub off on her. "It was the best feeling in the world." Kagome said blushing.

Sango laughed. She spotted something in the distance and started dragging Kagome across the store. "What?" Kagome asked. Sango didn't answer her. She dragged Kagome untill she stopped in front of a rose red dress. She practically snatched it off the hanger and dragged Kagome towards the fitting room not saying one word. "I take it you love that dress?" Kagome asked.

"Are you kidding!? This is beautiful!" Sango yelled from inside the fitting room. Kagome laughed. After a few minutes Sango came out of the fitting room with her dress on. She twirled around in front of Kagome and smiled. "So? Like?"

"That's beautiful Sango! You look so pretty in it!" Kagome complimented her.

Sango smiled brightly and admired herself in the full length mirror. She already had the perfect shoes to go with it and a purse that matches just right. Now it was Kagomes turn to pick a dress. She took one last look in the mirror and went to change back into her normal clothes. Once she was done she bought her dress and they went to a different store to look for a dress for Kagome.

"Do you like this one?" Sango asked holding up a dress by the hanger.

"Um...no not really. I don't know which one to get. It has to be perfect." Kagome said moving to the other side of the store to the other dresses.

"What about this?" Sango asked holding up another beautiful dress.

Kagome stared at itfor a while. "Yes! Let me try it on." Kagome said and took the dress from Sango to go try it on. After she was done trying it on she went out of the fitting room to show it to Sango. In front of the full length mirror she twirled around for Sango to see it. "So. What do you think? I love it."

"I love it too. It's so pretty and you look perfect." Sango said admiring her friend.

Kagome smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. She'd have to buy some shoes and she already had a matching purse to go with it. She went inside the fitting room to change back to her clothes. She bought her dress and they left the store to go to the food court. After they finished eating their food Sango called the guys to go home.

**-Meanwhile with Inuyasha and Miroku-**

"Hey Inu, why do you look so happy today?" Miroku asked while they walked into a store.

"No reason." Inuyasha smirked. Miroku stared at him for a while. For some reason Inuyasha hadn't frown all day and he had some weird twinkle in his eyes.

"Bullshit. You did something with Kagome didn't you?" Miroku asked. If Inuyasha denied it he had a good way to get it out of him.

"No. Nothing special. We just chilled. Nothing like that pervert." Inuyasha said hiding the blush on his cheeks.

"Right. I know all about it. I heard yall two last night. I am just next door you know." Miroku said even though he didn't hear a thing.

"What!? You could hear us!?" Inuyasha yelled making everyone in the store stare at him. "What!? Mind your own buisness!" He snapped at everyone.

"Aha! So you did do something!" Miroku yelled.

"Argh! Yea you caught me dammit!" Inuyasha yelled frustrated.

"Yep. I knew it." Miroku said.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said and started searching through the clothes.

"So, buddy how was it?" Miroku asked with a pervertive smirk.

"None of your buisness pervert!!" Inuyasha yelled and punched him in the stomach. Miroku groaned and bent over holding his stomach. "Besides I bet you haven't even done anything with Sango. Am I right?"

"How'd you know?" Miroku asked.

"I just guessed. Beside I really doubt that Sango would let you touch her like that if she wont even let you touch her butt. Maybe if you stop being such a pervert than she will give you a chance. Who knows?" Inuyasha said.

"Well she's my girlfriend. Aren't I allowed to touch her?" Miroku asked stupidly.

"Uh...yea but just because she's your girlfriend dosent mean you could touch her 24/7. Girls don't like perverts."

Miroku sighed and returned to looking for clothes. After a while they both bought their clothes and went to pay for them. Then they went to the food court and sat their waiting for the girls to call.

_20 minutes later_

RING RING

Miroku reached in his pocket for his cell phone. Checking the caller ID he grinned and answered it.

"Hey baby." he said.

"Hey honey. We're ready to go. Are you?" Sango asked on the other line.

"Yea. We've been ready. We're just waiting for you guys at the food court. Wanna get something to eat before we leave?"

"Uh...hold on." Sango said. You could hear her ask Kagome is she wanted something to eat in the backround then came back to the phone. "Yea we're hungry. We'll meet you there."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye. Love ya." Sango said and hung up.

Miroku smiled then put his phone back in his pocket. "The girls are meeting us here." he told Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded and slouched in the booth.

A couple minutes later Kagome and Sango joined them at the booth. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and rested her head on his shoulder. Sango did the same with Mirokus shoulder.

"So. What are we gonna eat?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. Lets split up and meet back here." Inuyasha said. Everyone nodded and split to get their own food. A few minutes later they all came back to the booth they were sitting at. Inuyasha had of course gotten two bowls of ramen. Kagome got taco bell. Sango got pizza. Miroku got McDonalds.

Once they were done with their food they all left back home with the guys carrying their bags and the girls bags.

**-Monday at school-**

"Shh...you don't wanna get caught, do you?" Kagome whispered.

"Feh. We're not gonna get caught. The security guards wont even notice if we walk past them." Inuyasha said as they sneakily walked out the back of the school.

"Whatever. Lets just go. I didn't want to go to class." Kagome said.

"So you skip class. I didn't know you had it in you Kagome. And on your first day back at school. Not bad." Inuyasha said.

"The teacher wont know. I'll just tell her I was still feeling bad." Kagome said. Inuyasha smirked and they walked around the school in silence.

Inuyashas ear perked up when he heard someone talking. He motioned for Kagome to be quiet and walked to the side of the school. He looked around the corner and saw Kikyo on her cell phone talking to someone. His eyes widened and he listened to her conversation. Kagome looked over his shoulder and saw Kikyo talking. She gripped Inuyashas hand tightly and listened.

"NO! I didn't kill Kagome. She's still alive. I know she is. Besides I didn't even hit her that hard with my car." Kikyo yelled. She looked like she was getting very irritated with the person on the other line. "So she been gone for two weeks!? Maybe she's at the hospital. But I know I didn't kill her!" Kikyo yelled.

That's all Inuyasha and Kagome needed to hear to understand that she was the one who hit her. Inuyasha grinded his teeth together and gripped Kagome hand. Kagome dug her head in Inuyashas chest trying to hold back her anger and gripped Inuyashas shirt with her free hand. Kikyo yelled one last "I didn't kill her!" and hung up. Kagome waited for her to come out of the alley between the school she was in.

Kikyo gasp when she saw Kagome standing in front of her. She didn't have time to do anything before Kagomes fist collided with her face.

"So you're the fucking bitch that hit me!?" Kagome yelled angrily as Kikyo fell to the floor. She didn't give Kikyo time to respond as she kicked her in the stomach and straddled her hips. She punched Kikyo in the face over and over again. She kept punching and punching untill Kikyo fell unconcious and even then Kagome kept punching.

"Um...baby, I think she's unconcious." Inuyasha said looking at the limp body of Kikyo and the blood running down her face. Kagome punched her one last time before she got off of her and stood up. She took a deep breath and fixed her clothes. Inuyasha laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "Now I know not to get you angry. Nice job." Inuyasha said and took her hand in his.

Kagome smiled. "Hey why don't we just skip the rest of the school day and go somewhere. We can text Miroku and Sango and tell them to join us." Kagome said already bringing out her cell phone. Inuyasha nodded as if he didn't care. Kagome started to text message Sango first.

_Hey Sango, me and inu r skipping skool. Wanna meet us outside the school and join us with miroku?_

She waited a few moments before Sango text her back.

_Sure. We'll meet after this class. We can't just leave in the middle of the class. Meet u where?_

Sango asked in her text message.

_Meet us in the alley behind the school. We got something 2 show u!_

Kagome said in her text and got an ok in return from Sango. She looked at the clock on her cell. It was 8:05 am and their first class was over in 5 minutes. So they didn't have to wait long for Sango and Miroku. Kagome looked down at the limp and unconsious Kikyo and smiled.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her back into the alley. She backed up against a wall and he started to kiss her on the lips. At first gently untill they pulled away then they kissed eachother with much passion and force. He slid his tongue on her bottom lip asking for entrance and she opened for him. His warm and slick tongue slid into her mouth and wrestled with hers.

Kagome ran her fingers through his hair. He couldn't resist anymore so he decided to take it on step further. He slid his hand up her thigh and then under her shirt untill he reached her breast and gave her a light squeeze. Kagome moaned in return. He pulled away from her lips and kissed her neck. Kagome moaned again realizing it was her sensitive spot.

DING DING DING DING

Inuyasha growled when he heard the school bell go off but he didn't stop what he was doing. Kagome realizing that ring was the bell and remembered Sango and Miroku would be coming she knew they had to stop. She didn't want Miroku and Sango to see them like this.

"Inuyasha...Sango and....Miroku are coming. We should stop." Kagome said breathlessly.

Inuyasha pulled away from her slowly and sighed. "Fine." he mumbled. He kissed her one more time on the lips not caring if Miroku and Sango were coming. She responded not being able to resist his soft tempting lips.

"Hey lovebirds. Is this what you always do when you skip class?" Miroku asked with a grin on his face.

Kagome pulled away and blushed. "Shut up pervert." Inuyasha said.

"What happen to Kikyo?" Sango asked.

"Oh. Ask Kagome." Inuyasha said grinning and putting an arm around her waist.

Sango looked at Kagome. "She was talking on the phone and we found out that it was her that hit me and sent me to the hospital so I beat her ass." Kagome explained simply.

Miroku and Sango laughed. "So what are we gonna do now that we're out of school?" Sango asked. Everyone shrugged.

* * *

Hey guys! Sry this is kinda short than the others but i wanted to update by tonight cuz if i dont tonight then i wont till the weekend. oh and GOOD NEWS FOR MY FANS

READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I am writing a new story called Finding True Love. I will try to post it by tomarrow. So don't forget to check that out and review!!!!!


	21. It's Over

Hey everyone! Heres my next chappie to my story! I hope you all like it! Dont forget to review!!!! 

Ok now by the end of this chapter everyone will be mad at me. I'M SORRY!!!

**Chapter 20**

**It's Over**

DING DING DING DING

"Finally! Come on, let's go." Kagome said grabbing Inuyashas hand and walking out of the classroom. School was finally over after a long six hours. Inuyasha let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. "I gotta go to my locker." Kagome said.

"Ok. Me too." Inuyasha said. (if you dont remember in the first chapters they had to share a locker cuz inuaysha was new and now they still share lockers ok)

They went to their locker and put their books away. It was Friday the day of their schools Christmas Dance. They had five hours to get ready. The dance started at seven and ended about eleven. Sango and Miroku walked up to them hand in hand.

"Ready?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded and they all left the school in Inuyashas car.

**-Inuyasha house-**

"I can't wait until the dance starts!" Sango said excitedly putting on her dress. She wore a red dress that she fell in love with at the store. It was a strapless that went down past her feet to the floor and had small jewels around the top and the side. (cant really describe it, if u wanna see what it looks like heres the link...jus copy and paste it then u will see the dress ?CID2&StyleE11020&Color106 there u go i really like this dress. srry if it dosent work. )

"I really like your dress Sango. It's so pretty." Kagome said as she put on her dress. She also had a red dress that was a spaggetti straps and very tight. The dress hugged about every curve inher body then at the bottom it flared down to the floor. With the dress she had a red scarf (or w/e those things are called. ) the she used around her arms. (heres the dresses link. i love this dress i wanna use it for my dance! lol this dress is so pretty.srry if it dosent work again)

"Yea I love this dress. But yours is pretty too. I like yours." Sango said. They both laughed and continued getting ready for the dance.

**-Mirokus house-**

"Kevin...I...love you." Sarah said to Kevin.

"I love you too. I want to be with you." Kevin told her.

"No. You can't. I love you but I can't be with you as long as your with Michelle." Sarah said tears coming to her eyes.

"But I can't just leave Michelle. She's carrying my son." Kevin said.

Inuyasha and Miroku stared at the t.v. No wonder girls liked to watch soap operas. They were very interesting. "Come on Kevin. She loves your dumb ass, leave the other bitch and get with her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"He's screwed. Who cares if she's carrying his son? He don't love her, he loves Sarah!" Miroku yelled.

"Damn I never knew these shows were cool. What's so sad about them? Kagome is always crying when she watches these." Inuyasha said.

Miroku shrugged. "I don't know. Sango crys to. She watches these all the time. She even records them when she misses the show." Miroku said.

Inuyasha looked at the clock. It was 5:48 already. The girls had been getting ready for about an hour now and they haven't even moved from the couch. "We should get ready for the dance. Remember the last time we were late? Kagome and Sango almost killed us. Let's go." Inuyasha said getting up and going to Mirokus room. Miroku stared at the t.v a while longer than turned it off. He followed Inuyasha to his room and brought out his clothes for the dance.

Inuyasha got dressed in a gray long sleeve button up shirt with black dress pants. He had a black dress tux jacket over it that had gray stitches and gray buttons. Along with that he wore a gray and black striped tie and his silver hair was brushed and put back in a ponytail. He sprayed on some of Kagomes favorite cologne and was ready.

Miroku had worn a blue long sleeve dress shirt and black dress pants with a blue and black striped tie. With that he had a black and blue tux jacket. His black hair was nicely brushed and held back in his low ponytail as usual. He sprayed on the cologne that Sango gave him for his 17th birthday and was ready.

"Ready Inu?" Miroku asked.

"Yea." Inuyasha said coming out of the bathroom and tying his hair. "Where's the flowers?" He asked.

"They're in the living room." Miroku said.

They both walked into the living room and grabbed the flowers for their girlfriends. "Let's go." Inuyasha said. They went back to Inuyashas house and waited for the girls in the living room. Inuyasha sat on the couch and turned on the t.v. He switched the channel to UPN and started watching the new soap opera.

­**-Inuyashas house-**

Kagome and Sango both had their dresses on. Their hair was done and so was thier nails which they got done the day before. Kagome got red nail polish with three lines going across her nails from one side and a flower design on her ring fingers. Sango also got red nailpolish and white french with a black line between the white and red. Kagome had done Sangos hair half way up in a fancy bun. The hair that was down was curled and glittery. Kagomes hair was curly and left down with some glitter on it. They put their heeled shoes on and grabbed their purses. Both of them had make up on just a bit of eye liner and mascara.

They heard the guys come over a couple minutes ago. They were probably waiting downstairs in the living room. After they both checked themselves in the mirror they both went downstairs to meet the guys.

Inuyasha and Miroku heard footsteps coming downstairs. Quickly realizing Inuyasha grabbed the remote and started to fumble with the buttons.

"Hurry up change the channel." Miroku whispered.

"I know I know." Inuyasha whispered back. They quickly changed the channel to ESPN. "Come on Jason! You could've made that 3 pointer!" Inuyasha yelled.

"He did make it." Kagome said.

"Yea, um.....wow." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome. "You look beautiful." He said getting off the couch and walking up to her giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks. You look really nice Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Here. They're for you." Inuyasha said handing her some white roses.

"Aw. That's so sweet. Thank you honey." Kagome said grabbing the flowers.

"Sango you look...amazing." Miroku said givng her a kiss on the cheek.

"So do you Miroku. Can you move your hand before I slap you again?" Sango said glaring at him.

Miroku quickly removed his hand from her ass and laughed nervously. "These are for you." He said handing her some white and yellow lilies.

"Thank you sweety. They're so pretty." Sango said taking her flowers.

"Well are we all ready?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone nodded and they left in his car to the dance.

**-At school-**

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku walked into the school gym. It was decorated really nice. In the left side at the corner there was a huge christmas with a big chair in the front and....Mr. Kimoshi dressed up as Santa! They all laughed at that. Who knew their chemisty teacher was Santa. On the right side of the gym there was a line of tables with fruit punch, soda, gingerbread men, cookies, pizza, etc. Around the whole gym there were red and green ballons and streamers.

Some wild christmas music was playing and without any hesitation Sango and Kagome left their purses on a table and dragged their men to the dance floor.

After a while of crazy dancing they got tired and decided to take a break. They went to a table and sat down.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll be right back." Kagome said. She gave Inuyasha a quick kiss on the cheek and got up.

"I'm coming with you. I'll be back." Sango said giving Miroku a kiss on the cheek.

On the other side of the gym stood Kikyo with her 'friends'. She saw Inuyasha and Miroku sitting alone at a table. 'He's here? That bitch Kagome has gotta be here somewhere.' Kikyo thought. She started walking over to Inuyasha and Miroku.

Inuyasha sat there in his chair looking around and waiting for his girlfriend to come back. Then he saw Kikyo walking over to him. "Aw fuck! She got a lot of nerve coming over here." Inuyasha said.

"Who?" Miroku asked. He looked around and saw Kikyo walking towards them. "Oh her." He said rolling his eyes.

"Hi Inuyasha?" Kikyo said.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha growled.

"Nothing I just wanted to talk to you. Why are you here alone? Oh wait, did you finally leave that bitch Kagome?" Kikyo said with some amusement in her voice.

Inuyasha clenched his fist. "No! I would never leave her and she's not a bitch! Kikyo go away before you make me angry." Inuyasha said.

"Ok, look Inuyasha. I just want to start over and be friends." Kikyo said. Inuyasha didn't answer but just glared deadly daggers. She growled and came face to face with him. "Alright listen. If I can't have you then no one will ok." Kikyo said angrily. "And your precious Kagome will pay for what she did to me."

"No, your the one that will pay, Kikyo. I swear if you do anything else to her, I will personaly ki-" Inuyasha was stopped in the middle of his sentence when he felt her lips on his. Inuyasha was so surprised he didn't even realize and was too shocked to move. But once he realized what was happening he got angry and just when he was about to push her away......

"INUYASHA!?" Kagome yelled. She was just about ten feet away when she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo face to face and then she kissed him and he was just...sitting there!

Inuyasha realizing what this meant pushed Kikyo away from him roughly and got up from his chair. Kagome didn't notice him coming up to her because she was too busy trying to keep in her tears.

"Kagome, wait-" Inuyasha said ready to explain that he didn't do anything, and that it was all Kikyos fault.

"How could you? How could you do this!? Out of all the girls why her!? I trusted you!" Kagome yelled and slapped him before running off out of the gym.

Inuyasha stood there and stared at the spot Kagome was at. Sango had ran off after her. He was lost in his thoughts bringing in everything that just happend until her voice interrupted him.

"Well, now that she's out of the way." Kikyo started.

Inuyasha turned to her with angry eyes that made Kikyo step back. Inuyasha took a step towards her. "You fucking bitch! This is all your fault! You drove away the only person that I love! All because of you! Go away and leave me alone I don't want to be with you! Don't you understand!? I hate you! I hate you! I could never, never like a fucking whore like you!" Inuyasha yelled and gave her one good punch in the face. She fell to the floor and Inuyasha started running out of the gym with Miroku behind him. When he got to the front of the school he looked around. Kagome and Sango were nowhere in sight. He quickly ran to his car and got in with Miroku.

**-Kagome-**

Kagome ran the street as fast as she could with tears in her eyes. Sango was running behind her trying to stop Kagome. When Kagome finally got exausted she collapsed on the ground and buried her face in her hands. Sango caught up to her and held her close trying to comfort her. Kagome cried and cried. Neither of them realized a silver car drove up to them. Inuyasha walked out of the car and to the sidewalk. Sango saw him in the corner of her eye and looked to the side.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered loud enough. Seeing Kagome look at him with red puffy eyes felt like someone stabbed him in the heart. "Kagome, please..."

Kagome didn't listen though. She stood up in front of him. "Inuyasha. I love you. I love you so much and you know that. How could you kiss another girl?" Kagome whispered.

"No! Kagome I didn't kiss her! Just please listen to me! She kissed me! I didn't want to kiss her you know how much I hate her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I was right there! How could you tell me you didn't kiss her!? I have eyes Inuyasha. I didn't see you pushing her away from you!" Kagome yelled at him. She let the tears out once more and reached behind her neck. Inuyasha was about to talk when he realized what she was doing.

"No. Wait Kagome..." He trailed off when he saw her unhook her necklace. The locket that had their pictures in it and the one that said I love you on it was now off her neck and in his hands.

"Inuyasha. I'm sorry. I don't want to see you anymore.....It's over." Kagome whispered and ran off with Sango again.

* * *

Wow ok i know that every one of my readers are probably mad at me right now and u all probably want to strangle and kill me but if you do kill me then who else will wright my fic! I'm srry but dont worry! I will update soon I jus need more REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!! oh yea and you should all read my friends story A Hanyou and A Miko, her pename is The-Wind-Dragon-Caller. Her story is good so go read it and read my other friends story her pename is Inuyashasgrl15. Her stories are good too. 


	22. A lot of Convincing

Hi everyone! I hope you people are readin my other story called Finding True Love! It's good i have 3 chapters done yay!! lol ok i hope you all like this chapter. I know most of you are probably mad at me for breaking them up....u will probably be even more mad at me by the end of this chapter too....uh SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**Chapter 21**

**A lot of Convincing**

**-Sangos house-**

Kagome and Sango sat on her bed still in their dresses. Kagome had her head in her arms with her legs brought up to her chest. She was still crying but not anymore sobbing. Sango sat there thinking while she held Kagomes hand.

"I'm sorry Kagome." Sango whispered still holding Kagomes hand.

"What are you sorry for? It's not your fault. It's Inuyashas fault." Kagome said and sniffed.

"Ok. Yea but Kagome think about it. This is Inuyasha we're talking about. And Kikyo. He wouldn't kiss her. I mean, Kikyo? Her?" Sango said.

"Yea I know. But he still kissed her. Sango we were right there. You saw it, I saw it. He kissed her." Kagome said softly with a few tear returning to her eyes. "How could he do this to me? He knows how much I love him. And now, he's going to break my heart. Just like Koga did when I was thirteen. I can't see him anymore." Kagome sobbed.

**-Inuyasha-**

The ride back to Inuyashas house was silent. Miroku knew how his friend felt right now. It was emotions of anger, pain, and heartbreak. They arrived at Inuyashas house. Miroku went inside after Inuyasha went straight to his room. Sesshomaru was sitting on the couch with his laptop in his lap. Miroku saw his best friend walk upstairs to his room with his fist clenched. Next thing he heard was a big bang and the door slam. Miroku sat on the couch next to Sesshomaru. He was talking to someone on aim. He took a little peek and noticed that he was talking to Rin. Sesshomaru closed his laptop before he could read more.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. Miroku sighed and explained everything. Once he was done Sesshomaru sighed. "Looks like Inuyasha wont be coming out of that room for a while." Miroku nodded.

Inuyasha walked up to his room and slamed the door not locking it. He punched the wall next to his door and left a big hole in it. "Kagome, I didn't kiss her please beleive me." He said to no one and let one single tear flow down his cheek. He quickly wiped away the tear when he realized he was crying. Wait? Was he really crying? For a girl?

After getting over his shock of crying over a girl he layed on his bed and stared at the ceiling for a while. Thinking.

Sesshomaru and Miroku would stop by and open his door to check on him. They asked him if he needed to eat or something but Inuyasha would always ignore them.

**-Next day (dec 24/X-mas eve)-**

Sango woke up first around 10 am. She looked next to her and saw Kagome still sleeping. Her cheeks where stained with tears.

'She probably cried herself to sleep last night. Poor Kagome. Inuyasha broke her heart. I'm gonna kill him.' Sango thought and got off the bed gently not to wake Kagome. She went downstairs still wearing her pajamas which were some pink pants with small teddy bears on it and a pink tanktop with a bigger teddy bear on it and took her cell phone with her just in case someone called. She sat on her couch in the living room and turned on the t.v. She turned on her cell phone and saw that she had eight missed calls. She checked her missed calls list and read off the names.

"Damn who the hell called me so much last night. Eight missed calls...Miroku cell....Miroku cell....Inuyasha cell...Inuyasha cell....Inuyasha cell...Inuyasha cell...Miroku cell....and Inuyasha cell." She sighed and put her cell phone on the coffee table. "Inuyasha has the nerve to call me right now." She growled and switched the channel.

**-Inuyasha-**

The silver haired demon teenager still layed on his bed with the remote in his hand. He had the t.v on but wasn't paying any attention to it. His mind kept drifting off to the girl of his dreams. The girl he loves so much he'd do anything for her. The girl who just dumped him. He wasn't going to let her go so easily though. There's no way that Kikyo was going to win. She will not break them up. Their love was too strong to let Kikyo interferre.

Inuyasha heard a knock on his door. He ignored it and turned his attention back to the t.v. His demon ears twitched when he heard the doorknob turn and click. Miroku was standing in the doorway looking determined for something.

"Come on Inuyasha. We're leaving." Miroku said walking over to the bed.

"Leave me alone. I'm not in the mood to go anywhere." Inuyasha said sadly.

"Inuyasha come on. We're going to tell Kagome the truth. Let's go." Miroku said grabbing his arm trying to drag him out of bed.

"She's not gonna want to see me. I tried calling Sango already. Now go away and leave me alone." Inuyasha said not even trying to free himself from Mirokus grasp.

'Wow. He's not even trying to hit me?' Miroku thought a little shocked. He sighed and sat on the bed. "I tried calling her too she wont answer me. That's why we're going to tell her the truth. Come on!" Miroku said.

Inuyasha sighed. Hey at least he could try to convince Kagome right? He grabbed her necklace and his cell phone then left the room with Miroku. They both got in his car and drove off to Sangos house.

**-Sangos house-**

Sango sat on her couch watching Jerry Springer. She was so mad at Inuyasha she didn't even laugh at the show which was very unsual for her. Kagome was still upstairs sleeping. Sango was jerked out of her thoughts when the doorbell rang. She sighed and got up to open the door. Inuyasha stood there, Miroku being unnoticed by Sango.

"Inuyasha! Dammit how the fuck are you gonna show up here when you know Kagome's suffering right now because of you! It's all your fault! You kissed Kikyo you asshole! You know how much she loves you!" Sango yelled and slapped him a couple times.

"Wait! Sango! Stop!" Inuyasha yelled grabbing her wrist to stop her from slapping him. "Can I say my part of the story too?!"

Sango glared at him. She saw Miroku behind him and glared at him too. She moved out of the way and led them inside. All three of them sat on the couches and talked. Inuyasha and Miroku explained everything to Sango.

"So...It was all a mistake?" Sango asked after everything sank in.

"Of course it was! You really think I'm gonna kiss that whore!?" Inuyasha asked.

"But that dosen't explain when you didn't push her away from you." Sango said.

"I was going to! But then you and Kagome came and mistaked everything! She came onto me! I did not kiss her! I would never hurt Kagome like that!" Inuyasha exclaimed with pain in his voice.

Sango looked into his eyes. She saw the hurt and pain in his amber eyes. He looked lost and broken. She knew it. He did love Kagome. How could she think he could do something like that? Now there was just some convincing to do for Kagome. "I don't think Kagome is going to forgive you." Sango sighed.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's in my room sleeping." Sango said. Before anyone could say anything Inuyasha stood up and went upstairs.

He opened Sangos bedroom door and saw Kagome sleeping on the bed. He sat on the edge and watched her for a while. She looked like an angel.So beautiful and innocent. He loves her so much. 'I don't know what I'd do if I lose her.' He thought with one tear sliding down his cheek. He decided to wake her up. Gently he shook her once. "Kagome?"

"Mmmhm." Kagome mumbled in her sleep. She opened her eyes and saw Inuyasha sitting next to her. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here? I told you to leave me alone!" Kagome yelled and tried to get off the bed. Inuyasha grabbed her arm and made her sit down again.

"Kagome! Please listen to me! Let me explain!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No! Inuyasha, I saw what I saw! It's over! Now just leave!"

"No! I'm not leaving until you let me explain!"

"Fine! Then I'll leave!" Kagome yelled and got off the bed.

"Kagome! Wait! Stop!" She made it halfway to the door until Inuyasha grabbed her arms and faced her towards him. He held her arms gently but tight enough so she couldn't escape. Kagome tried to free herself from his hold but failed. She cried in his chest while he held her.

"Inuyasha let me go!" She yelled. Really she didn't want him to let go. She felt so safe in his arms. But she can't stay with him. He broke her heart just like Koga did and she wasn't going to go back to him just so he can do it again. No she wouldn't. "Please. Just let go Inuyasha." She mumbled in his chest.

"Kagome you have to listen to me. I'm so sorry. Just listen please. I did not kiss Kikyo. Why woud I kiss her? You know how much I hate her for what she did to you. Ok, she is the one that kissed me, but I did not kiss her." Inuyasha said still hugging Kagome.

"You did kiss her. I was right there. I didn't see you pushing her away, you kissed her!" Kagome yelled struggling again to free herself.

Inuyasha tightened his hold on her again. "No! No! I didn't kiss her!" He pulled her away from him so he could look in her eyes. "Kagome, I love you! Only you! You know that! I would never do anything to ever hurt you! I love you with all my heart and I would never, never kiss another woman!" Inuyasha said looking into her eyes with pain.

Kagome looked into his eyes. "You did, Inuyasha. Last night." Kagome whispered.

"No, please Kagome. Please beleive me."

"Inuyasha please, just get out." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha didn't argue this time. He took one good look at her eyes and left the room. He stood outside the door for a while. On the other side he could hear Kagome break down and cry, sob. He hated it. He hated seeing her cry. Especially when it was his fault. His heart ached everytime he heard her cry more and more. Finally he left and went downstairs. Not saying one word to Miroku or Sango he walked past them, outside to his car and drove home.

Sango looked at Miroku sadly then left to go see Kagome. Once she opened the door she saw Kagome curled up on the floor crying. She rushed to her friends side and helped her to the bed.

"Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome choked back a sob and swallowed hard. "Yea?"

"Kagome we need to talk. About Inuyasha and what happen." Sango said.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is. You see Kagome, it wasn't Inuyashas fault."

"What!? Now you're on his side!? He kissed her! We both saw it Sango!" Kagome yelled.

"No it wasn't his fault. Just listen to him Kagome. Listen to him. He didn't mean to."

"I can't beleive this. You're suppose to be my best friend. How can you take his side!?" Kagome yelled and got off the bed. She looked for the closest clothes and hurridly slipped them over her pajamas. She wore a thin grey sweater and black sweatpants. In a blink of an eye she ran out of Sangos room.

"Kagome! Wait! Where are you going!?" Sango yelled. She ran out of her room, downstairs, and outside. Kagome was nowhere. She was gone.

* * *

Sorry guys! Kinda short but its 2 in the morning and im getting very sleepy. I will try to update by monday or tuesday since theres no skool but i cant garantee. ok bye bye dont forget to review!!! 


	23. Kagomes Mom and the Goshinboku

Hi everyone! Im so bored right now...oh well i thought i might as well start on this chapter. Hope everyone enjoys it! 

**Chapter 22**

**Kagome's mom and the Goshinboku (long title lol)**

"Kagome wait! Where are you going?" Sango yelled. She ran out of her room, downstairs, and outside. Kagome was no where to be found. She was gone. Sango ran back inside her house and grabbed her phone. Knowing the number by heart, she quickly called Mirokus cell.

"Hello?" Miroku answered on the other line.

"Miroku! It's Kagome, she's gone. She got mad at me and I have no clue where she went. She just ran out and I tried to stop her but she was already gone when I got to the door. I don't know where she could've gone. What if she get's lost or something?" Sango asked quickly.

"Whoa slow down. Kagome ran away?" Miroku asked.

Sango took a deep breath. "Yes. I told her she should listen to Inuyasha and she got mad at me for taking his side then she just ran away. I don't know where she could have gone. I know she didn't go back to her house because she's still mad at Inuyasha and she dosen't know how to get to Rins house. I have no clue where she went to." She said calmer.

She heard Miroku sigh and then a lot of ruffling over the phone. She heard Inuyashas voice in the backround. "Where is she!? Where's Kagome!?" Inuyasha yelled Miroku came back on the phone. "We'll be there in a bit." He said and hung up.

Sango nodded even though he couldn't see her and then hung up.

**-Kagome-**

'She's suppose to be my best friend. How can she take his side!? God Sango.' Kagome thought as she ran. She kept running until she realized she had no clue where she was going. She was just running to nowhere. Kagome stopped running and saw she was at a small kids park. There were two or three kids playing on the slides with two adults. She saw the swings and sat on one of them. Slighty she swung back and forth. She sniffed and realized that she was crying again. Her hands came up to wipe her tears away.

'Mom. Please help me. I need you. I miss you so much. Please, I don't know what to do. I'm so scared.' Kagome thought closing her eyes. In her head there was a flash of light as a flashback came back to her.

_Flashback_

_"Mommy!" A small 4 year old Kagome yelled running to her mother in a small park close to their house. Her mom was standing in front of a big tall beautiful tree that little Kagome always heard her mother tell her stories. They always came here when her dad was away at work or out somewhere getting drunk. It was only one year before her mothers death. Her mother greeted her with open arms. Kagome jumped in her arms and hugged her mom giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Mommy can you tell me another story?" Kagome asked sweetly._

_Her mother smiled at her and nodded. She had a sad and distant look in her eyes. "Of course sweety. But I want to tell you something important." Her mother said._

_"What is it!?" Kaogme asked putting her hands together._

_"Sweety. You know how I always tell you stories here?" Her mother asked. Kagome nodded happily. "Ok. I want you to know about this tree. It's called the Goshinboku (god tree). This tree has been throughout our family for generations, a very long time. Thats why its so special to us. Me and you. I want you to know. Whenever you are in trouble and you need help. Just come here and you will find me. I will always be here for you. Right here." She place her hand on Kagome heart and kissed her on the forehead._

_"Ok mommy." Kagome nodded and kissed her mom back on her forehead._

_End of flashback_

Kagome eyes widen at the sudden flashback. She didn't know how she remembered that. It was so long ago. Now she remembered. She used to go to that tree everyday. Until it turned to every other day then once a week then once a month until she forgot about it. She knew where she was going now. The only place she wanted to go now was that tree. She would return to Sangos later though she was still mad at her. She got off the swing and went in search for that tree. It was near the old well and her grandfathers shrine. Her grandpa had died long ago and her mom told her she used to live in the shrine but when her mom got married she moved out to the house she lived in with Kagome.

**-Sangos house-**

Sango sat at her couch impatiently waiting for Inuyasha and Miroku. She heard tires screech and then someone pulled into her driveway. Next second the doorbell rang and in burst through the door Inuyasha. Obviously he was impatient as well.

"Where's Kagome!? Is she okay!?" Inuyasha asked quickly as he ran into the living room where Sango was at.

"I don't know where she is. She just left." Sango said.

"Well we could go looking for her. I don't think she will be in any trouble." Miroku said.

"Yea I know she's not in trouble but where would she go?" Sango said.

"Hm...maybe she'll come back later. If she has no where else to go she'll probably come back."

"But it's cold out there. And the weather said it's gonna snow tonight. All she has on is a sweater and sweatpants, she didn't take a jacket with her." Sango explained.

"I'm going to go looking for her." Inuyasha said and left immediatly in his car.

"Miroku, I want to go looking for her. She's alone and it will be getting dark in 3 or so hours. It's already three 'o' clock." Sango said glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Alright. Let's go."

"Ok. I'm gonna borrow my moms car." Sango said. She grabbed her moms keys and left to the car. Her mom was out of town for now and she left her car just in case. That really came in handy. Both Sango and Miroku got in the car and were off looking for Kagome.

**-Kagome-**

Kagome finally made it to the Goshinboku after taking a taxi. It was getting really cold out. She stared up at the Goshinboku for a while. It's been so long since the last time she came here. The tree was still as beautiful as she remembered it to be. She sat on a bench next to the tree and started to think about what has happend in her life. She was glad that her father was finally in prison. But everything she thought about came back to Inuyasha and it just made her sad again.

'Inuyasha....how could you do this. I love you so much but...' She trailed out of her thoughts when she felt this strange pulse in her body. It made her shiver a little. She turned to the tree and stared at it. She felt another pulse. She had this urge to touch the tree, like it was calling for her. Without a second thought she got up from the bench and walked up to the tree. She put her hand on it and kneeled down. She was getting tired and very cold. The second she touched the Goshinboku she felt this strange relaxation and couldn't help but shiver at another pulse that coursed through her body. She turned around and leaned her back against the tree. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Why did this tree make her feel so calm?

'Kagome' A sweet and gentle voice said. Kagome quickly opened her eyes and looked around. She knew she heard her name. It sounded distant and echoed but she heard it.

"Who's there?" She asked. Silence answered her. There was no one around. Maybe she was just hearing things. Oh well. She closed her eyes again trying to relax.

'Kagome' There it was again. The same distant echoed voice. Her eyes shot open again and she looked around.

"Who's out there!? What do you want!?" She yelled.

'Kagome...It's me. Mommy.' The voice said.

Kagome mouth fell open and she desperatly looked around. Was she really hearing things? It couldn't be her mother. She was dead. "M-Mom?" She said thinking she was crazy herself.

'Yes Kagome. It's me.' Her mother said. Kagome stood up quickly.

"Mom!? Where are you!? How come I can hear you!?" Kagome asked.

'You can't see me Kagome. I'm talking to you in your mind. Do me a favor and close your eyes.'

Kagome sat back down again leaning against the tree and closed her eyes. Her mind was blank then she saw a flash of light. After the flash was gone there was a figure standing there. She knew who it was immediatly. It was her mother standing there in white clothing. She was in a field surrounded by flowers and leaning against the Goshinboku. It wasnt anything like it looked now. It was like she was in a different time period. 'M-Mom?' Kagome said in her mind.

'Yes sweety. It's me.' Her mom said smiling at her. Kagome wanted desperatly to run up to her mother and give her a big hug.

'Mommy. I missed you so much. What's happening? How come I can see you now?' Kagome asked in her head.

'Kagome. I don't have much time. I told you whenever you need me or you need help come here to the Goshinboku...'

'I know. I remembered. That's why I came mom. I need help. I don't know what to do...'

'I know honey. That's why I am here. I came to help you.'

'Then you should know about Inuyasha. Mom what am I suppose to do? He kissed another girl and...'

'Kagome. I can't tell you exactly what to do but I can give you advice. Now you love him don't you?'

'Yes. I do.'

'Then all I can tell you is listen. Listen to him.'

'No! I can't! I don't want to.'

'Sweety. I know you love him. And I've seen how much he loves you. Just listen to him sweety.'

'But. I don't know. I just can't mom. I can't do it.'

'Listen. And remember this honey. I love you so much. And I miss you. Don't forget that I will always be here for you no matter what. I am always watching and protecting you. I must go now. But remember my words. Listen okay. I love you, my Kagome.' Kagome saw as her mom started to fade away in her mind.

'Wait mom! No you can't leave me yet!' Kagome yelled but it was too late. Her mom was gone and her mind went blank again. "I love you mom. I miss you so much." Kagome said as a tear came down her cheek. Soon more tears came pouring out of her eyes. She missed her mom so much it hurt. She sat against the tree with her knees brought up to her chest and her head buried in her arms.

**-Inuyasha-**

Inuyasha was driving around everywhere. He had the window down in case he caught her scent. He's been around the whole block at least 10 times. He had no clue where to look.

"Kagome. Where are you?" He thought out loud.

He tried calling her cell phone a million times already but all he got was her voicemail. Maybe she left her cell phone at Sangos house. He didn't have time to think about that he had to find Kagome. It was going to get dark really soon. The sky was already starting to darken a bit. Now that it was winter it started to get dark early. He stopped searching around their neighborhood and decided to go back to where she used to live and search around there. Then all of a sudden it started to snow.

'Damn. Now she's definatly going to get sick. I have to find her soon. Kagome please be okay.' Inuyasha thought.

**-Kagome-**

Kagome has calmed her crying but was still in the same position with her head buried in her arms and her knees brought up to her chest. She shivered and looked up. That's when she noticed it was lightly snowing. Maybe she should head back now it was starting to get really cold. She looked at the tree once more then got up.

"Bye mom. I love you so much." Kagome said and walked away. It was getting dark already and it would be completely dark in less then twenty minutes. She crossed her arms over her chest in attempt to keep a little warm. She started to walk on the street trying to figure out which was the fastest way to get back to Sangos house.

She walked for a couple of minutes not knowing where she was really going because she was so deep in thought. She didn't even notice when a silver convertable stopped next to her on the street.

**-Inuyasha-**

Inuyasha was driving around her old neighborhood when he saw Kagome walking on the street. She was walking back from an old abandoned shrine that was down the block from where she used to live. He wondered why she was back here. She looked really cold even from the distance he noticed her shiver.

He stopped next to her on the sidewalk. She didn't seem to notice. He got out quickly.

"Kagome?" He said walking around the car. She didn't answer the first time. "Kagome?" He said a little louder breaking her out of her thoughts.

She turned her head quickly at the sound of his voice. "Inu-Inuyasha?"

"Kagome are you ok? Look I know you're mad at me but let me at least give you a ride back to Sangos house." Inuyasha said walking up to her.

Kagome looked away from him. She felt something warm on her shoulders and noticed Inuyasha gave her his jacket. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. 'Mom. Please help me. I don't know what to do.' She thought.

'Listen Kagome.'

She heard her moms voice again but she couldn't see her this time. She looked towards the sky and nodded with tears welling in her eyes. Inuyasha noticed the tears beginning to form and grew concerned.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" He asked.

She looked at him and nodded. "C-Can we go in the car?" She asked. He nodded as they both got in the car. Once Inuyasha got in his side he quickly turned on the heater. "I'm listening." Kagome said looking forward out of the windshield.

Inuyasha stared at her for a while until he figured out what she meant. "Kagome. I'm so sorry...but I didn't do anything. Kikyo...she came on to me. She kissed me at the exact time you came so it looked like I wasn't doing anything to stop her. I was going to push her away immediatly but you came so she had already pulled away. Kagome you know more than anyone how much I hate her. Now do you think I would really let her kiss me? Kikyo?" He asked looking at her. Kagome stayed silent but looked down. "Please forgive me Kagome. I love you so much and I will not stop until I get you back to me."

* * *

Well there you go guys. What is she going to say? Will she forgive him? Maybe I should keep them broken up what do u think? Hm...I dunno. I need to get reviews now ok!!?? Bye Bye!!! 


	24. Xmas eve and Presents

Hey everyone. I am really bored right now. ::sigh:: i don't really feel like typing this whole thing but I'm doing it for my fans and for Maria. (Everyone can go read her story its really good. The title for her new story is 'A Hidden Love' It's really good! Her pen name is inuyashasgrl15. Go read it!) Thanx everyone for reviewing! Now on with the story!!

**Chapter 23 **

**X-mas eve and presents**

"Please forgive me Kagome. I love you so much and I will not stop until I get you back to me." Inuyasha said holding her left hand and staring deeply into her eyes.

Kagome looked away from him and looked down. "Inuyasha....I..." She looked back up at him with tears in her eyes. "Oh Inuyasha! I'm sorry...I forgive you. I'm sorry for thinking you would kiss Kikyo. I'm so sorry. I guess I was just to scared to have my heart broken again." She cried in his arms.

Inuyasha hugged her back and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "Kagome...I would never break your heart. I love you too much." Inuyasha said breathing in her scent.

"...Promise?" Kagome asked not looking up at him.

"I promise." He said rubbing her back.

"I love you Inuyasha." Kagome said lifting her head from his chest and looking at him.

"I love you too. Forever and always." He said leaning into her. Their lips brushed against eachother. They closed their eyes then their lips touched to share a gentle passionate kiss. They pulled apart a few seconds later. "We should call Sango. She's really worried." Inuyasha said kissing her cheek. Kagome nodded.

_Meanwhile_

Sango was still looking for Kagome but she was farther away. Since he couldn't find her anywhere near the neighborhoods then she thought maybe Kagome went to the city. She didn't care she just wanted to find Kagome. Sango searched the streets for any sign of Kagome. She stopped quickly when she saw someone familiar.

'Rin? What's she doing here? She's suppose to be out of town. She told us she was going to visit her uncle and aunt in Kyoto.' She thought.

Sango stopped by the sidewalk next to Rin. Rin looked over and waved then walked over to the car.

"Hey Sango!" Rin said cheerfully.

"Hey. I thought you were going to Kyoto?" Sango wondered.

"I was. But my uncle and aunt decided to go to America for the holidays. I'm just doing some last minute christmas shopping." Rin said. "Everything is closed now so I guess I better get home"

"Wait. Rin...have you seen Kagome anywhere?" Sango asked hopeful.

Rin shook her head. "No. I haven't. Is something wrong?" Rin asked noticing Sangos worried and sad look.

"Yea actually. Kagome kinda ran away"

"What? Ran away? Why?" Rin asked letting herself in the car. Once she was in the car Sango started to explain. She explained about the dance, Kikyo kissing Inuyasha then that same morning. Rin was quite through the whole explanation. "So you haven't found her since this morning"

"No. She just disappeared. I don't know where she would've gone. And you live far away from us and you're suppose to be out of town so I doubt she went to your house." Sango said starting her car to keep searching.

"Well then I'll help you look for her. I was going to go to Sesshomarus for Christmas eve so i guess I can help you." Rin said. Sango nodded. At that second her cell phone rang. They both jumped a little at the sudden noise. Sango reached into her purse and got her cell phone.

"Hello?" Sango asked on the phone.

"Hey Sango." Inuyasha said. He was going to talk more but Sango cut him off.

"Did you find her yet!?" Sango yelled.

"Yea she's right here." Inuyasha said.

"Let me talk to her!" Sango yelled.

"Ok ok. Damn woman." Inuyasha said. He handed the phone to Kagome. Her voice came on the phone next. "Hello"

"Kagome! Are you okay!? Are you still mad!? Where were you!?" Sango all but yelled. Even Rin had to cover her ears.

"Sango calm down. I'm fine. I'm not mad anymore. I'm sorry about earlier." Kagome said.

Sango took a deep breath. "Ok. It's alright Kagome. I'm just glad you're okay. So where'd you go this whole time"

"I'll explain later. It's a long story." Kagome said.

"Ok. What are we going to do for Christmas eve tonight"

"Um....Hold on." Kagome said. She talked to Inuyasha in the backround. "Same plans. Meet at mines and Inuyashas house. Just like we were going to before the whole incident." Kagome said.

"Ok. We'll see you there. Oh yea Rin's here too. Her uncle and aunt decided to go to America for the holidays so she stayed here." Sango said.

"Ok. I'll see you at the house then. Bye." Kagome said.

"Bye." Sango said and hung up.

"Inuyasha found Kagome?" Rin asked.

"Yea. We're going back to their house for Christmas." Rin nodded. It was silent for a while, while they made their way back to Inuyashas house. "Hey Rin. How are you and Sesshomaru doing?" Sango asked after a long while.

"We're doing great." Rin said happily.

"That's good. So what's new? Do you love him?" Sango asked eyeing her from the corner of her eye.

Rin blushed. "Well...yea I do"

"Aww. Have you told him yet"

"Um...no. I can't do that." Rin said looking down. "He dosen't feel the same way"

"Of course he does Rin. You are the only girl he has ever showed his actual emotions to. I think you're his only girlfriend too. I don't see no reason why he dosen't love you. I think you should tell him. I know he loves you by the way he looks at you. He probably wants to tell you how much he loves you but you know how he is." Sango said.

"I don't know. I'll think about it. Thanks Sango." Rin said. Sango nodded.

**-Later at Inuyashas house-**

"So you were talking to your mom? And she told you to forgive him?" Sango asked after Kagome explained her story.

She nodded. "Yea kinda. It was weird. It was like we were connected by the tree. She encouraged me to forgive Inuyasha. She said she could tell how much he loves me and stuff." Kagome said.

"That's cool." Rin said.

"So...Are we going to open the presents yet? It's midnight already." (in case you all forgot it's christmas eve right now.) Kagome said trying to change the subject about her mom.

"Oh yea! Come on let's open the presents." Sango said excitedly.

Everyone went over to the family room where the Christmas tree was and sat on the couches. Sesshomaru sat next to Rin wrapping his arm around her on a couch. Miroku and Sango sat on the other two person couch with his arm around her too. Inuyasha sat on the only thing left which was a one person la-z-boy chair and brought Kagome onto his lap. She blushed a little but relaxed and laid her head on his chest. Rin got up first and started passing out the presents.

"This is from Kagome to...Sango." Rin read the tag on it. She passed it over to Sango and waited while she opened it.

Sango pulled out a new shirt and a charm bracelet with a heart charm, an S charm, and one charm that says friends on it. Sango smiled and hugged Kagome. "Thanks Kags! It's so pretty." She said.

"Your welcome. I'll give out the rest of my presents." Kagome said. She got off of Inuyasha and sat next to the christmas tree. She got another box and handed it to Rin. "This one's for you Rin." Kagome said smiling.

Rin opened it happily. She pulled out a new purse and a matching charm bracelet like Sangos. Her bracelet also had a red heart like Sangos, an R charm and a charm that says forever on it. "Thanks Kags! It's pretty." Rin said putting on her bracelet.

"Now we all all charm bracelets." Kagome held out her arm and showed them her charm bracelet. It also had a red heart on it like the other two and a K charm with another charm that says Best on it. So now Kagome had best, Sango had friends, and Rin had forever which would make out 'Best Friends Forever'. They all gave eachother a hug and Kagome went back to the last of her presents. "This is for you Miroku." Kagome said. Miroku opened his present and pulled out a blue and black baseball hat and a black shirt with a blue car on it that said 'the fast and the furious'. He thanked her and gave her a friendly hug. "This is for Sesshy." Kagome said handing Sesshomaru a present. He opened his present and held out a book that he wanted. He thanked her and gave her a little smile.

"And last but not least. This is for you Inuyasha." Kagome said smiling. She handed him two small boxes. He opened them and showed off a silver watch and the other box held a gold pinky ring band. "Look on the inside of the ring." Kagome said smiling. He obeyed her instructions and looked on the inside. In cursive letters it said 'I love you' on the inside. It reminded him of when he gave her the locket for her birthday with the words I love you writtin on the inside. He smiled at her and gave her a big hug. "I love you too baby." He whispered in her ear. He pulled away and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ok enough love birds we still got loads of more presents to give out." Miroku said.  
Everyone handed out their presents. Inuyasha gave Miroku a new silver watch and Sesshomaru two work ties and a dress shirt. He told him he needs to look 'fly' at work while hes arguing since he's a lawyer. Everyone laughed at that. He gave Rin and Sango both girl stuff like bath gel, body lotion, and body spray. They thanked him and gave him a hug. He told Kagome her present was the last of everyone so she had to wait.

Sesshomaru handed out his presents. He gave his little brother two shirts and a gift card with 50 dollars for Best Buy. He gave Miroku a new DVD and a CD. For the girls, Sango and Kagome he gave them both books they have wanted. Everyone thanked him with hugs. Last was Rin. He handed her two small boxes.

"This is for you." He said to Rin. She smiled and opened her presents. Inside one of the boxes was a gold necklace with and angel on it. He knew how much she loves angels so he got her a necklace. The other box held a gold bracelet with diamonds on it. To her it looked like one of those bracelets celebritys wore. It was beautiful and looked very expensive.

"Oh Sesshy! Thank you so much it's beautiful." Rin said hugging him. She pulled away and kissed him gently on the lips quickly.

"You're welcome honey." He said smiling just a bit.

After the two lovebirds were done with their moment Sango handed out her presents. She gave both Kagome and Rin new outfits of a shirt and a miniskirt with shoes. They thanked her and gave her a big hug. Next she gave Inuyasha and Sesshomaru their gifts. They both got shirts and CD's. Last one she had was Mirokus. He smiled at her when she handed him a box. He opened it and held out a bracelet and a pinky ring.

"Thanks sweety." He said hugging her.

"You're welcome baby." Sango said. They pulled away from the hug and he kissed her on the lips. The kiss didn't last that long until Sango pulled away angrily. "Damn it Miroku move you damn hand before I cut it off." Sango said. He laughed nervously and removed his hand from her ass. Everyone just shook their heads and muttered. "He will never learn"

Now it was Rins turn. She gave Kagome and Sango both new diarys and girl stuff like body spray and lotion. To both the guys Miroku and Inuyasha she gave them DVD's and CD's. When it was Sesshomarus turn she handed him a box as well. He opened it and held out a shirt with a thin gold necklace and bracelet. "Thanks honey." Sesshomaru whispered in Rins ear. She smiled and kissed him on the lips gently. They pulled apart and then Miroku decided to give out his presents.

Miroku was the last one with presents and he handed them out. For the girls, Kagome and Rin he got them both a make up set. He had no clue what to get them so he got them what all girls got. Make up. For Inuyasha and Sesshomaru he gave them shirts and a jacket. The last present he had was for Sango. He handed her, his present and she opened it happily.

"Thank you baby." Sango said smiling and holding out her new ring and bracelet. The ring was gold and had a silver square diamond in the middle and the necklace was gold that was made in a nice criss cross design.

"Welcome baby. I love you." Miroku said kissing her. This time he didn't try any funny buisness. She kissed him back and told him she loves him too. After they were done everyone sat on the couches looking over their presents again. Kagome remembered Inuyasha said her present was last. She wondered what it was.

"Hey Inuyasha. Since everyone gave out their presents then you have to give me mine now. You said mines was last." Kagome said smiling and lifting her head from his chest. Inuyasha smiled and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a tall square box. She practically snatched it away from him to open it.

"Whoa Kagome. You're anxious aren't you?" Sango said laughing.

"Hey. Everyone else got their presents but me. Of course I'm anxious." Kagome said laughing. She opened the box and pulled out a keychain that said 'I love you' on it and attatched to the keychain was a black remote kinda thing and a black key. She looked at it curiously until she realized what it was. Her eyes opened wide and she smiled brightly. "Inuyasha? Is this what I think it is?" Kagome asked.

"Go check it out for yourself." He said then he leaned forward to her ear and whispered. "In the garage." She smiled again and jumped off his lap then ran to the kitchen which had a door that connected to the garage. She threw the garage door open and gasp at the brand new red convertible. (i dunno any names of cars so just imagine a really shiny and new red convertible with five seats and yea u no) She stared at it with disbelieving eyes. Everyone was right behind her waiting for her to do something. "Well are you just going to stand there or look inside?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome snapped out of her trance and turned around to face Inuyasha. She was smiling from ear to ear and the next thing everyone saw was Kagome jumped on Inuyasha wrapping her legs and arms around him.

"Thank you so much Inuyasha! I love it! It's so beautiful!" She said and hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome Kagome. But...baby...I can't...breathe." Inuyasha said holding her up with his hands under her butt. Kagome loosed her grip around his neck but still held onto him. She waited for him to catch his breath then she kissed him fully on the lips. Everyone else that was standing there had disappeared when the couple started to make out. Kagome pulled away when she ran out of breath. Inuyasha kissed her on the forehead. "Maybe I should get you expensive gifts more often if I'm gonna get that kind of thanks." Inuyasha grinned. Kagome laughed and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Inuyasha, I can't believe you got me a car. Thank you so much. I love you." Kagome said.

"I love you too." Inuyasha said. He put her down on the floor so she could take a look inside. She ran over to the red convertible and opened it with the remote. Then she locked the car and opened it with the key. I guess you could say she was really excited. She opened the driver side and got in. The interior was leather and color black. She had a radio that had a million buttons and had a screen about the size of a mini t.v. Inuyasha explained to her that was a computer thing that gave her directions in case she got lost. Though the car looked small on the ouside it could fit up to five people. Two in the front and three in the back. She put the key in the ignition and turned it on. The car made a roar kinda noise and the headlights came on. She started playing with the radio and the computer thing until she got tired. After a long while Inuyasha and Kagome went back to their room.

**Meanwhile**

After the little make out session between Kagome and Inuyasha in the garage everyone had left. Sango and Miroku had went to Mirokus house next door and Rin and Sesshomaru went upstairs to his room.

Sesshomaru hugged Rin close to him while they layed on the bed watching Christmas movies on satelite.

"Sesshy..." Rin said not looking at him. Her back was to his chest with his arm around her waist.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru said looking down at her.

Rin moved away from his tight grasp around her waist and sat up. She waited for him to sit up as well. "I need to tell you something." She said nervously.

"Ok. What is it?" He asked. He was starting to get nervous too but didn't show it.

Rin took a deep breath and looked at him. "Sesshomaru...I..." Slowly tears started to well up in her eyes. Ok now he was really nervous.

"Rin? Baby what's wrong?" He asked grabbing her hand and wiping away some tears with his other hand.

"...I...Sesshy...I love you." Rin confessed.

* * *

Wow! What is Sesshy going to say to her now? Sorry for leaving it a cliffy but I couldn't help it. HERE YOU GO MARIA! HERES YOUR UPDATE! lol happy? Ok all my readers!! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE!

Bye!

Baby G


	25. Christmas Fun

Hey guys! Um...well before u kill me...IM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE!! srry srry srry but i was so into this fic and stuff and i finally finished it! ok well im gonna try to make this fic long and for those of u ppl that like lemons well....heres some. 

**_WARNING!!_** Lemon ahead.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 24**

**Christmas Fun**

"I...Sesshy...I love you." Rin confessed. She was too scared to look him in the eyes.

Sesshomaru though was shocked. He didn't know what to do or say to her at the moment. He was too shocked and nervous to say anything at all. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

'I knew it. He doesn't love me. I shouldn't have said anything.' Rin thought with tears coming to her eyes. She cleared her throat still not looking at him, too scared to look into his eyes. "I'm...I'm sorry. I'm going home." Rin said and got up ready to leave.

Sesshomaru blinked out of his thoughts and hurried off the bed. "Rin!" He grabbed her arm just before she left out of the door. "Wait. Don't leave. Just come here." He pulled her to the bed and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked at her with worried eyes, instead of those emotionless ones. "Why are you sorry? You don't have to be." He said holding her chin up with his hand so she would look at him.

"I knew you wouldn't love me back. I'm sorry. I should have never told you. I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I had to tell you but I was so scared. I knew you wouldn't fe-" Rin was caught of guard and cut off when she felt the all to familiar warmth of Sesshomarus lips on hers. She smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. He ran his tongue across her lips asking for entrance and she welcome him with her own tongue. After their tongues danced around in eachothers mouths, they pulled apart for air.

"Rin. I'm sorry...for not telling you I love you sooner. I love you too." Sesshomaru said looking into her eyes.

"Really?" She asked. He nodded and smiled, a real gentle smile Rin only saw rarely. She kissed him again wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped one arm around her waist and put the other on her back while bringing her down to lay on the bed - all this going unnoticed by Rin.

He left her mouth to kiss down her jaw and then nip her neck. Rin smiled once she noticed they were on the bed. She was nervous but she had wanted this for a while now. She was willing to give herself up for him. Closing her eyes she moaned as he kissed her neck and ran her fingers through his silver hair. Hesitantly he moved his clawed hands down her waist, untill he reached the end of her shirt. Seeing as there was no protest from Rin, slowly he lifted her shirt above her head and threw it to the floor. He brought his lips from her neck back to her lips and unclipped her bra.

Rin took this as her turn, so she slowly unbuttoned his shirt with shaky hands. Once that was done she threw it on the floor. The only thing in the way now was their pants. She, being the more impatient one unbuckled his belt then unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off. On the inside he was grinning while he unbuttoned her jeans and slid them off as well. His boxers came off with ease along with her panties.

Rin was still a virgin even though after she moved to Kyoto and before she moved back here she was known as the 'Bad Chick'. In her heart she always knew she should save herself for the one. And now that she found him she was ready. She couldn't be any more positive that Sesshomaru was the one, for her.

Unknown to her Sesshomaru was thinking the exact same thing. How long as he waited to find his one. Actually he never believed in anything like that until Rin came along. She found the key to his heart and he didn't regret anything. She was giving herself to him, like he was giving himself to her.

Pulling his lips away from hers, he kissed down her neck, until he reached his destination. Rin arched her back and moaned as he nipped at her breast. After a while he switched to the other breast giving both of them equal pleasure. He came back up to kiss her lips quickly. She looked into his eyes as he stared back with love and passion.

"Rin..."

"I'm ready." Rin said before he asked her.

He kissed her again before he slowly thrusted into her. Her nails dug into his back as he broke through her barrier. Not moving an inch he stopped kissing her to wipe away a few tears.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine."

As the seconds past by his thrusts came faster and faster each time. She wrapped her legs around his hips to keep up with him. Rin screamed out his name as she felt herself going over the edge. He came just after her moaning her name. After catching his breath, he pulled himself out of her and hugged her close to him. He kissed her sweetly before she fell asleep.

"I love you Sesshy." Rin whispered, her eyes closed.

"I love you too Rin." He whispered back and kissed her forehead. Soon they both fell asleep.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Merry Christmas, Mr. and Mrs. Houshi." Sango said. "Have fun."

"Thank you dear. Merry Christmas to you too." Mrs. Houshi said.

"Now you two behave. We'll be back late tonight." Mr. Houshi said secretly winking at Miroku. Now we know where Miroku gets his pervertiveness huh?

Sango blushed. "We will dad. Have fun at your party." Miroku said.

"See you later sweety." His mother kissed Miroku and Sangos cheek, then they both left out the door. Miroku sighed once they were gone.

"So...what do you have in mind for tonight?" Sango asked with a little blush.

Miroku eyed her. "Well...nothing really. It's Christmas eve so everything is closed."

"True. I...might have something in mind though..." Sango said blushing as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Really?" Miroku asked smiling. She kissed him and he picked her up and carried her to his room. Closing the door with his foot he brought her to the bed and laid her down gently. Not wasting any time he slipped her shirt off then she pulled his off. The pants were next and she unbuttoned them and pushed them off along with his boxers. He was next as he unbuttoned her pants and slid them off with her panties. Quickly geting rid of her bra he kissed her neck.

Sango moaned as he moved his lips lower and lower and nipped her breast. "Mi...Miroku...please." She pleaded.

He smiled and brought his lips back to her lips as he positioned himself at her entrance. "Are you sure you're ready?" He asked to make sure.

"I love you. I've never been any more ready than I am now." She smiled.

He kissed her again as he thrusted into her breaking through her barrier that made her pure. She winced digging her nails into his back at the sudden pain and pulled her lips away from his to catch her breath. He waited for her to adjust to his size and she moved her hips giving him a sign to continue. At first he went slow but a small plead from Sango made him go faster and faster. She moaned loudly as she felt a warmth in the pit of her stomach. She screamed out his name and he came after her collapsing at her side. Both breathing heavily, he removed himself from her and hugged her close.

"I love you." Miroku said kissing her.

She broke from the kiss and smiled at him closing her eyes. "I love you too Miorku."

**-Meanwhile-**

"Are you asleep yet?" Inuyasha whispered while he held his Kagome close in his arms. They both layed on their sides facing eachother though both their eyes were closed. He opened his eyes this time and looked at her face wanting nothing more than to kiss her right there.

Kagome replied back to him keeping her eyes closed. The room was dark, only the moonlight shining inside. "No. I'm not tired."

Inuyasha stared at her face bathed in the moonlight. She looked so beautiful. He grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. "What are you thinking about?" He asked slowly.

"Just stuff." She replied keeping her eyes closed still.

"Like what stuff?"

Kagome hesitated to tell him but decided to let him know. She opened her eyes and looked into his. "About...Kikyo." Inuyasha growled at hearing her name. He still wanted to kill the bitch for putting Kagome in a coma for two weeks, almost killing her. He stopped when Kagome continued saying, "And about...what if she tries it again? She put me in the hospital for two weeks so easily she can do it again. She could be planning something right now to ruin my life. And she's doing all this because I beat her ass in school and because she wants you. I feel helpless that I can't do anything about it but just stand on my guard all the time and for what? To wait for her to try and kill me again?" Kagome said as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

Inuyasha quickly wiped away her tears. "Don't think that Kagome. I wont let her do anything to you. I will protect you. She will not get away with what she did to you. I will _always_ protect you." He said growling a little.

She reached up and rubbed his dog ear and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I know you will. I'm still worried though." He kissed her but this time it lasted longer and filled with more passion and love. Kagome felt nothing more but to be with him, she needed to feel him inside her. He was already shirtless, seeing as he only slept in his boxers. Her smooth and soft hands caressed his chest. It's been a while since they've done this, and the last time they did he was in his human form. She pulled away from his lips to kiss and nip his neck knowing very well that, that little motion turns him on. She bit his neck lightly and got a small moan in return from her hanyou.

He started lifting her shirt as she still kissed him. Having no patience though he used his claws to rip through the cotton material and ripped it off her with her shorts. Inuyasha pulled away from her lips on his neck to get on top of her. She smiled and slid off his boxers as he slid off her panties. Now they were bare. She moved her hips and accidently brushed against his already throbbing member. He groaned and kissed her lips. Kagome used one hand to run her fingers through his hair and the other to carress his chest. She felt his muscles tense under her touch.

Inuyasha was caught off guard and very _very_ surprised when she pushed him off her and he fell on his back as she got on top of him. She leaned down and kissed him. If he was surprised before, that was an understatement for what he felt now as she kissed his chest and moved lower, lower until she reached his member and slipped it in her mouth.

"K-Kagome." He moaned out gripping the sheets. She sucked a couple times before releasing him. He grabbed her arms and threw her onto the bed. She wasn't going to get away with this. He kissed her breast and nipped on it before kissing down her stomach until he reached her area. She moaned loudly and arched her back gripping the sheets the same as he was doing before. He dipped his tongue inside going as deep as he could earning multiple moans from his angel.

He stopped and kissed the inside of her thighs. "Inuyasha...please...I need you." She said breathlessly. Inuyasha didn't need to be asked twice. He positioned himself at her entrance and thrusted in. This time they didn't have to worry about a barrier or her getting hurt, all they felt now was pleasure. He thrusted into her as fast as he could. She wrapped her legs around his waist to keep up with him. Every second he went faster and faster until Kagome couldn't keep up with him anymore and she just kissed him. At the last thrust she screamed out his name and he came after her moaning out her name. Inuyasha collapsed at her side and pulled himself out of her once he regained some strength.

"I love you so much, Kagome." He said kissing her neck.

"I love you too Inuyasha." She said and let sleep overwelm her. He kissed her one time on the forehead then fell asleep himself too.

_6 months later..._

**-Kikyos house-**

"How's the plan going?" Kikyo asked her half brother.

"I'm working on it. You know how many stuff I have to go through so we wont get caught by the police." Naraku said not looking up from his desk of papers.

"Good. I want to get revenge. Kagome will pay and then...Inuyasha will be mine." Kikyo smiled evily. She stood up to walk to the door but her half brothers voice stopped her.

"Kikyo. Send in Kanna." He said. She nodded and left his study. Walking down the stairs of the mansion she found the young white haired girl sitting in her room with her mirror watching t.v. "Kanna. Naraku wants you." Kikyo said.

"Ok." Kanna said and stood up bringing her mirror with her. Kikyo left Kannas room and went to her own. She smiled evily before laying in the bed and letting sleep overwelm her...one last thought in her mind. 'Inuyasha. You will soon be mine.'

Kanna walked up the stairs to her brothers study. She was a half demon just like him but Kikyo was different, she was born human. "Yes Naraku?" She said lowly as she entered his study and sat on one of his chairs.

He looked up from his papers then back down. "I have a job for you." He said coldly.

"Ok." She listened as he explained the plan to her. It would be hard but she was positive she could do it. "Yes brother. I wont let you down. I will do it." Kanna said and left the study leaving Naraku to himself. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 'Damn her. If she didn't have her miko powers, this plan would've been a lot easier. She doesn't even know she has such power. First though, I have to get rid of the hanyou, or at least seperate them.' He sigh and return his attention to the papers on his desk.'Now to put this plan into action.'

**-Next few days/Saturday June 17-**

"Perfect. You are the most beautiful young lady here." The french lady at the hair salon said.

Kagome got up from the salon chair and stretched her legs. "Wow. That took a while. Thank you so much. It looks amazing." Kagome admired her hair in the mirror. She brought out the money and handed it to the salon lady. "Thank you so much."

"Oh no, thank you. It was so nice having you here. Have fun." The lady said and took the money as she walked to the cashier. Kagome smiled and walked over to Sango who was still getting her hair done. She looked into Sangos mirror and admired her hair again. Kagomes hair was curled and all of it was up in a fancy bun. Curly strands came out from all over and bounced as she walked and the glitter in her hair shined in the light. She looked at Sangos hair who was almost done and smiled.

"So. You like it?" She asked her.

"Kagome! That's so beautiful. I love it. Wait until Inuyasha sees you." She winked. Kagome blushed.

"Thanks. I can't wait until later. It's going to be so much fun. I'm gonna go show Rin my hair." Kagome said and walked away when Sango nodded. "Hey Rin." Kagome said.

Rin lifted her head from her magazine and gasped at Kagome. "Kagome! Your hair is beautiful!" Rin said as she stood up to examine Kagomes hair style. "Is Sangos hair done?"

"Not yet. Almost. It looks good so far though."

"Hey guys." Sango said as she walked up to them. Her hair was all curled and half way up. The top half of her hair was curled and made into a fancy bun. The bottom half was curled and let out loosly with glitter all over it.

"Sango! Your hair is beautiful! I love it!" Rin squeeled.

Both girls laughed. "Thanks Rin."

"I like it too. Now you wait until Miroku sees you." Kagome winked.

Sango blushed. "Let's see if he can keep his hands to himself." Rin laughed.

All three girls looked at eachother and laughed. "Yea right!"

**-With the guys-**

"How can you be so stupid Inuyasha!? I got my tux last week!" Miroku said as they searched through the tux store in the city.

"I've been busy damn it! Now help me look for one!" Inuyasha snapped as he searched through a rack of black tux's.

"Well yea, I've been busy too but I didn't forget to buy my prom tux untill the last minute!" Miroku snapped back.

"Will you shut up!" Miroku shook his head and mumbled some stuff.

"Do you need any help sir?" An old woman asked dressed in a long black skirt and white long sleeve shirt.

"Uh..." Inuyasha didn't know if he should ask for help or look for one himself.

"Yes mam. That would be great. My friend here needs to find a tux for the prom." Miroku said.

The woman nodded and lead them to another rack. She pulled out a tux and went to a table to get the undershirt and the tie. "How about this sir?" She layed the tux on the table and tucked part of the undershirt under it to see how it looks.

"Hm..." Inuyasha cocked his head to the side and looked more closely. "Do you have anything more...impressive."

The lady groaned a little and put the tux back then got another one. "What would you say about this one? Personally I think it would look great on you."

Inuyasha stared at it with his hand on his chin. "Well...I like the tux but...maybe a different shirt and tie." And once again the lady went in search of another shirt and tie. She came back and showed them to Inuyasha. "That's a little too...dull. Do you have like color...blue or red, or gray, black?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have just the right thing." The lady said. She went to a room in the back and came back out. She showed the shirt and tie to Inuyasha as he stared at it.

"Perfect!" He said. "I'll take that." Both Inuyasha and Miroku went to the cashier where the lady led them. She scanned the tux and shirt and tie plus the pants and showed Inuyasha the price.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. After about 3 times searching Miroku got really irritated. "What are you doing!? Just pay for the damn thing!"

"I can't find my credit card damnit!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What!?"

Inuyasha ignored him and searched through his pockets. Getting impatient he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Kagomes cell phone.

"Hello?" Kagome said on the other line.

"Kagome, do you know where my credit card is?" He asked.

"You don't have it?"

"If I had it, I wouldn't be asking you where it is now would I?"

"Oh. You left it on the night stand last night. I thought you would've taken it with you. What are you buying?" She asked.

"Um...nothing. Thanks. I'll see you later."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." Inuyasha hung up on his cell phone and put it back in his pocket. "Can I put this on hold?" He asked the cashier lady.

She nodded. "Yes sir."

"Ok. I'll be back in an hour. Come on Miroku." Inuyasha dragged Miroku out the store and then out the mall and into his car. "I forgot my credit card at home." Miroku groaned irritated and slumped back in the chair. After they rushed to Inuyashas house and back to the mall they ran into the store and up to the cashier. "Ok. I'm back. I put my tux on hold." Inuyasha said.

"Oh yes." The lady went to the back and brought out his suit. "Here you go." Inuyasha gave her the credit card and she scanned it. "Have a nice day. Have fun at your prom." She said nicely.

"Yea. Thanks." Inuyasha grumbled.

"'Bout time. Now let's go. I have to get ready." Miroku said as they got in the car.

"Yea yea. Shut up." Inuyasha said. They drove off to Mirokus house to get ready.

**-The girls-**

Kagome, Sango, and Rin all got out of Rins new car that she had bought a couple months ago with her new job money and they walked up to Kagomes and Inuyashas house. Kagome brought out her keys and unlocked the door.

"Inuyasha! I'm home!" Kagome said. No one answered. "Hm. He's probably out with Miroku."

"They should be getting ready. Your prom is at nine and it's..." Rin looked at her watch. "...four 'o' clock now."

"Then we still got five hours to get ready if it starts at nine." Sango said.

"No you don't. You have two hours to get ready." Rin said pushing them up the stairs to Kagome and Inuyashas room.

Once in the room Kagome and Sango looked at Rin curiously. "Two hours? The prom starts in five." Kagome said.

"If the guys are smart then they know they're supposed to take you out to dinner first then the prom." Rin said.

"Oh." Kagome and Sango said.

"Hey where's Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Oh he has to go to court and work on some case. This is his second court case!" Rin said happily.

"That's good. Bet you're excited." Sango said. Rin nodded.

**-The guys-**

"You remembered to make the reservations right?!" Miroku asked Inuyasha from his room.

"Yea, yea. I'm not that stupid to forget the reservations!" Inuyasha said from the living room.

"Ok good!"

Well everyone. I know this is not as long as most...at least i dont think but im gonna stop it here. Hope you like it and please dont kill me for the whole naraku and kikyo thing. untill next time! bye bye! Dont forget to review!

Baby G


	26. Graduation and Prom

hey everyone. heres another chapter for all my readers. 

**Disclaimer:** I OWN HIM! I OWN INUYASHA!! ::really scary looking people in black suits with guns walk into my room:: Hi guys! ::sighs:: Yea, yea, I know. ::looks sad:: I don't own Inuyasha...

**Chapter 25**

**Graduation and Prom**

BEEP BEEP

Inuyasha and Miroku stood up from the couch. They had gone back to Inuyashas house after they got ready and were currently waitng for the girls to get ready.

Inuyasha was wearing black pants with black dress shoes and a matching black tux jacket. Under the jacket he had a dark red dress shirt that buttoned up and was long sleeved. He had the same color red hankercheif in the tux pocket on his left side of his chest. He decided not to wear the tie he bought, because he never really liked wearing ties anyways. He always felt like they were choking him and they annoyed him to death.

Miroku was wearing black shoes and dark dark gray pants and matching tux jacket too. Under the jacket he wore a black buttoned up long sleeved dress shirt with gray stitches going down along the buttons. Just like Inuyasha he has a black hankerchief in his pocket on the left side of his chest. Miroku had decided not to wear a tie either.

"You girls ready yet!?" Inuyasha yelled up the stairs of his house. No one answered him back, all he heard was a lot of rustling and giggling up there with his demon ears. "Let's go! The limo is here!" He yelled again.

**-The girls-**

"Kagome, we're gonna be late." Sango whispered hurringly as she slipped on her shoes giggling.

Kagome rolled her eyes and laughed. "They can wait five minutes. I need to do this." She said fixing her dress and make up.

"Well...at least they know how to be men." Rin smiled. The two prom girls looked at her curiously. "Oh, the limo is two hours early for prom. That only means one thing..." They still looked at her curiously. Rin sighed and rolled her eyes. "Sheesh...they're taking you two to dinner!" She all but yelled and the other two made an o shape with their mouths then laughed.

"Let's go!" They heard Inuyasha yell from downstairs.

The two prom girls looked over themselves in the mirror. Kagome had on a dark blue strapless dress with silver rhinestones flowing around the dress as it went down to her feet and flowed around her. On the right side of the dress it looked like it scrunched up a little and she wore clear high helled shoes with them and a dark blue purse with silver rhinestones.

Sango was wearing a light purple spagetti strapped dress that flowed down to her feet and had silver rhinestones around her dress too. It was a V-neck dress and she wore it with clear and light purple shoes with a light purple purse.

They both had on some light make up of eyeliner, mascara, and a little bit of eyeshadow to match their dresses. Kagome and Sango smiled at eachother and they went downstairs following Rin.

"And now, I would like you all to meet the beautiful Kagome and Sango." Rin laughed as she came down the steps with the two girls behind them. Inuyasha and Miroku tried really hard not to stare but they just couldn't help it. It was rarely that they got to see the girls dress up formally and all.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome as Miroku walked up to Sango and they held their hands and kissed their girlfriends cheeks. "Damn...Kagome, you look...amazing." Inuyasha said. Kagome blushed and smiled.

"Same for you Sango. Very gorgeous." Miroku said. Sango blushed and kissed his cheek.

"Ok, get together for pictures then you can go." Rin said holding the digital camera in her hand. The four got together with the girls in the middle and smiled for the camera. "Ok, you guys can go and have fun now." Rin winked at the girls. They smiled at her and the four left to get in the limo.

The limo ride was...exciting, you could say. The looks on Kagome and Sangos faces were priceless. They never looked so shocked and excited before. Inuyasha and Miroku had already seen the limo before they had rented it. Kagome and Sango were to busy playing with buttons and watching the neon lights turn on and off inside the hummer sized stretch limo. It had a bar with champagne and wine and a fountain that changed colors. The ceiling changed different neon colors and it looked like there were stars there and the carpet was black and leather seats.

Dinner was fun. Very expensive but Inuyasha had money so he said he didn't mind. It had to be the most beautiful restaurant in the city. There was a huge, and when I said huge, I mean HUGE circle chandelier in the middle of the dining room. All four of them had fun except for the part when Kagome and Sango almost cussed out the waitress for flirting with Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Geez. We had to hold you guys back before you hunted her down in the kitchen and killed her." Inuyasha laughed with Miroku.

"She handed you her damn phone number right in front of me!" Kagome yelled as they got back in the limo.

"And what did you do? Just sit there and let her flirt with you? She is so lucky you held us back! Damn bitch, I'll teach her not to mess with my man." Sango bit out. They guys just laughed as they sat in the limo pouting with their arms crossed.

"Hey, I wouldn't blame her. I mean who wouldn't want to flirt with me?" Inuyasha said grinning as Kagome glared daggers at him.

They arrived at the Golden Grand Hotel where their school was holding the prom. They were a little surprised at how everything looked. And here they thought their prom was gonna be low budget. There were couches and tables at one corner. Tables with chairs to eat at, at another corner. A bar with drinks and soda and a long table with all types of food on it in the other corner. The stage in the last corner and the dance floor in the middle. People were dancing already and it only took two minutes for Kagome and Sango to start dancing.

After about an hour and a half the principle went up on stage to pronounce King and Queen. Sango had been telling Kagome that her and Inuyasha would win since they were voted cutest couple for the year book this year. The nominees were called the day before school ended and they were, Kagome Higurashi, Kikyo Shikonoma, Makiyo Soran, and Sango Tajiya. The nominess for the guys were, Miroku Houshi, Akira Noman, Inuyasha Takahashi, Hojo Yokani. The principle called all the nominess up to the stage. Kikyo and Kagome glared at eachother as they lined up and Inuyasha glared at an oblivious Hojo. Kagome had been avoiding Kikyo all night and she didn't want to start a fight now.

"And the Prom King is..." A lady that looked like the science teacher came up to the principle with two envelopes. He opened one of them and returned to the microphone. "...the Prom King is...Inuyasha Takahashi." He said. The same lady with the envelope came back on stage with two crowns. She placed the King's crown on Inuyashas head and handed him the Queens crown and the envelope. She hugged him and he went to the microphone.

"Well...not much to say I guess. Just wanna say thanks everyone for voting me for Prom King." Inuyasha held up the other envelope. "Now this is the part where I call out the Prom Queen." He looked back at Kagome amd winked at her. She smiled back and slightly rolled her eyes.

Kikyo glared at the back of Inuyashas head. Gosh she couldn't wait until Naraku finished up his plan. If Kagome won this...she would be beyond pissed. She had to control herself until the plan was put into action.

Inuyasha opened the envelope and smiled. Just like he thought. "And the Prom Queen is..." He held the envelope in one hand and held the crown in the other. Inuyasha walked over to his Kagome and placed the crown on her head and kissed her lightly on the lips. He grabbed her hand and they walked back to where the microphone was. "...Your Prom Queen is Kagome Higurashi."

Everyone cheered and Sango went up to hug Kagome. Miroku did a little handshake with Inuyasha that they made up together.

"Now please clear the dance floor for the Prom King and Queen dance." The principle said.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked off stage hand in hand. Kikyo glared deadly at them as they walked. Kagome smiled and squeeled slightly as she regonized the song in the backround beginning to play.

_I will never find another lover,  
Sweeter than you, sweeter than you,  
And I will never find another lover,  
More precious than you, more precious than you,_

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

_Girl you are,  
Close to me, you're like my mother,  
Close to me, you're like my father,  
Close to me, you're like my sister,  
Close to me, you're like my brother,_

_You are the only one,  
You are my everything,  
And for you this song I sing,_

_All my life,  
I prayed for someone like you,  
And I thank god, that I, that I finally found you,  
All my life, I prayed for someone like you,  
And I hope that you,  
Feel the same way too,  
Yes I pray that you do love me too,_

Kagome leaned her head on Inuyashas chest as he put his head on top of hers and stroked her hair.

_I said you're all that I'm thinking of,  
Said I promise to never fall in love with a stranger,  
You're all I'm thinking of, I praise the Lord above,  
For sending me your love,  
I cherish every hug,  
I really love you so much,_

_All my life,  
I prayed for someone like you,  
And I thank god that I, that I finally found you,_

_You're all that I ever know,  
When you smile on my face,  
All I see is glow,  
You turn my life around,  
You pick me up when I was down,_

_You're all that I ever know,  
When you smile my face glows,  
You picked me up when I was down,  
You're all that I ever know,  
When you smile my face glows,  
You pick me up when I was down,_

_And I hope that you, Feel the same way too,  
Yes I pray,  
That you do love me too,_

He leaned down to whisper in Kagomes ear as the song started to end. "I love you, Kagome."

Kagome looked up at him from his chest and smiled. "I love you too, Inuyasha." He smiled and kissed her lightly. All the girls in the room awed and the guys just rolled their eyes.

_All my life,  
I prayed for someone like you,  
And I thank god that I, that I finally found you,  
All my life,  
I prayed for someone like you,  
Yes I pray that you, do love me too,  
All my life,  
I prayed for someone like you,  
And I thank god that I, that I finally found you, (fades)_

Kagome pulled away from the kiss and blushed as she noticed everyone staring at them. The next song came on and people returned to the dance floor.

About 2 hours after the Prom King and Queen dance, mostly everyone started to leave. Inuyasha and Kagome went back to their house and Sango spend the night at Mirokus.

**-Next Morning-**

"UP! Get up! Now!" Kagome yelled as she walked out of the bathroom in her black tight dress pants and black shirt.

Inuyasha groaned and stuff his face in his pillow. "Five more minutes Kagome." He mumbled.

"Inuyasha! Get up! Sango and Miroku will be here in about an hour to leave for graduation at 3. Get your lazy ass up its 11:30." Kagome said as she brushed her hair.

Inuyasha rolled over and watched her run back and forth through the room. "I have 3 hours before graduation. Why do I have to get up now?" He asked.

"Because you have to take a shower. Get dressed. Brush your hair, teeth. All that stuff. Come on!" She walked into their walk in closet and came back out with two graduations gowns in plastic wrap. The girls wore a blue gown and the guys wore a black one. Kagome looked at the bed and saw Inuyasha still asleep. An idea popped in her mind and she grinned. Slowly and quietly she inched over to the bed. Now her idea was to jump on top of him and straddle his waist but when two arms snaked around her waist and pulled her down she couldn't help but scream.

"Stop screaming!" Inuyasha yelled as his ears dropped.

"Sorry. You scared me." Kagome said now laying on the bed.

"That's what you get for trying to sneak up on me." He grinned.

Kagome glared at him. "You and your stupid demon senses." She laughed. He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away.

"Hey! I can't kiss you?" Inuyasha asked. She nodded no.

"Not untill you get ready. Go get in the shower. You stink." She laughed playfully.

"Hmph. Dumb wench." He mumbled.

"What?" Kagome glared.

"Uh...I said...dumb...wrench. Yea! You know, those tools can get so frustrating and stuff." He stuttered.

Kagome rolled her eyes and pointed to the shower. "Shower. Now."

Inuyasha glared and got up to take a shower.

**-Sango and Miroku-**

"You got your gown?"

"Yes. Both of them."

"Ok. The hats?"

"Check."

"Ok. I'm gonna shower real quick. You get your clothes ready."

"I got a better idea. Why don't I join you in the shower?"

"No. Pervert. Get your clothes ready. I'll be out in 10 minutes." Sango said and left to the bathroom with her towel. After she was done she came back to Miokrus room in just her towel. "Now you get in the shower while I change." She said.

"What? I can't watch?" Miroku asked lecherously. Sango glared at him and he sighed then got up to go to the bathroom.

After Miroku was done he came back to his room to get dressed. Sango wore some tight black dress pants with a silver belt and a black short sleeved shirt. Miroku looked at her then started to get dressed in his own clothes. He noticed Sango didn't look his way. He'd let it go this time. Miroku slipped on his black jeans and a dark purple t-shirt with a silver and black dragon on the front.

_2 hours later..._

Kagome finished up her cereal as Inuyasha finished his ramen. After they ate they went back to their room and put their gowns over thier clothes. Then the doorbell rang. Both of them went downstairs and Kagome opened the door.

"Hey Sango, Miroku." She smiled.

"Hey." They both said and went inside. They wore thier gowns too.

"I'm ready to go. Are you guys ready?" Kagome asked. Sango and Miroku nodded. Inuyasha just grumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Let's go then." They all left the house and got in Inuyashas silver convertible porche and drove away to Needwood park where they held the graduation outdoors.

They got out of the car and went to the park where there was a huge stage and a lot of chairs everywhere. There was mothers, fathers, sisters, and brothers, grandparents, everyone was there. Mirokus parents were there with Sangos parents. Inuyasha had his brother there with Rin. Kagome didn't have anyone there for her but she was very glad and surprised when she saw Kaede there. Kaede had been like a grandmother to her. Not just her but Sango, Miroku, and even Inuyasha too. The four best friends took their seats in the class of 2004 and waited for the graduation to begin. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome. Sango sat on the other side of Kagome and Miorku sat next to Sango.

"Okay. Can we please quiet down." The principle said. Everyone took their seats and quieted down. The principle started making his speech about this class. (a/n...im gonna skip the speech cuz i have no clue what the principle would say and it would be boring. on to the graduates!)

"Kagome Higurashi...please come up and take your diploma." Kagome stood up and walked on stage. She smiled at her friends and at Kaede and everyone else. When she got to the principle she shook his hand and bowed then grabbed her diploma and got off the stage to go back to her seat. While people after her were being called she hugged Sango and Miroku and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.

A few people were called then. "Miroku Houshi. Please come up and get your diploma." Miroku went up, smiling at his parents and friends. He shook the principles hand and bowed grabing his diploma. He went back to his seat and hugged Kagome and kissed Sango and did his handshake with Inuyasha.

More and more people were called and Inuyasha and the others were getting bored. Finally they got to the T's. "Sango Tajiya. Please come up and grab your diploma." Sango got up waving to her parents and Kaede and walked across stage. She bowed and shook the principles hand then took her diploma and walked off stage to return to her seat. She hugged Inuyasha and Kagome and kissed Miroku lightly on the cheek.

Only one more person to be called. A few more seniors went up stage until finally it was his turn. "Inuyasha Takahashi. Please come up here and get your diploma." Inuyasha kissed Kagome before he went up on stage grinning at Sesshomaru and Rin and Kaede. He bowed and shook the principles hand and took his diploma leaving the stage and going back to his seat. Again him and Miroku did their little handshake and he hugged Sango and kissed Kagome.

After the last person was called and seated the principle went up to the microphone and said a little speech. Class of 2004!" He yelled. All the seniors cheered and some threw their hats in the air.

"We're done!" Kagome yelled.

"No more school!" Sango yelled as they hugged eachother again.

"About time yo. Took 12 fucking years." Inuyasha said. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku laughed.

_Couple hours later..._ (funny how time flys huh? lol)

"Thank you so much for coming Kaede. It really meant a lot to us." Kagome hugged the old lady.

"No problem child. I was happy to come. I have been serving you at the restaurant for five or six years now. I'm just happy to see all you grow up." Kaede said.

"It was very nice having you here Kaede." Sango said. The guys just nodded.

"Now just because you children are out of school doesn't mean you have to stop coming by the diner."

"We wont." Kagome smiled.

"We'll still come there to visit and have the famous cheeseburgers." Sango said.

"Alright. Well I bet to get going. See you children at the diner later. Congratulations." Kaede said.

"Thanks." They all said as she left with her son in his car.

"Well...mostly everyone is gone." Miroku said.

"Might as well go home. Get ready for senior beach week?" Inuyasha said as he got a big grin on his face.

"Let's just go home. We have two whole days to pack for senior beach week." Kagome said.

All of them got in Inuyashas car and left back to his house. It started to get dark around six o clock. Kagome, Sango, and Rin were in the bedroom while the guys were downstairs in the living room. It was around eight o clock now.

"You guys wanna go to the movies?" Rin asked.

"Yea sure. What's out?" Sango asked.

"Don't know." Rin laughed.

"Wait. Isn't the Seed of Chucky out? I wanna see that." Kagome asked.

"Probably. Let's go ask the guys." Sango said as all three of them went downstairs.

"Hey guys." Kagome started.

"Oh! Damn it! Foul!" Miroku shouted.

"That was no damn foul! Number 35 touched the ball! Foul on your team!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"Fucking foul on your team! Your guy touched the ball last!"

"Shut up! Replay." Immediatly all three guys eyes were glued to the t.v. "Fucking told you! Foul on your team!" Inuyasha jumped up pointing in Mirokus face.

"Whatever. He cheated!" Miroku yelled jumping off the couch as well glaring at Inuyasha.

"Would ya'll shut up! Next game is on!" Sesshomaru yelled. Inuyasha and Miroku sat down but didn't stop glaring.

"Um...ok." Sango said.

"Guys. We wanna go to the movies." Kagome said.

"Sure babe." Inuyasha said his eyes not coming off the t.v.

"Alright. See ya later." Miroku mumbled.

"I'm going with them Sesshy. You know like a girls night out." Rin said.

"Uh huh. Go ahead honey." Sesshomaru said. 'Wow.' Rin thought. It was amazing to see Sesshomaru space out like that on a basketball game.

Kagome shrugged and got an evil smile. "Well...guess they don't wanna go." She grabbed her car keys and took Inuyashas wallet. There was no use for a jacket because it was about 80 degrees outside. Sango and Rin followed her and they got in her car she got for Christmas. About fifteen minutes later they arrived at the Regal Movie Theaters.

"Three tickets for Seed of Chucky." Kagome said.

"Wait. Kags, I was gonna pay for my own." Sango said.

Kagome waved it off. "No it's okay. Inuyasha got money." Sango and Rin laughed at her evil plan.

"Thank you." The movie ticket person said. They went to the conssecions stand and bought one big bowl of popcorn, three large sodas, and M&M's for each of them then found their seats in the movies.

**-Meanwhile-**

"I'm gonna get something to drink. Be right back." Inuyasha said getting up to go to the kitchen. Seems like the game was on half time and they went to commercials. He walked to the fridge and was about to grab some coke but spotted something better. "Hey Sessh!"

"What!?" Sesshomaru yelled from the living room.

"Whose wine is this!?" He asked.

"Oh that's Rin's." He said.

"You think she'll mind if we have some?" Inuyasha asked looking over the bottle.

"Nah. Bring it here!" Inuyasha grabbed three glasses and brought the wine back to the living room.

"Hey...Where'd the girls say they were going?" Inuyasha asked taking a sip of the wine.

"I think they went to the movies or shopping." Miroku shrugged.

**-Movies-**

"Damn. Glen or Glenda was fucking ugly." Sango laughed as they all just exited the movie theater.

"I know. That was hilarious when Chucky jacked off in the bathroom." Kagome laughed loudly.

"Oh my god. That movie was stupid...in a funny way." Rin laughed too.

"Higurashi." Someones voice interrupted them.

Kagome looked up to be face to face with the one and only. "Kikyo. What do you want? I don't want to fight at the movies ok?"

"Where's your little hanyou? He finally leave you?" Kikyo asked coldly.

Kagome glared at her. "It's none of your business where he is, and no he didn't leave me."

"Oh he will soon. Warning you Higurashi. You better watch your back at senior beach week." Kikyo glared and walked away.

"Damn, that girl got issues or what?" Rin said.

Kagome sighed. "She can't get it through her head that Inuyasha don't want her."

* * *

Hey guys...well i think this chapter is long enough already. Hopefully you all like it and i am really sorry for not updateing sooner. I've just had a lot of stuff on my mind and i finally finished my midterms for school plus i was sick all last week. Dont forget to review!

**Important for people who read the stories 'Hidden Love' and 'The Hells Of High School'.**

One more thing. If anyone reads the storys **'The Hells of High School'** and **'Hidden Love'** then i got some bad news. My best friend the author **Inuyashasgrl15** might not be able to update anytime soon. Well shes grounded for like a really long time and the only way she can update is in school if she can get time. So just wanted to let you know if you read her storys. She couldnt leave an authors note and stuff. I will let yall know when and if she can update.

Baby G


	27. Senior Beach Week

hey everyone! ok listen up! i started a new fic, its called "The Power of Love". ok i got a question, well not really its more like a fact lol. has anyone noticed that all my fics titles end in "love"? lol. thats funny. i jus noticed that like 2 days ago. lol. ok well i got ONE review for that story and thats frommy boyfriend...so plz REVIEW my new fic! i need to no if i should continue or just click the "delete story button" i no the first chapter is like boring and all but they will get better soon. plz plz review! thanx! now on to my new chapter for avl. oh yea! and im sorry for not updateing "Finding True Love" , but that is on hold for now bcuz i got a majors writers block . -sigh- srry again...i will try to update soon. 

**Disclaimer:** I OWN INUY -men in black scary suits walk in and look at me- I Don't own Inuyasha! Happy-men in scary suits nod and leave- Urgh!

**Chapter 26**

**Senior Beach Week**

"Ok. You got room number 261 and I got 262." Kagome said referring to Inuyasha.

"But I thought we were sharing a room?" He pouted.

"Sorry honey. Me and Sango want to share our room. We need some girl time. You can still come over sometime." She smiled.

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine. Fine. I'm gonna get you back for this." He glared.

"Thanks. Come on Sango!" Kagome yelled to Sango. Sango ran up to her after she kissed Miroku on the cheek. They went to their hotel rooms and unpacked. There were some seniors outside on the beach already but all they wanted to do was lay in bed and watch movies. Sitting in abus for 8 hours straight was tiring. They knew the beach was far, but they didn't know it was that far. Kagome still worried a little about what Kikyo had said to her at the movies.

_"Warning you Higurashi. You better watch your back at senior beach week."_

She never let it get to her, but she knew how much Kikyo hated her for 'taking' her 'boyfriend' Inuyasha. Maybe she was just bluffing and trying to scare her? Oh well...she'd think about this tomarrow when it was bright and early and she wasn't so tired.

**-2 days later-**

Kagome and Sango woke up to the early warm sun rays shining through the white curtains of the hotel room. It wasn't all that. Just two full sized beds and a t.v and wardrobe with a nice jacuzzi bathroom. After all, it was all the school could afford after that prom they had. The beach was really the sightseeing. It was nice clear blue water with a board walk and clean sand. Not like the ones they usually had with cigarettes and bottles and paper everywhere. They had a section where you could swim with dolphines and another where you could go scupa diving. Of course all four of them would do exciting stuff like that. Kagome and Sango got up and raced to the bathroom. Sango being the more athletic one got there first and laughed while Kagome pouted outside the door. She called in room service and knocked on the connected door from her room to Inuyasha and Mirokus room. No one answered so she figured they were still asleep. She was watching t.v when she heard the water from the bathroom shut off and Sango walked out with her towel. She told Sango to be expecting room service for breakfast and went to take her shower.

Sango was dressing in her new purple and white bikini. The top was triangular shaped that was white with purple floral designs and purple edges and strings that tied around her neck and back. The bottom was a pair of shorts, purple with a white belt that went around her waist and was connected to her bottom bikini shorts. Just so she wouldn't feel too revealing she wore apurple skirt over her bikini shorts and a white wife beater over her top with white flip flops. As Kagome walked out of the bathroom in her towel she put on her sunglasses on top of her head. Kagome got out her bathing suit to dress in when someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it." Sango said. Kagome nodded and moved away from the view of the door. Sango opened the door and grabbed the trays of toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, and orange juice. The smell filled the room and her stomach grumbled.

Kagome finished putting on her bathing suit as Sango closed the door and came back in the room with very good smelling food. She had on her new bathing suit top that had a flower in the middle and was triangular shapped with halter straps. The top bikini part had polka dots of yellow, pink, green, blue, and orange, with a white backround color. The bottom was like Sangos, pink shorts with a belt attached to it that was striped, the colors of pink, green, blue and black. She also put on some jean shorts over her bikini shorts and a white wife beater over her top and white flip flops. Before moving to the bed to eat she put her sunglasses ontop of her head. Both their hair was pulled up in a ponytail.

"You think the guys are up yet?" Sango asked.

Kagome shrugged. "Probably not. They sleep like rocks." Kagome said as she put a toast in her mouth.

"Yeah. True. Well they better get up soon." She said stuffing eggs in her mouth.

After they ate they once again knocked on the guys room door.

"What?" They heard Inuyasha yell.

"Are you ready? We wanna leave and walk on the boardwalk!" Kagome yelled back through the closed door.

"Yeah. We'll be there in a bit. Just gotta get dressed." Inuyasha said. Kagome was about to yell back 'Ok.' when Miroku opened the door and walked into their room before closing it.

"He'll be done soon. Can't find his bathing suit." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh." Kagome and Sango said.

After Inuyasha was done he came into the girls room. Miroku who was sitting on the bed wore his purple and black trunks with a dragon on the bottom left of the left leg and a white tight shirt. Inuyasha ate a peice of left over bacon and kissed Kagomes cheek. He wore his black and red swimming trunks and a white tight shirt with his hair pulled back in a low ponytail.

They left to go walk on the boardwalk again. Like the day before there was teenagers all over the place. At the beach, on the boardwalk, scuba diving and swimming with dolphines. Some even went bungee jumping from the other side of the beach. Miroku and Inuyasha said they would do that but Kagome and Sango said they would never do that and just watch them shit their pants 300 feet in the air. Thankfully they hadn't run into Kikyo...yet. Kagome had stopped thinking about that night at the movies last week and just wanted to have fun. This was her last few days being a senior and she wanted to enjoy them. Inuyasha didn't know anything about what Kikyo had said. Sango had agreed not to tell him, he would just exasgerate and try to protect her 24/7.

**-Hotel room 361-**

"Naraku! Are you done yet?" Kikyo yelled at her older half brother.

"Shut up!" He yelled back at her glaring.

"Well you've taken forever! I want to make this thing happen now! Listen, I heard them talking. She is going scuba diving tomarrow at noon. I know you've been thinking about using Kanna and her mirror thing but we can easily make a little adjustments in her air tank and she's gone. She deserved that shit anyways."

"I guess we can do that. But you have to make sure no one sees you. If your plan doesn't work we are using my plan. Besides I think my plan is better. Inuyasha would just suffer slowly."

"I don't want to make Inuyasha suffer slowly. I just want to get this over with and kill Kagome."

"Fine. Whatever. Do what you want." Kikyo smiled as Naraku pulled out his cell phone. "Hiten, Manten. I got a job for you. Meet me back in my room."

**-Inuyasha and the others-**

"AHH! Stop!" Kagome yelled as she was being spinned around in the water. Inuyasha held her around the waist.

"Say sorry!" Inuyasha yelled spinning her around faster.

"Ok! I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for throwing you in the water! Now please! Put me down!" She screamed as Inuyasha finally decided to put her down...dropping her in the water on her butt. "Hey!"

"Hey what?" Inuyasha asked as he smiled and held his hand out to help her up.

"You know what." She glared at him. She took his outstretched hand and with all her strength pulled him into the water beside her. Laughing she got up and started to run not looking back.

"Oh you bitch! You aint running nowhere!" Inuyasha yelled chasing after her laughing. He let her run around for a while until she got tired but she kept on running determined to outrun him. As quick as his hanyou feet, he caught up to her and tackled her into the beach water. They both went under water as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They emerged gasping for air as the waves took them deeper in the ocean.

"That's not fair!" Kagome laughed.

"You started it." Kagome was about to protest but he cut her off with his lips. Like always she melted into his kiss and kissed him back.

Sango looked at the kissing couple from her spot on the sandy ground. Miroku was laying next to her with an arm around her waist, enjoying the bright sun with her.

"I'm guessing Inuyasha hasn't told her yet?" Sango asked.

Miroku sighed and looked to where Sango was looking. "No. Not yet."

"Kagome is going to be so heartbroken when he tells her."

"I don't think he'll go. Sure it's one of the best colleges in the states but do you think he would really leave Kagome here, halfway across the world."

"Well...no. But you're the one who told me he was thinking about taking the chance. I mean he could learn a lot from that college and he has the money. His teachers recommended him to go and he does want to be a physichian. How can he turn down an offer like that?" Sango said looking away from the kissing couple to look at her boyfriend.

"I don't know."

A few moments of silence past by. Sango was thinking about how heartbroken Kagome would be. Inuyasha got accepted into New York University half way across the world and he might be having thoughts of taking up on the offer and moving there. He had told only Miroku about it and Miroku had told Sango but she was to keep her mouth shut. It's hard enough getting them seperated from eachother for a day, how long will these four years last? She looked at Inuyasha and Kagome as they pulled away from their kiss and stayed in eachothers arms. If Inuyasha took this offer, they would both be tore up. They pulled away from eacother and started swimming back to land and then sat next to Sango and Miroku drying themselves off.

"Ready for the scuba diving tomarrow?" Kagome asked excitedly.

Sango planted a smile on her face and pushed away her thoughts about a few moments ago. "Sure am."

"I know! I can't wait! I always wanted to go scuba diving!" Kagome squeeled, excitement dancing in her eyes. Inuyasha looked at her and grinned. Miroku looked bored and tired. Sango was just as excited as Kagome was. They got dressed in their shorts and shirts and went to walk around the boardwalk.

It was starting to get dark out. They shopped for a while before Sango and Miroku decided to split up. It was dark by now and the lights on the boardwalk stores were on lighting the streets and sidewalk. Inuyasha and Kagome bought some ice cream and walked back onto the sandy beach. Kagome held her flip flops in one hand and the other hand was used for her ice cream. Inuyashas arm was draped over her shoulder his shoes dangling from his hand with the ice cream cone in his other hand. Suddenly his mind filled with thoughts of the letter. He got accepted into New York University! Sure it was one of the best schools out there in the state and he got accepted so he should be happy about it right? Then why wasn't he. That thought was easily answered as Kagome filled his head.

'How am I supposed to tell Kagome?' he thought as he finished up his vanilla ice cream. He looked to his side and watched her as she looked out into the ocean, the moonlight shining in her face making her look like a pale blueish color. How was he supposed to leave all this to go to some school half way across the world? Sure it was a big offer and the right side of his mind was telling him to go but who would be here to protect Kagome? She had made plans to go to Tokyo University and assumed he was going there too since he got accepted there also. Unfortunatly, Kagome didn't even know he got accepted into NYU. He only applied because his teachers recommended it and he wanted to know if he was really good enough to make it in. Sure enough he did but the only problem now was...did he really want to go? He thought about the school here and there. NYU sounded better and he could learn more, and learn english. Plus he had always wanted to go to the states and see how it was. Inuyasha thought about what he wanted to do. He wanted to be a doctor of some sort, didnt matter what kind but he knew he wanted to work as a doctor, or P.A. Finally making his decision he decided on it. NYU would be waiting for him once he got back to his house. Of course he didn't want to leave Kagome here. That was the only thing stopping him. But going to NYU could get him a great education and he would graduate in four years. Once again he compared both schools. Tokyo University, or New York University. They both sounded good but NYU was his choice. Now the problem was. How would he tell Kagome about this?

'If I tell Kagome now...I'll just ruin her vacation. I can't tell her now though. That's it. I'll just let her know when we're back home. Tell her I got accepted and I'm planning to move there for the next four years. Fuck! This is gonna be hard.'

"Inuyasha?" He heard Kagome say.

"Yeah?"

He sensed her hesitate a little. "What's...what's going to happen from here?"

He stopped walking and looked at her curiously. What? From here? What happen? "What do you mean?" he asked her.

She finished her last bite of the ice cream cone and swallowed. "I mean. Like from here. College and all. Are we still going to be together? I mean, we are going to TU right?"

Inuyasha gulped. What? Why was she asking this now? Could she have read his thoughts or something and is waiting for him to come out and tell her on his own? No she couldn't do that. Well no use in lying to her now. But it would just ruin their vacation and he just wanted her to be happy even if it was only for now. "Yeah. Of course we'll still be together." He said though he knew it was a lie. She smiled at him sadly and hugged him leaning her head on his chest. He still hadn't answered her other question but she didn't bother asking anyways. Inuyasha hugged her back around the waist and looked out into the ocean. "I love you Kagome." He whispered stroking her hair.

Kagome smiled. "I love you too. Always and forever." She whispered back. After a while of standing there watching the darkness and enjoying the light breeze of the ocean waves they parted and left back to the hotel hand in hand. Sango was sleeping in Miroku's and Inuyasha's room tonight so Inuyasha slept in Kagome's and Sango's room with Kagome. They got changed and got under the blankets falling asleep almost immediatly.

**-Couple hours later...3 am-**

"Shh!" A long dark haired male voice said.

"Sorry! I don't see anyone around. Let's just get this over with." The other guy said. He had a cone shaped head and barely any hair and looked kinda fat too.

"We can't just 'do it and get it over with'. We have to make sure everything is fine. No fingerprints. No clues. Nothing. Come on Hiten." He said.

"Yeah Yeah." Hiten said. "Hey Manten? What exactly are we doing anyways?" Hiten asked his brother.

"We're just going to make some _adjustments_ here in little miss...what was her name? Oh Kagome! Yeah. Just mess around with her scuba tank. And stuff. The usual. Well that's what Naraku told us to do. Now hurry up before we get caught by security or something."

They walked past the boardwalk all the way to the other side of the beach where the scuba diving was. They picked the lock on the store where they had the tanks and flippers and suits and all that kind of stuff. Hiten and Manten searched around the whole store until they found the four tanks and suits that were schedualed for twelve noon tomarrow. Two male suits and two female suits. They picked out the one that said _'Kagome Higurashi. Shikon Valley High School. 12:00 pm. Thursday.'_

"They on a school trip or something?" Manten asked. Hiten just shrugged and put the box of tools on the desk beside them. They started working on the tanks making sure everything looked just fine the way it was once they were done. (ok i aint no criminal here and i have never been near any scuba diving places before so dont ask me what they did. just sumthin with the air tank and less air than needed or sumthin like that. i've never seen or been near a scuba tank before so i have no i dea how they work srry) By the time they were done it was four am and the store would be opening in two hours. They packed up their tools and locked the shop then left in their car back to the hotel they were staying at. Of course it was a different hotel from all the other high schoolers. They stayed about two blocks down in a Days Inn while the high schoolers got the ocean front hotels. By noon their ex-schoolmate Kagome Higurashi wont be breathing anymore.

**-Morning-**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Damn alarm clock!" Inuyasha yelled slaming his fist into the now broken alarm. It made a staticky noise then went dead.

"Great Inuyasha. Now we have to pay the hotel for their alarm clock." Kagome said sleepily.

"It woke me up!" He yelled back sitting up.

"That's what it's supposed to do idiot!" Kagome glared. She got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. Inuyasha glared at the alarm clock and went back to sleep. Kagome yelled for him to get up and take his shower once she was out.

Sango and Miroku came over after they were ready. Inuyasha finally got ready last and they all headed for the boardwalk. It was 11:45 and they had fifteen minutes to get to the scuba diving. Kagome and Sango couldn't seem to stop smiling and walked faster with each step. They reached the store and told the person at the stand their names. After they got their suits, they all changed in the changing room. They came out and they scuba assistents helped with the air tanks and other stuff. Once everything was fitted and ready the professional scuba divers showed them how to breath through the mouth peice and all that stuff. Confident that they knew what they were doing they went deep in the water to search for fish.

The girls were having the times of their lives. This was so much fun. Swimming with all different types of fish. Seeing all the different colors and natures of everything. The water was so blue under and clear. By this time they had to be at least 20 or 30 feet under water. Inuyasha check his waterproof watch and signaled they had 20 minutes left to look around before they had to go back up to the surface and get out.

Kagome had wandered off a little ways chasing this pretty blue fish she saw. Inuyasha had been preoccupied with Miroku looking at some weird looking rock that seemed to move. Kagome had a bad feeling. She didn't know what but something bad. She tried to breathe in some air to calm her down but it seemed like she only took a small gasp and it was gone. She tried breathing in some more but it wouldn't come out. Panic quickly took over and she didn't know what to do. She was already running out of air in her lungs and it would take to long to swim to the surface. She looked around for Inuyasha and the others. They were still there and looked like they had no problem with their tanks. Kagome tried to signal to them but they were too far away. Her face was turning purple from lack of air. Having no other choice she tried to swim as fast as she could to the surface but only got a quarter of the way before she passed out. It all happend so fast. One minute she was breathing, the next she was surrounded by blackness.

Inuyasha lost interest in the rock looking thing and looked around for Kagome. She wasn't with Sango. He looked back to where him and Miroku were just at and nope, no Kagome there. Suddenly he got this bad feeling and panic overwelmed him. Why wasn't she here? Where was she? He looked all over, up, down, left, and right until his eyes layed upon a figure in the ground. It was way to big to be a fish and kinda far to see what it was. He swam over to it quickly and his eyes widened when he saw it was Kagome lying there on the sandy ocean floor. Even through her mask he could tell her face was purple. What had happend? Did she drown or something? Now wasn't the time for questions. Without looking back for Miroku or Sango he grabbed her around the waist and as quickly as he could under water swam up to the surface. Once up there he pulled her body up to the dock.

"HEY! HELP! CALL THE AMBULANCE!" Inuyasha yelled at anyone. A crowd started to form around them but he didn't care. All he cared about right now was Kagome. He laid her down gently on the floor of the dock and felt her pulse. There was nothing there. She just layed there still. Not breathing or anything. Tears started to form in his eyes but he held them back. "Kagome. Baby. Wake up. Please wake up." He begged gently slapping her cheek. She didn't move. A lifeguard with the firstaid kit ran over to them and leaned down.

"How long has she been down there?" he asked.

"I...I don't know." Inuyasha said. He was too shocked to talk right now. How the hell did this happen? He focused on her face as he let the life guard do his job.

"Alright. You know how to do CPR?" The lifeguard asked him. Inuyasha nodded not looking at him. "Ok then. I need you to breathe for her when I say so." Inuyasha leaned down next to her. The lifeguard pumped her chest 10 times. "Go!" Inuyasha leaned down, pinching her nose and gave her as much air as he could careful not to give her too much though. The lifeguard pumped on her chest 10 more times. "Go!" He said as Inuyasha repeated the process. The ambulance came and rushed over to them.

Seeing no progress in Kagome, Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore. The few tears he was holding back, he let them go slowly. "Kagome! Please! Wake up! Don't leave me! I told you last night we would always be together! You can't leave me now! Please baby, wake up!" He yelled. The lifeguard repeated pumping her chest again and told Inuyasha to breathe for her. He did this again but still nothing happen.

'Kagome...Please don't die on me...Don't leave me now.'

Ok! Sorry if its kinda shorter than other chapters but i thought this was a good place to end it. Sorry for the cliffy too -hides from killing readers- You know! If you kill me then i cant update -looks over at readers-Sorry? Well srry again to leave it as a cliffy but i hadnt had one for a while and thought it might be good...Well i hope you all likes this chapter and...this is only the beginning! Oops! i shouldnt have said that! oh well. _**PLEASE BE NICE AND READ MY NEW STORY AND REVIEW! THANKS!**_

Baby G


	28. Proposal

**Disclaimer:** :men in black suits sitting behind me on chairs: No...sadly I don't own the great Inuyasha.. :men stand up and leave: I OWN HI:same men come back: whatever:sigh: 

**Chapter 27**

**Proposal**

'Kagome...Please don't die on me...Don't leave me now.' Inuyasha thought.

The ambulance with the paramedics came and they ran over to them.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled once she came up on the deck from her swimming. Miroku was right behind her. They both rushed over to Inuyasha and knelt down. "Whats's wrong? What happen?" Sango asked tears forming in her own eyes.

"She...she just...I...don't know." Inuyasha said still in his state of shock. The paramedics came with the bed and put Kagome on it. Two more paramedics came and did the same thing the lifeguard and Inuyasha had been doing. They pumped her chest and the other breathed for her. It took several times and they still didn't see any progress. One of the paramedics felt her pulse on her wrist.

"It's faint. Very faint. But she is still alive." He said. Inuyasha looked up at him then back at Kagome.

Quickly the paramedics started doing the CPR on Kagome again as they put an oxygen mask on her face. After some time had past they finally got her to start breathing. Kagome quickly sat up and started coughing out a lot of water, the oxygen mask falling to the side.

"Kagome?" Her three friends yelled.

"Is she okay?" Sango asked.

"She'll be fine." A paramedic told her. Sango and Miroku relieved a sigh, happy that their best friend was alive.

Kagome was still coughing trying to get out all the water from her lungs. After the last few coughs she took a deep breath and collapsed again unconsious. Inuyasha ran to her side again, as Sango and Miroku watched wide eyed from a few feet away.

"No! Kagome! Get up!" Inuyasha yelled gently shaking her shoulders.

"Calm down. She is fine. She just needs rest. Her lungs were filled up with water and oxygen so she needs to rest right now. I suggest you take her back home and make sure she is fine. Once she wakes up she can't do anything, she should lie in bed for about a day before she can do anything active. Her lungs need time to recover from her choking and coughing. No eating, only drinking liquids until tomarrow. If anything strange happens make sure to go straight to the hospital." The paramedic said.

"Ok. Thank you." Sango said for Inuyasha. The paramedic nodded as the others packed up their things in the ambulance and got ready to leave.

"Good luck." The same guy said before he got in the ambulance and left.

"So she'll be okay?" Sango asked.

"Yea. She'll be fine. Let's go back to the hotel room." Inuyasha said as he picked up Kagome's unconsious form bridal style.

**-Kikyo and Naraku-**

"Fine! We're going with your plan!" Kikyo yelled as she slammed her fist on the desk.

Naraku just grinned evily at the enragment in Kikyo's eyes. "I take it your plan went well?"

"Shut the fuck up Naraku! Now hurry and put your plan into action dammit! I'm tired of waiting!" Kikyo yelled standing up to lean over the desk, glaring at her evil half brother.

"You better show me some respect little sister. You know my methods." He said coldly.

"Whatever, Naraku." She sighed as she sat back down, her fist clenched.

Naralu looked down at his papers and frowned. He sighed and ran his fingers through his long black hair. "I'll deal with this later."

"What? No! You have to do this now!"

Naraku glared at her and she 'hump'ed then stomped away to her own hotel room, slamming the door behind her.

**-Kagome-**

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the brightness of the room. It was still daytime considering the light was from the sun then from original lights in the room.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered, her eyes still closed tightly. In the previously quiet room she heard a gasp from what sounded like three people and the rushing of feet on the ground. Whatever she was on, probably a bed, sank as someone sat next to her.

"Kagome? Are you okay?" She heard the familiar voice. Trusting her eyes, she opened them slowly as the light adjusted finally. She turned her head away from the bright sun to look at Inuyasha.

"What...happen?" She asked breathlessly. She had this heavy feeling on her chest, like there was a 50 pound rock on her holding her down. She tried to sit up but fell right back down.

"Don't. You have to rest." Inuyasha said. She closed her eyes again as she heard two more feet rushing to her side.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango and Miroku asked at the same time.

Kagome nodded and opened her eyes again. "Yea. I'm fine. But...can you please...tell me what happend?" She asked again putting a hand on her forehead.

"I don't know. We were hoping you could tell us that. All we know is that you almost drowned. Don't you remember anything?" Sango asked.

Kagome shook her head. "No...not right now."

"Do you need a drink? Water? The doctor said you should rest and you need to keep drinking liquids." Inuyasha said.

"Yea. Water...no." She shook her head. "Juice."

"Ok." Inuyasha got up and rushed over to the mini fridge. He pulled out a cup and poured some orange juice in it. (ha! orange juice joe! lol) After he put away the juice again he went back over to Kagome and helped her sit up. He put a pillow against the wall so she could sit back comfortably. "Here."

"Thanks." Kagome said as she took the cup and drank all of the juice in it. She put the cup aside on the nightstand and focused on her thoughts. "I think I rememeber now. We were scuba diving..."

"Yea. Do you remember anything after that?" Miroku asked.

"Um..." She closed her eyes trying to remember again. "...I panicked. I needed air and when I took some it was all gone. The air tank was empty. I didn't know what to do. We were so deep and I panicked and...drowned." She opened her eyes and looked at everyone. "That's all I remember. That's what happend."

"So it wasn't anybodys fault? You just panicked?" Miroku asked.

"No...I was the only one down there. I guess I just ran out of oxygen."

"Good. Because if someone did that on purpose, I sure hope they moved their ass to the moon or else I would've hunted them down and drowned _them_ in a fucking ocean." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him and smiled slightly.

"I'm fine Inuyasha. Don't worry." She said.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked. She nodded. Sango and Miroku left to the other hotel room together to let them have some alone time. Inuyasha sat next to her on the bed cupping her cheek with his hand gently. "Kagome..."

"What's wrong?" She asked as he trailed off, looking sad.

"I...Kagome...I've never been so scared before...in my life. I thought I was going to lose you again. I watched as you stopped breathing. I didn't know what I would've done if you had..." He stopped looking down at her hands. He just couldn't say it, as if, if he said it then it would come true.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I saved you. I saw you on the ground at the bottom of the ocean. I thought you had already...I was so scared Kagome."

"I was scared too. When I couldn't find you. I thought I would never see you again. But I survived. Thanks to you. You saved me Inuyasha." She lifted his chin and looked at him. "I love you."

He leaned in further and kissed her on the lips gently. "You are never leaving my sight again. Got that?"

"Okay." She agreed kissing him gently again. He kissed her back then layed her down.

"You should get some rest. Tomarrow you'll be back to normal." He said and layed down next to her.

"Alright." She yawned as she felt Inuyasha wrap his arms around her and nuzzle her neck. He kissed her once before she fell asleep in his arms.

_3 weeks later..._

"Tell me what you found out." He said sitting back at his own desk at his home. Papers and files were scattered all over his desk with a computer to the side and a fax and phone on the other end of his desk.

"Well...I found out that she has been going to this tree back at the old shrine for a long time now everyday. She would usually be there around 6 every afternoon. There is a forest behind the tree. Ever since that day at the beach she's been going there everyday. We had followed her there many times." One of the three men stated sitting across from the long black haired man.

"That'll be all. Send in Kikyo. Kouga...you stay here."

"Whatever Naraku. Wait for me in the car Hakakku, Ginta." Kouga said as he waved them off.

The two wolve demons left and soon enough Kikyo came into the room and sat at the chair in front of her brother.

"What is it Naraku?" She asked glaring at him.

"I have got my plan figured out."

"You got it?" She asked a little too excitedly.

"Now to put it into action I will need Kanna."

"What did you want me for? What is your plan? You're not planning on hurting Kagome are you? All I want is for that mutt to die but leave Kagome out of this!" He yelled.

Naraku glared at him. "You're Kagome will be fine. I don't need you anymore. You may leave. Send in Kanna when you leave." He said. Kouga glared then stomped away.

"So what is your plan? How are you going to do it?" Kikyo asked leaning her elbows on the desk. Her chin propped in her palms as she leaned over in her chair. Kanna came into the room and sat in the chair Kouga was just in holding her mirror in her hand.

"Kanna. I will need you to do this..."

"Yes, brother." She said plainly. Kikyo glared at her then turned back to Naraku to listen in to his explanation on his plan.

**-Inuyasha-**

"Dammit!" Inuyasha yelled pacing his living room back and forth. "She wont answer her fucking cell phone! What the fuck is she doing?"

"Sango wont answer hers either." Miroku sighed as he sat on the couch. "I'm sure they're fine Inuyasha. Nothing bad could've happend." Miroku said.

"The hell it can't! She almost died two times already and I aint taking chances! She better pick up her phone now or else I'm going looking for her!" He yelled as he pressed redial on the phone.

RING RING RING RING RING RING

He hung up when her voice mail came on. "What the hell? Dammit she better have a good fucking excuse for not answering her phone!" He yelled quickly stepping into his shoes and snatching his car keys from the table. He opened the door to the garage just in time to see _her_ car pull in. He sighed in relief but was still mad at her for worrying him to death. Her and Sango came out of the car with bags and bags of who knows what. He stomped over to them and turned to glare at the smiling Kagome. Sango walked past him and inside to find Miroku.

"Where the fuck have you been?" He asked coldly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Um...at the mall?" Kagome said hesitantly. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You had me worried to death for the past 2 fucking hours here! Do you know what time it is?"

Kagome looked at her watch and her eyes widened. It was nine o clock already and she told Inuyasha she'd be home by 7:30. "Oh..."

"Yea oh! You were supposed to be home an hour ago and a half ago! And why didn't you answer your damn cell?"

"Oh that! Well...Sango and I went to the movies earlier and I put it on vibrate. I'm sorry. I guess I forgot to put it back on the ringer. I was shopping and I got distracted. It wont happen again I'm sorry." She said about to move past him.

He stepped in her way glaring dangerously at her. She sighed. "Dammit Kagome! You know...fuck! You almost died twice already! I don't want to take any more chances! Okay look! Starting today you leave your phone on at _all_ times!"

"Okay _dad_! I'm sorry! I forgot!" Kagome yelled glaring back at him now.

"Fuckin! Argh!" Inuyasha clenched his fist and sighed deeply.

"Ok. Inuyasha I'm sorry really. I should've called you and let you know I was okay. I'm sorry to worry you." She said.

"That's not it Kagome. I just...I don't want to lose you. It almost happend twice already. I have to protect you. It just worries me when I can't reach you okay." He sighed. Kagome sighed too and hugged him as best she could with the shopping bags in her hands.

"I know. I'm really really sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." She said. He nodded and they walked back into the house.

"Everything alright? Miroku told me how Inuyasha was freaking out." Sango said.

"Yea everything's fine." Kagome said. Inuyasha scowled and sat down on the couch. Kagome reached into one of the shopping bags and pulled out a few shirts. "Here Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned to her and took the shirts. He looked them over and nodded. "Not bad. Thanks."

"It was about time you got some new clothes." Kagome said. "So I bought some for you."

They chatted a while between the four friends then the front door opened.

"Hey guys!" Rin said excitedly.

"Rin!" Kagome and Sango squeeled. Sesshomaru walked in from behind Rin and nodded to Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at eachother and grinned. But the grin slowly faded as they figured what was about to happen. Girls. The both sighed as Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around Rin's waist.

"Eek! Kagome! Sango! I have something to show you!" Rin squeeled.

"What?" They both asked.

"Come on. You might wanna sit down." Rin said. Everyone took some seats at the couch and the girls waited anxiously for Rin to speak. "Well...earlier today. Oh my god!"

"3...2...1..." Inuyasha said.

"Sesshy proposed!" Rin yelled showing her left hand to the two girls.

"AHH!" They both screamed taking a good look at the ring. Inuyasha and Miroku winced at the girls yelling.

"When did this happen?" Sango asked.

"That is so sweet!" Kagome said.

"I know. Earlier today at the lake..."

**Flashback**

_Sesshomaru and Rin walked through the park with the lake. It was the same place where they had had their first date together. Sesshomaru had insisted that they come over here for a few minutes in the least. They stood at the dock, the same place they sat when they shared their first kiss also. Rin stood facing the lake as the sun set with Sesshomaru behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist, his chin rested on her shoulder._

_"Sesshy...Why did you want to come here?" Rin asked._

_He didn't answer right away. She could feel his body stiffen behind her and she tilted her head back slightly to look at him. He had a look of nervousness on his face, slightly, but it was gone soon. "Rin..."_

_"What's wrong?" She asked nervously now._

_"I love you..." He said as he kissed her cheek._

_She smiled. "I love you too."_

_"The reason I brought you here...is 'cause I have something to ask of you."_

_"Okay."_

_He unwrapped his arms from her waist and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a black small velvet box and kneeled down. Rins eyes widened as she realized what was happening. What was she supposed to say? "Rin...Will...Will you marry me?" He asked looking at her eyes as he held her left hand._

_Rin looked back at him and swallowed. She stared at the most beautiful ring in the small box. It was real white gold with three square diamonds. Tears came to her eyes and she couldn't find her voice. Was she ready for this? Could she really marry him? Of course she could. He was her love, her life, her everything. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Again she swallowed the lump in her throat. Tears streaked down her face as she nodded. "Y-Yes. I will." He smiled genuingly which was very rare and slipped the ring onto her finger. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as he came back up to his feet. He returned her kiss fully wrapping his arms around her waist. She pulled away and smiled. "I love you."_

_"I love _you_." He said. They stayed in eachothers arms as they watched the rest of the sunset. As it got dark they left back to the car hand in hand._

**End flashback**

"Oh my god! I am so happy for you Rin!" Sango squeeled.

"This is great! We have to start planning the wedding soon! Congratulations!" Kagome said.

"Thanks." Rin smiled.

"So...finally did it huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea." Sesshomaru said simply.

Inuyasha and Miroku nodded.

Kagome Sango and Rin got to the wedding plans as soon as that night. By the time it was one in the morning they finally said goodbye and they all left. Inuyasha and Kagome went to bed immediatly. Sesshomaru and Rin slept together also. Sesshomaru told Rin he was planning to move out and buy his own house for him and Rin and leave this one for Inuyasha. They both could use some of their own privacy.

* * *

im sorry this chaptere is really short but if i kept going then it would either be a too long of a chapter or a really really big cliffhanger. im sorry i didnt update sooner but i have had a kinda writers block. if you havent already read my new story go read it! its called the power of love. please go read it and review. oh and kikyo lovers...prob dont wanna read that. lol. well i hope this chapter was okay and i hope you like it. plz review! 

Baby G


	29. Wedding dresses and gifts

Hi guys! Don't kill me for not updateing! I'm sorry! I kinda have a writers block still and I've been reading this other story called Purity. You all should read that! It's really good! Ok...got nothin else to say. Here's ur update! Hope u like it! 

**Disclaimer:** :puts hands on face and cries:men in black suits just sit there:cries some more: Please :they nod no: Urgh! Fine! Whatever :glares at them: I don't own Inuyasha! Ya happy basterds :they nod then leave: -.-;

**Chapter 28**

**Wedding dresses and gifts**

"Did you pick a date yet?" Sango asked. She sat on a black chair while Rin was inside the fitting room. Kagome sat next to her talking on the cell phone, no doubt probably Inuyasha.

"Not yet. We still have to talk about that. But he said I can choose the date as long as it don't take 5 years." Rin chuckled from the fitting room.

"Are you almost done?" Kagome asked after she hung up her cell phone.

"Yeah. Hold on I'm coming. Man, who knew these dresses take forever to put on." Rin said stepping outside the room.

"Rin! That's so beautiful!" Sango jumped up.

"It is! I love that dress!" Kagome squealed.

"This is it. I love this one." Rin smiled brightly. She turned around in a circle showing off her dress. It was a long white halter v-neck dress satin, A-line gown, with a beaded lace bodice and lace-up, split back. She also wore a fingertip length veil with Tri-pearl clusters. (if u want to see the dress, the link is on my profile. u can also see the shoes and jewelry.)

"Then let's get it! It looks beautiful on you." Kagome said.

Rin nodded and turned back around to get out of the dress and back into her normal clothes. Once she was done she came back out with the dress and they went to the cash register.

"Why don't you just leave it here. Let's go look for some shoes." Kagome said. Rin left the dress on a hanger by the register and was dragged away by Kagome and Sango towards the shoes. After about an hour of trying to many different types of shoes, Rin finally made a decision. They were plain but nice. Two-inch platform sandals with satin straps. Now that the dress and shoes were picked out, she only needed some jewelry. Of course, you can't wear a dress without a breathtaking necklace right? All three went to the jewelry section and made quick work of picking out a beautiful crystal earings and necklace set.

Once they were done with that, they brought everything to the cashier and got ready to pay. Rin brought out a Platnium credit card that Sesshomaru gave her to buy her dress and etc.

"Ok, the dress is 700." The cashier stopped to look at Rin.(put dollar signs in front of the numbers cuz my dollar thingy aint working -.-)

"That's fine." She said.

"The shoes will be 150."

"Ok."

"The necklace and earings set are 500."

"Right."

"Alright. Total comes out to be 2,025." (i dunno if i did the math right. the total is really 1350 but tax is 5 (percent), so i dunno. oh well...dont blame me cuz my moms bf told me to multiply!)

Rin handed over the credit card and soon they all left the store. Rin dropped the bags in Kagome's car and they got in to go to another store. Fifthteen minutes passed by until they reached another store about 10 blocks away.

They ran inside and started picking out many different types of dresses. Rin decided what both Kagome and Sango would be her bridesmaids. Sakura, Rin's younger cousin was going to be the flower girl. Another hour later they picked out a lilac satin A-line dress with a chiffon sash at the waist for the bridesmaid dress. The shoes they picked out were also lilac, open toed predyed sandals. For the flower girl Rin picked out a white satin side drape dress with a lace underskirt along with white dyeable satin Whitney shoes.

After getting all the stuff ready Rin brought out her platnium card again to pay for the rest of the stuff. All together the bridesmaids dresses and the flower girl dress etc. came out to be a total of 2,235.

"Wow. You spent a lot of money Rin." Kagome said as they walked out of the store.

"Sesshy said I can spend as much as I want. He said it's my wedding." She shrugged and put the bags in the trunk.

"Right! But still you spent more than 5,000. Wow." Sango said.

"I hope Inuyasha let's me spend that much if we ever get married." Kagome smiled.

Rin and Sango looked at eachother and smiled. "So, you wanna marry Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

Kagome blushed and realized what she had said. "Uh...I-I never said that."

"Oh. Sure you did. Just now. Besides you know he's gonna propose sooner or later. You guys are meant for eachother." Rin said. Sango laughed as Kagomes blush deepend. They got in the car while Kagome turned on the ignition still a dark shade of red.

"I don't think so. I mean...I'm too young to marry! Why am I even thinking about that?" Kagome shook her head. Rin and Sango laughed harder while Kagome blushed a deeper shade of red if possible. A loud thrill interrupted the laughing and Kagome reached in her purse to get her cell phone. She groaned when she regonized the phone number on the caller ID. How could she not? He'd been calling her all day to 'check up' on her. She flipped her cell open and sighed. "Yes Inuyasha. I'm still alive. No near car crashes. No guy jumping out of the bush to rape me. No guy broke in my car and held a gun to my head. And as you can see I'm talking and alive."

"Well gee. Sorry for being a concerned boyfriend." He said over the phone sarcastically. "What you doing?"

"About to drive back home. I think we're done shopping for today. It's getting late anyways."

"Alright. Sessh got his tux and shit. And he called up the caterer person and he called up some other person to make the invitations. You know if Rin make up her mind for a date?"

"I don't know. Let me ask her." She put her hand over the phone. "Hey Rin. Inuyasha wants to know if you made your decision for the date of the wedding." Kagome asked as she backed out of the parking space. Rin took the phone from her hands to talk with Inuyasha. Kagome ignored her and kept her eyes on the road.

"Hey Inu." Rin said.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Ok, um...tell Sesshy that August 11 is a good date."

"Alright. What's Kagome doing?" He asked.

"Driving. Don't worry she ain't gonna crash. OMG! Kagome watch out!" Rin yelled.

"What? What happen? Rin? Are you gu-"

"What?" Rin asked grinning. Kagome reached back and took the phone from her. "What? It was funny! You should've heard him!" She laughed. Sango also laughed and high fived Rin.

"You guys are horrible." She brought the phone to her ear. "Inuyasha."

"Kagome? Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked trying to hide the panic in his voice but it didn't work.

"I'm fine Inuyasha. Rin was just joking." She sighed. "I'll be home soon ok?"

"Whatever." He growled. "Just wait till ya'll get home. That aint funny Rin!" He yelled as Kagome brought the phone away from her ear. Rin and Sango just burst out laughing again. "Bye Inuyasha." She didn't give him time to say anything as she hung up and dropped the phone back in her purse.

"Kagome, you have to admit. That was hilarious." Sango giggled.

"I guess. But still, you know how worried he gets about nothing." She said. Rin looked a little guilty and Kagome felt bad. "It was funny though." She smiled and giggled a little. So did Rin and Sango.

**-A week later-**

Inuyasha walked in the front door coming back from the gym and winced as the smell of orange windex spray hit him hard. 'What is she doing in here?' He asked himself dropping his car keys on the table next to the door. He followed Kagomes scent to the kitchen and froze in the doorway.

Dancing slightly with the radio turned on, on the kitchen table, she moved her hips from side to side, wiping off the counters with a sponge and the windex cleaner bottle in her other hand. Inuyasha watched her as she sprayed some windex on the electric stove and wiped it off. She finally dropped the sponge in the sink and turned around to put away the windex. She gasped once she saw Inuyasha leaning on the doorway, eyes full of lust and desire.

She lowered the music on the radio and stared at him. "Uh...how long have you been standing there?" She asked looking away from his gaze.

"Long enough." He said walking towards her. "You know...Sessh and Rin are gone for today..." He said wrapping his arms around her and pushing her back until she reached the counter. Gently he picked her up and sat her ontop the kitchen counters as his lips sought out hers. Her eyes fluttered close and she nibbled on his bottom lip. He deepeaned the kiss and pulled her closer to him. Hands roaming eachothers body, his hands going under her shirt to rub her back as she slowly, hesitantly unbuttoned his shirt. She moaned as his other hand grabbed her breast making her arch her back closer to him.

"You know, if ya'll want to have sex go ahead, but at least do it in a more decent place like your room."

Inuyasha and Kagome jumped apart at the sudden voice. Inuyasha growled as Kagome leaned her forehead against his chest. "Dammit Miroku. How'd you get in here?"

"There's a new invention called a door. You should try it. It'll get you places." He said stepping into the kitchen.

"Damn you. What do you want?" He grumbled leaning away from Kagome and pulling her down off the counter.

"Nothing. Just got bored. You got any drinks? We ran out and all we got is milk. Oh Kagome, Sango wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping for a wedding gift for Rin. By the way, nice shade of red you got there. It fits you perfectly." He smiled.

Kagome decided to ignore that. "Where's Sango?" She asked instead.

"Oh, she's at my house getting dressed." He said with a perverted grin. Kagome glared at him and started walking towards the door. "Well, actually she's on her way over here. She's at her house." Kagome shook her head and went to wait in the living room. Inuyasha moved from the counter and reached in his fridge to get some coke. Tossing one over to Miroku, he closed the fridge and headed to the living room. "Oh sure. Leave me here in the kitchen." Miroku mumbled and walked after him. When he got to the living room he noticed Sango had arrived and was now laughing at something Kagome said. She sat on the la-z-boy recliner while Inuyasha and Kagome sat on the two seated love seat couch. Gazing at her for a while he slowly walked over to the recliner and grabbed her wrist. She smiled and him then looked at him confused. Tugging on her wrist until she stood up, he sat on the recliner and brought her onto his lap. She rolled her eyes but didn't protest. And before he even had any time to enjoy her body on him, he heard Inuyasha stand up and call him to the kitchen. Groaning quietly as Sango got off his lap to sit next to Kagome, he followed his best friend to the kitchen. Noticing the distress on Inuyashas face he grew concerned and sat down at the table across from Inuyasha. "What's up?"

It took him a while to answer. Opening and closing his mouth a couple times, trying to figure out how to put this into words. Finally he glanced up at Miroku and sighed. "I got another letter from NYU. They're waiting for me to accept or turn it down." He said.

Miroku leaned back in his chair and blew out his cheeks. "Man. Guess they really want you over there, huh?" Inuyasha shrugged. "And you haven't told Kagome yet?"

"No. That's the thing. I don't know how to tell her." Inuyasha groaned and propped his elbows on the table. Dropping his forehead on his hands he sighed loudly. "This is fucking bull shit."

Miroku started at the top of his head, a thoughtful frown on his face. "Do you want to go to NYU?"

Inuyasha shrugged not lifting up his head. "I don't know. Damn, I mean, it's a great school. I could get a good education and probably get a job like a doctor or some shit. I just don't know how I'm gonna tell this to Kagome. She...I told her we would be together...even through college."

"Damn. You shouldn't have said that." Miroku shook his head then leaned forward. "Alright. Listen. What you need to do first is make up your mind if you're going or not. 'Cuz if you aint going then there aint no point in telling her. But if you are going, then you need to tell her before it's to late and she finds those on her own." He said nudging his head towards the letter on the table.

"Yeah. I guess...I don't know. Think NYU is good enough?" He asked.

Just as Miroku opened his mouth to reply he stopped when he saw Kagome and Sango run into the kitchen with their purses and car keys. The guys watched them go by as they made their way to the door to the garage.

"Wait!" Inuyasha yelled making both girls stop in their places, just inches from the door.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Kagome asked not turning away from the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked standing up to glower at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes and adjusted her back on her shoulder. "We're going to the mall to get Rin a wedding present. You can come if you want but I thought you didn't like going shopping with us." She said.

"Uh...No. Just don't stay out to long. I gotta talk to you later...'bout something." He said looking at her straight in the eyes.

She looked at him confused at first then she just nodded and smiled reassuringly though she was kinda of nervous about what he needed to talk to her about. "Ok. I'll be back by..." She paused to look at her watch. "...7 'o' clock?"

He nodded. "Yeah." He watched her as she disappeared through the door and stood there as he heard the car engine turn on then the garage door open as the car drove away. "Damn. I don't know how I'm gonna tell her." He grumbled and turned around. "I guess I'll just tell her I got accepted and see what she thinks about it." He shrugged.

"Sure I guess. Good luck man." Miroku said and stood up to go back to the living room. Inuyasha followed him and they sat down on the couch to watch their all time favorite show: a soap opera.

**-Kagome and Sango-**

Kagome glanced at Sango. Since they been in the car she's been quiet and looked in deep thought. "Hey. What's up?" She asked breaking the silence.

Sango blinked and looked at her then at the road straight ahead. "Nothing."

"Do you have any idea what Inuyasha wants to talk to me about?" Kagome asked as she pulled up into a parking space. She turned off the car and took the keys out. Sango opened her door and got out too. They started walking towards the mall. "Well...?"

"Oh sorry. Forgot. I don't know what he would want to talk to you about." Sango shrugged. They entered the mall and went to the wedding store. "Hey, didn't Rin say something about Sessh buying a house for them?"

"Yeah I think so." Kagome said looking at the albums.

"I don't think he'd want to be living in the same house as his brother now that he's getting married." Sango said.

"I don't think anybody would want to live with Inuyasha period." Kagome grinned as Sango laughed.

"Yeah right. You sure do. And now that Sessh is gonna be gone you got the house all for yourself and Inu." She winked making Kagome blush.

"What do you think about this?" Kagome asked eyeing the silver heart shaped photo album.

"That's nice. It's real pretty. How much?" Sango asked picking it up and turning it upside down to read the price tag. "Wow. 55 for a photo album?"

"That's...not much. I like it." Kagome said taking it out of Sango's hands and started walking to the register.

"But it's more than 50." She said following her.

"By 5. Besides Inuyasha gave me a credit card and there's more than enough money in there." She went to the register not needing to stand in line since no one was there. Giving the cashier the credit card she payed for it and took the bag. "You gonna get her anything?"

"Yeah. Come on. I saw something over there." She pointed to the back part of the store. Grabbing Kagomes arm she dragged her over to candles section stopping right in front of a vanilla candle set of nine wrapped in pink plastic and ribbons, sittin in a white basket. "I like that. You know how much Rin loves candles and vanilla is her favorite scent."

"True. I like that." Kagome nodded.

"They gonna need some candles on their honeymoon anyways." Sango smirked. Kagome laughed and playfully hit her arm.

"I'm starting to think Miroku is rubbing off on you."

"Yeah right. Anyways, I'm getting this. It's about 40." Kagome nodded again and followed Sango back to the register. She payed for the candle set and they left the store.

Kagome checked her watch. She still had one more hour left. Inuyasha's words came back to her. "...I gotta talk to you later...'bout something." About what? She'd been thinking about it since they left and was kind of scared to go home. What was so important that he needed to talk to her about? He seemed pretty nervous about it too.

"Earth to Kagome!" Sango's voice invaded her thoughts. She blinked and looked at her.

"Oh sorry. Just thinking." She said. "What's up?"

"I was wondering when you wanted to go back."

"Oh not yet. Let's go to Borders. I wanna get a book to read." Kagome said making a left as Sango followed. They reached Borders and went inside. It took a while until Kagome found a book that when they were done she had 10 minutes to get back on time. Sango had gotten some mangas and Kagome got a romance book called "If You Dare." They quickly went back to the car and Kagome drove back home enough to be 15 minutes late. Miroku left with Sango and Kagome put her bags away once in her room.

Kagome looked away when Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. He changed quick into just a pair of Scooby Doo boxers that Kagome thought were cute. She took a quick 10 minute shower and changed into her p.j's - a pair of boyshorts and a tanktop - then sat on the bed waiting for the talk that Inuyasha said they needed to have. He was already watching t.v., leaning back on the headboard with the covers brought up to his waist.

Kagome fidgeted around with her hands nervously and glanced up at him. He also looked nervous slightly but he tried to avoid her gaze. She sighed and closed her eyes. "Inuyasha? What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked finally.

She didn't notice as he winced slightly and leaned froward. "Ok. Kagome..."

"Yeah...?" She asked opening her eyes to look at him. He was gazing at her also and she had to look away.

"You got accepted into TU right?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah. So did you...right?"

He nodded. "I did..."

"But?"

"But..." He glanced down at the covers and stifled a sigh. "I also got accepted..." Man, this was harder than it looked. 'Just say it and get it over with baka!' He mentally yelled at himself. Groaning as he sat up straighter then slouched his shoulders, he blurted it out. "I got accepted into NYU."

* * *

Ok. That's all for now. I thought this would be a good place to stop, even though its a cliffy. SORRY! But I do hope you all like it! Sorry for the long wait too. I've been reading this other fic called Purity and its sequals. You should really go read that. But i will try to update more often. well its 3:09 here...well i think its 4:09 since we had to change the hours. I dunno. Oh well its late and im sleepy so goodnight everyone!

Oh and you can go see Rins wedding dress and the bridesmaids dress and the flower girl dress in my profile i have some links for it.

Please be kind and go read my other story 'The Power of Love' on my profile cuz i havet gotten much reviews for it and i think its my best story out of the three. Thanx!

Baby G


	30. A Wedding and Goodbye's

Hey guys. I am so so sorry for the long wait but i have had A LOT on my mind over the few months. like between family problems and friends problems and school...im tryin to survive! oh well. im findin time to type my fic and if this chapter sucks i am so sorry cuz i got writers block kinda and its hard to type when a lot of other stuff are goin throu my mind too. but oh well! im tryin my best on this chapter so here ya go! ima try to make it long too but no garantees. 

**Chapter 29**

**Wedding and Goodbye's**

"I got accepted into NYU." Inuyasha blurted out closing his eyes in hopes to not see Kagomes reaction. He heard her gasp slightly and could feel her moving around on the bed. He could not open his eyes yet he wanted to see her also.

"NYU? As in...New York University?" She asked slowly.

He nodded and finally opened his eyes but avoided meeting her gaze. She was quiet. Too quiet. Stealing a glance towards her, she looked lost in thought. He wanted to know what she was thinking. "Kagome?"

She looked up at him with confused, worried, and sad eyes. "Are...Are you going?"

Inuyasha looked away. "I wont if you don't want me too."

Kagome laced and unlaced her fingers over and over. She took a deep breath and looked down not meeting his gaze though he wasn't looking at her either. She didn't want him to go. That was the last thing she wanted -to be seperated. But it was a great school He could get a great scholorship and all that stuff. It was only for four years...right? Right. But four years could be a long time. She'd be here in Tokyo while he'd be half way across the world. But it couldn't be that bad. I mean. He could come during breaks and visit. And they could call eachother everyday. But she didn't want him to leave her. Didn't he feel the same way. "Do you want to go?" She finally asked with a shaky voice.

Inuyasha sighed and shrugged. "Well...I don't know. Do you want me to go? 'Cuz I will stay if you want-"

"No..." She trailed off shaking her head.

"No?" He looked up at her with a little disbelief in his face.

"No. I mean yes. I mean. Wait. Inuyasha, this is about you. This is your life and it's your choice. If you want to go. Then go ahead. I will always be here. But if you don't want to go, then don't. I'm not forcing you to stay or go. Sure I want you to stay. NYU is a great school and you could get a great education and all that good stuff. So it's your decision if you want to go or not. Now. Do you want to go?"

Inuyasha looked into her eyes. Kagome looked back and she felt like she was melting under his gaze. Inuyasha thought about it. He could go, come back during breaks, get an education there. Maybe it could work. Maybe. But he still didn't know if he could leave her for four years. He shrugged. "I guess."

Kagome stifled a sigh. "No Inuyasha. Do you want to go? Yes or no?"

Inuyasha sighed again. "Yeah I guess." He finally said looking away.

Kagome looked down at her hands. She was hoping he'd say no. But if he really wanted to go she wouldn't stop him. "Alright." He didn't say anything. Not even glanced at her. The only sound in the room was the low volume of the t.v. The silence grew uncomfortable and Kagome wanted him to say something - anything. When he didn't even look like he was going to say anything she talked. "When are you supposed to leave?"

He blinked as if he was brought back to reality and looked up at her. "A week after Sessh's wedding. Around August 20 'cuz classes start the 25th."

Kagome nodded and looked away to the side. "Next month..."

Inuyasha lifted his hand and hooked his finger under her chin. He turned her head back to look at him. "I really wont go if you want me to stay." He told her gently.

"It's okay. You want to go then I'm not going to stop you. Besides, you can visit during breaks and stuff, and it's only four years." Kagome said then wished she hadn't. 'Yea. Only four years...without Inuyasha.'

**-Naraku-**

"What? What do you mean Kanna can't do it?" Kikyo yelled, her fist clenched so hard her knuckles turned white.

"She can do it. She's just not ready. Kagome has a very strong soul. I have already sensed her aura. It will be hard for Kanna. If we send her to do it now she will fail and they will know what we are up to. We can not risk it. Kanna will go under training. Until then...you are to be patient and wait. We need some time to rest. The police are already on us for her drowning at the beach." Naraku said calmly.

"We can't wait any longer! I want that bitch dead!"

"Sweet revenge takes time. Now be patient." He said.

Kikyo glared at him long and hard then stomped off to her room. "Damn him!" She yelled picking up anything around her - which happend to be a vase - and threw it at the door. 'Fine. I'll wait. Kanna better hurry up and she better get Kagome good.'

**-3 weeks later-**

"I don't think I've ever seen him look so damn nervous." Miroku mumbled to Inuyasha.

"Same here. And I lived with him for 19 years." Inuyasha mumbled.

"I'm not nervous." Sesshomaru glared as he tried to straighten his bow tie with shaking hands. After a few more attemps he sighed and gave up.

"Right." Inuyasha said. "Chill man. You're just getting married." He said.

Sesshomaru glared at him through the mirror and decided to ignore that comment.

"Yo. When you gonna leave to the big apple?" Miroku asked changing the subject.

"New York?" He stifled a sigh. "Nine days." He groaned.

"Still worried about leaving Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She'll be fine you know. Sango arranged everything with her parents that she's gonna move in with Kagome in your house while you're gone since Sessh and Rin got a place for themselves. Don't worry about her. I pormised you man. She aint ever gonna be alone." Miroku reasurred him.

"I guess. Ya'll gotta keep an eye on her at all time alright?" Inuyasha pointed at Miroku then Sesshomaru.

Miroku refrained from rolling his eyes while Sesshomaru didn't. "Yeah yeah Inu. We got it all on check."

**-Girls-**

"How do I look?" Rin asked twirling around in her wedding dress.

"Beautiful."

"Gorgous."

"Thanks." Rin smiled. She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. She wore her long white dress and her hair was down and long in curls with glitter in it.

It was a small wedding but very fancy. In a small white church and flowers everywhere. The ceremony would take place outside. Not that many people were there. It was mostly Rin's family. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's family which was just a few aunts and uncles and cousins. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku's family was there also. Some friends of Rin's from her old school and that was about it.

She thought back to the bachelorette party and what her so-called-friends had given her for presents. She had never felt so much heat rush up to her cheeks that fast before as she opened the gifts.

_**Flashback**_

_"Open it!" Kagome squeeled shoving a pink rectangular box with a white ribbon tied around it in her face._

_"Ok! Ok!" Rin laughed taking the box and untying the ribbon. Opening the box she removed the white tissue paper and almost fainted. What the hells was Kagome thinking when she bought this! God she didn't know if she would have the courage to wear..._that_...in front of Sesshomaru, even if he has seen in her nothing. "Um...wow." Was all she could get out as she stared red faced at the peice of clothing in the box._

_Kagome laughed and moved to sit next to her on the couch. She took the box from her and held up the peice of clothing inside before Rin could stop her. _

_All of Rin's friends giggled and smirked at the peice of lingerie. She'd be surprised if it barely covered anything when she put it on. Scratch that. If she ever put it on. Her face heated up more as she stared at the white, see-through, lacy peice of fabric, strapless and looked to fit like a corset. Alone with the top part was a white see through lacy thong that she knew she would never, ever be able to wear that. Quickly grabbing the lingerie her friend had gotten for her and stuffing it in the box she smiled nervously as her blush deepend._

_"Come on! You can't tell me you're being all shy about this? Haven't you and Sessh already slept together?" Sango asked._

_"Well...yea but..." She said and looked away from all the smirking girls._

_"Sweety, you can't go to your honeymoon without lingerie!" One of Rin's old bad-girl-friend from her other school said._

_"Y-Yea. I guess."_

_"Ok! That's enough. Open mine now." Sango said sitting next to her when Kagome moved and handing her a square light purple and white striped box._

_Rin took it, and slowly and hesitantly started to unwrap it.Taking a deep breath before opening it, she silently let go of the breath she was holding but still her cheeks reddened again. Okay...maybe this was better than the lingerie but... What in the world was her best friends thinking of! She stared again at the box filled with all kinds of stuff. Small sexy thongs, body oil, some _edible_ body oil, and...oh god...this is worst than Kagome's lingerie._ A candy bra! _How in the hells did she find a bra...made out of_ candy!_ Oh wow...they must really want her to have...fun...at this honeymoon. This has got to be the most embarrasing moment of her life._

_"T-Thanks guys..." She mumbled hiding her red face._

_"No problem. Honeymoons are always fun. This is gonna be your best!" Sango said._

_**End flashback**_

Reeled back to reality, she grinned slightly. Maybe she would try those things out. Then again...maybe not. Rin looked at the clock for the umpteenth time that day. As the minutes went by she got more and more nervous.

In 10 minutes the music would start and her whole life would change. She would finally be with the one she loves forever. Stepping away from the mirror and facing her two best friends, she smiled nervously as someone came running to her room to bring her to the doors. It was time. This was it. The moment she has been waiting for ever since Sesshy proposed. Kagome and Sango followed behind her both holding a small bouquet of flowers in their hands. Her little neice - the flower girl - was already flowering the red carpeted isle she was about to walk through.

"Don't worry. Relax." She heard Kagome whisper to her.

"You've been waiting for this since June. You can do it." More whispering came form Sango.

She smiled again and nodded her head taking a deep breath. Kagome and Sango hugged her quickly and left to take their spots at the front for the brides maids. Rin stood behind the large wooden doors. Looking around for her dad she saw him running up to her from outside smiling. She smiled back trying to hide her nervousness as he came up to her and kissed her forhead.

"I'm so proud of you baby." He told her gently.

"Thanks daddy." Rin smiled. Her father moved next to her and she looped her arm around his and took a really deep breath. "This is it." She whispered just as she heard the music begin and the doors had opened.

The first thing her eyes laid on was Sesshomaru standing at the (ok i forgot what it was called but you should no right?) front wearing his black tux with a white shirt underneath and looking really nervous. He looked up at her and smiled slightly. She smiled back and noticed her father nudge her gently to start moving forward. It seemed like slow motion as she was going up there and there was nothing more that she wanted to do than to just run up to the front and fast forward through everything until the priest said, "You are now husband and wife." Her eyes were glued to Sesshomarus and only looked away when her father gave her a kiss on the cheek and moved away.

Sesshomaru had been staring at the her the whole time since those doors had opened and he couldn't seem to keep his eyes away from her. He knew for a fact that she was beautiful and seeing her dressed up and everything just made her look like a goddess. He took her hand as the priest started saying all the stuff he needed to say. It seemed like seconds only went by when they told eachother their vows.

They both said their I Do's quickly and kissed long and passionately as everyone clapped. Kagome and Sango had to wipe away a few tears that had shed and smiled when Rin broke from the kiss and looked at them.

After everyone talked for a little while in the church they went outside in the hot summer air to the backyard surrounded by flowers for the reception. The music played while everyone danced and laughed and had fun with eachother. It had gotten dark by the time Sesshomaru told everyone that the husband and wife had to leave to catch the flight at the airport for their honeymoon in Paris. They said their goodbye's as everyone congratulated them and left in a long white stretch limo with the words "Just Married" spray painted on the back window.

"Just married, huh?" Rin asked turning around to face her husband.

"Yeah." He said looking down into her eyes.

"Feels nice." Rin said.

"I love you Rin."

"I love you Sesshomaru." Rin said then smiled mischievously. "Oh and Sesshy."

"Yeah?"

"I got a surprise for you at the honeymoon."

**-A week later-**

"You sure you don't want me to stay?" Inuyasha asked cupping Kagomes cheek, staring gently into her eyes.

"It's okay Inuyasha. You want to do this. I'm fine with it. Besides...it's a terrific school. I know you'll do great. And I'll be here waiting when you come back for winter break." Kagome smiled reasurringly. Truth was, she did want him to stay. She wanted to hancuff their hands together if that's what it took but she understood how important this was for him and she would just be selfish if she stopped him.

Inuyasha didn't look like he believed her. Her eyes told him everything. It pained him to see her hurting because of him and he would stay if she wasn't being so reasurring that she'd be fine without him. He knew how hard she was trying to hold back her tears right now and she had been doing a good job at that for the past week until two days ago when she had burst into tears.

He had told her over and over that he would stay for her but she would just tell him that it was his choice and he had to go. He had been ready to unpack his bags and get in bed with her but she had stopped and reasurred him. Last night she had also cried but not like the other night. Just after they had made love for the last time until winter break she had let a few tears fall. Even he had been on the verge of crying if it wasn't for her sake and his pride...though she was more important than his pride don't gethim wrong.

"All passengers boarding flight 612 from Tokyo, Japan to New York, New York. We will be boarding the planes in five minutes. Please have your tickets ready at the line." An announcer said over the speakers.

Inuyasha sighed and wrapped his arms around Kagome tightly never wanting to let go. Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, and Rin had just left a couple minutes ago and were waiting outside for Kagome. Kagome hugged him back just as tight and refused to let her tears fall. She had cried two nights in a row and she didn't want to cry now.

"I love you." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

Kagome closed her eyes tight. No. She couldn't cry. Not now. Not when it was so close. Inuyasha pulled away when she didn't answer and looked at her. She opened her eyes and looked at him through blurry wet eyes. And the tears came. Why did she have to be so weak and cry?

"Kagome...Baby I wont go! Just tell me now and I wont go!" Inuyasha said wiping away her tears.

"N-No. I'm fine. Inuyasha this is so important to you. You have to go. I'm just a cry baby ok? I'll be waiting for you right here in 4 months." Kagome reasurred him yet again. She hugged him again and felt him sigh into her neck as his grip tightened around her.

"Flight 612 from Tokyo, Japan to New York, New York, is now boarding passengers. Please have your tickets ready at the gate."

"I love you so much." He whispered it again in her ear.

Oh great. Here comes Niagra Falls again. "I-I love you...too. Forever." She whispered back.

Inuyasha pulled away and wiped away all her tears before cupping her chin and kissing her gently on the lips. She kissed him back and parted her lips when he slid his tongue in deepening the kiss. It seemed like only five minutes had past after they parted and hugged eachother again.

"May we please have all passangers aboard. Flight 612 is ready to leave. Flight 612, may we have all passengers aboard now. Gates will be closing in two minutes."

Inuyasha and Kagome kissed eachother passionatly and deep once again clinging to eachother so tight like either one would float away any minute.

"Gates for flight 612 are closing now. Any last passangers please aboard on the plane now. Gates are now closing."

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Inuyasha whispered each sentence between kisses.

"I love you too." Kagome whispered back getting one last kiss before he pulled away. She watched him walk away just as the doors closed behind him. Walking to the window while wiping her tears she waited a couple minutes until the plane he was on disappeared out of sight. "I'll be waiting Inuyasha. Four months can't be that long..." She trailed off and turned to walk outside where everyone was waiting for her letting her tears fall freely now.

* * *

I am so so sorry its short but i thought this would be a good time to end it. People please dont kill me! It will get better...maybe...but dont kill me! I will do my best to update soon and yes i still kinda got a writers block. Im tryin to decided whether i should do this...or that...i dunno yet. but once i figure it out i will try to update.

Please review!

Baby G


	31. Happy Birthday

Hey everyone! Here's another chapter for making up for all the times i took forever. Im goin to florida tomarrow and i wont be back for a week so i decided to write two chapters for u guys! Hope you like it. 

**Disclaimer:** Nope...i dont own Inuyasha.. :-(

**Chapter 30**

**Happy Birthday**

"Come on Kagome! Please? Lighten up!" Sango said noticing that her best friend had been out of it ever since this morning. She had tried everything. They got their nails done. They got their hair done. Now they're at the mall shopping and Kagome still looked bummed out. She knew the reason to that too and couldn't blame her best friend for being so sad.

"I'm sorry Sango. I'm just ruining your day with you worrying about me. I'm fine. Really. I just wont think about it." Kagome forced a smile and turned her head to look at the clothing in the racks.

"No I'm sorry. I know how you must feel right now but this is you're eighteenth birthday. Eighteen only comes around once in a lifetime and it's symboling the day you turn into a woman!" Sango shouted smiling happily.

Kagome smiled slightly and nodded. "I know. I should be happy." She said mostly trying to convince herself. "I mean. I got great grades in college. I past the exams. And I'm turning eighteen. I should be really happy." She said mostly to herself.

Sango sighed. She knew she was just saying that for her sake. "Kagome, I know Inuyasha is in New York right now and he can't make it, but at least he didn't forget! Look at all those flowers he sent you this morning! And you're birthday isn't til two days!"

Kagome smiled remembering opening the front door to at leastfive guys each bringing in a dozen of white lillies - her favorite - in her house. All signed by Inuyasha. She had been so happy that she couldn't stop smiling, but then she remembered her birthday coming up and he wouldn't be there. That's when Sango had taken her out and done anything she could to make her happy again.

And she should be grateful really. All Sango has done for the past two months that Inuyasha was gone was keep her company and always trying her best to make her happy. She was grateful. Sango had been a great best friend and she appreciated everything. And what did she do in return? Mope around the house constantly hoping Inuyasha would walk through that door and hug her then tell her he loved her.

It wasn't that bad that he was gone. Two months went by quickly and she could wait two more months til he came for winter break. Every night he would call her and they would talk for hours until they had to go to bed for classes. Even on weekends they would talk non-stop about nothing and everything. She knew he loved it there. Every time she would ask about it she could sense the excitement in his voice even if he was trying to hide it. After all it had been one of his dreams come true - going to NYU and hoping to graduate from there. She was happy for him of course.

The thought of her being alone again on her birthday without the love of her life there came back to her mind. She didn't know if she could enjoy her birthday without him there. But she would try for Sango's sake and everyone else's. She couldn't be moping around on her eighteenth birthday!

"You want to go home now?" Sango asked.

She had moved into her and Inuyasha's house after Sesshomaru and Rin came back from their honeymoon and took their stuff and moved into their own place. Kagome was happy that Sango had moved in. She didn't know what she would do every night not having someone to talk to when she wasn't on the phone with Inuyasha. It was different though because of the time period he would call her really late at night which for him was really early in the morning.

"Yeah. Sorry for being bummed again." Kagome said.

"It's okay. I know you miss him. Don't worry okay? You will still have a great birthday!" Sango said excitedly.

This time Kagome did smiled, slightly but a true smile. "Yeah! I promise that I will not ruin my own birthday." She vowed.

**-Two days later-**

Kagome walked over to the door sleepily in her robe. Rubbing her eyes and yawning first she headed for the door and opened it. Despite her sleepiness her eyes widened and she gasped at the men standing on her porch. Some holding dozens of flowers. Some holding balloons. One of them holding a giant stuffed teddy bear. Wow. She couldn't move as she stared.

They started entering her house leaving everything on the table and on the floor in her living room. Once they were done Kagome walked through the maze of flowers in her living room reading each card attatched to them.

_'Happy Birthday baby. I love you. Always and Forever.'_

All of them said that. She smiled and even a few tears of joy escaped her eyes. After checking all the flowers she ran to the phone dialing the apartment number she knew by heart. She waited and waited but no one answered. Then she hung up and dialed his cell phone number. It must be three 'o' clock in the morning over there but really she didn't care. She just wanted to speak to him now.

"What?" A sleepy rude voice came over the other line.

"Inuyasha? Thank you so much! I love you!" Kagome squeeled.

Inuyasha opened his eyes realizing who it was on the phone. He straightened up in his seat and looked at his watch. He wasn't sure where he was yet but his watch said it was aroundone am. Then he remembered why he was here and what she was talking about.

"Happy birthday baby." He said still some traces of sleep in his voice.

"Thank you so much!" Kagome squeeled again gripping the phone tightly.

"How do you like them?" He asked looking out the window.

"I love them!"

"Good. Kagome, I gotta tell you something."

"Ok. What?" She asked still smiling. Sango walked into the kitchen where Kagome was talking on the phone and looked at her wide eyed pointing a finger towards the living room.

Sango mouthed 'Inuyasha?' to Kagome who nodded smiling to Sango as she mouthed the words 'wow'.

"I got another surprise for you coming okay?"

Kagome felt excitement flow through her again. "Ok." She said.

Inuyasha could sense the smile in her voice although he couldn't see her. "Ok. I want you to be home at midnight tonight. I got something coming for you." He said.

"Midnight?" She questioned. It was kinda late but since it was a friday she could stay up late. There were no classes the next day.

"Yeah. Midnight. Be home alright?"

"Alright." She nodded knowing he couldn't see her. "What is it?" She asked hoping he would give her a hint.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you."

Kagome sighed. "A hint?" She tried again.

Inuyasha was silent for a while. It wouldn't hurt to give her a hint right? "It's big." He said not knowing anything else he could tell her.

"Big?"

"Yup."

"Ok. Oh Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"I called your apartment but nobody answered." She said suspiciously. She could trust him but she still wanted to know why he wasn't home.

"Oh um...phone died. I only had one so I have to get a new one." He said.

"Oh ok. You're home right?" She asked.

"Yeah. I was sleeping getting ready for classes tomarrow."

"Alright. I'll let you go then. Sango is planning on taking me out today. Talk to you later?"

"Yeah. Later. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye." Kagome hung up the phone after he said bye sadly. Sango looked at her sadly too but she was determined to give Kagome a great eighteenth birthday.

"You better get ready. Today's a big day!" Sango grinned.

Kagome turned away from the phone and smiled happily. "Ok!" She ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs to get ready.

**-Later-**

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Sango and Rin had gone out to a spa and spent the entire morning and early afternoon there. After that the guys joined them, Miroku and Sesshomaru, and they all went out for dinner then dancing. Kagome didn't really want to dance with any guys so she just danced with her girlfriends the whole time. She loved them. They made sure she wasn't sad and was having fun.

Once they were all tired out from dancing they left at ten to go to Kagome's house and finish celebrating. They had skipped classes today and Kagome was grateful for that.

They made Kagome a huge cake and Kagome blew out her eighteen candles. She was happy though she knew she missed Inuyasha more than anything. She couldn't wait til midnight to figure out what he had sent her this time. Just two more hours. They watched her favorite movie and after the movie was over Sesshy and Rin left to their home. Miroku took Sango to the kitchen and told her something. When she came back she was grinning like crazy.

"Kagome. I'm so so so so so sorry but I have to go home with Miroku tonight." She said apologetically.

Kagome seemed a bit disappointed at her leaving her alone in the house but she nodded and forced a smile. "Alright. It's okay Sango. Thanks for everything today." She said.

"Your welcome. Happy birthday again!"

"Thanks."

"Ok. Call me tomarrow morning when you want me to come back ok?" She said.

"Ok sure." Kagome nodded. She glanced over at Miroku. He had that look on his face like when he knew something big that nobody else knew. She wondered what it was.

"See ya later Kags." He said. He had started calling her that a few months ago. She had no idea why but it didn't bother her.

"Kay. Bye guys." She and Sango hugged and then they left leaving her alone in the house.

She sighed and went to her room. It seemed so empty everytime she came in here. It didn't smell like her and Inuyasha anymore remembering all his cologne and sprays he used but now it just smelled like her. Only girls stuff. Gods how she missed him.

Glancing at the clock she saw it was eleven-fourty-eight. Twelve minutes til midnight struck. She wondered just what else he could possible get for her. She would've changed out of her tight jeans and red shirt if she wasn't waiting for the present Inuyasha was sending her. She didn't want to go up to the door in her robe at midnight now did she?

Eleven-fifty-five. Just five more minutes. She couldn't wait five more minutes. She made her way to the living room to wait there. Turning on the t.v she decided to watch some romance movie on lifetime.

Finally the door bell rang and she all but jumped up and flew to the door. Opening the door she gasped as her hands flew to her mouth as her eyes went as wide as plates.

* * *

So sorry to end it here! Sorry its so short but hey at least i updated twice! But it seemed like a good cliffy and i really need to start packing. Hope you all liked it though it wasn't much. Next chapter will be long - ill try - and i will update asap!

Please review!

Baby G


	32. Surprise

Ok. I am gettin reviews non stop and im happy! this might be short but i though what the heck. u guys deserve another before i go to florida! and plus i got nothin else to do. Hope u like it! 

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Inuyasha

**Chapter 30**

**Surprise**

Opening the door she gasped as her hands flew to her mouth and her eyes went as wide as plates. He was here! Right here! Standing on her front porch with another dozen white lilies in his hands!

Kagome was too shocked to move though she wanted to jump on him right now. He smiled at her and took a step forward. His hand reached up from his side and wiped away a few tears that she just noticed had been there.

"I-I-Inuyasha?" She stammered still shocked beyong belief.

"I'm here." He said.

She didn't waste any time as she closed the distance and hugged him so tight. He returned her embrace just as tightly then pulled away to kiss her gently and passionately like he had in the airport. She was crying Niagra Falls again, though this time it was because of joy and happiness.

After he pulled away from their kiss he lightly nibbled her earlope then whispered, "Happy birthday."

She was so happy she hugged him again still crying as he lifted her up and went inside closing the door with his foot. It felt good to be back with Kagome in his arms. She didn't notice as he went into their bedroom and he placed the flowers in a vase next to their door. Her tears stopped a little bit but she was still crying. Him being here was the last thing she expected. Nothing could be better than this. She was so happy she couldn't believe it.

"Ow!" He cried out when she pinched his shoulder.

"Sorry. Just had to make sure you were real." She smiled and just now noticed she was on their bed.

"Well now you know I am." He said rubbing his shoulder and putting on a playful pout. "That hurt you know." He pouted.

She giggled and leaned up. Moving his shirt out of the way she kissed his shoulder. "I'm sowwy. I didn't mean to hurt the poor wittle puppy.'' She mimicked in a childish voice.

He glared at her playfully then grinned. "Watch it." He said.

She laughed and pulled him down wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him again. She couldn't get enough of him. He was finally here and she didn't want to waste one minute of it.

"Gods. I've missed you so much." He whispered when they broke apart for air. Kagome was too busy kissing every inch of his face to speak but he understood through her kisses.

He moved so that he was on top of her and threw off his sandles. Once again he took her lips with his deepending the kiss immediately. His hands started to roam her body going under her tight red shirt she wore. Her hands came up and started to unbutton his shirt with shaky fingers.

Inuyasha pulled away from her lips and started nipping and kissing her neck. She moaned lowly and took off his shirt throwing it somewhere in the room. He was getting impatient with the tight peice of clothing so he just used his claw and cut right through the middle. She gasped but didn't protest.

Her hands went down to unbutton his pants and that was quickly out of the way. He quickly got rid of her jeans also and the only thing seperating them were their underclothes.

Quickly and impatiently, Inuyasha unclipped her bra and threw it away then slid her panties down. She slid off his boxers and they were finally bare. He slid his hands over her tickling her lightly with his claws and earning moans in the process. She gasped when he grabbed her breast and rubbed it while his lips trailed wet kisses down her neck til he reached her other breast to nip it lightly.

He growled low in his throat as her warm soft hands trailed over his hard chest sending shivers down his spine and back up again. Switched to nip at her other breasthe rubbed the other one with his clawed hand. His other hand trailed over her hips and thighs until her clit where he slid a finger inside making her ready for him. She gasped at the invasion and arched her hips.

He brought his hand back out and quickly replaced it with himself. Leaning up to catch her lips again as he entered her slowly and she cried out. Quickly he started gaining his pace going faster and deeper each thrust.

Gods how he missed her, and her warmth surrounding him. He nuzzled her neck and breathed in her scent. Her scent was one of the things he missed the most. Calm and sweet. He had been on that airplane for at least fourteen hours waiting for this moment. It had been so hard when he left. He had wanted to turn around and burst through those gates to share one last kiss but he refrianed himself.

He had been so happy when she opened the door just a few minutes ago. He felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders and he finally got to see her beautiful face. The first thing he wanted to do was grab her that second and throw her on the floor and take her right there but he calmed himself for their sake. She had been so shocked and he was happy he surprised her.

He groaned as he felt her tighten her muscles around his length and leaned down for another kiss. A few more last deep thrusts and she came, ripping her mouth from his and screaming out his name. He came just seconds after her spilling his seed inside and grunting out some version of her name.

Collapsing beside her it felt like hours before he returned to reality and noticed Kagome was placing kisses all over his face. He couldn't complain about that. He turned his head and captured her lips again for the umpteenth time that night.

After they broke apart Kagome smiled and leaned her head against his chest.

"Inuyasha?" She called.

"Hm?" He replied not bothering to open his eyes.

"Why did you come?" She asked leaning up on her elbow to look down at him.

He opened his eyes and stared at her bathed in the moonlight. "'Cuz it was your birthday and I wanted to surprise." He grinned. "And I missed you like crazy. I had to see you."

She smiled. "I missed you so much!"

He pulled her down and kissed her gently. Short but lovingly.

"Did anyone else know you were coming?" She asked after some silence.

"I told Miroku to get Sango out of the house."

"That's why." She mumbled.

"What?"

"That's why he had that look on his face again." She said simply.

"What look?" He asked curiously.

"The 'I know something you don't know' look." She said.

He laughed and kissed her temple.

"Don't you have classes tomarrow?" She questioned.

"Yeah. I called in and told them I had a family emergency in Tokyo so I'm excused."

"Some emergency this is." She giggled.

"Kagome."

"Yeah?"

"You still don't want me to stay?" He asked.

"Of course I want you to stay. But this is your dream come true Inuyasha. I can't be selfish and take it away from you." Kagome sighed.

He sighed too and tightened his grip on her. "I guess..." Trailing off he kissed her forehead and turned on his side. "I love you."

"I love you too. Always and forever." She smiled and closed her eyes. Soon they both fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Very very short chapter. At least I updated 3 times! I really got to go cuz i got skool tomarrow then i will be leaving to florida! yay! hope everyone liked this chapter! if u havent already check out my one-shot! its called 'Falling in Love All Over Again'.

Please review!

Baby G


	33. Clubbing

Hey, sorry for the long wait. I jus got done with school and I been having kinda a writers block. Well not much to say but on with the story! 

Oh yes...sorry to say but this fic will be ending in a couple more chapters. Maybe 5 or 6 more chapters. And if you havent checked out my new fic go check it out! If u like to cry that is. Its a tradegy. Its called 'Goodbye Isn't Forever'. I wont be updating that one as often its only for when I have writers block and once i finish this story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 32** (i jus realized i messed up my chapter. the one before this is supposed to be '31' not '30')

**Clubbing**

"So she's ready?" Kikyo asked with enthusiasm in her voice, which is very unlikely for her.

"Yes Kikyo. She's ready. I have the plan set up. Inuyasha is back in town if you haven't noticed. He was seen with Kagome in the park yesterday. I found out he is staying here for five days then he will be returning to New York. Now, we can do this while he's here, or we can do this when he leaves. Which do you prefer?"

"I wanna do it now! Once Kagome is gone, Inuyasha will return to me and he will be mine! So Naraku, it's better if we do it now!" Kikyo said grinning evily.

"Alright. Send in Kanna." He waved her away and sat back in his recliner chair and sighed. The short white haired girl walked in just a few seconds after Kikyo left. She held the mirror in her hands and held a blank face as she bowed at her older brother.

"Yes Naraku?"

"It's time to put the plan into action."

**-Inuyasha and Kagome-**

"How was classes today?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome got into the car.

She grunted and threw her books in the backseat. Inuyasha had told her to go to classes today. As much as she wanted to skip he wouldn't let her. At least it was only one class from 9 to 10. "Hated it. I don't even know why I wanted to go to college." She scowled. He laughed and gave her a quick kiss before pulling away.

"I was thinking. We haven't been dancing in a long time. And I still got those fake ID's Sesshomaru got us a while ago..."

"Yeah...?"

"...Oh, I don't know. I feel like drinking some. Dancing. Play time." He grinned.

"You little pervert!" Kagome laughed.

"Oh no. I'm not little, I'm big sweetheart, and you know it."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped. Inuyasha chuckled and drove back to their house. They quickly got out of the car and ran inside. Sango and Miroku were already inside and Inuyasha just wondered how they got in there.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"We were waiting for you. Its Saturday night! Nothing to do! I thought we'd go dancing!" Sango jumped excitedly.

"Yeah, that's what we were coming back here for. Come on Sango! Help me pick out my clothes!" Kagome grabbed her arm and dragged her upstairs.

Once they got into the rooms, both started raiding the closet. After maybe about an hour of searching for the right clothes, they we ready to get dressed.

Sango had picked out Kagomes clothes. She held up a tight red mini skirt with jewels on the bottom left corner. She had a black belt along with it and the belt buckle was shaped as a rectangle with silver jewels and said "Angel" on it. That went with some black two inched heels with long straps that wrap around her ankles up to her mid calve. The top was a black shirt with one sleeve over her left shoulder leaving her right shoulder bear. It had the same word "Angel" written across her chest in silver glitter. Since it was cold out she would wear her black leather jacket with it.

Kagome picked out Sangos clothes. Holding up a tight denim jean mini skirt and a black belt, rectangular shape and said "Sexy" on it she smiled at her. Black two inched skinny heels went along with it. The shirt was black and simlilar to Kagomes. She had a wide sleeve on her left shoulder and her right shoulder had two thin spagetti straps with silver jewels on it. On the front of her shirt it said "Sexy" in silver lettering.

They quickly did their make up applying some eye shadow, eye liner, and mascara. Once they were all done they ran downstairs and jumped on the couch next to the guys.

"You ready?" Kagome and Sango asked in unison.

All Inuyasha and Miroku could do was stare and nod.

**-At the club-**

"When's your birthday?" The big buff security guard asked, glarring at him suspiciously.

"Uh...It's um...July...18? Actually, let me tell you something. I have a memory loss problem...and...yea..." Inuyasha stuttered.

"Right. Get out. You're too young to be here."

"No really. It's July 18!"

"What year?"

"197...9!"

The security guard waved him away. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku followed him.

"Nice job! At least I had to brains to remember my own birthday!" Miroku yelled out punching him lightly in the arm.

"Shut up! It ain't my fault! I didn't know he was going to ask my birthday! It's just an ID, all he had to do was look at it and let us in!" Inuyasha growled. "Hell! What's the point anymore? We're all nineteen. Only two years from legal age."

Kagome and Sango sighed andstarted walking ahead.They both looked at their fake ID's.

"It doesn't really look like us, don't you think?" Kagome said.

"I don't know. Maybe a little." Sango shruged tilting her head while looking at her own fake ID. "Let's go to Dream club! They never ask for your birthday or anything there. They just check your ID and let you in. Come on!"

"Inuyasha. When's your birthday?" Kagome asked a hint of amusement in her voice turning her head to look at him walking behind her.

He glarred at her and crossed his arms. "When's your birthday?" He challenged.

"Mines? Oh easy. April 27, 1978. At least I memorized mine." She mumbled the last part. "Alright. You gotta memorize your birthday in case these guys ask for it. I don't wanna get kicked out of another club before we even get inside."

"Whatever." Inuyasha grumbled but studied his ID anyways.

They arrived at Dream night club after a short ten minutes. They had decided to walk and left their cars at home. Going to the Dream night club was better idea since it was only two blocks down from their house. The line was pretty long and they had to spend at least thirty minutes in it before they entered the club. This time all four of them easily got in with the help of their fake ID's.

Neon lights were shining all over the place. A bar at the left side of the huge room and the dance floor in the middle with a stage to the right. A lot of people were already on the dance floor, some couples dancing and grinding. 'Grind with me' by Pretty Ricky blasted over the speakers. Kagome and Sango wasted no time to drag their boyfriends to the dance floor and dance.

Inuyashas hands settled on Kagomes hips with her back to his chest. He missed holding her like this. He missed dancing with her. He missed everything about her. Going back to New York was going to be hard, maybe harder than last time was.

**-Outside the club-**

"They just entered Dream night club."

"Should we attack once they leave?"

"They didn't bring their car so I'm guess they're walking. They'll probably leave around one or two so we could take action then. We don't want many witnesses."

"Is Kanna ready?"

"Yes Kikyo. She knows her routine and what to do." Naraku grinned and layed back in the car seat. "Just remember, any sign of the police, get out of there a.s.a.p. We should have enough time though."

Kikyo nodded and waited for the time to go by.

Kagome and Sango was getting tired. Inuyasha and Miroku still had energy to dance but decided it was time to leave. They didn't drink thinking that it wasn't a good idea after all. Kagome looked at her watched and saw it was close to two am.

"Hey, you guys wanna get going?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded. "Yeah. I'm tired. Plus we gotta walk home."

"Let's get going then." Inuyasha said.

They left the dance club and started walking home. Too tired to take the long way, the girls wanted to take the short cut through the park. Though it was really dark out and it was the middle of the night, nothing ever happend around there and if something were to happen they had their boyfriends there, right? Halfway through the park they had no idea of the three shadows following them.

**-Naraku and Kikyo-**

"There they are." Kikyo said. "Should we send Kanna now?"

Naraku looked thoughtful for a while. He looked around and considered her question. "Sure. Looks empty enough around here." He turned to Kanna who held the mirror in her hands. "You know the drill. Do what you gotta do. I got everything else under control. Hiten and Manten will be at the end of the park to distract any witnesses or cops that show up. Kikyo, you and I will go wait in the car. We can't risk being caught. Let's go."

"Better do a good job, Kanna." Kikyo glared at her. She took one last look at the four people walking obliviosly to their surroundings and grinned. Tonight would be the night that Kagome Higurashi lost her soul.

**-Park-**

Kagome looked behind her when she heard some rustling. The only thing she saw was blackness. She turned back around to look forward. Maybe it was just her imagination or a sense of paranoia. Inuyasha looked down at her and sensed her worry.

"What's wrong?" He asked slowing down to walk a little ways behind Sango and Miroku.

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "Nothing. Just thought I heard something is all." She said and leaned into his arm. She loved it when he held her like this. She felt safe and secure no matter what. It was one of the things she would miss once he went back to New York. She frowned at the thought. "Inuyasha?"

"What?" He removed his arm from around her shoulder to hold her around her waist.

"When do you have to go back?" She asked quietly.

Inuyasha knew what she was talking about and then immediatly he knew what had put her in a sad mood. He sighed and kissed her on the forehead. Sango looked behind her to make sure they weren't to far then turned back and laughed at whatever Miroku was saying to her. "I have to go back Monday."

"Ok." She said. Again Kagome heard some rustling in the bushes nearby. She turned her head to look for the source then felt Inuyashas grip tighten around her. He probably heard it too.

"Kagome." He said stepping in front of her. "Stay behind me."

She nodded and tiptoed to look over his shoulder. Inuyasha glared at the bush in front of him daring whatever was in there to come out. He was surprised when he heard something, or more like someone crying. Kagomes eyes widend as a small white haired little girl came out of the bushes crying. She was dressed in a white dress and her hair shined like Inuyashas.

"Inuyasha. I think she's lost." Kagome said stepping up from behind him. She kneeled down next to the crying little girl and took her hand surprised at how cold she was. "Hey sweety. Are you lost?" Kagome asked softly.

"Kagome. I don't like the smell of her." Inuyasha glowered.

"Inuyasha! Be nice. She's probably been out here scared for who knows how long." Kagome scolded. Inuyasha crossed his arms and 'Feh''d.

"Where's your mommy and daddy?" Kagome asked the girl.

The girl hicupped and wiped her eyes with her small hands. "I...I-I don't know."

"What's your name?"

The girl seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Um...Mizumi." She lied.

"It's okay Mizumi. Do you know where you live?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome..."

"Shh! Inuyasha, she's lost. Poor thing."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but a movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. It was gone as soon as he turned his head. "Kagome, I think we should go." He said and grabbed her arm.

"Inuyasha! We can't just leave her here!" Kagome protested.

"Kagome." Mizumi said lowering her head so she couldn't see her eyes through her bangs.

Kagome turned to the girl. "Yes?"

Suddenly three guys came out from various places and grabbed Inuyasha. Two on each side and the other holding him from behind. Inuyasha realized just what was happening.

"Kagome! Get away! Run!" He yelled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. She wouldn't leave him.

"Kagome."

Kagome turned to the little girl to see her glowing a dark blue and holding a mirror that she didn't see before. The mirror was glowing black like a dark tunnel inside. Kagome tried to look away but couldn't.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" She vaguely heard Sango yell. She forced her eyes away from the mirror and saw more guys jump out to grab Miroku and Sango.

All of a sudden something wrapped around her legs tightly and she was forced to look back into the mirror. What was happening? Why did it feel like she was being dragged into the mirror?

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Till next time!

Please Review!

Baby G :)


	34. Taking her soul

Hey everyone! Well...not much to say...hope u like this chapter! 

**Disclaimer:** I OWN INUYASHA! YES :men in black come in: What? You can't sue me you know? Well you can...but whats the point if you aint gonna benefit from it? Ha:they glare at me: Fine...I don't own Inuyasha...

**Chapter 33**

**Taking her soul**

Why did it feel like she was being dragged into the mirror?

"Kagome! Get away!" She vaguely heard Inuyasha yelling to her but he sounded so far away. Her mind was yelling at her to move, get away, but her body just wouldn't comprehend.

Her feet didn't listen and took one tiny step closer.

'What's happening? Why can't I move away?' She thought.

"Kagome! Snap out of it! Get aw-" Inuyashas voice cut off and she tried to turn her head to see what happen.

'Inuyasha!' She yelled in her mind. Why did he stop yelling? Was he okay? Finally with all the force she had, her head turned to see Inuyasha and her eyes widen as he stood there with three guys holding him. His eyes burned with rage and his fist were clenched. One of the guys had a gun to the side of his head and she realized he had no choice but to keep quiet. Their eyes locked for a little bit and his eyes softened.

"Get away." He mouthed to her.

Kagome bit her lip to keep back her tears.

"Kagome." She heard Kanna say. She closed her eyes and tried not to turn her head back towards the mirror. It didn't work and the next time her eyes opened she was staring straight into the white mirror the girl was holding. Her eyes glazed over as she stared at the black tunnel like void in the mirror.

'What's happening?' She thought.

Kanna grinned evily as she started chanting some spell.

"Basterds!" She stopped chanting and jumped at the sudden yell. She look around and saw Inuyasha trying to fight off the three guys holding him.

Not threatend from it she turned back to Kagome and returned to chanting her spell. A couple seconds later she was interrupted again from the sudden bang and the yell from another girl and a yell from another guy. She paused in her excercise and looked back again. Inuyasha was now laying on the ground, a pool of blood surrounding him. Sango and Miroku were the ones who yelled as they stood there with shock on their faces. She would've shook her head if she didn't feel Kagome forcing away from her.

Kikyo was going to be mad. She wanted Kagome to be the one to get hurt, not Inuyasha.

She resumed in her spell and concentrated really hard. Kagomes eyes glazed over again and her body went limp. She fell to her hands and knees still trying to look away. Kanna had to admit. This girl was strong. Suddenly Kagome started to glow a bright pink and the mirror started to shake.

Her eyes widend for a moment before she narrowed her eyes. Gripping the mirror tightly to keep it from shaking she chanted louder as her knuckles turned white.

Kagomes hands clenched tighter trying with all her might to call for her miko powers. She was scared. She had heard the gun shot just seconds ago but didn't have the strength to move. Kanna's mirror was too strong and held her in place. The mirror grew stronger when she saw Kanna narrow her eyes and start saying something. Was she trying to kill her?

Kagome heard sirens. She forced her eyes up when the mirror lost some of its hold on her. Seconds went by and Kanna stopped chanting. The last few seconds she felt something from inside her being pulled into the mirror right before Kanna dragged her mirror away and turned around.

Kagome forced her eyes to the little girl and she saw _her_. Kikyo was pulling Kanna's hands and dragging her away. They both got into a black car and sped off just as she saw police cars pull in after them. She closed her eyes and let unconsiousness overwelm her.

**-Kikyo, Naraku, and Kanna-**

"Did you get it?"

"I didn't get all of it. She is really strong. I was only able to get half of her soul before you pulled me away." Kanna said.

"The cops were right there! We could've been caught you know! Urgh! I thought you said she was ready Naraku!" Kikyo glared at the driver.

Naraku sped down the road making sure that no police were on his tail. He glared right back at Kikyo with ice cold eyes. "She was ready Kikyo. It takes time to get someones soul. You can't do it in seconds. Just be happy she has half of her soul. Without half of it, she's nothing. We can plan for the next time to take her other half."

Kikyo let out an exasperated breath and leaned back against the car seat. Her eyes widend as she remembered something. "What happen to Inuyasha? I saw him on the floor when I got there and blood around him! He aint dead right?" She yelled.

"I don't know what Hiten and Manten did to him but I will talk to them about it later." Naraku said.

"He better had not be dead!'' No one answered her as they drove back to their hideout.

**-Hospital-**

Sango and Miroku sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Sango sat next to Miroku holding his hand tightly. Her eyes were red from crying and her hair a mess from running her hands through it all night. They arrived at the hospital three hours ago after the incident in the park.

Inuyasha had been in surgery ever since and Kagome was in a hospital room. The doctors had told her that nothing was wrong with her but she wouldn't wake up. They assumed that the mirror Sango and Miroku told them about had something to do with it. A doctor came out with a clipboard and told them that Kagome was awake and expecting them. Miroku nodded and followed Sango to Kagomes room.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Sango asked sitting next to her bed.

Kagome nodded that she was despite the killer migraine she had right now. "What happen?" She asked softly.

"We don't know. That little girl in the park did something to you with her mirror. We don't know what though."

"Kikyo. She did it. I saw her drag the girl away right before I fainted. She was in it too." Kagome said. She couldn't shake the feeling of emptiness inside her but ignored it anyways.

Sango sat back and glared at the wall. "Damn. Bitch doesn't know when to drop this shit." She said angrily. "Really Kagome. It's time that we stop this. She can't keep coming out of nowhere trying to hurt you. And you know what? I bet that scuba accident was no accident." Kagome turned her head to look at her with mild shock. "I bet she was in that too. This has got to stop. We gotta find her and beat her fucking ass."

Miroku gaped at Sango. He had never seen her so mad before. Her eyes were on fire and her hands clenched in fist. All he could do was nod.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked trying to change the subject.

Sangos firey eyes softend and her clenched hands relaxed. She sighed and looked at Kagome.

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. "Is...Is he okay?"

Sango shruged. "We don't know. Um...When you were hypnotized or whatever by the little girl. I don't know if you saw him...but..."

"What? He's okay right?"

"He's in surgery. One of the guys shot him in the chest. It's really close to his lung. He's been in surgery for three hours."

Kagome felt tears prick the back of her eyes. She leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes. "What about the police? Do they know that Kikyo was in this? Did they find her?"

"I don't think so. They left before the police could catch them. They were too busy bringing you guys here to the hospital. And tomarrow they want to ask questions. You could tell them about Kikyo tomarrow."

"Sure."

**-Naraku and Kikyo-**

"Why the hell did you shoot him?" Kikyo yelled glaring angrily at Hiten, Manten, and Muso - the three guys holding down Inuyasha earlier.

"He was trying to escape. It was the only way to get him down. Otherwise he would've stopped Kanna." Hiten said irritably.

"You didn't have to shoot him! He could be dead right now and it'll be all your fault! What if you killed him?"

"Kikyo. Calm down and sit." Naraku said.

Kikyo opened her mouth to yell at him too but the glare he shot her stopped anything from coming out of her mouth and made her sit.

"I told you three plenty of times not to hurt the hanyou. You disobeyed my request."

"We are sorry Naraku. It was the only choice we had." Manten said suddenly scared at what Naraku would do to him.

"Bull shit!" Kikyo yelled. Naraku glared at her.

"You guys should leave before I decide to kill you." Naraku said coldly. Manten stood up and walked away. Hiten and Muso sat there for a little while longer glaring at Naraku before standing up and leaving also.

**-Hospital-**

The rest of thenight they talked about things mostly waiting for the doctor to come in and inform them on Inuyashas situation. It was noon - nine hours after surgery - when a doctor came into Kagomes room. She and Miroku were the only ones awake. Sango had fallen asleep around seven that morning on Mirokus lap. Kagome immediatly sat up when the doctor came in. His face was blank so you couldn't tell if he had good news or bad news.

"Higurashi, Kagome?" He asked looking down at his clip board.

"Yes. That's me." Kagome said.

"And you are Takahashi, Inuyasha's girlfriend, right?"

"Yes I am."

"Where is his legal guardian?"

"Um...His older brother isn't here. He doesn't have parents."

"Alright. The surgery went well. The bullet was really close to his lungs and it did cause some damage so he wont be able to breath normally for a few days. He's stable right now but we need to keep a watchful eye on him. He should be waking up in a few minutes. The anesthesia will cause some drowsiness and he'll be tired and wousy. You may go to his room if you'd like."

Kagome started to get up. She clutched the bedside when she felt lightheaded.

"You should be careful. We don't know yet what happen to you. Later on we might have to take some blood test to make sure everything is normal. For now though for your safety you should use a wheelchair to get around." The doctor brought over a wheelchair for Kagome to sit on and helped her with the IV. Kagome winced at the large needle in her arm. Miroku gently shook Sango to wake her up. He told her that they were gonna go see Inuyasha. She stood up and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. Miroku wheeled Kagome to Inuyashas room with Sango beside him.

Kagome cringed as she entered the room. He had an IV sticking out of his arm also but he also had several more wire connected to his body. His chest was wrapped in bandages and there were a lot of cuts and scrapes on his arms and hands. There was a breathing tube in his nose helping him breath right. Kagome got up and sat in the chair next to his bed. She blinked back tears and held his hand gently. Miroku and Sango sat in the chairs across from his bed.

No one said anything for a while waiting for Inuyasha to awake. Finally he stirred and his eyes opened slowly. He blinked a few times waiting for his eyes to adjust to the brightness.

"Inuyasha?" He turned and looked at Kagome.

"Kagome?"

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?" Kagome asked.

"Where am I? What happend?" He asked. He remembered bits and pieces of the night before but it took too much energy to put it all together and he didn't have that energy right now.

"Remember last night when we were walking home in the park?" Kagome asked him.

"Yeah." Things were slowly coming back to him and he had to close his eyes to keep the room from spinning.

"Well...that little girl, the one who was lost, she did something to me. I don't know what but she used the mirror."

"I remember her." Inuyasha said now opening his eyes.

"Yeah." Kagome looked to Sango and Miroku for help.

Inuyasha turned to them too.

"Hey man." Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded.

"Hey. We don't know what the girl did to Kagome. But when you tried to protect her and tried to escape from them guys, one of them shot you. You just got out of surgery and the doctor said your stable but the bullet graced your lung and it'll be hard for you to breath for a few days."

"Who the hell was behind this?" He asked gripping Kagomes hand tightly but not realizing it.

"Inuyasha. My hand." Kagome said.

He looked down at their hands and loosend his grip. Kagome let go and flexed her muscles. After she was done he grabbed her hand again and held it gently as Kagome smiled.

"I think I know who's behind it." Kagome started. Inuyasha looked at her expectantly and she squirmed under his gaze. "Before I fainted, I saw Kikyo drag away the little girl. They got in a car but I didn't see the driver. I think she is behind this."

Inuyasha growled and looked around. Sango looked pretty mad right about now. He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Damn bitch."

"Inuyasha, you need to rest. After your better...Sango said that we should do something about this. I agree. I'm tired of Kikyo trying to destroy out lives."

"Damn right we're going to do something about this. Fucking bitch ain't getting away with it." Inuyasha growled and then realized something. His eyes softened and he looked at Kagome. "You're okay right? She didn't do anything to do?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied. She still had that huge migraine. She kept to herself the empty feeling she had. "Come on. You should rest."

"We're gonna stop by Sesshomaru's place to let him know. He should know about this. See you guys later?" Miroku said.

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded. "Thanks. See you later." Kagome said. Sango and Miroku left to Sesshomaru and Rin's house. Inuyasha glared at the door after they left. Kagome frowned and kissed his cheek. That brought him out of his state of transe and he smiled softly at her. His breathing was harsh and heavy and she was concerned about him. "You're going to be okay?" Kagome asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine." Inuyasha scooted over on his bed and patted the spot next to him. "C'mere."

Kagome looked around. "I don't think you're allowed to have other people on your bed."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I don't care. I ain't that sick. Get over here."

Kagome smiled and carefully climbed in bed next to him. She kept the wheelchair next to her with her IV stand. Inuyasha kissed her forehead and brought her closer. She hugged him around his waist careful to keep away from his injury and sighed happily.

* * *

Well...kinda short. Hope you liked this chapter.

Please review!

Baby G


	35. Good News and Bad News

Hey guys! Well heres another chapter for u guys! I hope u like this one. I got bored so I jus thought I should type. 

**Disclaimer: **:sigh: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 34**

**Good News and Bad News**

It's been two weeks since the attack in the park. Inuyasha was excused from college after they heard about his condition but he was to return once he was well. The doctors let him leave the hospital two days ago and now he's spending his time at his home with Kagome and his friends.

Sango has been planning attacks and all sorts of stuff to get to Kikyo. No one argued with her knowing better than to disagree when she was heated with rage.

They were all sitting in the living room as of now watching some movies and t.v but not really paying attention. Inuyasha was the only one laying down on the couch since he wasn't fully healed. His side was bandaged up but he was doing a lot better. His breathing was still a little unstable but it was going okay for him. The doctors just told him to rest a lot.

Kagome got up in the middle of Sangos plan and went into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed four bottles of water then went back out to the living room. After handing everyone their drinks she sat on the floor in front of the couch where Inuyasha layed.

He rolled over and kissed her cheek and tugged on her arm. She smiled and got up to sit with him. He sat up and then put his head on her lap. Kagome started stroking his ears as she listened to Sango rattled on her plan of destruction.

"Ok, another thing we could do: Break into her house, tie her up to a chair, chop off her hair, then strangle her with our shoelaces!" Sango yelled.

Miroku looked at her with a horrified face and loosend his hold on her. "Wow Sango...that's uh, real cruel."

"Cruel? And what she did to Kagome isn't cruel?" Sango yelled.

Miroku looked thoughtful. "Oh well...yea, you got a point there."

"Maybe we should focus on Inuyasha getting better before we do anything about it." Kagome said after taking a sip of her water.

"Yeah of course. I was just planning, you know, for later. Alright let's see..." Sango put a finger on her chin as she got a thoughtful look on her face. "I'm out of ideas..."

"You did think of a lot. You said, - one - chop off her hair and strangle her with our shoelaces - two - duck tape her to the top of a ladder and throw her off the roof - three - hang her by her hair and slice up her arms and legs - four - throw her in a dungeon of some sort and put venomous snakes and spiders and other deadly animals in there..." Kagome trailed off and winced at the last one. "That's pretty scary."

"Inuyasha?" Miroku called.

Kagomelooked downand saw Inuyasha asleep on her lap. "He fell asleep." She carefully got out from under him and stood up and straightened her skirt and blouse. "Let's go to my room so we wont bother him." Miroku and Sango nodded and followed her to her room. Once inside they all sat on the bed and Miroku turned on the t.v.

"Where do you think she is? I doubt she's at her house, who would go home after being a suspect of a crime."

Kagome shruged. "I don't know Sango. That's the thing. How are we going to threathen her if we don't even know where she's hiding?"

A loud ring interupted Sango from anything she was going to say. Kagome got up and ran over to answer the phone. She picked it up on the third ring not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Kagome? Hey!" Rins voice came over the line.

"Oh hey Rin! What's up?"

"Nothing. Are you guys busy?"

"Nope, not really. Just thinking of cruel plans to kill Kikyo and what not." Kagome said simply.

"Oh ok. Cool. Anyways, can me and Sesshy come over? We got some news to tell you guys." Rin said sounding excited.

Kagome grew anxious and wanted to know what was making her friend so happy. "Alright. Inuyasha is sleeping right now but you can still come over."

"Ok. We'll be there in a bit. See ya!"

"Bye." Kagome said and hung up the phone. Sango and Miroku were looking at her expectantly. "Sesshomaru and Rin are coming over. She said they got something to tell us."

"Ok."

"Now?"

"Yeah. In a few."

"Hey." Sango said suddenly after some silence. "How about we go visit Kaede at the diner later? We haven't been there for a while with everything going on."

Kagome jumped up on the bed and tucked her legs underneathe her. "That's a great idea."

"After Rin and Sesshomaru leaves?" Miroku asked from the edge of the bed while channel surfing.

"Sure." Sango shruged. "Kagome? Can I borrow your red skirt and black shirt, the one with the dragon on them."

Kagome looked around the room trying to remember just where she put that skirt. "Sure, once I remember where I put it. Why?"

"Just wanted to dress up. I love that outfit."

Kagome laughed and walked into the closet. She came out a couple minutes later with the mini skirt and shirt and handed them to Sango. Sango stood up and started changing from her jeans and t-shirt into the nice outfit. Kagome watched t.v while she did that and noticed Miroku hadn't said anything since he's been watching baywatch. She rolled her eyes. After Sango changed she looked herself in the mirror and twirled around. Kagome smiled.

"Looks good." She said.

"Thanks. I love your clothes Kags." Sango said.

Miroku turned around, his eyebrows furrowed. "You weren't wearing that when we walked in here."

"I know."

"Did you just change?"

"Yup."

"And I missed it?"

"Sure did."

"Damn."

Sango laughed and walked over and kissed his cheek. "Sorry sweety. You were too busy watching women in bikinis on t.v to pay any attention."

Miroku didn't trust himself to speak and thanked the lord when the doorbell rang. Kagome quickly got up and ran to the living room finding the door open already with a still sleepy Inuyasha holding it. She ran forward just in time to stop him from slamming the door in Sesshomarus face and grabbed onto his arm.

"Sorry if that woke you." Kagome said. "Hey Rin, Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled.

"Hey!" Rin yelled and hugged her friend. Sesshomaru nodded at her and strode inside. Rin let her go and went to hug Sango leaving Inuyasha and Kagome in the doorway. Inuyasha shut the door mumbling about stupid half brothers waking him up.

"Are you alright? You can go back to sleep in our room if you want." Kagome said looking at him concerned.

"Nah. I'm fine now that I'm awake. How long was I asleep?"

"About an hour or so."

"Why they here?" He asked nodding towards the living room.

"Rin said they have something to tell us. Now come on. She sounds excited." Kagome dragged him into the living room and sat next to him on the couch. Rin and Sesshomaru sat on the other couch across from them while Sango and Miroku shared the la-z-boy chair.

"Oh my gosh guys. Ok I have such good news!" Rin squealed. Sesshomaru remain normal though he did have a hint of a smile twitching his lips.

"What's up?" Sango asked.

"Guys..." Rin looked at Sesshomaru smiling then looked back at them. "I'm pregnant!"

Kagome and Sangos eyes widend and the guys looked bored. They squealed with delight and jumped up to hug Rin. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You came over and woke me up for _that_?" He growled.

"Inuyasha! This is big! Oooh! Let me feel!" Kagome jumped up and down excitingly putting her hand on Rins belly.

Rin laughed. "Kagome, it's onlya tiny cell right now. There's still a _long_ time before I start getting fat."

Sango grinned. "You ain't gonna get fat. Just...big."

Kagome pulled her hand away. "I know. I just can't wait any longer. You are so lucky! I can't _wait_ to have a baby!" She said then realized _just what_ she said and blushed.

Everyone in the room except Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he blushed and looked away. Rin, Sango and Miroku grinned at the two. After some congratulations and a lot of talking Sesshomaru and Rin left. Sango and Kagome told the guys they were going to the diner to see Kaede and since they had nothing to do but follow their girlfriends like puppys they tagged along.

Kaede was serving a table near the door when they walked in and she smiled widely when they came over to her.

"Hi kids. How is everything going?" Kaede asked ushering them to the booth they would always sit in after school.

"Hey Kaede." Kagome and Sango said taking turns to hug the old women who was like their grandmother. Inuyasha and Miroku hugged her after the girls and sat down next to their girlfriends.

"How are you doing?" Sango asked.

"Oh, I'm doing fine. How about you? How's college?"

"College? Hard." Kagome laughed. "But I'm doing good."

"Same here." Sango said. Miroku and Inuyasha nodded.

"Where do you all go? TU?"

"All of us go to TU. Inuyasha goes to NYU in the states." Miroku said.

"So far away? That's a very good school though. What are you doing over here?" Kaede asked.

"Visiting my girl. Her birthday was last month and I couldn't miss it. And we still got some unfinished buisiness with some people we have to complete."

Sangos eyes turned fire for a moment. They knew who he was talking about and once Kikyo was gone everything would be perfect.

"That's nice. Still together I see? I wish you the best of luck with your relationship."

Kagome and Sango smiled and the guys grinned. "A year and a half and still going." Kagome said.

"Me and Miroku are celebrating our third year next month." Sango smiled widely and kissed his cheek.

"I am happy for you. I still remember three years ago when you came in holding hands through that door and announced your relationship. To be honest, I never thought it'd happen." Kaede grinned.

Sango and Miroku nodded while Kagome and Inuyasha laughed.

"What will you want to drink?"

"Coke." All four said at the same time.

Kaede nodded and left to bring them their drinks. Later they ordered some burgers and fries and chatted with Kaede. As time went by the old women grew anxious and pulled up a chair to sit with them.

"Something wrong Kaede?" Miroku asked.

"Oh no. I just have something I've been meaning to tell you children."

"What is it?" Sango asked feeling a little nervous for some reason.

Kaede smiled but it looked like it was forced. "Well, it's kind of bad news. I will be leaving the diner in a couple of weeks and going to a home." She said.

The four of them were speechless not knowing what to do or say. Was Kaede really leaving her diner? The one place that obviously kept her going. Kagome swallowed and gripped Inuyashas hand.

"Why...would you go to a nursing home?" She asked not wanting to know but needing to know.

Kaede sighed and took her other hand. "Kagome dear. I am not as young as I used to be and I am not getting any younger."

Sango sucked in her breath. "W-What...What're you saying?"

Kaede looked at her and grabbed her hand also in her free hand. Miroku and Inuyasha looked nervous and concerned. "My doctor told me I have to go to a nusing home because my heart is getting weak. I have at least two more years to live or less. I am eighty-seven years old."

* * *

Next chapter will be up soon! Sorry for the cliffy! Hope u liked it! 

Please Review

Baby G


	36. Piercings

Hey everyone! Another chapter! Hope u like it! 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha

**Chapter 35**

**Piercings **

Kagome was speechless. Sango was speechless. Inuyasha and Miroku just sat there there staring into space. Kaede sighed as she held the girls shaking hands.

"I'm sorry children."

Kagome opened her mouth a couple times but nothing would come out. Taking her hand out of Kaedes grasp she quickly stood up and said, "I'm sorry Kaede. I need some time," before she ran out of the diner.

Inuyasha got up without a word and followed her. Sango and Miroku stayed behind to give them some time.

"Is she going to be alright?" Kaede asked.

Sango nodded. "Um..." Swallowing the lump in her throat she continued. "Where are you going to be staying?"

"At Yukari center on Sukana street downtown. I will be going there in two weeks."

"But...we'll be able to visit you, right?" Miroku asked.

Kaede nodded. "Yes you will. Anytime. I'll be glad to see you children." They sat down to talk a little more and then Sango and Miroku left to his house to wait for Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku brought Sango to his bed and wrapped his arms around her when she started sobbing. He soothed her with his words until her crying calmed down.

Sango was worried. Kagome must have taken it hard also. Kaede had been like her grandmother and it was going to be really hard on Kagome. She didn't have any parents or relatives and now shes losing her close friend whois like a grandmother.

**-Inuyasha and Kagome-**

Kagome ran out the diner, down the street, and into the park before Inuyasha caught up to her. She had tears in her eyes and furiously wiped at them when Inuyasha grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him. He brought her into a hug. They stayed like that for a while then he gently picked her up and brought her over to the gazebo to have some privacy. It was surrounded by some trees so nobody would be able to see them in the open and he sat on a bench and brought her on his lap.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" He asked and brushed back her bangs.

Kagome burried her face in his chest and choked back a sob. "She can't die! Inuyasha, Kaede can't die!" She sobbed.

Inuyasha kissed her head and rubbed her back trying to sooth her. "She ain't dying yet Kagome. You heard her, she said she got at least a year left to live. You still have time left to spend with her. Don't dwell on it now, okay?"

He let her cry a while more until she slowed down to small sobs and hicups.

"You alright?" He asked softly.

Kagome nodded and swallowed. "I'm fine now. Sorry. I couldn't help it. She's like my grandma and the only adult person in my life I have left. I just don't want to see her go."

"Don't worry. You can visit her at the home." He tried to cheer her up.

"Yeah." Kagome sighed. "I'm gonna miss her cheeseburgers and fires." Kagome said trying to lighten the mood.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Yeah. Especially the fries."

Kagome half laughed, half cried. She wiped her eyes and stood up. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and stood up with her wrapping his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple.

"Ready to head back?"

"Can we stop by the diner? I feel bad for walking out on her like that."

Inuyasha nodded and they walked back to the diner. Sango and Miroku were gone like he expected. Kaede was cleaning the table with a sad expression on her face. Kagome walked inside first and walked over to Kaede. They smiled warmly at eachother and hugged.

"Sorry for running out like that. I was kinda upset." Kagome said.

"It's alright dear. Are you going to be okay?" Kaede asked smoothening back Kagomes hair.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah. Do you think I can visit you when you're...at the home?"

"Oh of course. I'd be glad to see you there."

Kagome smiled. "Where are you going?"

"To the Yukari center on Sukana street downtown. I'll be going there in two weeks. I'd like it if you and the gang could stop by on my last day. To have your last favorite meal?"

Kagome frowned at the thought of having a last meal from Kaede. But then she forced a smile and nodded promising to come back on her last day.

Inuyasha told her he'd visit during Spring break since he had to go back to New York and that he'd miss her. After that they went back to their home. Miroku and Sango came over a few minutes after they got home. Inuyasha was kinda mad because he just wanted to spend some time with Kagome alone. Sango hugged Kagome right away as they sat on the couch together.

"I was worried. You're fine right?" Sango said.

"Yeah. I just needed some time. It really got me by surprise."

"Yeah I know. I wasn't expecting that."

"She wants us to go eat there on her last day. To share a last meal with her."

"We should. It'd probably mean a lot to her."

Kagome nodded. After watching some movies Miroku and Sango left. Inuyasha and Kagome went up to their room to watch some t.v until they slept. A couple days went by. Inuyasha was getting better day after day and was expected back to New York soon. With the whole news of Rin's pregnancy and Kaedes bad news the four had completely forgotten about Kikyo and getting revenge until one day Sango came rushing into Kagomes house and announced her new deadly plan. Kagome had choked on her drink from laughing.

"Kagome!"

"Sorry! It was funny!"

Sango glared at her and Kagome put a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter.

"Sango. You have to admit. Shaving her head, covering her with gravy dog food and leaving her in a room with rotweilers and pitbulls, is kinda funny." Kagome laughed.

Sango shruged and laughed with her. "It's just a plan. The dogs would get her good."

They laughed some more and were watching t.v. After a while they got bored with nothing else to do.

"Hey Kagome?"

Kagome turned her attention from the t.v to Sango. "Yeah?"

"Are you afraid of needles?"

Kagome thought about it. "Not really. I don't like them, but I'm not scared of them.Why?"

Sango shruged and flipped through the channels. "Where are they guys?"

"Inuyasha's still sleeping."

"Oh. Miroku is too. Wanna go to the mall?"

"Sure. But wait...what's all this about the needles?"

"We're getting our belly buttons peirced." Sango stated and switched off the t.v.

Kagome grinned and stood up. "Cool. I've always wanted that, but I've been to scared to get it. It hurts." She winced.

Sango grinned and grabbed Kagomes car keys. "Sure it does. But it's worth it. Let's go."

"Gimme my car keys." Kagome called and followed her. Sango handed her her car keys and they got in Kagome car.

**-The Mall-**

"Stop!" Kagome yelled out. She sat up andlet goofSangos hand. "I can't do it." She said. The peircing guy pulled away from her and sighed.

"Kagome," Sango groaned. "Do you want me to go first?"

Kagome nodded and got up from the bed. "Yeah. Sorry."

"It's alright." Sango layed on the bed and lifted up her shirt. She winced as the cold cloth hit her belly where the worker guy was cleaning it so it wouldn't get infected. She gripped Kagomes hand when her eyes widened at the large needle being positioned at her belly button.

"This is going to hurt. You sure?" The guy asked.

Sango nodded. "Yeah. Just do it." She shut her eyes tightly and yelped when the needle went inside her skin. She gripped Kagomes hand tightly and took a deep breath.

"Done." He said.

Sango opened her eyes slowly and looked down. A loop was around her belly button with a small butterfly dangling from it. She grinned despite the pain she felt. He handed her some bottles and a peice of paper.

"You have to clean it three times a day for at least three months. Everytime you clean it, move around the ring so the skin wont heal around it. Heres the product to keep it clean. Any questions, there's my number and call me." He said circling a number on the paper with his pen.

Sango nodded at everything and grabbed the stuff. "Thanks. Kagome, you gonna do it? It ain't that bad. It hurts for a while but it gets better."

Kagome bit her lip and laced her fingers together. She was just about to speak when her cell phone rang. "Sorry." She dug in her purse and brought out her cell. Flipping it open she rolled her eyes at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" Inuyasha asked in a sleepy voice.

"At the mall with Sango. You just wake up?"

"Yeah. What you doing?"

Kagome looked around the store. "Uh...Just shopping. I'll show you later. Gotta go. Love you."

"Be careful. Love ya too. Bye." Kagome flipped closed her cell and dropped it back in her purse.

"Alright. Let's just get this over with." Kagome said. She layed on the bed and lifted her shirt up. The guy started cleaning her up then grabbed the needle and prepared. Kagome shut her eyes and grabbed Sangos hand.

"On the count of three." He said. "One - Two - Three."

Kagome took a deep breath and yelped when the needle peirced her skin. After he said he was done she opened her eyes and let go of Sangos hand to look at her new ring. It was a loop and from it dangled a small diamond in the shape of a heart. He handed her the same products and told her the same thing as Sango. They paid and went to shop around some more.

**-Inuyashas house-**

Inuyasha sat at the couch watching the usual soap operas drinking some pepsi. He dug out his cell phone and dialeda number.

"Hello?" Miroku answered in a sleepy voice.

"Wake up man. The girls went shopping. I'm watching _'One life to live'_ on lifetime."

"Oh damn. What's happening?"

"Nothing right now. Sarah and Michael are arguing. Seems like she found out he's cheating on her."

"He's srewed. I'll be there in a bit."

"Alright. See ya." Inuyasha hung up the phone and waited for Miroku. Once he was there they sat to watch the show and waited for the girls to get back.

* * *

Hope u all liked this chapter!

Please Review

Baby G


	37. Battle

Hey! Heres another chapter! Hope u like it! 

**bubblez4ya** - no, i dont have my belly pierced. I want to! But my mom wont let me and im too scared. -.-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha...sadly...

**Chapter 36**

**Battle**

Kagome and Sango got out of the car each with two bags in there hands. Quickly and quietly they opened the front door and went inside. Kagome stopped suddenly and pulled on Sangos arm. She motioned towards the living room and grinned when she saw Inuyasha and Miroku sitting on the couch watching soap operas. They tiptoed over to them and stood behind them.

Inuyasha and Miroku were so into the show that they didn't even hear the girls walk in through the door and standing right behind them.

"Hey guys." Sango said.

Inuyasha and Miroku jumped up and fumbled with the remote until they were able to change the channel to ESPN.

"Uh..Hey girls! What are you doing here?" Miroku asked grinning and scratching the back of his neck.

"I live here." Kagome said matter of factly.

"So you wanna tell me where all my recorded soap operas disappeared too?" Sango asked eyeing Miroku.

"Wh-What do you mean?" He stuttered.

"I didn't know you watched that Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"I...I...I don't. I-I don't know what you're talking about."

The girls smiled and turned to their rooms. Sango had taken Sesshomarus room after he moved out with Rin so she could move in with Kagome while Inuyasha was in New York. After putting away their clothes they went back to the living room to catch the guys watching the soap opera again.

"Hey Inuyasha! Guess what!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha didn't bother changing the channel.

"What?" He asked without taking his eyes off the t.v.

"Well...you have to look."

He stared at the t.v a few more moments before looking at her. She smiled and ran up to him then pulled up her shirt a little to show him her new belly ring.

"You like?" She asked.

"When'd you get that?" Inuyasha asked staring wide eyes at her stomach.

"Today. I got it done right after you called me."

Inuyasha was speechless as he just gaped at her stomach. Then he blinked and grinned at her. "You know...I'm gonna have some fun with that tonight."

"Inuyasha! No...it still hurts." She pouted.

"Oh, I'll make it feel all better." He grinned. She rolled her eyes. She looke dover and saw Sango showing Miroku her ring.

Miroku gaped and slowly reached out his hand to touch it. "Did that hurt?" He asked lightly touching the ring.

"Yeah it does! Don't touch it!" She yelled and looked down at her stomach.

"Why'd you get it?" Miroku asked still gaping at her stomach.

"I dunno. It looks cute. I always wanted one. Don't you like it?"

"Oh yeah." He nodded. Sango also rolled her eyes at him and sat on the couch.

Later that night Sango and Miroku left to his house to spend the night together. The next few days Sango came up with new ideas to kill Kikyo. Inuyasha said he wasn't going to go back to New York until Kikyo was gone and they got revenge. Sesshomaru had helped them locate Kikyo's location. Sango had written down the licence plate of the black car they got in that night at the park and found them in the middle of a forest. The car was abandoned in the middle of nowhere but they found Kikyo and the little girl Kanna outside a small house in the same forest a couple miles away with their helecopter. It seemed like they had some people with them also, they noticed a guy with long dark hair who they now know is her older half brother Naraku. And they had other guys, probably backup and Narakus friends. Sesshomaru had told them where they were and when was a good time to go there.

Sango and Inuyasha were the most anxious to go there. Everyone had their special weapons. Inuyasha had his special sword, Tetsusaiga, and Sango had went home and snuck out her boomerang that she often used for practice. Miroku took his fathers staff from the attic and Kagome would use what she had practiced of her miko powers with Sesshomaru and Rin.

A week past and they seemed to be ready. Driving the two hours to Kikyos hidden location they were all anxious and ready to fight.

**-Kikyo and Naraku-**

"How much longer are we going to hide out? Kanna didn't do shit! She has half her soul and she's still acting as if we didn't do anything to her. I thought you said without half her soul she's as good as dead!" Kikyo yelled.

Naraku glared at her and sat in his dark office, flipping through stacks of paper. He decided not to answer her.

Kikyo let out a breath and glared at him before leaving the room to go outside. She was tired of hiding out. She was tired of being stuck in the middle of nowhere. All she wanted to do was get back to Tokyo and see Inuyasha and possibly kill Kagome this time. Her eyes narrowed and her head turned when she saw something in the corner of her eye. A silver convertable was approaching them and she recognized it as Inuyashas car.

Fear and excitement flowed through her. Why was he here? How did he know she was here? Anger quickly filled her when she saw Kagome climb out of the passanger side of the car. She glared at her and crossed her arms walking up to them.

"What are you doing here?" She asked them.

Kagome glared right back at her while Sango and Miroku got out from the back seat. Inuyasha got out of his car not bothering to shut off the engine and glared at her.

"Maybe you'd like to explain to me why you keep trying to hurt Kagome?" He asked gritting his teeth.

"Naraku! They're here! Dammit!" Kikyo yelled. A few seconds later a tall long dark haired guy walked out. His eyes widened for a second then his eyes narrowed at them.

"How did you find out where we were?" He asked Inuyasha.

"That doesn't matter. What are you doing trying to hurt Kagome?"

Naraku shruged. "Ask Kikyo. I'm just helping her out."

Kikyo gaped at him then glared. "Damn you Naraku!"

"Care to answer my question Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo glared at Kagome. "It's the bitches fault. If she had left you alone and with me like you were meant to be, none of this would've happend!"

"Fuck you bitch! You're just over obsessive whore!" Sango yelled not being able to hold back her rage anymore.

Kikyo glared at her. "I'm not! Inuyasha and I were meant to be together if it hadn't been for her! Inuyasha was mine from the start!"

"I was never yours to begin with, whore! I never was and I never will be so stop trying to get with me! I don't like you. I definatly don't like you now that you put Kagomes life in danger! So fuck off!" He yelled clenching his hands.

Naraku glared at him, his fist also clenching. "Don't talk to Kikyo that way." He said.

"Fuck you! I can talk to that bitch however the fuck I feel like it!"

"Take it as a warning."

"I ain't taking it as shit. I ain't afraid of you."

As fast as lightning, Naraku ran up to Inuyasha and stood only two inches from his face. "I told you once, I'm telling you one last time. Don't talk to me or Kikyo that way."

Inuyasha didn't move and inch and glared at him. "I said it before, I'll talk to you and her however the fuck I feel like it."

They glared at eachother for a while until Naraku suddenly punched Inuyasha in the chest. Inuyasha stumbled back a couple steps and held his chest while taking deep breaths.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called and started to run over to him. Kikyo stopped her by pulling on her hair. "Bitch! Let go of me!" She yelled.

"You should've left Inuyasha alone. Now you're going to pay for it!"

"No you are!" Sango yelled as she hit Kikyo in the back with her boomerang. Kikyo let go of Kagomes hair and fell to her knees on the ground. Kagome looked over to see Inuyasha and Naraku in a fist fight. Inuyasha looked to be having some trouble breathing and she was getting rather worried. As she looked behind her she saw Kikyo and Sango fighting and Miroku was on his own fighting two guys that came out to help Naraku. She started walking around looking for anything she could use as a weapon. She found a bow and arrows, she ran to go get it but was stopped when the same little girl in the park appeared with her mirror. Kagome stopped immediatly and glared at the girl.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Kikyo wants me to take your soul." Kanna said.

Kagome didn't say anything and ran to pick up the bow and arrows. She wasn't an expert on them but she did take some classes back in ninth grade in archery class. Hoping she still had some skill left in her, she set up an arrow and aimed at the little girls mirror.

"Put the mirror down." Kagome said.

"I don't think so." Kanna said and glared at Kagome.

Kagome glared right back and pulled the arrow back. She aimed right at the mirror and just as she felt it pulling her into it she let go of the arrow. Her eys widened when the arrow stopped at the tip of the mirror and started shaking as if there was some type of barrier and it was trying to get through. Kanna held the mirror tightly and looked shocked.

After a while the arrow glowed a light pink and shattered the mirror. Kanna looked very much shocked. Kagome turned around and ran before the girl could do anything. She saw Sango and Kikyo still fighting. She stood behind the car and aimed her arrow at Kikyo. Just as she was about to let go she moved out of the way.

Cursing under her breath she aimed it again.

"Kagome! Watch out!" She heard Inuyasha call. Before she had any time to turn around she felt a stabbing pain in her side and fell to the ground.

"Damn you Naraku! You're gonna fucking pay for that!" Inuyasha yelled. He ran foward, his sword in hand, and punched Naraku.

Kagome sat up holding her side. Blood stained her shirt but she didn't care. Naraku had stabbed her with his claws. Inuyasha and Naraku were fighting near her. Gathering up her strength she pulled back the arrow and this time, instead of aiming it at Kikyo she aimed straight at Naraku.

Inuyasha and Naraku were standing face to face, sword to sword, perfectly still. Not wasting any more time Kagome let go of her arrow and watched it fly in a light pink light towards Naraku. She wasn't concerned for the light but figured it was probably her miko powers. Miroku came foward and threw some pieces of paper that stuck to the tip of the arrow, Inuyasha saw it coming too. Naraku turned as his eyes widend at the arrow coming right at him. He didn't have any time to move as the arrow striked him right in the chest.

Naraku yelled out loudly feeling the combined powers of Kagomes miko powers and Mirokus ofudas strike him. Inuyasha yelled out as he smashed his sword into the ground, yellow like knives coming out and aiming towards Naraku.

He let out another scream as the yellow knives hit him in the chest as he started to disappear.

"No! Naraku!" Kikyo yelled running foward and trying to grab him only to go right through as his body faded into the air around them. Inuyasha dropped his sword and fell to his knees. Kagome dropped her arrows to the ground also and crawled over to Inuyasha.

"Damn you! What did you do to him?" Kikyo yelled. Sango threw her boomerang at her from behind and hit her in the back as Kikyo fell to the ground unconcious.

"That'll shut her up." Sango said.

"Inuyasha. Are you okay?" Kagome asked moving his hair out his face.

He was breathing heavily and his claws and hands were covered in Narakus blood. Thankfully he had no wounds on him. "I'm fine...Just...hurts. I'll be fine."

"What hurts?"

"Chest. I'll be...fine." He gasped.

"Come on. Take Kikyo. We should get Inuyasha home." Miroku said. He walked over to Kikyo about to pick her up. Sango stepped in front of him.

"I got her." She said as she grabbed Kikyos limp body off the ground and dragged her to the trunk of the car by her hair.

Kagome laughed and looked at the other two guys who came out to help Naraku unconcious on the ground. "What about them?" Kagome asked.

"Leave them. I don't think they'd be a threat." Miroku said.

"I think we should take them also. They are in this also." Kagome said helping Inuyasha to his feet.

"Take them. They should get locked up." Inuyasha said. Miroku shrugged and dragged them over to the car. Don't ask how but they manage to stuff three people in the trunk of his car and drove back to their house. Inuyasha and Kagome stayed home so he could get some rest while Miroku and Sango took the suspects, Kikyo and the two men, to Sesshomarus house so he could deal with them.

* * *

Well...im not so good in the fighting scenes. >.>

I hope you liked this chapter and...

Please review

Baby G


	38. Welcome Home

Hey everyone! Heres aother chapter. I was thinking of making this the last chapter but i thought i should give you guys maybe...2 or 3 more chapters. Hope u all like it! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the sexy Inuyasha! ;-)

**Chapter 37**

**Welcome Home**

**-Nine months later-**

Sesshomaru paced back and forth in the hospital room which was very strange of him. He was usually emotionless. Dressed in a blue hospital gown over his clothing with a white mask over his mouth he sauntered over to his wife and smoothed her hair back.

Rin opened her eyes and smiled weakly despite the pain she was in just then. She felt Sesshomaru grab her hand gently and she squeezed right when another contraction came.

"You're doing great Mrs. Takahashi. Just a few more pushes." The doctor delivering her baby said.

Rin took deep breaths and pushed. She was beginning to wonder if the epidoral they gave her even worked to sooth the pain at all.

"One more. I got the head. Take a deep breath Mrs. Takahashi and push."

Rin nodded and gripped Sesshomarus hand tightly. He winced and wondered when his little Rin got so strong. He coudln't believe this was it. He was seconds away from having a son of his own. The nine months of suffering from her middle in the night cravings, mood swings, and morning sickness was all worth it though. Leaning down to kiss her forehead he whispered encouraging words to her and grinned when he heard the first cry of their baby born.

**-Waiting room-**

A loud shrilling interupted the silence in the waiting room. Kagome had forgotten to turn off her ringer since they didn't allow cell phones in the hospital. She smiled apologetically at the nurse at the front desk and went outside to talk. She flipped open her cell phone and looked at the ID before pressing the 'yes' button.

"Hello?"

"Hey. She have it yet?" Inuyashas voice came through the phone. He had returned to New York a month after the battle. Naraku was dead and Kikyo was sentenced to fifteen years of prison for attempted murder. Kanna was sent to a foster family in the other side of Japan. Kagome smiled.

"Not yet. We're still waiting." She said and looked inside the waiting room through the windows.

"Damn. How long does it take to have a baby?" He growled.

"Inuyasha, it takes time. She's in labor. I bet she'll have it soon. Hey I'll call you when she has it ok? We're not allowed to have cell phones inside."

"Alright. But don't forget to call me right after she has it." He assured her.

Kagome thought this over. "Why are you so curious? I thought you didn't want anything to do with Sesshomaru or anything with him included." She smirked.

Inuyasha stayed silent for a bit. "Feh! I don't! But this is my neice or nephew you know!"

Kagome laughed. "I know. I know. I'll call you later ok?"

"Feh." He said then in a softer tone said, "I miss you."

Kagomes eyes softened and she leaned against the wall. "I miss you too. See you this Christmas."

"Yeah. See ya."

"Love you. Bye." She hung up after he said bye and returned inside. "Any news?"

Sango and Miroku shook their heads. Then a few minutes later Sesshomaru walked out with a doctor. Sesshomaru looked beat. Sweat trickled down his neck and his hand was red, probably from Rin.

"She had it?" Sango asked as everyone stood up. Rin's parents were there also.

Sesshomaru grinned which surprised everyone and nodded. "It's a boy."

Kagome and Sango squeeled and jumped. "When can we see him? Can we see Rin? Is she okay?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. "She's fine. Rin will be transfered to a different room for you to visit her. The baby will be with her in seconds after it's all cleaned up and checked." The doctor said for him. Then they both went back to the room.

Kagome pulled out her cell phone forgetting it wasn't allowed and dialed Inuyashas number. She went into the gift shop and spoke.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Inuyasha! You have a nephew!" Kagome said excitedly.

A few seconds of silence went by. "Really?"

Kagome laughed. "Yes. It's a boy."

"Damn. Sweet." He said excitedly also. Just the thought of him having a nephew was enough as if it was his own child.

Kagome smiled. "I'm gonna go check up on Rin. Talk to you later."

"Alright. Bye."

She hung up and followed Sango and the others to Rins room. Once they went inside they saw Rin on the bed and Sesshomaru sitting next to her with a baby boy in his arms. The baby was wrapped in a light blue blanket and as Kagome got closer she could see the black hair on his head and a slight of gold from his half opened eyes. He sucked his tiny thumb while he stared at Sesshomaru.

"Congratulations!" Sango yelled and hugged Rin.

"Thanks." Rin said. She was still sweaty and tired from the delivery. Her mother came over and hugged her also.

"What are you going to name him?" Kagome asked as she held the baby boys tiny hand. His little hand wrapped around her thumb and held on tightly.

"Um...I was thinking...Katsuo." She looked to Sesshomaru for approval.

He nodded and looked down at his son. "Katsuo. Victorious child."

Rin smiled then winced when Katsuo started crying. Sesshomaru stood up from the chair and placed him in his mothers arms. Rin whispered soothing words and Katsuo stopped crying to stare at his mother in curiousity.

**-Three and a half years later-**

Three years later Inuyasha was on his way back home. Those three years went by quite fast for him and he got to graduate a year earlier than the others. Every break he would come to visit them. A lot has happened over the years. He watched during winter and spring and summer breaks as his nephew grew. Each time he came, Katsuo just seemed to get bigger and bigger. Kaede had retired and moved into the home like she said. Sadly though she had passed away a year ago after Kagome and the others had visited her. It was like she was holding on just to see them one last time. She had no children or grandchildren so they were the closest she had. Luckily she had lived an extra year and died peacefully in bed. It took a while for everyone to recover but they would visit her grave every now and then to put up new flowers and such. Inuyasha frowned as he remembered that he couldn't be there for her funeral. His professor had said he had been away for too long already. He sped down the street impatiently waiting until he reached his home. He had a car delivered to him at te airport so he could drive back. Arriving at his house he saw the lights on and a lot of shadows inside though the couldn't tell what they were. Leaving his bags in the trunk and just taking a few handbags with his he practically ran up the steps, eagerly to see his Kagome.

"Yo! I'm ba-" Inuyasha was cut off as a bunch of balloon came flying in his face as he opened the door to his house. "What the hell?"

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled.

Inuyasha pushed balloons out of his face and looked at everyone who was there. Kagome was approaching him in a tight red dress that was strapless and went down to her knees. She smiled brightly at him. Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Rin, Katsuo, and some friends from school were all there. He dropped his bags and held his arms open as Kagome jumped into them. He kissed her right away ignoring everyones 'aww's'.

"Supwise uncle Inu!" Three year old Katsuo yelled running up to his uncle.

Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome and bent to catch his nephew. "Hey big man! What's up?"

"Supwise! Welcome home!" The boy said excitedly.

"Thanks buddy."

"Welcome home Inuyasha." Kagome said next to him holding onto his arm. Inuyasha set Katsuo on his feet as he ran back to his mother and then Inuyasha turned to wrap his arms around Kagome.

"What's all this for?" He asked.

"Well man. It was all Kagome's idea. She came up with the idea of having a surprise party when you came back. So how was New York?" Miroku asked.

"Great actually." Inuyasha said not really going into explanation. He was back home early since he finished college a year earlier than everyone else. He came back to Tokyo to find a job as a P.A in the hospital. Which meant he still had to work a lot but not as much as most doctors. He was taking two years of med school in Tokyo also.

"Where're your bags?" Miroku asked.

"In the car out front." Inuyasha said. "I'll get 'em later."

"Can we have cake now uncle Inu is here?" Katsuo asked.

Rin smiled and shook her head. "Not yet baby."

"But mommy!"

"If you be good we can have cake alright big man?" Inuyasha said.

"Okay uncle Inu!"

Inuyasha looked around and saw Kagome and Sango talking. Sango was smiling like something amazing had just happend and Kagome was smiling nervously. Miroku was talking to some people in the living room by the stereo. He sauntered over to Kagome and hugged her from behind. She jumped slightly then slapped him playfully for scaring her.

"Congratulations Inuyasha. You graduated before we all did." Sango said holding up a glass of champagne in her hand.

"Thanks." He said then looked down at Kagome. He was glad to be back home. Mostly to see his Kagome that he missed terribly while he was in New York. Though there hadn't been one night when he didn't call her and not one break where he didn't visit. She was his life, his need, his everything, and tonight...he was going to make it official. And since he was surprised with this surprise party, and everyone was here...it just made everything better. "Kagome." He whispered in her ear and grinned when her felt her shiver. "I've missed you so much." He whispered then nibbled her earlobe.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome gasped and closed her eyes. "Not...now..."

Inuyasha blew in her ear before pulling away from her. "I love you."

Kagome smiled almost nervously. "I love you too."

Inuyasha frowned and his eyebrows scrunched together. Why was she nervous? Did she know what he had planned? Did she know and was going to reject? She seemed to notice the change in his expression and smiled at him and tugged on his hand to bring him over to the middle of the room where other people were already dancing.

_**Late at night when all the world, is sleeping,  
I stay up and think, of you,  
And I wish on a star,  
That somewhere you are, thinking of me too,**_

Inuyasha followed her to the dance floor as their song played over the speakers. He remembered exactly what this song represented and he would never forget it. Wrapping his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he pulled her closer to place a light kiss on her lips.

_**Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight,  
Till tomarrow, I'll be holding you tight,  
And there's nowhere in the world, I'd rather be,  
Than here in my room, dreaming about, you and me**_

"You remember this song?" Kagome asked smiling sweetly after their shared kiss. Most of her nervouness went away but she still couldn't shake the feeling away.

Inuyasha grinned. "How could I forget this song?"

Kagomes smile widened as she was pulled closer to him. "How long ago was that?"

_**I wonder if you ever see me,  
And I, wonder if you know I'm there,  
If you looked in my eyes,  
Would you see what's inside  
Would you even care,**_

I just want to hold you close,  
But so far, all I have are dreams of you,  
So I wait for the day,  
And the courage to say...

Inuyasha thought it over estimating in his head. "Well...it was a few months after I moved here...after me and you got together...after I saved you from your dad...after I told you I loved you...I'd say about five or six years."

"And I survived all these years with you?" Kagome teased.

"Hey!"

"Shh! This is it!" Kagome said remembering the part of the song that was special.

_**How much, I love you, yes I do,**_

Kagome sang along with the song as she looked in his eyes.

**_I'll be dreaming of you tonight,  
Till tomarrow I'll be holding you tight,  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be,  
Then here in my room, Dreaming about you and me_**

**_Late at night when all the world, is sleeping,  
I stay up and think, of you, And I still can't believe,  
That you came up to me and said,  
I love you...I love you too_**

Inuyasha leaned into her and nuzzled her neck. Kagome continued to sing the song in his ear and giggled when his hands moved from her waist to her butt.

**_Now I'm dreaming of you tonight,  
Till tomarrow and for all of my life,  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be,  
Than here in my room, Dreaming with you, in my sleep_**

_**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be,  
Than here in my room, Dreaming with you, in my sleep**_

"I'll always love you, my Kagome." Inuyasha whispered.

"I-I'll always love you Inuyasha." Kagome cursed herself when she stuttered and hoped he didn't notice.

To her bad luck he did and he pulled away a little to look at her. "Kagome?"

She smiled. "Yeah?"

"Why are you so nervous tonight? Your acting weird."

She brightened her smile. "I am? Sorry, I haven't realized it. I'm just happy that you're back I guess."

Inuyasha bought that and kissed her again. "Me too." Now it was his turn to be nervous. "Which is why I have something to ask you."

"Okay. What?" Kagome asked.

"It's important. Hold on." He let go of her and walked off to the stereo. He turned off the stereo and waited until everyone quieted down. Kagome watched him curiously. "Alright everyone." Some people were still talking. "I need everyone to be quiet." A few more talked. "Shut up!" He yelled irritated. That got everyone to shut up. "Ok! Like I said. I got something important to say. Kagome come here." He motioned with his hand.

Kagome walked over to him and took his outstretched hand. "What's going on?"

Inuyasha brought her over to where a large window was from floor to ceiling, up on three steps. Normally they would put the christmas tree there since it was like a very small stage. It was in the corner of the living room. He helped her up the steps and faced her. Everyone's eyes were on them now. He smiled nervously at her and took her hand after taking a deep breath.

"Kagome. We been together for...what...five years? We been through high school and college together. And you know I love you? You are my everything. Without you...I might as well be dead. You complete me..." He trailed off and reached in his pocket.

Kagomes eyes widened. "Inuyasha..."

After finding what he was looking for he bent on one knee and help out a dark red velvet box. "Kagome. I love you so much. I want to make this official." He opened the box and revealed a beautiful, breath taking diamond ring. A thin silver band with a large diamond shaped diamond in the middle, surrounded by other small diamonds on the side. "Will you marry me?"

Kagomes shaking hand came up to cover her mouth. Her eyes got teary and a few tears slid down out of joy. She was so happy. It felt like an eternity until she answered him but she had been waiting longer for this day to come. She already had her answer ready though she couldn't speak. She didn't trust her voice so instead she nodded as more tears of joy flowed down her cheeks.

Inuyasha let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding and got up to hug her. She immediatly jumped into his arms as he swung her around. Everyone clapped and said congratulations or some people even said 'about time!'. Inuyasha put her down and kissed her tenderly.

"Put the ring on already!" Sango yelled throwing a pillow at them.

Kagome laughed and stepped back for Inuyasha to take out of the ring from the box. She held out her shaking hand and smiled. Inuyasha didn't put the ring on her right away. He held it in his hand and handed it to her.

"I had this custom made. Read the inscription inside." He said.

Kagome took the ring and wiped her teary eyes. She read the inside of the ring. _I love you. _In beautiful script lettering.

"Now read the other side."

She flipped the ring and looked at the back. _Always and forever._ It said. More tears blurred her vision. She looked up at Inuyasha and hugged him tightly. "I love you." She whispered.

After the hug Inuyasha took back the ring and placed it on her finger. He looked at her finger for a while and grinned. He finally did it. It was official. Well not until the actual wedding but this was it. In a few months, maybe, he would finally be able to call her his wife. Everyone came up to congratulate them then went back to what they were doing. Inuyasha and Kagome danced a little more. He noticed she was happy but her nervousness was back.

"Ok. Mind telling me what's wrong?" He asked during a slow song again.

Kagome looked up at him confused and realized she had been biting her lip. "What?"

"You been acting nervous the whole night. Do you not want to marry me?" He asked hoping to god that wasn't it.

"No! It's not that. I love you. Of course I want to marry you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Then what is it?" He asked getting irritated but relieved that wasn't it.

"I also have something important to tell you..." She trailed off.

"Alright."

"You remember when you visited last month. Four weeks ago for spring break?"

Did he remember? How could he forget that break? They had had mind blowing sex for a full week! Excuse him for being a pervert. Maybe Miroku was rubbing off on him.He smirked. "Yeah."

Kagome didn't return the playfulness though. Instead she looked away and took a deep breath. then she looked back at him in his eyes. "Um...I forgot to take my pill a few days...and...I'm pregnant."

* * *

Oooooh! Sorry for the cliffy! Hope you liked this chapter. Sadly but...maybe one or two more chapters and its over. I think I have an idea for a sequal so I'll let you know on that.

Please Review!

Baby G


	39. Pregnancy

Ok guys! this is the second to last chapter! After this is the epologue. Hope u like it! 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha and the gang... :(

**Chapter 38**

**Pregnancy**

"...I'm pregnant." Kagome whispered so low that Inuyasha thought without his clearer hearing he probably wouldn't have heard her. At first he thought, maybe he was hearing things. I mean...Kagome pregnant. Right. He couldn't take care of himself much less a child. But taking one glance at Kagome as she looked into his eyes with nervousness and biting her lip he knew he had heard right. Thing was...he didn't know what to say and he could tell she was waiting for a response. He could feel her hand trembling in his own. But as many times as he opened and closed his mouth no words would escape. He just didn't know what to say to something like this. Was he actually ready to have a child? No, that was a stupid question. He didn't know the first thing of raising a child. He had grown up with no parents. All his life he's had himself and his brother. As much as his inner voice told him that he wasn't ready for this, he knew, that in his heart, he was ready for a child. He was ready for this and he couldn't wait to finally start a family with Kagome, his Kagome.

"I-Inuyasha...Please say something." Kagomes shaky voice had interupted his thoughts.

He looked back at her and smiled as best as he could but it turned out to be a grimace. Most of the people on the dance floor had moved away from them and weren't paying the least bit attention. Kagome looked away from him and he saw her biting her lower lip. Sighing he took her hand and squeezed it, using his other hand to lift up her chin to face him. "Kagome. I...damn...I really don't know what to say."

Kagome took in a shaky breath. "You...You don't want it do you? It's your child to you know!"

That got most of the peoples attention in the room. Inuyasha looked around at them and glared. Some looked away but some didn't. "Come on. Let's go discuss this in our room." He said and let go of her hand to grab her gently by the arm but she pulled away from him and stomped up the stairs to their room. Inuyasha sighed and followed her. He hadn't meant to get her angry. He just didn't know what to say. Sure he was happy but it's not everyday your girlfriend tells you she's pregnant the same night you propose to her.

When he got in their room she was sitting on the bed, hands clenched and he knew she was fighting the urge to cry. She would always sit with her fist clenched at her sides when she tried not to cry. He walked over to her and sat next to her trying again and grabbed her hand, thankful that she didn't pull away this time.

"It's ok. You don't have to...I'll just raise the baby on my own if you're too scared too." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha growled low and closed his eyes. She looked the same when he opened them. "Damn Kagome! I'm not going to chicken out! It's my child. I want her just as much as you do. I want to raise her and have a happy family. You, me, and the baby. I'm just as happy as you are. I was just shocked."

Kagome smiled as she let a few tears fall and flow down her cheeks. "Inuyasha..."

He scooted closer to her and wiped away the few tears that fell down her cheeks, letting his thunb caress her skin. "We're going to have a baby Kagome. You don't know how happy you just made me right now."

Kagome smiled and leaned into him letting him wrap his arms around her. "Inuyasha. Do you really think we could do this? I mean...I don't know the first thing about raising a baby. You and I both grew up without parents."

He kissed her temple and shrugged. "That's what I was freaked out about. But we'll do it. We're gonna raise her just fine."

Kagome turned her head to look at him. "What makes you think it's gonna be a girl?" She asked.

"Hey. I don't think - I know it's gonna be a girl."

"Right. What makes you so sure?"

"My genes Kagome. I'm the baby maker here not you. And I say it's gonna be a girl."

"Ok, Mr. Baby-maker. I'll believe you on that."

"You better believe that. Wait Mr. what?"

"I guess if I can take care of you...I can take care of a baby." She teased.

"Hey! Take that back!"

"Too late." Kagome smiled and stood up to go back out to the party.

Back out in the living room Inuyasha and Kagome joined Sango and Miroku.

"Told him?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Yeah." She nodded. "It's all good."

"Yeah. Now the wedding."

"I wanna have the wedding before I get huge and fat."

Sango laughed and nodded. "So we better start planning."

**-A month later-**

Kagome couldn't stop smiling. She was beyond excited. It was finally the day when she would marry Inuyasha.

"Kagome, you ready?" Sango rushed inside.

Kagome nodded. "I'm ready."

"Ok. The wedding planner lady said it's time for you to be at the doors so you can walk down the aisle." Sango said and hugged Kagome. "I'm so happy for you Kags!"

Kagome hugged her back. "Thanks. I guess it's time."

"Yep. Let's go."

**-Inuyasha-**

Inuyasha stood at the altar waiting impatiently for the music to start and for those large wooden double doors to open and reveal his soon-to-be wife. 'Damn. What's taking them so long?' He thought. Miroku chuckled next to him and he glared at him.

"What you laughing at?" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh nothing. Just at how impatient you are." Miroku said.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll see who's laughing when it's your turn to wait."

"Ah yes. I can't wait for that day. But...I don't think Sango wants that just yet." He sighed.

Inuyasha was about to say something but stopped when the music started playing. He stared as the doors opened to reveal Kagome in a strapless wedding gown that flowed around her and had crystal like jewels on the waist and chest. Along with it was long gloves that came up to her elbows with a long veil.

He watched as she slowly walked along the aisle with a dozen white roses in her hands. She smiled at him and they locked eyes, neither looking away from eachother untill she finally made it to the altar. Once at the altar he quickly grabbed her hand and held it gently never breaking eye contact. She had unshed tears in her eyes as the preacher read off the lines for the vows and stuff. When the time came to put on the rings Inuyasha got the rings from Miroku and then he slipped the ring onto Kagomes finger as she did the same. (dont feel like going into detail) Most of the words didn't register in Inuyashas mind until finally he heard the words...

"Do you, Inuyasha Takahashi, take Kagome Higurashi, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath and nodded. "Hell yeah." He smirked and Kagome giggled. He made a show of clearing his throat and smirked again. "I mean, I do."

The preacher rolled his eyes and looked at Kagome. "Do you, Kagome Higurashi, take Inuyasha Takahashi, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Kagome smiled. "I do."

"Then you may now kiss the bride."

Inuyasha didn't waste any time and gathered Kagome in his arms as he placed a gentle loving kiss on her lips. Kagome kissed back then pulled away to look at everyone cheering and clapping.

**-Few hours later-**

Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style and made an announcement that they were off to their honeymoon. Kagome laughed and told him to stop for just enough time to throw the bridal bouquet at the group of ladies. As she turned around she saw it fly into the hands of an unaware Sango knocking her drink right out of her hands. Sango looked wide eyed and smiled nervously at everyone as she waved bye to Kagome and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha helped Kagome into the limo and they rode away to the airport for their honeymoon in the carribeans.

**-Two months later**-

"Hey sleepyhead!" Inuyasha yelled through a mouthful full of pancakes as Kagome walked into the kitchen. "About time you go-" He cut himself off as Kagome ran away, most likely to the bathroom. Looking down at his plate of pancakes he smirked and swallowed his food. "Oops." Throwing his food away after taking one more bite he went in the direction of the bathroom. "Kagome? Baby you alright?"

"What do you think?" She grumbled and turned to glare at him. She only glared for a second before turning back to the toilet to dispose of her tuna fish sandwich craving at three in the morning.

Inuyasha winced and kneeled next to her, pulling her hair away from her face. "Well...you don't look so good..."

"Yeah. And this is all your fault." She said letting go the last of her food into the toilet.

"Not really. You see...you're the one who forgot to take the pills. So..."

"Shut up." Kagome said and stood up. She turned on the water in the sink and grabbed her toothbrush. Squeezing the minty toothpaste onto the toothbrush she started brushing her teeth while staring at her slightly bigger tummy in the mirror. She looked up at Inuyasha as he came over and wrapped his arms around her belly.

"I still say she's a girl."

Kagome leaned forward to spit out the toothpaste and rinse out her mouth. "And I never denied it."

"Better not." He turned her around to plant a light kiss on her lips. She pushed him away with a look of disgust on her face. "What?"

"You smell like pancakes and syrup. Ew."

Inuyasha chuckled and followed her to their room.

"Hey. Sango and I are going shopping today. We're both off work."

"Alright whatever." Inuyasha glanced down at his watch and sighed.

"I'll be back by eight."

"Eight? I knew you could shop but what you gonna buy in eight hours?" Inuyasha asked as took off his t-shirt.

"I'm not gonna be shopping for eight hours Inuyasha. Rin wants me and Sango to come over and watch Katsuo for a bit. She has to go to some meeting." Kagome said and handed him his white button up shirt.

"Oh. Well eight on the dot. If you're five minutes late then you're in trouble." He said buttoning up his shirt then put his jacket over it.

"Yes sir!" Kagome slauted smiling. Inuyasha glared playfully at her while tying back his hair.

"Damn. I'm running late." He said and quickly slipped out of their room followed by Kagome.

"Like it matters. You're like the head P.A service thing person. Whatever. I'll never understand your doctor stuff."

"And you don't have to. I'll should be home early today. Unless someone comes in shot or something." Inuyasha grumbled and slipped on his shoes.

"See you later." Kagome said and shut the door after he left.

**-Four months later-**

"Hey! Just where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked when he walked into his room to find Kagome getting dressed.

"I'm just going to the store with Sango." Kagome said putting on her sweatpants.

"No you aint."

"Inuyasha! I've been cooped up in this house for months! Let me go out!" Kagome screamed putting on her grey matching sweatshirt and smoothening the fabric over her big stomach.

"You aint going." Inuyasha stated simply taking off his work clothes.

"Argh! And why not?"

"'Cuz you're pregnant."

"That didn't stop me before."

"You're not going."

"I'm going. I need to buy some stuff for my baby."

"No you're not."

"Well you're not giving me a good enough reason not to go so I don't see why I can't go."

"I told you. 'Cuz you're pregnant. Besides you could harm the baby."

"I won't."

"You're clumsy. You could fall or something."

Kagome let out a deep sigh. "I'm _not_ going to fall."

"Well you might get kidnapped."

"I'm not getting kidnapped."

"Or mugged."

"Not getting mugged."

"Or-"

"Shut up! I'm going out to buy my baby some clothes! Sango's waiting for me outside. I'll be back in two hours." She turned and grabbed her purse and walked out of the room.

"Dammit women!" Inuyasha yelled and followed her.

Kagome turned around to face him and softened her expression. "Inuyasha. I'm not going to let anything happen to the baby. I'll be careful. I promise."

Inuyasha looked like he was debating whether to yell at her or let her go. "Fine. Be careful alright?"

"I will." Suddenly she gasped with her hand on her stomach. Inuyasha was immediatly at her side.

"What? What's wrong?"

"It kicked. Inuyasha she kicked." Kagome smiled and took his hand. She placed it on the left side of her stomach and held it there. "Felt it?" She tightened her grip when he tried to pull away. "Come on Inuyasha. It won't bite." She laughed.

"That was our baby?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Yes Inuyasha."

"That's...I don't know. Freaky." He shivered.

"Why?" Kagome frowned.

"I don't know. I guess knowing that something is growing inside you and I just felt it. Did it hurt?"

"Nope." Whatever Kagome was going to say was gone when someone knocked at the door. Kagome opened the door to find Sango standing there.

"Hey. What's taking so long?" She asked noticing Inuyashas stunned face with both their hands on Kagomes stomach. "Um...Did I miss something?"

"The baby just kicked." Kagome smiled.

Sangos face brightened. "Really? Oh let me feel!" Sango said and practically pushed Inuyasha away. She placed her hand where Inuyashas was but didn't feel anything. "Where is it?" She asked ignoring Inuyasha yelp.

Kagome moved her hand around to the middle of her stomach. "There. She's moving around a lot right now."

Sangos eyes widened. "I felt it!"

Kagome laughed. "Ok. Are we leaving? 'Cuz I don't want to get there when they are gonna close."

"Oh yeah. Let's go." Sango said. "See ya later Inuyasha. Miroku is watching Lifetime if you wanna go over there."

"Uh...Yeah. Ok." Inuyasha said.

"Bye sweety!" Kagome said kissing him on the cheek before she left.

Inuyasha watched them leave and blinked. 'What just happend?' He thought. Then realized what Sango had said he brought out his cell phone and dialed his best friends number. "Yo Miroku...I'm coming over now...Alright see you then." He said and grabbed his car keys.

**-Kagome and Sango-**

"I'm surprised Inuyasha finally let you go." Sango grinned as she looked over baby clothes.

"Yeah. I reasured him I was going to be careful. He's gotten overprotective but I guess he just doesn't want anything happening to the baby." Kagome said and smiled at the cute baby clothes all over.

"He sounds pretty positive it's gonna be a girl."

"Yeah I know. I always thought he'd want a boy so it was kind of shocking when I heard he wanted a girl." Kagome laughed.

Sango laughed along with her. She picked out a tiny light grey sweater with bugs bunny on the front and showed it to Kagome. "This is just too cute."

"I know." Kagome smiled. "I can't wait to have my baby so I can finally know what to buy for it. I don't want to buy all girls clothes if it's a boy." She said and looked through more clothes. "So what's up with you and Miroku? Still nothing new?"

"No. I get the feeling he's going to propose but then again I just don't know if I'll be ready." Sango shrugged and sighed.

"Sango...I never thought I'd be ready for marriage until I actually got married. Besides...you and Miroku are perfect. You two have been together longer than me and Inuyasha."

"Maybe one day..." Sango said.

After they finished most of their shopping they left as Sango dropped off Kagome at her house and went back next door to Mirokus house. His parents had moved out and left him that house and Sango had moved in with him just a few months ago.

**-Two months later-**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed holding onto the kitchen counter. _"Inuyasha!"_

Inuyasha came running into the kitchen still struggling with his buttoned shirt. "What?" He asked panicked.

"The baby! It's time!" Kagome yelled.

"Shit! Now?"

"Inuyasha!"

"Alright alright. Shit, ok I'm calling the hospital." He said and grabbed his cell phone.

"My water broke!" Kagome screamed and held onto the counter tighter.

"Your water?"

"The fucking baby is coming!"

"Fuck!" He wrapped one arm around Kagome and helped her walk outside to the car with the cell phone in his other hand. Once she was safely in the seat he ran to the other side and speeded down to the hospital.

**-A couple hours later-**

"One more push. Your almost there."

Kagome took a deep breath and pushed once more while gripping Inuyashas hand tighter. She collapse on the bed and panted when she heard the baby cry.

"What is it? A girl, boy?" Kagome panted out as she asked Inuyasha.

He smoothed back her hair and kissed her forehead. "They're coming. It's a..."

* * *

Sorry for the cliffy! And yes! The next chapter will be the last! One more and its all come to an end! Hope u liked this chapter! Til next time!

Heres the link for Kagome wedding dress.

http/www (dot) davidsbridal (dot) com/bridal (underscore) gowns (underscore) detail (dot) jsp?stid2020&prodgroup127

Please Review

Baby G :)


	40. Epilogue

This is the last chapter! Finally after a looong 38 chapters i am done! woo hoo! i hope u all liked this story as much as i liked writing it. and before i start i wanna thank all my reviewers! every single one of u! I LOVE YOU ALL! WITHOUT U GUYS I WOULD'VE DELETED THIS STORY A WHILE AGO! YAY! LOVE YOU ALL! 

First I would especially like to thank all my reviewers!...

**Inuyashasgrl15 -** hey girl! thank for reviewing every chapter! its finally come to an end! yay! lol! jus dont cry! im thinking bout making a sequal...which u no cuz i told u last night on the phone...lol. tty in aim! LYLAS A&F!

**Inuyasha'smainsqueaze -** I LOVE YOU! Thank you for reviewing almost all of my chapters! I see u really enjoyed this story and i was happy each time i got ur reviews! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**PD and KGIM -** Thank you for reviewing! U were also special cuz u reviewed almost every chapter also! Love ya lots! I hope u enjoyed my story!

**JadeElemental -** Hey! Thank you! You reviewed most of my chapters! Thank you! I hope u read the sequal and like it if I do make one:)

**dreamy712 - sirshapechanger - Kat49 - Inu-Tachi Clan - moongoddess07 - gothic-ember - Blondi51 - jordan - xXxGoldenEyesxXx - KarmaDreamz - bubblez4ya - Mother of Miroku's child - iamkagomeiloveinuyasha - PaNRoBiN - Ryoko Ao Midori - AnimeLuver4Life - Angel In Pain - QLP PLP - MikesLover4Life - Hiro Kakazi - Simply-Sweet16 - shabuha - inuz-gurl-07 - Zaffron The Wizard - binab86 - starfire1569 - kaffeine-buttocks - Tokyo-Xprss - Irrisa-InuYasha-Higurashi - Robyn - GriffinWarriorCleo - SenseLess - punkgoddess - SE - Azara - jesusgirl883 - Neko Kagome - Arrrgh - angicakeesisinuyashaluvr - The Squabbit - Misstress of the Underworld - kimonoprincess - sesshomaruisdamnsexy - Kawaii-Bani-ga-ru - moosegirl13 - Rhyme&Reason - Angel - ashcan - Natasha - ladyrinremix - keikoookami -**

P.S. Check out my friends story Mending Promises. Her pen name is **Ryoko Ao Midori**. Plz read her stories! They are really good and nobody has been reviewing them but they are really good!

Now that thats done. -flexes fingers- wow im tired. here goes the last chapter! I hope u all enjoyed my story and I will most likely make a sequal so look out for it! See ya later!

And sorry I kinda took long to update this chapter. Just waaaaay to much drama going on in my life. Maria! Now that Joe pissed me off...I think it's a good time to get that shovel and tomb stone. ;) lol...

_A friend talks to you when you're sad...A best friend helps you bury the body of the basterd that hurt you!_

Plus I went on vacation for two weeks and I jus got back two days ago so I'm typing up my chapter now.

Lol. Ok anyways...on to the chapter. Hope everyone likes it! The sequal is most likely to come out. I have gotten ideas and stuff for it so i will most likely write it and probably with another fic that I thought of that I woud also like to get started on once i figure out a title for it. And i gotta update Goodbye isnt forever and my other fics too.

**Chapter 39**

**Epilogue**

"They're coming. It's a..." Inuyasha held out his arms as the doctor put the infant in his arms. He smiled at the baby wrapped in pink blankets and looked at Kagome. "It's a girl."

Kagome smiled and held out her arms. Inuyasha passed her the baby and leaned over to watch her. She was so tiny and was a light pink color still. She had black hair with amber eyes as far as he could tell. There were two very tiny dog ears on top of her head that would grow later on. "She's so small." Kagome said rubbing the babys head.

"Yeah. What you gonna name her?" He asked.

Kagome looked up at him and nodded. "Oh right. Hm...I think you should name her."

Inuyashas eyes widened. "Uh...Me?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Why I want you to name her?" Inuyasha nodded. Kagome shrugged. "Well...you seem so happy that we have a girl, and you've been wanting her to be a girl ever since I told you the news. So I'm giving you the chance to name her."

Inuyasha sucked in a breath and looked down at the now asleep baby. "Ok. Let me think." Kagome watched him as he searched his mind for a good baby name. "What about Suki?"

Kagome nodded and smiled. "I love it."

"Suki it is then."

"What made you think of that name?"

"It was my mothers middle name."

Kagome kissed him quickly and watched as Inuyasha took Suki from her. Her smile widened as she watched Inuyasha kiss Sukis forehead and hold her tiny hand. He would be a great father. She knew that. And she would try her hardest to be a good mother also. She already knew that Rin was going to help her so really there was nothing to worry about.

**-Eight months later-**

"She wont stop crying!" Inuyasha yelled into the phone while holding Suki in his other arm.

"Is she hungry?" Kagome asked.

"She wont eat. I tried. I fed her like an hour ago anyways."

"Did you burp her?"

"Yes."

"Is it cold there? Cuz Inuyasha is it winter. You have the heat on right?"

"Yes the heat is on. She's not cold."

"Check her diaper?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha pulled the phone away from his ear and looked down at Suki. She wailed in his arms and threw her tiny arms around. "Um...no."

He heard Kagome sigh on the other end. "Inuyasha. Change her diaper."

"Oh no! I'm not changing...that!"

"Inuyasha!"

"Why don't you come home and change it!"

"I can't. I told Rin I'd babysit Katsuo while she and Sesshomaru went out to dinner. Inuyasha please. It's not so hard to change a diaper."

"Yeah well...your nose isn't as sensitive as mine!"

"You insisted on watching her saying that you never spend time with Suki. Now's your chance. All you have to do is change her diaper. I'll be home soon. Sesshomaru and Rin called and said they're on their way. See you later. Bye sweety. Love you."

"No. Kagome wait!" It was to late for she had hung up already. Inuyasha growled low and clicked the off button on the phone. He'd changed her diaper before but he hated doing it. The smell was always too much for him. Suki had stopped crying and was now down to sniffles and hicups. He held her out at arms length and went over to her crib. Setting her down while he went to her closet to get out the baby wipes and a new diaper, he set them down next to her.

"Alright. Just get it over with." He told himself.

Suki blew bubbles out of her mouth as he pulled down her pink shorts and rolled up her pink shirt. Wrinkling his nose, he quickly pulled off her diaper not bothering to check inside and threw it out in the trash. When he came back to Suki she had her fist in her mouth and was smiling at him. He smiled back and pulled her fist out.

"Don't do that. You're dirty."

Suki giggled and Inuyasha washed her hands with a baby wipe. Then he threw that away and got a clean wipe to clean her before putting on her diaper. Suki giggled louder as Inuyasha wrinkled his nose at her.

"What's so funny princess?" He asked eyeing her.

She giggled more blowing bubbles as Inuyasha tickled her lightly. "Da...da." She giggled out.

That got him tostop his tickling and he looked down at her wide eyed. She was still naked from the waist down and she smiled at her daddy. "What did you say?" The baby just laughed and took Inuyashas clawed finger into her mouth. He pulled it out and smiled gently at her leaning over the railings on the crib. "Come on baby girl. Say it again. Say dada?"

"Dada!" Suki said stretching her arms out at him.

Inuyasha picked her up out of the crib and held her close while he dialed a memorized number on the telephone in his other hand.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Kagome! Suki just spoke!" Inuyasha yelled excitedly.

"What?" He heard Kagome gasp.

"Listen, listen." Inuyasha looked at his daughter and kissed her cheek. "Say dada princess."

Suki giggled and gurgled her spit. "Dada! Dada!"

"See! My baby girl can talk." Inuyasha said.

"Aw. My baby spoke." Kagome laughed.

"When you coming home?" Inuyasha asked making kissing noises at Suki.

"I'm on my way now. I'll be home in about twenty minutes. See you then."

"Ok. Bye." He hung up and dropped the phone on the table. "Come on princess. Say dada again."

"Dadada." Suki giggled.

"Ok that's good enough I guess." Inuyasha chuckled. "Hm. Say mama?"

"Dada."

"No mama. Kagome, mama." Suki yawned and giggled. "Damn, you sure like to laugh. Come on. Let's put your diaper on." Inuyasha set her in the crib and quickly put on a clean diaper. It was almost ten and way past her bedtime. After getting her pajamas from the drawers, he took off her pink shirt and slipped on her pajamas.

"Alright. Let's go wait for mommy in the living room." Inuyasha said and walked out to the living room. He sat down and turned the t.v to the sports channel. Suki yawned again and Inuyasha layed down on the couch with his daughter on his chest. She held onto his thumb and almost immediatly fell asleep. Inuyasha looked at the clock on the dvd player.

"Kagome better be here soon." He yawned and kissed the top of Sukis forehead.

**-Kagome-**

"Come on sweety." Kagome whispered as she unbuckled Katsuo from the car seat. Sesshomaru and Rin had called her and begged her to watched Katsuo for the weekend because Sesshomaru had surprised Rin with a two day weekend vacation so Kagome offered to watch him. She closed the car door and pressed the button to close the garage then walked into her house.

The first thing she noticed is that all the lights were off and there was a blue tint coming from the living room. 'Inuyasha is probably watching t.v.' She thought. She went into the guest room and layed Katsuo in the bed and tucked him in before walking out to the living room. She wondered why Inuyasha hadn't sensed her home yet. Did he fall asleep?

Once in the living room she found Inuyasha sprawled on the couch his eyes closed and facing the t.v with one leg bent up and the other stretched out. One arm was falling off the couch with the remote still in his hand and the other was wrapped around a sound asleep Suki. Kagome rushed to her room to get the camera. When she came back to the living room she snapped two photos from different angles and smiled putting the camera on the coffee table. She hated to wake him up but he couldn't sleep on the couch all night. What if he rolled over and Suki fell off? Kagome gulped thinking about it.

"Inuyasha." She whispered. He mumbled something that sounded like her name and turned his head away from her. "Inuyasha. Wake up." Kagome said a little louder gently shaking his shoulder.

"What?" Inuyasha growled not opening his eyes but dropped the remote.

"Come on. We gotta put Suki in her crib and get to bed." Kagome said picking up the remote and put in on the table.

Inuyasha mumbled something and opened his eyes. He saw Kagome there and got up after she took Suki from him. Groggily he followed her to Sukis room and slapped himself a few times to wake himself up. Ok. That slap was a little to hard but at least he was awake now.

"When did you get home?" He asked.

"Just a few minutes ago. I had to put Katsuo in the guest bedroom. I told Rin I'd watch him over the weekend because Sesshomaru planned a weekend getaway for the both of them." Kagome said and gently put Suki in her crib.

"Suki spoke earlier."

"Yeah I heard. I can't wait until tomarrow to hear her again."

"Feh. I tried getting her to say 'mama' but she just kept saying 'dada'."

"Isn't that sweet."

"You tired?"

"Not really. Why?"

Inuyasha shrugged and pulled Kagome into his arms and kissed her. "No reason. I was thinking earlier..."

Kagome closed her eyes and he nuzzled her neck. "Yeah?"

"It wouldn't hurt...to have...one more...runt running around...the house...hm?" He said between kisses to her neck.

"You want...another baby?" Turning her neck to give him better access Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sure." A lick to her collerbone. "If you..." A nip. "...want one." A kiss.

Kagome moaned. "Let's go."

Inuyasha chuckled and lead her to their room. Not bothering to turn on the light, he lead her to the bed since he could see better then her in the dark and stripped her of her clothes. Kagome shoved down his pants and boxers both impatient for what they wanted. They were both naked in no time.

"Inuyasha." Kagome panted. "You really want another baby?" She asked.

Inuyasha kissed her gently. "Keh. I told you already. Do you?"

"Yeah."

Inuyasha nipped at her bottom lip and squeezed her breast making her moan and arch her back. With his free hand he roamed down her body until he reached his destination. With two fingers he sank them into her hearing her moan and writhe against him. Preparing her he created a rythm with his fingers, moving them in an out pleasuring himself in hearing his wife moan his name. Taking his fingers out he licked them clean as she clung to him arching her hips, begging, pleading for him to complete her.

She captured his lips with hers and moved her hand to stroke his manhood. His pleasurable growl died in her mouth as he positioned himself over her. "Inuyasha."

"Tell me how you want it baby." He growled in her ear.

She moaned again. "Fast..."

"And?"

"Hard."

With that Inuyasha rammed into her capturing her pleasurable cry in his mouth. He swallowed all her moans then let go of her mouth to kiss down her neck. He could never get enough of her. His wife. His soul mate. She was his everything and he wanted to have as many children with her as she wanted. He didn't know why he wanted another child. Maybe it was just the joy of watching Kagome pregnant. She looked sexy as hell when she was carrying his child. Inuyasha kissed her one more time and flipped them over so that Kagome was straddling him. Grinning devilishly at her when she looked at him he placed his hands on her hips.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She looked at him with slightly nervous eyes. This was something new to them. She had never been on top before, it was always him.

"Come on baby."

"I...can't. Inuyasha...I don't...know."

Inuyasha lifted her hips and brought her back down hard. "Like that Kagome." He panted out. "Just...damn..."

Kagome put her hand on his lower stomach and brought herself up then let herself fall back down. She got the hang of it quickly. It was almost as if riding a horse or bull. They both loved this new position and could feel themselves coming close to their climax. A little more riding and Kagome screamed out his name. Inuyasha came after her moaning out her name as he spilled his seed inside her as she collapsed against him. He pulled the blanket out from under them and covered themselves in it. Pulling her close, he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

"Love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Kagome whispered back.

"This one...is gonna be a boy."

Kagome laughed and snuggled closer to him. "I believe you, Mr. Babymaker."

"Damn right." He kissed her.

THE END!

* * *

Yay! I finished it! I am so happy! Now I can read all those fanfics that I have to catch up with. I decided to update before I started reading all the fics. It is just a coincidence that everyone updates when I go away on vacation? -.-

Oh and if anyone has any title ideas for the sequal to this, I would gladly like to hear ur suggestions! Plz!

Please review

Baby G :)


End file.
